Uma Refém do Amor
by Amanda-Taisho-Adaptacoes
Summary: Noiva de um homem por imposição dos pais, Kagome, em uma crise de rebeldia anseia ver de perto um autêntico pirata que está na prisão local. Apenas não imaginava que se interessaria por aquele atraente pirata loiro, como jamais se interessara por outro homem antes. E que esse pirata se mostrasse tão empenhado em faze-la apenas dele. Poderia uma Lady desposar seu sequestrador?
1. Chapter 1

**OIII MEUS AMORES!..Volteeii! Demorei uma semana para postar outra fic, porque meu pai ficou internado gente.. Quase morriii!.. Meu papi é meu xodó! Vocês não tem noção!.. Mas ele já esta em casa GRAÇAS A DEUS!.. E eu mais aliviada tenho condições de postar..! Vamos lá.. Lembrando essa é uma ADAPTAÇÃO de um livro, portanto NÃO é de minha autoria!**

**Esse é meu livro favorito, em TODO O MUUNNDOO!.. Sério!.. Se bem que eu li 2 livros semana passada que me apaixonaram mesmo! E logo vou postar aquiie! Espero que gostem meus amores, vamos comentar a fanfic PLEASE! Vamos bater papo, discutir ideias e talz.. Nem que seja um "UP", "Li a fic", "Odiei a fic", "Você é retardada".. Só preciso saber que tem alguém do outro lado.. E as fofas que me mandam reviews grandes *-* APAREÇAM SUAS LINDAS! Lembrando 6 reviews próximo cap na HORAA! **

**OoOoOoOoO**

_St. Pierre, Martinica, 1662_

De repente, após o noivado de Kagome, a ilha parecia estar infestada de homens bonitos. Como ela não havia repa rado nisso antes? Não conseguia entender. Até pouco tempo ela nem sequer pensava nos homens. Era descendente de aris tocratas e se orgulhava de sua família, apesar das dificuldades financeiras que enfrentavam. Era uma boa filha e estava pronta para aceitar um casamento com um homem que honrasse seu nome e que lhe desse filhos para poder criá-los segundo as tradições da nobreza.

O que poderia estar acontecendo em Martinica para atrair tantos homens interessantes? Ou estivera tão encerrada entre as paredes de sua casa que nunca os vira até que seus pais decidiram marcar a data de seu casamento?

Kagome incitou sua montaria a trotar pelos campos que ro deavam a plantação de abacaxis. Com o movimento, a brisa agitou seus cabelos cor de canela, emprestando-lhe ainda mais formosura. Monique, sua égua, não tinha grande valor, mas era dócil e saudável. Kagome a estimava e não a trocaria por nenhum puro-sangue. Não precisava de maior velocidade do que Mo nique era capaz de lhe oferecer. Não tinha pressa de chegar a lugar algum, da mesma forma que não tinha pressa de alcançar o futuro.

Ao se aproximar do vilarejo, Kagome se deteve antes que pudessem vê-la. Mas do local privilegiado onde se encontrava, era possível reconhecer alguns daqueles belos homens. Kouga Wolf, o caçador de piratas, entre eles.

Um caçador de piratas! Ele deveria ter coragem nas veias. Em quantas batalhas deveria ter lutado? Quantos malfeitores deveria ter vencido? O que fazia para ter braços tão musculosos?

Kouga Wolf era o homem mais alto e forte da ilha. Sentia-se pequena e frágil como uma criança em comparação a ele. Cada vez que Kouga Wolf a fitava com seus olhos escuros e penetrantes, sentia as faces enrubescerem.

Os cabelos dele eram tão escuros quanto os olhos e Kouga Wolf os usava amarrados à nuca com uma fita. Com o rosto inteiro à mostra, era fácil observar seus traços varonis e admirá-los. A pele era lisa e perfeita. Nenhuma batalha con seguira marcá-la.

Kouga estava sempre com um sorriso nos lábios. Ele parecia dizer ao mundo, sem palavras, que era seguro de si o bastante para encarar com otimismo todas as situações que a vida lhe reservava. Não era do tipo que flertava com as mulheres. Para ele, flertar implicava pedir. Um homem de verdade não pede, ele toma. Era esse, provavelmente, o motivo por ele não ter dado demonstração de que notara a presença de Kagome. Porque ele não queria que ela interpretasse qualquer gesto dele como uma tentativa de conquistá-la.

Com uma perna apoiada sobre o muro de pesca, Kouga se conservou voltado para seus companheiros, também trabalha dores do mar, falando e rindo alto. Kagome afagou Monique e pensou que era uma tola por estar atraída por Kouga Wolf. Porque um homem sempre sabe quando uma mulher está inte ressada e ele a ignorava. Por que não a queria ou por que espe rava que ela implorasse sua atenção? Se assim fosse, ele estava perdendo seu tempo. A essa altura, ela não deveria estar nem sequer olhando para outro homem que não fosse seu noivo.

Com um suspiro, Kagome procurou se distrair. Mas em todas as direções que olhava, só encontrava mais homens bonitos. Preferia os loiros, morenos ou ruivos? Essa era uma pergunta que jamais lhe ocorrera até recentemente.

Por fim, Kagome sentiu o coração aquietar. Depois de seus olhos saltarem por uma ampla variedade de tipos elegantes e másculos, ela acabava de encontrar um homem pelo qual não cairia em tentação, mesmo que estivesse coberto de ouro.

Por ironia do destino, Kagome estava olhando para o homem que em breve seria seu marido.

Horrorizada com a idéia de ser surpreendida por Onigumo, Kagome resolveu voltar imediatamente para casa. Seu mo vimento brusco, porém, se não foi percebido pelo noivo, atraiu a atenção de um outro homem. Kouga Wolf era arrogante o bastante para permanecer impassível ao ser objeto do inte resse de uma mulher bonita, mas não era tolo o suficiente para deixá-la escapar. No momento que a viu girar com a égua e ensaiar o regresso para o campo, ele a chamou. Kagome orde nou-se a seguir em frente e permanecer surda à invocação, mas algo a fez olhar para trás e ter uma surpresa inesperada. Porque não era Onigumo, mas Kouga Wolf quem estava lhe sor rindo e provocando em seus lábios a mesma reação.

— Aonde vai com tanta pressa? — ele perguntou, amável, como se não fosse o mesmo que havia pouco a ignorara por completo.

— Para casa.

— Permite-me acompanhá-la? — A mesura continha um toque de sarcasmo, tão artificial era o gesto para alguém como ele, mas alcançou o resultado esperado por satisfazer o apreço de Kagome pelas boas maneiras.

Em resposta, Kagome apeou. Estava em dúvida se deveria ou nao contar a Kouga Wolf que estava noiva. Enquanto en rolava as rédeas ao redor do pulso para Monique não se afastar, decidiu não mencionar que estava noiva. Não no primeiro mo mento ao menos. Talvez existisse uma regra sobre uma jovem solteira comprometida não se permitir conversações com ou tros homens. Ou ao menos não prolongá-las por mais de alguns minutos sem notificá-lo de sua condição para não ser acusada por lhe ter ocultado sua indisponibilidade. Mas se essa regra existia, era-lhe desconhecida.

— Você tem uma linda égua — ele observou.

De sua parte, Kagome estava observando o modo como Kouga Wolf andava, com passos lentos, envaidecido pelo corpo forte e pelas pernas firmes como rochas.

— Disso eu sei — Kagome respondeu com aquele seu sorriso que irradiava simpatia a quem o recebesse, desde o mais hu milde dos criados ao mais importante cavalheiro.

Não foi diferente com o homem que a cortejava. Não apenas o sorriso, mas os olhos azuis sombreados por cílios e sobran celhas escuras o fascinaram. Ao seguir Kagome Higurashi, a inten ção dele era tentar um breve flerte. Mas depois que a viu de perto e lhe falou, reconheceu que estava diante de alguém com poder de atingir seu coração.

— Não deveria ser tão exigente com ela — ele sugeriu ao mesmo tempo que acariciava o pescoço de Monique, sem ima ginar que a observação fosse ofender sua interlocutora.

— Sei como lidar com minha égua, senhor.

— Melhor do que a maioria das mulheres, certamente, mas montar é uma prática para homens.

Eles hão haviam trocado mais do que meia dúzia de palavras e já estavam em desacordo.

— Por que me seguiu?—Kagome achou por bem não discutir. Ele apenas sorriu em resposta, mas a firmeza e a intensidade daqueles olhos azuis lhe disseram que não conseguiria se es quivar com a facilidade que pretendia. E como também não podia confessar a verdade, que um homem sempre deseja se duzir uma mulher bonita, Kouga se viu dizendo:

— Eu gostei de sua companhia quando nos conhecemos e pensei que poderíamos renovar aquele momento.

A resposta e a expressão de Kouga Wolf pareceram tão forçados que Kagome descobriu que ele se sentia mais à vontade com o mar do que com uma mulher.

— Você mente muito mal — ela acusou.

— Mentiroso, eu? — Ele levou a mão ao peito com afetação.

— Sim — Kagome confirmou. — Não creio que esteja sendo sincero comigo.

Kagome Higurashi era uma pessoa especial. Apesar de pertencer a uma classe superior à dele, ele se sentia à vontade a seu lado. Sua beleza e seu perfume o fascinavam. Ao sopro de uma brisa, os cabelos de fogo esvoaçaram e o lembraram da essência das flores.

— Como pode afirmar isso? — ele se defendeu.

Com um estreitar de olhos e toques leves dos dedos no quei xo, Kagome fingiu refletir.

— Porque eu penso que deve haver um outro motivo para o senhor me seguir. Penso que quer algo de mim.

Dessa vez, o riso de Kouga soou nervoso.

— Que outro motivo eu poderia ter?

Apesar de não possuir pernas longas, por ser de baixa esta tura, Kagome era ágil. Seus passos a afastaram dele com uma rapidez surpreendente.

O sol, que para os nativos poderia pa recer inclemente, dançava sobre seus cabelos. Assim como a brisa, que mal conseguia refrescar o calor sufocante, mas que para ela era capaz de erguer a saia marrom até os tornozelos delicados e ameaçar revelar os joelhos. Kouga nunca conhe cera nenhuma outra mulher que o fizesse se sentir tão de bem com a vida. Ela era tão maravilhosa que até mesmo os elemen tos hostis da natureza se tornavam seus protetores.

— Talvez você tenha se aproximado na esperança que eu lhe desse algumas moedas.

A sugestão serviu como uma desculpa providencial.

— A senhorita me poupou o constrangimento de pedir. Con fesso que prefiro carregar um pequeno peso em minha bolsa do que senti-la vazia.

O riso foi tão espontâneo e cristalino e revelou dentes tão brancos e perfeitos que Kouga ficou sem fôlego por um instante.

— Estou errado em querer uma reaproximação com a se nhorita? É errado eu querer conversar com uma moça bonita depois de permanecer longe dos portos durante meses?

Ele não tinha por hábito seduzir as mulheres com lisonjas e jóias. O que queria, Kouga tomava. Mas seu instinto lhe dizia que correria perigo com Kagome Higurashi se forçasse a situação. Porque embora algumas mulheres gostassem de serem domi nadas por homens fortes e decididos, outras esperavam ser tra tadas com charme e gentileza.

— Seu trabalho no mar o leva a caçar muitos piratas? — Kagome não resistiu à curiosidade.

Sem saber, Kouga conseguira captar a atenção e o interesse de Kagome por um assunto sobre o qual ele tinha maior conhe cimento do que a maioria dos outros: as aventuras no mar.

— Com efeito — ele respondeu, satisfeito. — As vezes pode levar semanas até alcançarmos um navio pirata e abor dá-lo. Outras vezes, a resistência é intensa e travamos batalhas cruentas.

Kagome viajara apenas uma vez de navio. Quando sua família se mudara da França para as índias Ocidentais. Ela se lembrava de ter detestado a travessia, impedida que fora de sair ao convés e respirar ar puro por causa do perigo oferecido pelos mari nheiros frequentemente bêbados. A monotonia imperara mi nuto a minuto. Ela se sentira como se estivesse trancada em uma caverna escura, quente e abafada, não em pleno oceano. Teria sido preferível suportar o linguajar e o comportamento inadequado dos homens. Encerrada na cabine, Kagome só pode se deixar embalar pelo movimento das ondas e imaginar o azul profundo das águas e do céu que amanhecia claro e à noite se transformava em um manto negro de veludo salpicado de estre las luminosas. De olhos fechados, ela procurara fugir ao tédio, acompanhando baixinho os marinheiros ao entoarem suas can ções. Um dia, ela esperava fazer uma nova viagem de navio para ver tudo que perdera. Não seria fácil, ela sabia, ter seu sonho concretizado, mas não era mulher de se entregar à der rota sem lutar.

— Como é sua vida no mar? — Kagome perguntou curiosa. Aquela era uma das poucas perguntas que Kouga não se sentia confortável em responder. Porque o procedimento de um homem no mar e de sua tripulação não poderia ser descrito como exemplar. Muitos podiam ser brutais e promover alga zarras com consequências funestas.

—Em geral muito ocupada com a perseguição a piratas para sobrar tempo para outras coisas.

— Sua missão é trazê-los para a terra para serem julgados? Dessa vez o riso de Kouga soou irônico.

— Quando eles se entregam pacificamente, o que é raro. Nunca esteve diante de um pirata, pelo que posso notar.

— Não — Kagome admitiu, desapontada.

— Esse é o problema do mundo civilizado — Kouga de clarou. — Recriminam nosso procedimento quando trazemos os corpos dos piratas vencidos, mas nunca tiveram de enfrentar um deles quando o lema é matar ou ser morto.

Kagome suspirou.

— Creio que é por essa razão que o rei não convoca os nobres para esse trabalho. Ele recruta homens mais fortes e menos medrosos do que nós, os civilizados.

— Sinto se a ofendi, mas até que possa fazer melhor do que eu, não tente me ensinar como enfrentar os piratas.

Embora soubesse que poderia ser mal interpretada, Kagome não se conteve.

— Não existe saída exceto matá-los? Eles são tão terríveis assim?

— Corsários não têm escrúpulos. Roubam, assaltam, tortu ram e matam qualquer pessoa por pura diversão. Se encontram uma jovem bonita, eles a violentam.

Um estremecimento percorreu o corpo de Kagome. Homens da nobreza jamais pronunciariam essa palavra diante de uma moça. Kouga era rude em suas maneiras.

Ele não escondia sua masculinidade por trás de gestos suaves e palavras amenas.

Era mais autêntico com os cabelos presos com uma fita na nuca do que seu futuro marido com a peruca de ondas elaboradas. Kouga estava todo vestido de preto. Nem os sapatos nem o colete exi biam acessórios prateados como era costume entre os homens de classes mais elevadas. Até mesmo o coldre com a pistola era simples. Em nenhum outro lugar do mundo, um aventureiro como Kouga Wolf se atreveria a abordar a filha de um escudeiro. Na França, sob as ordens do rei, eles jamais teriam a chance de manterem uma conversa como aquela.

— Você deve estar certo — Kagome concordou.

— Lógico que estou! — Kouga declarou convicto.

— Mas eu gostaria de conhecer um.

Kouga tentou identificar um brilho de zombaria naqueles olhos. Para sua surpresa, percebeu que Kagome Higurashi estava falando sério.

— De verdade?

— Sim. Como você disse, não posso julgá-lo sem conheci mento prévio do problema. Por isso, peço-lhe que me apresente a um deles.

— Um pirata não é alguém que eu possa lhe apresentar — Kouga retrucou. — Não sou amigo desse tipo de gente. O que espera? Que eu puxe um pela orelha e diga que uma adorável jovem gostaria de examiná-lo de perto antes que o enforquem por seus crimes?

— Por que não?

A zombaria foi substituída por uma expressão preocupada.

— A senhorita está brincando, não está?

— Não, não estou.

Kouga hesitou por alguns instantes antes de apontar para a construção sem janelas, à oeste.

— Talvez eu possa levá-la ao local onde eles ficam detidos a espera do julgamento, mas não prometo colocá-la através dos portões.

Kagome era proibida de se aproximar daquele lugar. Mas ouvira os gritos que às vezes ecoavam pelo ar. Sentia arrepios de pavor e aversão. Ao mesmo tempo algo a impulsionava a conhecê-lo.

— Acha que consegue realmente?

— Não vejo empecilhos. — Kouga fez um movimento com os ombros. — Os piratas são mantidos em correntes. Não po derão lhe fazer nenhum mal.

— Quando poderemos ir?

Era a primeira e ele seria capaz de apostar que seria a última vez que uma jovem encantadora como Kagome Higurashi lhe fazia um pedido tão incomum.

— Amanhã, se lhe for conveniente. — Kouga queria con quistar Kagome Higurashi o quanto antes. No prazo de uma semana, ele estaria de volta ao mar. Algo que ela não precisaria saber até a véspera. As mulheres em geral não aceitavam bem a par tida dos homens que lhe faziam a corte.

— Meus pais não aprovariam minha decisão. Peço-lhe, por tanto, para nos encontrarmos, ao nascer do sol, neste mesmo lugar, sob esta mesma árvore. — Kagome indicou uma casa de madeira. — É ali que eu moro.

— Como a senhorita quiser.

Kagome estava feliz e empolgada como nunca se sentira desde sua mudança para Martinica. Por causa de Kouga Wolf e de sua promessa de levá-la para conhecer um pirata. Ocorreu-lhe, naquele momento, que não seria correta com ele se lhe pagasse esse favor com uma decepção.

— Antes de nos despedirmos, eu preciso... Eu deveria ter lhe contado logo, mas... Meu pai quer que eu...

— Está prometida a alguém, não é isso? — Kouga fitou-a com um brilho estranho no olhar.

A um gesto afirmativo dela, ele se curvou e lhe beijou a mão sobre a luva em um sinal de que a notícia não o abalara.

**OoOoOoOoO**

A falta de luxo era compensada pelo conforto e pela har monia entre os familiares. A casa dos Higurashi contava com três quartos, um a mais do que a deixada na França. O chão era de terra batida e a construção de madeira e sapé, mas apesar da simplicidade abrigava membros da nobreza, pois _Monsieur _Higurashi, o pai de Kagome, era descendente de uma antiga linhagem. Kagome fora ensinada, desde pequena, assim como sua irmã caçula, que era o comportamento que dignifi cava as pessoas, não a quantidade e o valor de seus pertences. Kagome concordava com os pais. Para que desejar poder e opulência quando a natureza com suas árvores imponentes e fron dosas proporcionavam uma linda vista e frescor a sua feliz morada?

— Olá, _maman _— Kagome saudou com a respiração acelerada por ter corrido com Monique e depois a pé, receosa de estar atrasada para o jantar. — Oi, Rin. Como foi a aula hoje?

— Pensei que não chegaria a tempo. A comida está pronta. Lave as mãos e venha para a mesa — a mãe ordenou, séria. — Que aula? Não estamos na França para sua irmã aprender o que realmente importa. Não existem bons tutores neste fim de mundo.

Kagome não respondeu. Sentia pena de sua mãe. Para ela nada que não procedesse da França tinha algum valor. Sua mãe não conseguia, ou não queria, se adaptar à nova vida. A Martinica, no entanto, lhe parecia tão linda em recursos naturais com seu mar azul e a brisa constante que ela mal se lembrava dos campos de centeio amarelo-escuros do lugar de onde viera. Em seu pa recer, a mãe apagara a vida real que levaram no velho continente e conservara em sua memória apenas as boas lembranças.

Depois que se refrescou e ajeitou os cabelos, Kagome se reu niu à mãe e à irmãzinha que adorava com seus cabelos loiros como o trigo. A mãe pediu que a ajudassem com os guardanapos. As duas irmãs se entreolharam. Rin, apesar de ser mais nova, era mais habilidosa nessa tarefa. A mãe sempre chamava a atenção de Kagome para que os dobrasse direito.

— _Mainan, _se não está contente com o tutor de Rin, por que não contrata outro ou a coloca em uma escola? Ou não há escolas na Martinica? — Esperava-se que membros da nobreza recebessem educação formal. Seus filhos precisavam aprender a ler, a escrever e a contar. Apenas os meninos, contudo, tinham o privilégio de se instruírem em suas próprias casas. As meninas geralmente eram internadas em escolas dirigidas por freiras.

A mãe se mostrou tão chocada com a sugestão que quase deixou cair a travessa que estava segurando.

— Escola? A filha de um escudeiro não deve se mistura com crianças plebeias. Você já deveria estar ciente disso, Kagome.

_Monsieur _Higurashi demorou para se apresentar à mesa de carvalho paia procederem à refeição. Ele fazia questão de se apresentar impecável todas as noites, com seus melhores trajes, e peruca, o chapéu com uma longa pena e a espada na bainha. Kagome não entendia o motivo dessa insistência em manter a tradição, se o pai usava culote e botas desde que o sol nascia até se pôr e assim era visto por todos. O casal, tanto o pai quanto a mãe, parecia ter feito um juramento de trazer a França para a Martinica, por mais que a razão lhes dissesse que o passado deveria dar lugar ao presente e que a adaptação teria que acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde.

— Eis minha formosa filha! — Toutousai Higurashi beijou Kagome no rosto. Orgulhava-se da pele alva e acetinada de sua filha mais velha e de seus brilhantes olhos azuis. Mais ainda de suas maneiras dóceis e gentis. Tanto que não se importava com suas pequenas excentricidades e com o fato de ela olhar para todos os homens da ilha, menos para o noivo.

Madame Higurashi serviu o peixe condimentado com alho, cebola e cebolinha em uma travessa de prata como prato único e um abacaxi cortado em rodelas para a sobremesa.

— Estão trazendo escravos da África para trabalharem nas plantações — madame Higurashi contou com ar grave. Ela sem pre era direta em suas conversas. Como passava o dia inteiro longe do marido, aproveitava para lhe falar às refeições.

— Novos tempos — respondeu _monsieur _Higurashi com en tonação igualmente dramática.

— É abominável — a mulher declarou. — Não quero que minhas filhas presenciem essa crueldade.

— Os burgueses são capazes de qualquer coisa por dinheiro — o pai lastimou. Não concordava com aquela solução desu mana para os problemas de mão-de-obra. Ao mesmo tempo, queria se estabelecer permanentemente na Martinica e estava começando a perder a esperança de ver a esposa feliz com a nova vida. Fazia cinco anos que se mudaram da França e nunca ouvira dizer nem sequer uma palavra de otimismo.

— Os camponeses serão os maiores prejudicados — Madame Higurashi continuou. — Onde encontrarão outros empregos? Nós precisamos deles e eles de nós. O que pretende fazer para ajudá-los?

— O que sugere que eu faça? — o pai perguntou impaciente.

— Nada. Não detemos o poder — a mãe respondeu revol tada. — Somos inúteis aqui. É por isso que vivo repetindo que deveríamos...

— Voltar para a França — marido e esposa falaram juntos.

— Não vim para cá por minha escolha, mas a pedido do rei — o pai lembrou. — O rei Luís precisava que o ajudássemos a colonizar esta ilha antes que os ingleses a tomassem de nosso povo com sua cobiça ilimitada.

— Mas por que tinha de ser você? — Hinata Higurashi se queixou pela centésima vez.

— Não sei. Alguém teria de vir. Por que não nós?- Sempre que ficava nervosa, sua mãe tremia e sacudia a perna sob a mesa. Kagome pensou em trazer outro assunto à conversa, mas antes que o introduzisse, Rin lhe fez a única pergunta capaz de deitar por terra seu entusiasmo.

— Como vai Onigumo?

Na tentativa de coibir a irmã de prosseguir com o assunto Kagome fingiu que estava mastigando e se limitou a fazer um gesto de descaso com a cabeça.

— Já decidiu se o acha atraente? Está ansiosa pelo casa mento?

— As moças de nossa classe social casam para ajudar suas famílias, Rin — a mãe explicou. — Não importa se os pretendentes sejam ou não bonitos. É preciso pensar em sua posição social e em seu caráter.

- Sim, é verdade — apoiou o pai. — O casamento de sua irmã significará uma vida melhor para todos nós. Passaremos a ter condições de comprar roupas mais bonitas e arrumar me lhor nossa casa. Você, Rin, parecerá uma princesinha.

—O pai piscou carinhosamente para Kagome que lhe deu um sorriso débil em retribuição. Gostaria de falar com igual entusias mo sobre seu casamento. Vinha repetindo consigo mesma que o prospecto era animador. Que ela se sentiria feliz ao ver seus entes queridos felizes por poderem comprar trajes elegantes e novos móveis e enfeites para a casa. Só lamentava que tivesse de ser Onigumo o homem capaz de realizar os sonhos de todos.

— Por falar em atraente — disse a mãe que parecia o reflexo de Kagome ao espelho, a não ser pelo modo severo de pentear e prender os cabelos — Você deveria se apresentar com mais capricho à mesa, Kagome. Na França, embora fosse pouco mais de uma criança, você se penteava como uma lady. Por que a vejo sempre com os cabelos soltos aqui?

— Porque gosto de me sentir à vontade — Kagome confessou. - Gosto quando o vento os sopra em meu rosto. Além disso, não estamos mais na França.

Diante da expressão dolorida de sua mãe, Kagome se arrepen deu de seu tom.Não se lembrava dela como a mulher amarga que tinha constantemente sob seus olhos. Continuava boa e generosa, mas a alegria parecia ter ficado nos campos da França e substituída por esse excesso de zelo e de rigor que cobrava das filhas e de si própria.

— Por não estar mais na França deixou de ser francesa? Tornou-se uma outra pessoa? — ela acusou.

— Não foi isso que eu quis dizer — Kagome se defendeu. — Apenas notei que as mulheres da ilha não se preocupam com os cabelos como nós.

— Porque são simples e vulgares e não sabem o que é tra dição. Ao contrário de nós. Ao se negar a conservar nossos costumes, você envergonha seu pai.

O sermão era invariável. Quando a mãe se envergonhava do comportamento das filhas, ela as ameaçava em nome do patriarca.

— Está bem — Kagome concordou. — Amanhã eu os pren derei.

— Faça isso. Com a proximidade de seu enlace com Onigumo Peridot, também devemos marcar para amanhã sua primeira aula de culinária. Toda mulher casada precisa saber cozinhar.

— Ora, _maman _— Kagome protestou. — Onigumo tem cria dos. Não serei eu a preparar suas refeições.

— Seu noivo é rico, mas não esqueça que é um burguês. Você poderá ter quem cuide das tarefas da casa, mas será sua função orientar os criados no serviço à mesa e na obediência à etiqueta. Ninguém deverá criar seus filhos a não ser você própria. Não espera que seu marido, sem traquejo social, o faça, espera?

**OoOoOoOoO**

No quarto, apesar de cansada, Kagome não conseguia parar de andar de um lado para o outro.

Não conseguia entender a necessidade de se recolher cedo. Não era mais criança. Para ela, a noite tinha algo de mágico. A chegada da lua e das es trelas que falseavam tanto no céu quanto no oceano escurecido, até mesmo os sons eram diferentes após o pôr-do-sol. Sempre ' que precisava se encerrar entre as quatro paredes do quarto, sentia que estava perdendo algo de muito importante em sua vida.

O motivo da insônia naquela noite em especial era mais do que justificado. Porque no dia seguinte ela viveria sua segunda grande aventura. Que poderia chamar de primeira, a bem dizer, tal fora sua decepção com a viagem de navio que a trouxera à Martinica. Cada vez que ela se lembrava de que teria um en contro secreto com um magnífico capitão do mar e que veria um autêntico pirata de perto, sentia o coração bater tão forte que mal conseguia respirar.

Sentada na banqueta, diante do espelho, sua irmã escovava os longos cabelos. Aos quinze anos, ela era alta e bonita e seu corpo já anunciava as curvas que a tornariam uma moça. Kagome desejaria ser loira como Rin, por mais que todos elogias sem a cor avermelhada de seus cabelos. Principalmente a pró pria Rin que a considerava uma mulher feita em seus de zoito anos de idade, pronta para se casar e sair de casa, quando ela ainda teria três anos pela frente para conhecer alguma excitação em sua rotina.

— Aonde você foi hoje? — Rin quis saber assim que as duas ficaram a sós. — Viu Onigumo?

— Sim, eu o vi — Kagome respondeu sem olhar para a irmã.

— Sobre o que vocês conversaram? — Rin se atirou sobre a cama, sentou-se com as costas apoiadas nos travesseiros e abraçou as pernas. — Já escolheram os nomes que darão a seus filhos?

A última pergunta foi tão descabida que Kagome tentou, mas não conseguiu sufocar uma risada.

— Não sabe que as pessoas solteiras não devem falar sobre essas coisas? — E antes que Rin tivesse tempo de respon der, Kagome começou a se despir e mandou que a irmã apagasse as velas.

— Você acha Onigumo bonito? — Rin insistiu.

— Beleza não significa nada — Kagome resolveu mentir. Rin deveria crescer consciente da vida que a esperava para seu próprio bem. Porque sonhos impossíveis de concretizar comprometiam a capacidade de ser feliz.

— Mas eu espero que o marido que _papa _e _maman _arruma rão para mim seja bonito.

Kagome percebeu que seu argumento não convencera a irmã. Determinada a não perder aquela batalha, continuou com a explicação.

— Precisamos pensar em nossa família em primeiro lugar. Uma boa filha coloca o bem-estar dos pais e dos irmãos antes de seu próprio. — Kagome deitou-se ao lado da irmã e aconche gou-se a ela. — Veja esta coberta, Rin. Ela foi feita por nossa bisavó que já não se encontra entre nós. No entanto ela continua nos aquecendo e protegendo. Você entende agora? A família nos confere a imortalidade.

Por mais que se esforçasse, Rin não estava conseguindo manter os olhos abertos e prestar atenção ao que sua irmã mais velha dizia.

— Quando eu casar, _papa _poderá comprar mais cavalos para nosso estábulo e você terá vestidos mais bonitos. Onigumo entrará em posse de um título e nossos filhos terão uma vida boa garantida por ele e tradição e prestígio garantidos por mim. Percebe como é importante pensar mais nos outros do que em si mesma?

— Sim — Rin respondeu por que considerou que era o que deveria fazer para tranquilizar sua irmã e encerrar a con versa para que ela pudesse ceder ao sono que a estava vencen do. Porém, provavelmente pelo tom que ela empregou, Kagome não se convenceu de sua firmeza. Ou, talvez, porque ela própria não se sentia firme.

— _Maman _só terá você para lhe fazer companhia e auxiliá-la nas tarefas da casa quando eu for embora. Por favor, seja uma boa filha para ela. E procure obedecê-la mais do que eu fiz - Kagome falou com seus botões.

O silêncio fez Kagome suspeitar de que Rin havia ador mecido. Olhou para conferir, apesar da escuridão e sorriu ao ter certeza. Não culpava sua irmã. Nada lhe parecia mais entediante do que cobrar obediência a alguém. E mais sério do que planejar a criação da própria família. Em sua ingenuidade, Rin lhe perguntara se já havia discutido com o noivo os nomes que dariam aos filhos. Ela se sentiu estranhamente per turbada ao lembrar. Tratar daquele assunto com Onigumo seria quase o mesmo que falarem sobre a noite de núpcias.

O prospecto fez Kagome apertar as mãos uma contra a outra. Ela sabia como os bebês eram feitos. Mais ou menos.

E toda menina era criada para um dia casar e cuidar do marido e dos filhos que iriam nascer. Mas nunca até aquele momento lhe ocorrera que não suportaria a idéia de fazê-los com um homem de quem não gostava. Ele lhe pediria para tirar a roupa e tocaria no centro de sua feminilidade. Seria horrível. Se Onigumo quisesse ter apenas um filho, talvez ela admitisse. Mas se ele, de repente, quisesse ter cinco filhos? Precisaria se entregar a ele _cinco _vezes?

Kagome obrigou-se a parar de pensar. Queria dormir e esquecer o medo e a apreensão. Quando o sol nascesse, ela teria tarefas para realizar e não sobraria tempo para conjeturas.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Kouga estava atrasado. Se ele acreditava que esse tipo de comportamento era um sinal de sua superioridade perante uma mulher deveria se preparar para enfrentar as consequên cias de seu engano. Porque ao fazê-la esperar, Kouga demons trara sua falta de consideração e lhe despertara uma irritação que não precisaria ter lugar.

— Se não tinha intenção de cumprir sua palavra, não deveria ter concordado em vir me buscar ao nascer do sol — Kagome protestou no primeiro instante.

— Eu fiquei detido — Kouga justificou.

— Pelo cano de um mosquete?

— Não.

— Pela morte de alguém da família?

— Não.

— Por ter caído em um fosso profundo sem poder sair en quanto não chegou ajuda?

— Não.

—Então o senhor não ficou detido, mas apenas dormiu mais do que deveria. Agora teremos de nos apressar. Eu disse a minha mãe que estaria de volta para o almoço.

Kouga pensou em responder à altura da agressividade com que fora recebido, mas ao ver o sol refletido nos cachos de ouro e cobre que escapavam do chapéu branco amarrado sob o queixo com uma fita cor-de-rosa, sua indignação desapareceu por completo.

Kagome estava linda com os cabelos presos no alto para depois caírem sobre os ombros em uma cascata de anéis. Com aquele penteado, os traços de seu rosto ficavam realçados e ele podia admirar a beleza da pele de marfim, a formosura das faces, e as sobrancelhas levemente mais escuras. Eram as sobrance lhas de Kagome que mais o atraíam. Por serem acentuadas, elas contrastavam magnificamente com os olhos claros. E empres tavam determinação ao conjunto. Ele também gostava da pinta no canto da boca. Esperava que fosse natural.

— A pontualidade é uma virtude rara nas mulheres — Kouga observou ao mesmo tempo que a segurava pela cintura, surpreendendo-a com seu atrevimento e levando-a a lamentar que não fosse rico como seu noivo porque ela o trocaria por Onigumo sem pestanejar se lhe fosse dada a escolha. O que não implicava que ela iria permitir um tratamento menos condutível com sua posição. Com um olhar de censura, ela retirou firme mente as mãos que a abraçavam.

— Admiro quem sabe o que quer — Kouga afirmou como se pretendesse lhe fazer um elogio, mas ainda se dando ares de importância, o que ficou claro à conclusão de seu pensa mento. — Ao mesmo tempo espero que o homem que seu pai encontrou para se tornar seu genro seja capaz de domar a filha.

— Animais são domados, _monsieur _mulheres são conquis tadas. — Agora foi a vez de Kagome tocá-lo. Ela o segurou pelo braço gentilmente em uma tentativa de restabelecer a paz.

Estavam se aproximando da praia. O marulhar das ondas lhes chegava aos ouvidos como uma melodia. Logo eles se deslumbrariam com o movimento incansável do vai-e-vem das águas e com suas cores em variados matizes de verde e de azul entre as espumas brancas. Ela sabia que à noite e em tempes tades o mar podia ficar cinzento e até mesmo negro e se tornar letal.

— Pretende me castigar, senhorita, ao se recusar a satisfazer minha curiosidade? Não irá me responder sobre o afortunado homem que será seu marido?

— Como poderia responder se o senhor não perguntou? — Kagome fitou-o com estranheza.

— Muito bem. Estou perguntando agora.

— Ele é um cavalheiro e pertence a uma rica família. As mulheres o admiram por seus modos finos e gentis.

Dessa vez Kouga não teve chance de se vangloriar sobre o concorrente. Porque tinha consciência sobre sua força, mas também sobre sua natureza rude. Ele poderia ser honesto e cumpridor de seu dever, mas certamente não tinha os modos nem o aspecto de um cavalheiro.

— Como o descreveria? — Kouga insistiu na tentativa de descobrir alguma característica negativa no outro que fizesse Kagome compará-los e lhe dar a vantagem.

Kagome olhou para o céu como se as nuvens fossem ajudá-la a refletir.

— Sem graça, sem outros atrativos que não sejam aqueles que mencionei. — Ela suspirou com enfado. — Gostaria de não ter de desposá-lo.

Nenhuma outra observação de Kagome teria sido mais agra dável aos ouvidos de Kouga. Um desejo imenso de beijar aqueles lábios rosados o dominou. Resistiu ao impulso com receio de ofendê-la. Uma atitude dessa envergadura era tão inédita em sua vida que ele mesmo não entendeu o que poderia estar acontecendo.

— Não pode recusá-lo?

Kagome moveu negativamente a cabeça. Kouga hesitou. Era um homem simples do povo, mas conhecia as regras e tinha noções de que aquele era um procedimento normal entre as famílias importantes. Restava-lhe esperar que Kagome decidisse continuar encontrando-o às escondidas.

— Ele não estará a seu lado o tempo todo. Talvez possa reservar uma ocasião ou outra para zelar por seus próprios interesses.

A impressão de Kagome era que Kouga lera seu pensamento. Não seria capaz de dizê-lo em voz alta, mas já lhe havia ocor rido que se Onigumo podia ter amantes, não seria errado se ela reclamasse iguais direitos. Apesar de sempre ter encarado uma relação extraconjugal como algo vergonhoso. Principalmente no que dizia respeito à mulher. Porque por mais amantes que o marido tivesse, a esposa deveria se manter fiel ao lar.

— Uma mulher casada não pode perseguir outros _interesses, monsieur._

— Por que não?

Uma ave cortou o céu naquele instante e Kagome aproveitou para fugir ao assunto.

— Olhe! Acho que é um falcão.

Kouga sorriu. Não era preciso ser brilhante para deduzir o que a jovem ruiva pretendera com aquela observação intem pestiva.

Eles estavam quase chegando à prisão. Ele não concordava em absoluto com a presença de uma mulher, ainda mais jovem e bonita como Kagome, em um lugar sujo e perigoso como aque le, mas comprometera-se à levá-la na tentativa de conquistar seu coração. Achou que deveria ao menos sugerir que cancelassem os planos.

— Tem certeza do que está fazendo, senhorita? Nós pode ríamos prosseguir com nosso passeio para outro lugar mais agradável. — Ele quase não dormira na noite anterior de tanto pensar no capricho inusitado de Kagome. Não acreditava que fossem correr riscos, propriamente, durante a visita, mas não conseguia se livrar da impressão de que estava cometendo um erro ao levá-la.

— Está tentando voltar atrás em sua palavra? — Kagome o desafiou.

— Claro que não — ele se apressou a responder.

— Ainda bem.

A construção pôde ser vista naquele instante. Erguia-se so bre pedras em um canto do mar. Parecia um lugar como outro qualquer: comum e inofensivo. Se ela não soubesse sobre os segredos que aqueles altos muros encerravam, não o temeria.

Um cheiro de morte a fez hesitar no último momento.

— Homens são executados aqui?

— Ao menos eu detestaria saber que aqueles que consegui capturar e trazer para a terra para saldarem suas dívidas, con seguiram voltar para o mar e para seus crimes hediondos.

— Acha que desejarão me matar quando me virem?

— Os piratas? — Kouga balançou a cabeça e precisou sor rir à observação ingênua. — É mais provável que queiram possuí-la.

A franqueza da resposta desnorteou Kagome. Não seria mais prudente de sua parte recuar antes que pudesse ser tarde de mais? Ou talvez não. O perigo lhe parecia mais excitante do que a prudência.

— Não tenha medo — Kouga tranquilizou-a. — Eles não lhe farão nenhum mal presos às correntes.

— Não estou com medo — Kagome garantiu. — Apenas an siosa. O senhor já deve ter visto centenas de piratas, mas será a primeira vez que chegarei perto de um.

Diante do portão de acesso à prisão úmida e cinzenta, Kagome teve dificuldade para acreditar que estava prestes a conhecer o local que descreviam como o inferno.

O carcereiro que lhes possibilitou o ingresso era tão feio e mal-encarado que Kagome não pôde evitar o pensamento de que os detentos não a assustariam em comparação.

A barba grisalha crescia em todas as direções, os olhos estavam injetados de álcool.

— Kouga! Saudações! — O homem bateu nas costas de seu velho conhecido, caçador de piratas, com satisfação. Kagome imaginou que ele deveria estar sorrindo por trás de todos aque les pêlos. — O que o traz aqui hoje?

Kouga apertou a mão do brutamontes e indicou Kagome cuja presença ainda não parecia ter sido notada. Talvez por ela, tão pequena, ter ficado escondida às costas dele.

— Não trago um pirata comigo, mas uma jovem curiosa.

— O que ela quer? — o homem perguntou com desconfiança.

— Ver como eu ganho a vida. Ela deseja ver um pirata de perto.

Apesar de sua inexperiência, Kagome percebeu estar sendo alvo da hostilidade daquele homem pelas mulheres em geral. Talvez tivesse sido rejeitado alguma vez e transferido sua raiva pura todas.

— Ela quer ver um pirata? — o homem zombou. — Por que não a embarca em um navio mercantil para a França? Ela não terá de esperar muito para não apenas ver, mas ser abor dada por um bando!

Kouga relevou o riso sarcástico e sorriu com diplomacia.

— Por favor. Deixe-me fazê-la testemunha de minha mais recente vitória. — Kouga estendeu o braço para apanhar um molho de chaves pendurado em um gancho. — Você vai me dar sua permissão, não vai?

— Está bem. Vá em frente — o homem finalmente con cordou.

Kouga não perdeu tempo. Puxou Kagome pela mão e já ha viam percorrido um bom trecho do corredor quando ela se deteve e ergueu os olhos ansiosos.

— Preciso de um motivo para entrar e vê-los. Não quero que pensem que estou aqui por simples curiosidade.

— Mas não foi por isso que veio?

— Sim, mas eles não precisam saber.

— Como pretende se apresentar? — Kouga ironizou. — Com um buquê de flores?

— Claro que não! Seria ridículo. Preciso de algo que trans mita meu interesse em ajudá-los. Um jarro de água, talvez.

Qualquer oportunidade para tocar em Kagome era bem-vinda. Kouga segurou-a pelo ombro.

— Você parece insegura. Se quiser desistir, eu...

— De jeito nenhum! — Kagome retrucou e estava olhando ao redor em busca de inspiração quando teve a sorte de encon trar um balde com uma concha. — Eu me aproximarei e direi que estou levando água para lhes oferecer.

Kagome fez menção de se abaixar para pegar o balde. Não imaginava que o carcereiro os tivesse seguido.

— O balde está enferrujado — ele os surpreendeu com sua voz cavernosa. — Fiquem avisados que a alça poderá quebrar.

Kouga agradeceu pelo aviso, mas a um sinal de Kagome apa nhou-o mesmo assim. Com a outra mão, segurou Kagome pela cintura e juntos seguiram pelos corredores sombrios e cheios de insetos atraídos pelo calor e pela umidade. Com os braços desnudos, Kagome precisou esfregar várias vezes a pele para se proteger, mas assim mesmo levou algumas picadas.

Não era aquilo que ela esperava da visita. Imaginara ver os piratas atrás das grades, colocando as mãos esquálidas para fora em súplica por pão e pela liberdade. Andava por um imen so corredor, fracamente iluminado por tochas, e só havia uma sucessão de portas pesadas e trancadas. Demorou alguns ins tantes até que lhe ocorresse que não deveria penetrar nenhuma luminosidade nas celas.

— Eles ficam o tempo todo no escuro? — Kagome perguntou com um fio de voz.

— Ficam — Kouga concordou. — As prisões nestas ilhas seguem o modelo das existentes na França.

A má impressão fez o coração de Kagome bater mais forte. O chão era escorregadio naquele trecho por causa do limo. Ela poderia cair se não se acautelasse. Subitamente apreensiva, ela se apoiou com mais força em Kouga e respirou fundo na ten tativa de se abastecer daquela calma e segurança.

Ele parou diante de uma porta e introduziu uma das chaves na fechadura. Kagome sentiu as mãos umedecerem e enxugou-as no vestido cinza. Sua vontade era desistir e sair correndo da quele lugar horrível. Mas não podia fraquejar. Nunca mais teria coragem para olhar Kouga de frente se o decepcionasse.

— Vou abrir a porta. Não tenha medo. Eles estão acorren tados e eu não a deixarei sem proteção nem sequer por um segundo.

— Não — Kagome surpreendeu-se dizendo. — Quero entrar sozinha.

Kouga não poderia ter olhado para Kagome com maior es panto. Ela própria não entendia o que a levara a tomar aquela decisão. Os olhos que a fitavam pareciam negros na penumbra. Eram tão escuros quanto os cabelos que emolduravam as fei ções másculas.

Kouga, no entanto, considerou o pedido de Kagome e respei tou sua vontade. Ele, mais do que ninguém, entendia quanto era importante ter coragem diante das situações que o destino colocava em seus caminhos. Embora fosse a primeira vez que ele via uma mulher demonstrar essa mesma necessidade de senti-la.

— Está bem. Ficarei esperando aqui fora. — Ele abriu a pesada porta. A escuridão era tão completa que não deu para ver nada nem ninguém. Kouga retirou uma tocha da parede e colocou-a gentilmente na mão de Kagome.

Ela sorriu em agradecimento, respirou fundo e se preparou para entrar no que se assemelhava a uma caverna. Ao dar o primeiro passo, engoliu em seco.

O ar viciado impregnou-lhe as narinas enquanto esperava que seus olhos se adaptassem à escuridão.

A tensão estava à flor de sua pele. Sua impressão era que a qualquer momento um par de mãos a agarraria pelo braço ou pelo pescoço. E, subitamente, ela se sentiu presa. Não por al guém, mas por um pressentimento. O coração pareceu lhe subir à garganta. Ela estremeceu e a luz dançou pelas paredes. Deu um passo e tropeçou. Ao se desequilibrar caiu de joelhos ao lado de um homem. Nunca o vira antes, mas era como se já se conhecessem. Seu coração se acelerou e sua boca de repente ficou seca. Não foi amor o que ele lhe despertou não é?, mas sim es perança à primeira vista... Ou será que foi amor mesmo?

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Adivinhaa quem é o PIRATA GATHENHOOO!?.. MUUIITOO FACIL, todos sabem Muahaha!.. REALMENTE!.. Essa história vale a pena, o segundo episodio, é ótimoo!.. Vimos uma mocinha decidida (não é monga), um homem apaixonado (trio amoroso?) E o nosso pirata, é um.. Surpresa!.. Porque além de lindo ele é.. Tem que ler o próximo capitulo para saber, e tem que mandar reviwes para ler o próximo.. CHANTAGEM!.. Isso mesmo u_u**

**Vamos lá, lembrando.. Essa fic NÃO É MINHA, e no ULTIMO EPISÓDIO, colocarei o nome da autora e talz!.. **

**Ops:6 reviews PROXIMO CAP NA HORAA! **

**MIIIIL BEIJOS E CONTINUEM COMIIGO!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oii meuu povoo amadoo! Estou-me aqui!.. Espero messsmo que estejam gostando da adaptação, nesse cap, vocês conhecerão um pouco do "nosso"(meu) Pirada Inuyasha, a partir de agora a história realmente se foca no casal.. Curiosos?! Haha! **

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Posso lhe servir um pouco d'água? - O homem não respondeu. Kagome sentiu uma infinita pena. O prisioneiro estava tão pálido que não deveria ter forças para falar. Era loiro e sua pele muito branca o fazia parecer um anjo. Aquele homem não podia ser um pirata. Suas feições eram gentis. Ele não tinha o aspecto sujo e rude de um mal feitor. Certamente fora vítima de um terrível equívoco.

Era preciso dar de beber a ele antes que sucumbisse de sede. Mas como? Kagome tornou a oferecer a água e ele em vez de fazer ao menos um gesto de recusa ou de agradecimento, fechou os olhos. Ela insistiu. Apanhou uma concha pela metade, aproximou-a devagar da boca crispada e entornou a água em gotas sobre os lábios, Kagome retirou um pouco de água com a troncha e derramou algumas gotas nos lábios contraídos. Ele abriu os olhos e fitou-a com desconfiança enquanto a água lhe escorria pelo queixo obstinado.

Era a primeira vez desde que Kagome entrara na cela que surgira a oportunidade para uma análise mais minuciosa da quele homem. Ele era realmente lindo.

O peito desnudo exibia músculos bronzeados do sol. A pele brilhava de suor. Os ca belos loiros contrastavam com o cobre da pele. Os olhos cas tanhos eram intensos. Kagome precisou interromper o exame à súbita onda de timidez que a inundou ao se dar conta de que estava sendo alvo da mesma curiosidade que a levara a adentrar aquela prisão.

Os olhos do prisioneiro traduziam profunda amargura, mas ao contrário do que acontecera com o carcereiro, ela percebeu que o sentimento não era dirigido a sua pessoa e que embora ele devesse ter feito muitos inimigos durante sua vida, sabia distinguir entre os bons e os maus.

Uma segunda tentativa de lhe dar água foi igualmente inútil.

— Beba. Garanto que é limpa e fresca. — Dessa vez, Kagome se inclinou para frente de modo a posicionar a concha sob os lábios do desconhecido de modo que ele pudesse beber a água sem se molhar. Seus olhares se encontraram. Uma sensação estranha a invadiu. Ela aproveitou para garantir a qualidade da água. Talvez a demora em aceitá-la fosse o receio de envene namento. — Pode beber sem medo. Eu só quero ajudá-lo.

A dedução de Kagome não poderia ser mais correta. Sem des viai- seus olhos dos dela nem sequer por um segundo, o prisio neiro cheirou a água e se pôs a sorvê-la em pequenos goles. Tomou a concha inteira e continuou com os olhos fixos nos dela. Kagome adivinhou que a sede ainda não fora saciada. Apa nhou uma segunda concha e ajoelhou-se diante dele para servir.

Ela sentiu vontade de chorar ao perceber que o pobre homem ainda queria uma terceira concha. Ninguém merecia sofrer tan ta sede. Mesmo que fosse um pirata. Seu rosto estava sujo e coberto de suor. Havia marcas de arranhões na testa e nas faces.

Movida por um instinto súbito, ela ergueu a barra da saia e rasgou uma tira da anágua. Só se deu conta do que fizera ao dar com o olhar surpreso do homem.

Mas ao contrário do que seria o esperado, Kagome sentiu excitação mais do que pudor. Voltou a si nesse instante e escondeu os tornozelos. Em seguida mergulhou a tira de tecido fino na água que restara no balde e pressionou-a delicadamente primeiro na testa e depois nas faces acaloradas.

— Não tenha medo — ela murmurou ao vê-lo encolher-se. - Não irei machucá-lo.

Pouco a pouco, Kagome percebeu que estava conseguindo ga nhar a confiança do desconhecido. Limpou delicadamente o rosto escurecido pela barba por fazer e umedeceu os lábios carnudos que ainda precisariam de muitos cuidados para se recuperarem da sede que os maltratara. O sangue ameaçou cor rer mais depressa em suas veias, mas ela se obrigou a lembrar que, apesar dos traços bonitos, estava diante de um criminoso. Por um breve momento. Porque quando se deu conta do que fizera já era tarde demais. As gotas d'água em excesso escor reram pelo canto da boca e ela usou o polegar para retirá-las. Perturbada, olhou nos olhos dele que a fitavam com fixação, embora indecifráveis.

Decidida a não mais encará-lo, Kagome transferiu sua atenção para o peito e para os braços a fim de verificar se havia algum ferimento que pudesse ser limpo. Ao encontrar uma mancha de sangue em um braço, esfregou-a. Não imaginara que fosse um corte aberto e que em vez de alívio, provocaria dor.

— Oh, perdoe-me. — Kagome afastou imediatamente o pano e precisou fitá-lo apesar de sua decisão em contrário. Ele tivera de fechar os olhos e de apertar os lábios para não gritar ou gemer. Ela tornou a pedir que ele a desculpasse. Não cabia em si de aflição pelo mal que causara. Perguntava-se o que poderia fazer para se redimir quando ele teve uma reação inesperada que a encheu de indescritível prazer: ele lhe sorriu.

Uma fantasia absurda e impossível atravessou a mente de Kagome. E se em vez de Onigumo, fosse aquele homem que es tivesse a sua espera no altar? Imaginou-se olhando para aqueles olhos castanhos e trocando juras de amor e de fidelidade diante dos pais, familiares e convidados. Depois imaginou-o levan do-a para a cama e se obrigou a voltar à realidade. Deveria ter enlouquecido. Como podia se entregar a sonhos de romance e paixão com um homem acorrentado em uma cela escura no aguardo de uma sentença? O que ele pensaria a seu respeito se tivesse meios de saber o que se passava em sua mente.

O coração de Kagome batia acelerado. Algo lhe dizia que seu interesse por aquele homem estava sendo correspondido. Por outro lado, como poderia ser diferente? Ela era o único ser vivo naquele inferno a ter um gesto de bondade com ele. Não deveria ser motivo de surpresa que ele estivesse cogitando so bre a identidade de sua boa samaritana.

O impulso de tocá-lo foi tão forte que provocou uma espécie de alheamento em Kagome. Na tentativa de recuperar o controle, ela respirou fundo. Tinha certeza de que jamais se arriscaria a um gesto tão ousado se estivesse diante de outro tipo de homem e de outra situação. Mas aquele prisioneiro era tão lindo e es tava tão indefeso que ela se entregou ao impulso de lhe fazer uma carícia. Nunca antes lhe ocorrera tentar adivinhar a textura de uma barba. Seria áspera como parecia? E se lhe desse um beijo? Um beijo inocente no rosto? Não estaria lhe fazendo nenhum mal, certamente.

Kagome não conseguia raciocinar. Parecia ter sido possuída por forças sobrenaturais. Não se lembrava nem sequer de quem era. O que poderia acontecer se obedecesse a seus instintos? Ninguém poderia testemunhar sua insensatez. Ninguém saberia o que se passara entre Kagome Higurashi e o pirata loiro.

Como por vontade própria, sua mão tateou o rosto dele. Seus dedos tremeram. Ele não tentou recuar. Apenas ficou olhando para ela.

Um ruído a fez interromper o gesto e soltar o braço ao longo do corpo. Virou-se instantaneamente para a porta. O corredor se apresentou a sua visão e bloqueando a luz encontrou a figura maciça de Kouga.

— Você está bem? — ele perguntou como se sua respiração estivesse em suspense.

Kagome sentiu que empalidecia de susto. Sua reação não teria sido diferente em flagrante delito. Mas não foi a única afetada pela súbita presença de Kouga. O olhar antes gentil do prisio neiro se encheu de um ódio mortal.

— Oh, sim. Estava terminando de dar água a ele — ela respondeu com um fio de voz.

— Fiquei preocupado com sua demora — Kouga explicou. — Tem certeza de que está bem?

— Sim, sim.

Sem fazer o menor caso do olhar carregado de raiva do outro, Kouga sugeriu que ela desse a visita por encerrada e que voltassem para casa. Kagome se apressou a obedecer, e sem se atrever a se despedir, ou mesmo a dirigir um último olhar ao prisioneiro, acompanhou-o sob o terrível impacto da porta ao ser brutalmente fechada outra vez.

Os passos ecoaram, fúnebres, pelos corredores, mas Kagome não ouviu. Seus pensamentos continuavam presos àquela cela, não por seu aspecto sórdido, mas por causa da atraente figura ali encerrada.

— Kouga me contou sobre o casamento — o carcereiro disse à passagem de Kagome. Ela estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que demorou alguns instantes para se dar conta de que o brutamontes talvez não fosse tão brutamontes quanto ela supunha. Pestanejou e procurou sorrir. Casamento? Ele es taria imaginando que Kouga fosse seu noivo?

— Casamento?

— Sim. Aposto que mal pode esperar pelo grande dia.- Kagome balançou a cabeça, olhou para o alto, tentou lembrar a figura de Onigumo, mas foi do pirata a imagem que se formou em sua mente.

— Não consigo pensar em mais nada.

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Não pude evitar seguir seus passos. Sinto-me mais atraído por você a cada dia.

Kagome não era a única com problemas. Seu noivo continuava se comportando com as outras mulheres como se não tivesse assumido um compromisso de casamento.

— Não é certo abordar uma moça em uma via pública — repreendeu-o a jovem de cabelos e olhos escuros.

- Como posso evitar? — questionou Onigumo, um mestre na arte de dizer às mulheres o que elas apreciam ouvir. — Como resistir a sua beleza? Como manter meus lábios selados se meu coração é incapaz de calar?

A moça não queria corar, mas um rubor de prazer lhe tingiu as faces. Porque deveria ser verdade ou Onigumo Peridot, um dos melhores partidos da Martinica, a quem não faltavam mu lheres, não se daria ao trabalho de persegui-la.

— De qualquer modo, _monsieur _— a jovem murmurou, tí mida —, não é certo nos falarmos sem termos sido apresenta dos. O costume é o cavalheiro levar sua família à casa da moça e pedir permissão ao pai dela para visitá-la.

Onigumo era homem experiente demais para cair em arma dilhas como aquela. O sonho de toda mulher era ser a única na vida de um homem, mas qual o homem que queria apenas uma mulher em sua vida?

Proibido, logicamente, de dar aquele tipo de resposta, Onigumo usou de sua costumeira galanteria para mudar o rumo da conversa.

— Acredita que nossos encontros são obra do destino? Oh, não. Eu não confiaria ao acaso a decisão de tornar a vê-la. Eu a segui. Tenho observado seus passos, tão fascinado estou por sua beleza e por sua graça.

A moça que se chamava Kikyou era, agora, toda sorrisos. Não se lembrou mais de parecer tímida, enfeitiçada pelas pa lavras e pelos olhos azuis sedutores. Seu pretendente não era verdadeiramente bonito. Era sua autoconfiança e suas maneiras gentis que lhe davam aquele charme especial.

— Não deveria me dizer essas coisas, _monsieur. _— Ela deu uma risadinha.

— Eu não deveria fazer muitas coisas — Onigumo concordou com um brilho malicioso nos olhos ao mesmo tempo que se inclinava em uma mesura e levava a mão enluvada aos lábios.

O significado daquela mensagem não foi apreendido, mas os olhos de Kikyou faiscaram. Ela gostava do jeito daquele homem. Gostava até mesmo do modo como ele movia a cabeça e os cachos da peruca lhe roçavam os ombros. Mas por mais que lhe agradasse a figura e o comportamento de Onigumo Peridot, ela preferiria que ele soltasse sua mão. Porque, de repen te, ele a estava apertando ao ponto de machucá-la.

Atônita, ela tentou se desvencilhar. Sem sucesso, notou que seu pretendente estava olhando, estarrecido, por sobre o ombro dela. Nesse instante ela reuniu forças e se desvencilhou. Quando virou para trás, encontrou uma moça mirando-os com as mãos apoiadas na cintura. As sobrancelhas estavam franzidas cm sinal de reprovação. Parecia uma camponesa pelo modo como estava vestida. Não a conhecia, mas algo em seus olhos azuis lhe dizia que estava ligada de alguma forma ao homem que lhe fazia a corte.

Onigumo não cabia em si de perplexidade. Kikyou parecia uma princesa em comparação a Kagome com aquele vestido marrom e avental branco que nunca a vira usar antes. Nem poderia, porque Kagome o encontrara com as roupas velhas de sua mãe, resolvera usá-lo para não chamar demasiada atenção durante a visita que acabara de realizar. Ao mesmo tempo, ele precisava pensar em uma desculpa plausível para a cena que sua noiva acabara de presenciar.

— Kagome! Que surpresa vê-la por aqui. — Onigumo pretendia a desdobrar em elogios, mas se deteve à idéia de que soaria falso e até mesmo irônico nas circunstâncias.

— Por favor, deixe-nos a sós — Kagome pediu não à moça com quem Onigumo estava flertando, mas ao próprio.

Kikyou não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas sua in tuição lhe disse que era ela o motivo do constrangimento.

— Quem é ela? — Kikyou perguntou a Onigumo com a lesta franzida. E a demora dele em responder foi tão grande que Kagome se sentiu no direito de fazê-lo.

— Sou a noiva dele — informou com educação. Porque a moça, afinal, não tinha culpa. Se havia algum traidor entre eles, era Onigumo.

— Noiva? — Kikyou repetiu em choque. Em seguida, com a voz impregnada de indignação, dirigiu-se a Onigumo. — Agora entendo porque não se dispunha a conhecer minha família.

Ao ver Kikyou se afastar. Onigumo tentou detê-la.

— Não precisa ir embora desse jeito! Não cometi nenhum crime!

Em silêncio e desapontamento ele seguiu a linda Kikyou com os olhos. Sua angústia perdurou por longos momentos. Mas assim que a figura graciosa desapareceu por entre as ár vores, ele decidiu que era preciso continuar com sua vida.

— Minha adorável noiva, é sempre um prazer encontrá-la.

— Como se atreve? — Kagome pestanejou.

Onigumo tentou se armar com uma desculpa. Em primeiro lugar, fingiu inocência. Depois reflexão porque realmente não conseguia pensar em nenhuma justificativa nas circunstâncias. Passou para a inconformação quando percebeu que Kagome não acreditaria em nada do que dissesse, e, por fim, tomou para si o papel de acusador.

— Eu lhe faço a mesma pergunta. Onde esteve? Por que está perambulando pelas ruas quando deveria estar em casa se preparando para nosso casamento? Como acha que me sinto ao descobrir que minha noiva vagueia pela ilha em vez de ficar ao lado da mãe para aprender a cozinhar e a costurar? Além disso, por que está vestida como uma simples camponesa?

Kagome se sentiu ofendida pela última observação. Não era segredo para Onigumo que sua família era pobre e que não so brava dinheiro para comprar vestidos elegantes. Mas naquele momento ela não pretendia perder tempo com a provocação. Não permitiria que Onigumo escapasse impunemente da afronta.

— Sei que não irá se casar comigo por amor.

— Como pode dizer isso? — Onigumo procurou segurar a mão de Kagome, sem conseguir.

— Não tente negar. Assim como o senhor, não estou me casando por minha vontade. Mas sou boa filha, cumpridora do meu dever e primo por minha dignidade. Seria de esperar que o senhor fizesse o mesmo.

— Não entendo o que está querendo dizer.

Mas ele entendia e Kagome não estava disposta a prolongar a discussão que só levaria a mais mentiras. Deu-lhe as costas e começou a se afastar. Ele a seguiu com súplicas e mais des culpas. Ela sorriu consigo mesma. Aquilo era um bom sinal. Porque era uma confissão de culpa.

A caminhada até sua casa deu a Kagome a oportunidade para refletir e se acalmar. A brisa do mar trazia consigo o cheiro de folhas tenras. Como de costume, o tempo estava perfeito. Os canaviais se espalhavam a perder de vista. Vez por outra, um trabalhador mais humilde se curvava a sua passagem. Ela acei tava a saudação por hábito, não por direito.

Filha de nobres. Que ironia! Seu pai não tinha dinheiro, nem um título importante. Eles nunca puseram os pés em Versailles. Ela nem sequer saberia como se comportar se algum dia a con vidassem para uma festa no palácio. O mais provável era que Vossa Majestade, o rei Louis _IX _a mandasse expulsar de seus domínios, conhecido como ele era pelo rigor de seu protocolo.

Como simples escudeiro do campo, embora se igualasse aos nobres que frequentavam a corte, seu pai não tinha acesso aos salões reais e mal conseguia sustentar a casa. Daí a necessidade do casamento da primogênita com um burguês. Não havia lugar para o orgulho. Por mais que lutassem, a sobrevivência estava difícil e a salvação de sua família estava em seu poder. Um casamento era o recurso que estava ao seu alcance. E, ao que ela sabia, eram sempre os pais quem escolhiam os futuros côn juges de seus filhos. Seu coração romântico, é claro, sempre se deixara embalar pela esperança de um noivo bonito e gentil. No entanto, além de não ser atraente, Onigumo estava tão longe de se apaixonar por ela quanto ela por ele.

No fundo, ela não o culpava por procurar outras mulheres. A verdade era que ela também gostaria de conhecer outros homens. Não se importaria se Onigumo resolvesse manter um relacionamento extraconjugal. Desde que ele soubesse respei tá-la e fosse discreto.

Ao mesmo tempo, não lhe parecia justo que ele procurasse um amor fora enquanto ela permanecia tran cada em casa.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Era tarde da noite e a casa de Kagome estava envolta em silêncio. Todos se recolhiam ao pôr-do-sol e se levantavam quando ele tornava a nascer. Ela e Rin dividiam um quarto simples e uma cama no terceiro andar da casa. Era praticamente desprovido de móveis, mas o cheiro de madeira e a pequena janela por onde elas miravam a lua o tornavam acolhedor. Rin não se importava que a irmã tivesse escolhido o lado da cama mais próximo da janela porque de onde estava ela também podia ficar admirando o céu até ser vencida pelo sono.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa com você hoje — Rin adi vinhou.

— Por que diz isso? — Kagome ajeitou as cobertas sobre as duas.

—Porque eu sei. Vi um brilho diferente em seus olhos.

—Mesmo que tivesse acontecido, eu não poderia lhe contar.

—Eu juro guardar segredo.

—Não seria certo. Você ainda é pequena demais para carregar o peso de um segredo. A tentação poderia ser mais forte ii não teria nem sequer o direito de me zangar se você me traísse.

—Eu sou capaz de guardar qualquer segredo. Por favor, confie em mim.

Rin era sua única irmã e elas sempre foram amigas e confidentes. A decepção seria grande demais se ela insistisse na duvidar.

—Está bem, eu vou lhe contar. — Kagome fez um sinal para Rin guardar silêncio enquanto ela se certificava de que os pais não iriam ouvir. — Conheci um pirata na prisão. -Os olhos de Rin dobraram de tamanho.

— Um pirata? Você não ficou com medo?

— Não, bobinha. — Kagome deu uma risada. — Foi ele quem teve medo.

— Ele estava com uma arca cheia de ouro e jóias?

— Claro que não! Ele estava acorrentado. Deve ter perdido todo seu ouro ao ser capturado.

— Quem fica com o ouro dos piratas quando eles são presos?

Kagome encolheu os ombros. Deveria ser bem mais interes sante conhecer um pirata em franca atividade, com sua camisa decotada de mangas bufantes e correntes de ouro ao redor do pescoço.

— Não sei.

— Por que você foi à prisão?

— Senti vontade, de repente. — Agora que Rin lhe fi zera a pergunta, Kagome cogitou se o impulso tivera a ver com a proximidade de seu casamento, de certa forma também um adeus à liberdade.

— Não haverá uma segunda vez, haverá? — A voz de Rin soou apreensiva.

— Não, é claro que não. — Foi a primeira vez que Kagome mentiu para a irmã. O porquê disso, ela própria não entendia. Porque diante dessa pergunta ela se deu conta de que precisaria fazer uma nova tentativa de ver o pirata loiro.

Rin adormeceu logo depois, mas Kagome permaneceu acordada por um longo tempo ainda, lembrando daquele ho mem com os braços musculosos flexionados por causa das cor rentes que o prendiam à parede. Imaginou-o acariciando-a por todo corpo. As mãos bronzeadas a seguraram com força e ele a beijou. Precisou respirar fundo. Até seu noivado, nunca fora dada a sonhos românticos. Não haveria nenhum mal se o objeto de seus desejos fosse seu noivo. O problema era que não su portava a idéia de Onigumo tocá-la, enquanto a imagem de um pirata não lhe saía do pensamento...

**OoOoOoOoO**

Ela queria voltar. Simplesmente não conseguia parar de pen sar no pirata. Mas dessa vez iria sozinha. Estaria sendo Ingrata com Kouga, pois sabia que ele concordara em levá-la paia ganhar sua atenção, mas realmente não o queria a seu lado.

Não se reconhecia mais. Primeiro fora seu noivado, depois a descoberta sobre a existência dos homens, em seguida a atra ção por Kouga e agora um pirata. A mudança acontecera em um piscar de olhos. A curiosidade-antes ingênua e infantil, agora se tornara atrevida e perigosa.

Kagome se apresentou ao carcereiro com firmeza e confiança.

Soube representar tão bem seu papel que ela mesma se surpreendeu com seu sangue frio.

— Kouga disse que não haveria problema caso resolvêsse mos voltar aqui porque é seu amigo de longa data. Combina mos o encontro diante do portão, mas acabo de saber por um mensageiro que ele ficou retido e que era para eu entrar sozi nha, sem medo, porque poderia me fiar em sua proteção e em sua larga experiência com os malfeitores.

O homem obviamente ficou satisfeito com o elogio e não criou nenhuma dificuldade para Kagome embora não entendesse o motivo de sua presença.

— O que quer aqui novamente?

— Visitar o prisioneiro e lhe dar água. — Kagome trazia uma fruta escondida no avental, mas não a mencionou com receio de que fosse confiscada.

— Todos eles recebem comida e água — o carcereiro de clarou.

— Está bem. Não acho certo mentir a um amigo de Kouga. Admito que estou aqui porque sou curiosa. Não é todo dia que uma mulher tem a chance de ficar perto de um pirata sem correr perigo.

A resposta pareceu tão cômica e honesta que conquistou definitivamente a simpatia do carcereiro.

— Entre.

Kagome disfarçou um suspiro de alívio. Não esperava que o carcereiro fosse lhe confiar a chave da cela, mas ele o fez. No minuto seguinte ela estava percorrendo o corredor abafado e escuro. Pareceu-lhe cruel sentir o cheiro do mar, o símbolo do poder e da liberdade, naquele lugar de confinamento e deses perança. Era afortunada por estar ali apenas de visita.

A porta foi aberta com um guincho e a luz penetrou na escuridão com o impacto de um raio. Ela ouviu o protesto do pirata e não pôde reprimir uma onda de compaixão.

Ele lhe pareceu tão bonito quanto sua lembrança. Ou ainda mais. O queixo estava completamente coberto pela barba e os cabelos desgrenhados lhe emprestavam uma aparência jovial e selvagem ao mesmo tempo.

Dessa vez, como carregara consigo uma das tochas que iluminava os corredores, Kagome fechou a porta para não serem vistos nem ouvidos. Apesar da sujeira e da umidade, sentou-se no chão, sem se incomodar com o desconforto.

— Trouxe-lhe algumas fatias de abacaxi — avisou-o. — Espero que goste.

Kagome aproximou a fruta dos lábios do prisioneiro e sorriu. Os olhos castanhos a fitaram com atenção. Não pareciam olhos de um malfeitor.

A desconfiança o havia abandonado. Dessa vez ele aceitou a oferenda com gosto e avidez. Kagome lamentou não ter trazido nina quantidade maior.

— Eu me esqueci de lhe dizer meu nome. Chamo-me Kagome. Kagome Higurashi. Posso saber o seu? — Ela deu uma pequena risada diante do silêncio que acompanhou seu pedido de desculpa. — Imagino que esteja aborrecido comigo por minha ligação com Kouga Wolf por ter sido ele a me trazer aqui. Mas está enganado. Porque não existe nada entre mim e Kouga e ele nem sequer me acompanha no dia de hoje. — Enquanto falava, Kagome apanhou uma concha de água e deu de beber ao prisioneiro que começava a dar mostras de um súbito interesse na conversa. — Kouga e eu somos apenas amigos. Eu estou noiva, na verdade. Não dele, mas de alguém que meus pais escolheram porque acreditam ser um bom partido para mim. Espero que eles estejam certos e que eu seja feliz. É tudo que me resta e sei que devo obediência a seus pais.

Kagome serviu o homem até saciar sua sede.

— Sou uma tola, não? As chances de felicidade são poucas quando não existe amor entre um homem e uma mulher. Alguns dizem que o amor vem com o tempo, com a convivência, quando um aprende a conhecer o outro. Mas pelo que sei sobre meu futuro marido, é pouco provável que eu encontre a felici dade a seu lado. — Kagome fez uma pausa e suspirou. — Ima gino que esteja estranhando meu comportamento, mas não so fro das faculdades mentais. Apenas sinto necessidade de viver, de conhecer o mundo e tentar descobrir se existem pessoas que nos compreendam melhor. Deve lhe parecer absurdo que eu esteja me abrindo em confidencias com alguém que nunca mais tornarei a ver, mas, talvez, seja justamente esse o motivo para eu lhe confiar meus desejos mais secretos. — Kagome tornou a suspirar.

— Em que ficou pensando enquanto eu lhe falei sobre mim? No amor que deixou no último porto? Em sua família distante? Nos crimes que cometeu? Ou se é coincidência ou um golpe do destino a presença desta ilustre desconhecida em sua cela que fala pelos cotovelos? — Kagome concluiu com um sorriso esperançoso.

O inusitado aconteceu naquele momento. O prisioneiro olhou para ela e retribuiu seu sorriso.

— É capaz de me perdoar por minha audácia? Pela curio sidade que me fez vir aqui por duas vezes? Porque embora eu realmente quisesse lhe dar água e frutas, estava ansiosa por ver um pirata de perto. Se quiser, sairei imediatamente.

Ele não disse sim nem não. Encostou a cabeça na parede e fechou os olhos. Foi nesse instante que Kagome notou dois filetes de sangue escorrendo pelos pulsos. Os grilhões o estavam cortando. Ela precisava fazer alguma coisa.

Olhou ao redor como se alguém pudesse vir em socorro. Cogitou chamar o carcereiro, mas algo lhe disse que ele não a ouviria quando se tratava de afrouxar as correntes. Pensou no molho de chaves que o guarda lhe emprestara. E se uma delas abrisse o cadeado? Estaria correndo perigo se o soltasse? Ele estava fraco e ferido. Além disso, continuaria preso por um dos braços.

O pirata gemia a cada tentativa fracassada até que ela final mente encontrou a chave certa.

Nesse momento, a alegria de Kagome por seu sucesso foi substituída por um grito rouco e por uma sensação de vertigem. Porque seu pescoço foi apertado por dedos que pareciam tentáculos. A fragilidade e os gemidos haviam sido puro fingimento. Ela tentou se desvencilhar e a pressão em sua garganta aumentou.

— Agora solte o outro braço — o homem ordenou junto a seu ouvido. Ela sentiu um arrepio. Ele falava de um jeito diferente, mas que não chegava a ser um sotaque.

Incapaz de falar, ela fez um movimento de aquiescência com a cabeça e seus cabelos roçaram no peito dele. Seus olhares cruzaram nes se momento e ela sentiu as faces corarem.

Soltas as correntes, o pirata manteve um braço ao redor do pescoço de Kagome e com o outro prendeu-a pela cintura.

— Veio a cavalo?

Kagome refletiu por um instante e decidiu mentir. Porque pre teria ficar à mercê daquele pirata a sacrificar sua querida Monique.

— Não.

Ele lhe apertou a garganta com mais força. Provavelmente deveria ter lido a verdade em seus olhos ou em sua hesitação.

— Não minta para mim, se não quer que eu lhe faça mal.- Com os olhos marejados ao se sentir sufocar, Kagome precisou reconsiderar sua posição.

— Eu tenho uma égua do lado de fora, mas é de estimação. Promete que a soltará para que volte para casa e para mim quando alcançar seu navio ou seu esconderijo?

Kagome não esperava, realmente, que o pirata fosse responder quase com galanteria.

— Não lhe roubarei sua égua. — Ele a soltou naquele ins tante e ela precisou fechar os olhos de tanto tossir. De repente, sentiu que era puxada com violência. Abriu os olhos e foi ar rastada pelo corredor. O prisioneiro que antes parecia pequeno por estar encolhido de dor, tornara-se alto e imponente.

Kagome lembrou-se do guarda à porta e acalentou a esperança de escapar. Porque o pirata poderia percorrer os corredores sem ser visto, mas ele nunca conseguiria passar pela porta e ganhar a liberdade. A não ser que o portão estivesse desprote gido. E ele estava. O que não poderia ter acontecido, aconteceu. O guarda pegara no sono e só se deu conta da tentativa de fuga com tomada de refém quando era tarde demais.

— Não toque na arma ou eu quebro o pescoço dela! — O pirata avançou e se apoderou da pistola em cima da escrivani nha. — Não nos siga se não quiser morrer!

O pânico dominou Kagome ao ouvir a advertência do pirata. Ele pretendia raptá-la?

Não teve coragem de questioná-lo enquanto corriam em di reção ao local onde ela deixara Monique, mas assim que a montaram, ela não pôde mais se calar.

— Por que vai me levar consigo? Já não conseguiu sua li berdade?

— Poupe seu fôlego. Temos um longo percurso pela frente.- Kagome estremeceu à autoridade daquela voz. Era estranho sentir os braços daquele homem em cada lado de seu corpo conforme ele segurava as rédeas. Ao pensamento de onde es tavam encostadas as pernas dele, ela agradeceu mentalmente a brisa que soprava em seu rosto afogueado. Por mais que se esforçasse, não conseguia evitar a excitação de ter as costas encostadas ao peito musculoso e desnudo de um homem bo nito. Verdade fosse dita, ela estava gostando de poder galopar rumo ao norte da ilha que era uma região deserta onde dificil mente os encontrariam.

No início Kagome procurou se curvar para a frente de modo a manter seu corpo o mais afastado possível do dele. Mas a cavalgada era dura e o cansaço a venceu. De que adiantava, afinal, se preocupar com pudores em uma hora como aquela? O mínimo que o pirata lhe devia, depois de usá-la para recon quistar sua liberdade, era servir de encosto.

Parecia incrível que não o estivesse incomodando com seu peso. Ele não se queixou e nem sequer tentou se acomodar melhor quando ela, vencida pela exaustão, deitou a cabeça em seu peito.

Uma visão bendita o fez parar. Eram bananeiras que surgiam à frente e saciariam a fome além de propiciar descanso aos músculos doloridos e uma sombra refrescante.

— Por que fez isso comigo? — Kagome protestou. — Eu só estava tentando ajudá-lo.

—E ajudou. Por favor, aceite meus sinceros agradecimentos. - Kagome balançou a cabeça.

— Como pôde? Eu entenderia se não houvesse escolha, mas uma vez fora da prisão, você poderia ter me soltado. Pagou o bem com o mal.

Para espanto de Kagome, o pirata a segurou com delicadeza pelo queixo e olhou em seus olhos.

— Não sinto orgulho do que fiz, mas ao contrário do que pensa, eu realmente não tive escolha.

— Isso é absurdo! — Kagome retrucou. — Eu...

— Sabe o que é absurdo? — ele a interrompeu, brusco, de repente. — É absurdo que não esteja com medo de mim. E absurdo que seja tão mimada e caprichosa que deixou a curio sidade vencê-la a ponto de entrar sozinha em uma prisão. O que fez foi tão absurdo que não lhe ocorreu nem sequer suplicar por sua vida e por sua pureza a caminho de meu navio.

— Está enganado — Kagome respondeu, séria. — Não sou inconsequente.

— Não? — ele caçoou. — Abriu as correntes que me pren diam confiante de que nenhum dano poderia advir. É do tipo que acredita em finais felizes.

— Você me enganou — Kagome acusou-o, sem perceber que o estava tratando com intimidade. — Fez com que eu acredi tasse que estava fraco demais para me atacar. Gemeu como se estivesse sofrendo dores insuportáveis. Eu o salvei e estou sen do tratada com desprezo por minha bondade.

— Não por sua bondade, mas por sua arrogância. Julga-se superior a mim!- Não faria sentido negar. Kagome procurou apelar pelo que acreditava restar de bom naquele coração.

— Talvez eu tenha pensado que qualquer um faria o mesmo em seu lugar. Talvez algo esteja me dizendo que não será capaz de me matar e que, no fundo, está me abençoando por estar aqui neste momento.

— E talvez você esteja sendo otimista demais.

O tom que ele usou a fez calar e baixar os olhos. A situação era grave por mais que ela quisesse encará-la com tranquilida de. O problema não lhe dizia respeito exatamente. Estava além de seu controle, de seu entendimento. Não estava em seu poder solucioná-lo.

— Sinto muito — ela murmurou com um gesto de desalento.

Ele não respondeu. Em vez disso, começou a apanhar algu mas bananas. Ela observou-o em silêncio por alguns instantes. Fora chamada de otimista em tom de ironia. Não poderia dizer o mesmo sobre o pirata? Ele estava de costas para ela. Embora tivesse uma pistola na cintura, só contava com uma bala a seu favor. Se atirasse, teria de acertá-la para se ver livre do perigo de delação. Mesmo assim, ficaria completamente desprotegido e indefeso caso alguém quisesse detê-lo.

Pé ante pé, Kagome soltou o nó com que ele amarrara Monique a uma árvore. Espantou-se com a facilidade com que empreen deria sua fuga. Mas sua alegria teve curta duração. Porque Monique se assustou com o modo brusco com que ela tentou mon tá-la, relinchou e empinou. Ela procurou acalmá-la e fazê-la correr, mas o pirata foi mais rápido. Com uma das mãos, apo derou-se das rédeas e com a outra puxou Kagome pela cintura. Assustada de verdade agora, Kagome debateu-se com todas suas forças.

Certa de que ele iria matá-la pela tentativa de fuga, gritou a plenos pulmões. Calou-se, aturdida, quando seus olhos finalmente se voltaram para ele e o viu sorrindo. Não tanto pelo gesto, mas pela expressão. Porque em vez de zombar, ele parecia estar lhe oferecendo uma proposta quase amigável de entendimento.

— Boa tentativa —: ele disse, divertido. — Por pouco não a perdi.

Kagome não se conteve. De repente, esquecido o medo da morte, ela sentiu a indignação borbulhar e clamar por liberação. Não sabia conhecer tantas palavras de baixo calão. Quando deu por si, já o havia chamado por uma porção delas. Até ser interrompida por um riso que soou leve como o de uma criança.

— Jamais passaria por minha imaginação que uma senhorita de aspecto tão fino e educado soubesse palavras tão feias.

Kagome pestanejou. Ele parecia admirado de seu comporta mento, mas em um bom sentido. Como se naquele instante tivesse começado a enxergá-la sob um novo prisma.

— Venha. Precisamos nos apressar. — Ele ajeitou um cacho de bananas sobre a sela de Monique.

— Como pode ter certeza de que seu navio o espera? Ele pode ter sido capturado como você.

— Não. Dessa vez fui o único imprudente. Meu navio e meus companheiros estão a minha espera.

— Como pode saber?

— Sempre prorrogamos a partida quando um de nós é capturado. Uma semana normalmente. Duas ou três em casos especiais.

— Estamos longe e não fomos seguidos — Kagome observou. — Você não está em perigo. Por que não me deixa ir para casa? Eu não contaria a ninguém. Juraria que fui vendada e que não tenho a menor idéia da direção que você tomou.

— Sinto muito, mas preciso de sua garantia caso alguém me surpreenda antes que eu chegue à segurança de meu navio.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Enquanto isso, em casa dos Higurashi, Kouga transmitia a ter rível notícia e contava os pormenores do desaparecimento da filha primogênita.

— Oh, meu Deus! — madame Higurashi se pôs a gritar. — Não pode ser verdade!

— Por favor, madame, imploro que me perdoem — suplicou Kouga. — Assumo inteira responsabilidade pelo que houve. Ao ceder ao capricho de sua filha e permitir que ela visitasse um detento na prisão local, cometi o maior erro de minha vida. Não esperava que ela fosse decidir voltar lá uma segunda vez. Muito menos sozinha. Eu nunca poderia ter dado ouvidos a tão nociva curiosidade.

— Principalmente sem nosso conhecimento — completou o pai de Kagome.

O carcereiro que acompanhara Kouga naquela missão, o maior culpado pelo acontecido, manteve-se calado durante to do tempo.

— Eu me comprometo a encontrar sua filha aonde quer que o infame a tenha levado — Kouga prometeu. — Eu o capturei uma vez e tenho condições de prendê-lo uma segunda. O pro blema é que me faltam recursos financeiros para a empreitada. Precisarei contratar alguns homens com experiência de mar e de caça a piratas.

— Onigumo Peridot, o noivo de Kagome! — lembrou madame Higurashi entre lágrimas de temor e de esperança. — A família dele poderá arcar com as despesas.

**OoOoOoOoO**

— Senhor, nós já nos conhecemos, mas permita-me reapresentar-me. Sou Kouga Wolf.

— O caçador de piratas. Sim, eu me lembro. Como vai?

— Infelizmente não tenho boas notícias para lhe dar.

— De que se trata?

— Vim lhe falar sobre sua noiva, Kagome Higurashi. Onigumo contraiu o cenho.

— O que foi que ela fez agora?

Kouga inclinou a cabeça, com vergonha de si mesmo pe rante as circunstâncias que o obrigavam a procurar o apoio do homem com quem a adorável Kagome estava comprometida.

— Sinto ser o portador de tão terrível notícia, mas sua noiva foi raptada por um perigoso pirata.

A reação de Onigumo não foi preocupada como a de um noivo apaixonado. Revelou apenas indignação e desconfiança.

Ciente de que não poderia contar toda a verdade, sobre ter sido o maior culpado pela situação ao concordar em levar Kagome para satisfazer um capricho e ganhar sua admiração, Kouga inventou uma história. Poderia tentar poupar o homem a sua frente, caso o julgasse merecedor, mas não facilitaria a vida daquele que estava prometido à mulher que ele próprio dese java e que não enxergava a preciosidade que o destino colocara em seu caminho.

— Houve uma fuga da prisão e _mademoiselle _Higurashi foi levada como refém. Temos razões para crer que ela se encontra em alto-mar neste momento. Será preciso organizar uma busca para tentar resgatá-la.

Onigumo praguejou alto diante do escândalo de tal aconteci mento. Porque todos saberiam em que condições Kagome vol taria para casa. Ele estava fadado a um casamento sem amor e sem honra por causa de um maldito título exigido por seus pais. Não que abominasse a idéia de ter Kagome nos braços. Ela era bonita e interessante. Seria agradável contar com sua pre sença quando voltasse para casa depois de satisfazer na rua suas necessidades de homem.

— Nada de mal teria acontecido a ela se guardasse respeito ao lar. Como casadoira, seria de esperar que permanecesse jun to à mãe para aprender sobre as tarefas domésticas que logo lhe caberão.

Kouga ouviu em silêncio.

— Eu diria que nada disso importa no momento. A questão é que sua noiva corre perigo e que está em suas mãos zelar por sua integridade.

Onigumo ficou sem fala e Kouga aproveitou o ensejo para dar o golpe de misericórdia.

— Meus homens e eu faremos o trabalho. Apenas acreditei que, como noivo, quisesse participar da expedição.

— Para quê? — Onigumo riu, nervoso. — Não estou com medo, é claro, e não estou me negando a custear a missão de resgate, mas, o que poderei fazer no meio do mar sem prática nem experiência em perseguições a piratas? Ao contrário do senhor.

— É verdade. Já capturei um grande número de piratas. Se é seu desejo me contratar, não pouparei esforços para trazer sua noiva de volta em segurança.

— Então, está contratado.

— Obrigado pela confiança. Agora resta-nos discutir sobre as despesas.

— Não haverá problemas nesse sentido. Falarei com meus pais hoje mesmo.-Kouga se afastou com um sorriso de satisfação. Ele ja estava antecipando os resultados do resgate. Onigumo Peridot seria vis to como o tolo fraco que era e ele ganharia não apenas o re conhecimento de Kagome Higurashi, mas seu amor. O nome dela passaria a ser Kagome Wolf. Ele mal podia esperar para tê-la em seus braços.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Ao avistar o navio ancorado na baía deserta, Kagome ficou sem fala. Era grande e quadrado em linhas gerais e suas velas pareciam de ouro contra o sol poente. Os ventos trazidos pelo entardecer pareciam ansiosos por fazê-lo voar. As velas insufladas subiriam ao céu não fossem o peso da âncora e a atração poderosa das águas esverdeadas e das ondas cobertas da mais alva espuma.

— Aquele é seu navio? — Kagome perguntou, assombrada.

— Sim — ele respondeu, surpreendendo-a mais uma vez pela distinção da pronúncia.

— É lindo.

Eles ainda estavam cavalgando. Com as costas apoiadas no peito de seu raptor, Kagome se sentia estranha. Deveria estar temerosa de seu destino, mas a oportunidade de viver a maior aventura de sua vida era o que vinha a todo instante a sua mente. Naquele momento, com os olhos voltados para a faixa rósea e púrpura que cortava o céu azul-cobalto, Kagome abra çou-se ao xale e deu as boas-vindas aos dias que seguiriam. Pretendia ao menos experimentar o sabor da felicidade antes de encerrar essa chance pelas portas de um casamento de con veniência.

Com um suspiro, viu-se confessando ao pirata que de uma maneira estranha e singular era um prazer para ela tê-lo co nhecido. Mas ele não pareceu ouvir. Estava atento à descida de dois botes que certamente viriam buscá-los.

— Eles me viram e logo alcançarão a praia. Assim que eu subir a bordo e estiver a salvo, você estará livre para regressar a sua casa.

Um chamado ecoou no crepúsculo. Ainda assim o pirata não se moveu do lugar nem procurou se identificar. Esperou até que os homens acenassem dos barcos para retribuir a saudação.

— Ainda não me disse seu nome — Kagome lembrou no momento de se despedirem.

— Inuyasha. Inuyasha Taisho.

Foi uma surpresa para ambos ver um homem de porte im ponente descer do primeiro bote. Ninguém precisaria dizer a Kagome que ele era o capitão do navio. Enquanto os outros se vestiam com calças justas à altura dos joelhos, camisas de al godão sem golas e sem mangas e lenços amarrados ao redor da cabeça, ele se vestia todo de preto e usava chapéu. Seus cabelos eram longos e naturais. Um espanhol, provavelmente.

Inuyasha se deixou abraçar por ele e pelos companheiros que fizeram uma verdadeira festa ao vê-lo.

— Pensei que não escaparia desta vez — disse o capitão em uma língua que Kagome não entendeu.

— Sinto-me honrado por ter merecido sua atenção pessoal em meu resgate, senhor, mas não era preciso. Eu teria embar cado em tempo. Perdoe-me pelo trabalho que dei.

— Fiz questão de vir até a praia quando descobri que não estava sozinho. Confesso que desta vez temi por sua vida.

— Como pode notar, estou bem. Apenas sinto sede.

— É justo que façamos um banquete esta noite em sua ho menagem — afirmou o capitão de nome Riten. — Sentimos sua falta. Chegamos a pensar em desistir de esperá-lo. Feliz mente não o fizemos.

Um dos homens fez um sinal para Inuyasha e ele correspon deu. Kagome julgou que fossem velhos amigos. Todos, aliás, pareciam gostar de seu raptor. Apenas o capitão lhe despertava desconfiança.

Sua intuição estava certa. O modo como ele a encarou, su bitamente, a fez recuar. Ele parecia um gigante. Seus traços deveriam ser bonitos sob o bigode e o cavanhaque. Mas o que fez a seguir a obrigou a prender a respiração. Ele desembainhou a espada com um movimento brusco e tocou a ponta em seus cabelos.

— Adorável — ele disse a Inuyasha naquele idioma que Kagome acreditava ser o espanhol. — Onde a encontrou?

— Ela me ajudou a fugir — disse Inuyasha. — Eu prometi que poderia voltar para casa assim que eu subisse a bordo.

— De maneira nenhuma! — respondeu o capitão para contrariedade de Inuyasha.

— Ela fala o espanhol?

— Não, senhor.

Ao ouvir aquela resposta, o capitão se dirigiu a Kagome em francês medíocre.

— Deixe-me olhar para você. — Ele a fez virar com auxílio da espada e depois mandou que ela erguesse os cabelos. — Lindo pescoço. — Quando continuou a falar, o capitão se dirigiu a Inuyasha. — Faz um longo tempo que não encontro uma jovem tão bela apesar da modéstia de sua roupa. Dançarei com ela esta noite antes de levá-la para minha cabine e despertar sua curiosidade virginal.

O protesto de Inuyasha foi respeitoso, mas firme.

— Senhor, eu devo minha liberdade a essa jovem e lhe pro meti a volta para os seus em segurança.

— Nesse caso, sinto por sua quebra de palavra, mas houve uma mudança de planos — afirmou Riten com um sorriso que foi erroneamente interpretado por Kagome e retribuído.

— Mas, senhor...

— Basta! Eu a quero para mim! Homens, coloquem a moça no barco!

O olhar preocupado que Inuyasha endereçou a Kagome foi in terceptado pela tripulação que por um momento não soube co mo proceder. Mas se a amizade por Inuyasha era significativa, o temor pelo capitão era ainda maior.

Diante do olhar aturdido de Kagome, que não sabia o que estava acontecendo ao ser agarrada por dois tripulantes, Inuyasha tentou apelar.

— Não pode fazer isso, capitão! - O espanhol estreitou os olhos.

— O que disse?

— Não posso permitir que a tome, capitão. Porque ela é minha. Eu reclamo sua posse.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**MEEOO.. Já deu para perceber que o Inu é um fofo *-*, por mais grosso que ele tenha sido no primeiro momento, vocês VÃO VER o doce que ele é *-*.. Kouga todo inteligente, lutando pelo amor da mocinha (como sempre ¬¬').. E a Ká é muuiitoo SAFADHENHA! MEOO DEUS!.. Dei muitas risadas com esse livro sériioo!.. Espero que estejam gostando.. Próximo cap, verão um Inuyasha frágil, que dá vontade de levar para casa!.. Miil beiijoos queridas.. Espero que continuem comiigo!**

**LEMBRANDO 6 REVIEWS CAP NA HORA!**

**BORA COMENTAAR!**

**Neheneria**

HAHAHAH! SÉRIOOO?!.. DEVE SER TELEPATIA! Cuidado comigo hein!.. Adoro amarrar os leitores a mim.. Muahahahaha!.. Eu também AMO essa história, é minha preferida em todo o MUNDO!.. Até agora!.. Achei os dois uma mistura de fragilidade e força, de ambas partes, ele é um cavalheiro, impossível não se apaixonar.. Kouga sempre tenta.. Mas sabemos que o Inu que arrasa! Obrigada! Meu pai esta melhor! Não é meu casal farovito.. MAASSS!.. Vou ver se alguma história que tenho se encaixa nesse casal e faço uma ;).. Miil beijoos queriiidaa! E continue comiigo tah!

**Jekac**

Oii queriida.. Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado, conto com você durante o desenrolar dessa fantástica história!.. Miil beijoos e obrigada!

**Carol**

Capitulo on queriidaa! Miil beijoos

**Pri**

Aii que maraa que tenha gostado queriidaa!.. Essa história é apaixonante serio, sou tão leitora quando você!.. Obrigada, meu pai esta melhor ufaa!.. Miil beiijoos e continue comiigo!

**Cleiu**

AlÔ queriidaa!.. Aiin menina, um pirata, loiro ainda!.. Quase morri quando li a primeira vez também.. Já li esse livro 4 vezes.. Vou lendo enquanto posto, e me apaixono mais pela história! .. MEENINAA!.. Não quero que seus pais a internem.. Os meus já cogitaram essa hipótese "medo" O.O hahaha! Continue agarrada a fic MESMOO! Conto com você para descobrir o desenrolar dessa história hein! Miil beijos linda!.. E continue comiigo!

**Manu Higurashi**

Oii queriida, muito obrigada pela review e fico muito feliz que esteja gostando.. Miil beiijoos

**Evelyn**

Oii queriida.. Obriigada, essa adaptação é maravilhosa em minha opinião.. Espero que continue achando intrigante.. Miil beijoos!


	3. Chapter 3

**OIII Meus amoores!.. Estou aqui de novo ebaa!.. Com mais um capitulo desse livro que taaaaanntoo amoo!.. Espero que continuem gostando queridos!.. Miiiil beijoos e vamos a fic! *-***

**OoOoOoOoO**

— Por que não disse logo? — O capitão sorriu com malícia. — Homens! Levem-na para Inuyasha!

Kagome empalideceu ao ser obrigada a seguir em direção ao barco. Procurou Inuyasha com os olhos e fitou-o, suplicante.

— Não é preciso usar de força — Inuyasha avisou-os. — Ela não entende nossa língua, mas eu lhe explicarei imediatamente que recebemos ordens de conduzi-la a bordo.

O sorriso de alívio de Kagome foi de curta duração quando os homens lhe soltaram os braços. Pensou que desfaleceria ao ser informada de que não poderia mais voltar para sua família.

— Lamento. Tentei convencer o capitão a soltá-la, mas...- Inuyasha não pôde terminar. Em um arroubo de desespero, Kagome tentou correr para Monique.

Inuyasha e os companheiros se entreolharam.

— Eu me enganei — Inuyasha suspirou. — Vocês terão de levá-la à força.

Nunca antes Kagome havia feito um escândalo, mas gritou a plenos pulmões para que a soltassem. Esperneou ao sentir os pés se afastarem da areia. Continuou gritando e se debatendo mesmo depois que um homem a colocou sobre o ombro em uma posição humilhante.

Kagome só parou de gritar quando se deu conta de que estava longe demais da praia para alcançá-la a nado. Foi quando co meçou a rezar.

**OoOoOoOoO**

— O que sabe sobre o navio que estamos perseguindo? — perguntou o primeiro auxiliar a Kouga que estudava um mapa aberto sobre uma mesa.

— Piratas costumam trocar de embarcação para confundir seus perseguidores, mas se ainda não assaltaram outro navio, nós o encontraremos sob uma bandeira preta com estrelas ver melhas, comandados pelo capitão Riten Dominguez. O res ponsável pelo desaparecimento de Kagome chama-se Inuyasha

Taisho. Eu mesmo o prendi quando tentava negociar suas pi lhagens na ilha de Cuba. Ele é garantia de bom dinheiro. Além do prêmio pago pelo rei, ganhei uma recompensa de um tal Naraku. O pirata já teria pago por seus crimes não fosse a intervenção de nossa linda, mas imprudente, _mademoiselle _Higurashi.

— Pobre menina — lamentou o tripulante. — Detesto pen sar no que pode estar lhe acontecendo neste instante.

A mera suposição fez Kouga perder o controle.

— Nada! Nada acontecerá a ela, você entendeu? Porque nós a encontraremos antes que aqueles malfeitores a desonrem.

— Não acha que já devem ter feito isso?

— Não! — Kouga tornou a gritar. O outro balançou a cabeça.

— Não será suficiente devolvermos a moça com vida para _monsieur _Onigumo Peridot?

— Talvez não estejamos tentando salvá-la para ele exata mente — Kouga murmurou, esquecido de que não estava só.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Kagome foi conduzida para abaixo do deque. Suas mandíbulas estavam cerradas de tensão. Os degraus de madeira chei ravam a mofo pela umidade perene. Uma fumaça fétida vinha da cozinha e o cheiro de animais molhados impregnava o ar. Uma porta foi repentinamente aberta e ela se surpreendeu ao descobrir que a cabine era ampla e estava razoavelmente limpa. No alto, fileiras de redes estavam presas por ganchos. A luz era emprestada por lampiões pendurados às paredes. De dia, as escotilhas trariam a luz do sol para iluminá-los.

— Você disse que eu ficaria livre para ir embora — Kagome se apressou a protestar no momento que ela e Inuyasha ficaram a sós.

— Era o que eu queria. Tentei cumprir minha promessa, mas o capitão se encantou com você. Sinto muito.

— Se o que diz é verdade, por que foram seus amigos, não ele, que me arrastou a este navio asqueroso? Por que é você que se encontra aqui a minha frente, não ele? E não havia necessidade de me machucarem, além de tudo. — Kagome er gueu a manga do vestido para mostrar o hematoma.

Inuyasha tentou examinar o braço de Kagome, mas ao estender a mão para tocá-la, ela afastou-o com raiva.

— Eu tive de dizer a eles que você era minha para o capitão não reclamá-la. Foi a única saída que me ocorreu para prote gê-la quando ele disse que a levaria para a própria cabine.

— Não adiantou muito, não acha? Eu não poderia estar em pior situação do que me encontro agora.

Inuyasha teve de rir da ingenuidade de Kagome.

— É óbvio que não conhece meu capitão ou não diria isso. Por favor acredite em minhas palavras. E melhor estar aqui comigo do que com ele.

— Melhor para quem? Para mim ou para você? — Kagome o desafiou. — Eu o ajudei a fugir. Não intencionalmente, mas com sucesso. No entanto, foi assim que você retribuiu meu favor: fazendo-me sua prisioneira. — Diante do silêncio de Inuyasha, Kagome prosseguiu: — Se o que afirma é verdade, sobre seu capitão querer me fazer mal, como pode ter me salvado trazendo-me consigo a bordo deste navio? Como posso estar mais segura sob sua guarda, cercada por dezenas de piratas famintos de amor, do que nos aposentos de seu capitão?

A acusação irritou Inuyasha. Por vários motivos. Por ela ter insultado os homens do mar como ele, por ter reclamado das condições modestas que ele tinha a lhe oferecer, mas princi palmente por ela não reconhecer seu esforço em salvá-la.

— Se ele a tivesse levado para sua cabine, ninguém poderia resgatá-la quando chegasse a madrugada, por mais que gritasse por socorro, porque ele é o capitão.

Inuyasha pensou que iria vê-la corar diante do relato, mas Kagome manteve-se firme.

— Devo supor que não fará o mesmo que ele?

— Eu não possuiria uma mulher contra sua vontade.- Kagome queria acreditar na sinceridade de Inuyasha Taisho.

Que houvesse um cavalheiro sob a indumentária de pirata. Que voltaria para casa sã e salva, e intocada como embarcara na quela aventura. Mas como poderia confiar em alguém que já quebrara uma vez sua palavra?

— Como fará com que os outros acreditem que sou sua, se não partilhamos uma cama?

— Não será uma cama, mas uma rede. Terá de se deitar comigo para sua própria proteção.

— Posso confiar?

Inuyasha abriu um baú à procura de uma muda de roupa.

— Não tem escolha, não acha? Sou sua única esperança de escapar deste navio.

Kagome notou que Inuyasha estava se encaminhando para a porta com uma camisa branca e uma calça escura nas mãos.

— Aonde você vai?

— Tentar encontrar água para me lavar — ele avisou. — Não saia daqui. Se alguém entrar, coloque-se atrás deste baú, cruze os braços e finja estar envergonhada.

— Por que eu fingiria sentir vergonha? — Kagome perguntou, surpresa.

— Para que pensem que esteve em minha rede na última meia hora.

— _Vergonha _não seria a palavra apropriada caso isso fosse verdade.

Inuyasha encolheu os ombros e não conteve um sorriso.

— Talvez deva fingir cansaço e satisfação. Você escolhe.

— Fingirei raiva, é claro!

— Como quiser.

Ele se foi com um sorriso que fez Kagome se lembrar do quanto o achara bonito no primeiro instante, preso aos grilhões. Talvez pudesse realmente acreditar que ele era seu aliado na quela enrascada em que se colocara. Porque oportunidade de seduzi-la não faltara. Essa era a verdade.

Sozinha, Kagome sentiu-se assaltar pelo terror. No deque, o barulho era enorme. Ela imaginou a multidão de piratas que rendo possuir seu corpo e por pouco não deu vazão às lágrimas. Lembrou-se de casa com saudade e arrependimento pelo que fizera. Os problemas do passado pareciam irrisórios diante do que estava acontecendo. Faria um casamento sem amor, mas ao menos moraria perto de seus pais e de sua irmã e poderia vê-los sempre que desejasse. Sua vida quase não sofreria trans formações. Por que a idéia do casamento lhe parecera tão in suportável a ponto de procurar voluntariamente o perigo? Va lera a pena arriscar sua honra, sua segurança e sua reputação por uma inútil rebeldia? Como fora infantil e imprudente. Sem forças, Kagome afundou a cabeça nas mãos. Daria qualquer coisa para voltar atrás e estar no conforto de sua casa.

Momentos depois, Inuyasha retornou à cabine, mas não veio sozinho. Quatro companheiros o seguiram, todos animados e brincalhões. Kagome reconheceu dois como estarem entre os ele mentos que a carregaram à força para o navio. Pareciam tão contentes com a volta de Inuyasha que não deram sinal de terem notado sua presença. Ao menos no primeiro minuto. Porque um deles, de cabelos e olhos escuros, se apresentou a ela com a mão estendida para cumprimentá-la, como se estivesse diante de um outro homem.

— Olá. Miroku a seu dispor. Quero pedir desculpa pelo mau jeito. Inuyasha disse que nós a machucamos.

Kagome não esperava encontrar delicadeza no comportamen to de um pirata. Admirou-se por ele nem sequer tentar atribuir-lhe uma parcela de culpa por ter se debatido e provavelmente machucando-o também.

— É verdade que seu pai é um escudeiro? — quis saber um outro de cabelos vermelhos que já se acomodara em sua rede de dormir.

— Sim.

— Nós detestamos todos os nobres — ele confessou - Mas vamos esquecer que estamos diante de um membro da aristocracia. A propósito, meu nome é Shippou.

— Miroku e Shippou. Nenhum de vocês usa o nome de família? — Kagome estranhou.

— Não — respondeu Miroku. — Gostamos de ser nós mesmos, sem que nos associem a nossos pais ou a nossa des cendência. O capitão é o único que se apresenta com o nome completo.

— Por que disse isso? — questionou Shippou. — Prefere que a tratemos por _mademoiselle _em vez de Kagome? - Kagome refletiu por um instante e decidiu se igualar aos ho mens porque seria um erro se dar maior importância.

— Não. Prefiro que continuem a me chamar de Kagome.

— Muito bem. Acho que não será difícil nos entendermos durante sua permanência aqui.

No silêncio que seguiu, Kagome percebeu uma troca de olha res e de sinais entre Inuyasha e Miroku.

— Não é a primeira vez que os vejo fazerem isso. O que significa?

O homem moreno encolheu os ombros.

— É uma espécie de código que inventamos há alguns anos.- Kagome não insistiu, aquilo era como um jogo, ela sabia. Outro detalhe que lhe chamou a atenção foi a elegância de Inuyasha após o banho. De barba feita, calça justa, botas e ca misa marfim de mangas bufantes e gola em V. Era estranho que tivesse cortado a barba quando todos os outros piratas a deixavam crescer.

— Quantos neste navio falam o francês? — Kagome se dirigiu a Shippou.

— Apenas nós cinco — ele apontou para Inuyasha, Miroku e os outros dois que não disseram nem sequer uma palavra desde que entraram. — Tínhamos de nos tornar amigos, não acha?

— Ou ao menos fingirmos ser — brincou Miroku. — Inuyasha, você não vai subir para comer? Deve estar faminto.

— Sim, eu vou subir e pegar comida, mas jantarei aqui com ela.

— Por que não jantamos todos aqui? — propôs Miroku.

— Por que ela não sobe conosco? — sugeriu Shippou.

— Perdeu o juízo? — protestou Miroku. — Acha que faria isso no lugar da moça? Esqueceu como se comporta um bando de homens bêbados?

Ficou acertado que os amigos fariam seus pratos e voltariam para a cabine para fazer companhia a Kagome, com exceção de Shippou. Deixada sozinha, Kagome olhou a porta fechar e rezou.

— Que Deus me ajude!

**OoOoOoOoO**

— Aproveite para se banquetear enquanto estamos pró ximos à praia — aconselhou Miroku. — Em alto-mar, a base de nossa alimentação é carne-seca.

Kagome quase riu ao acreditar que aquilo fosse uma brinca deira. O arroz estava empapado e o gosto do peixe estava forte demais porque a pele não fora devidamente retirada.

Outros homens entraram na cabine enquanto eles jantavam, mas não se demoraram além do tempo necessário para apanharem roupas limpas. Alguns encararam Kagome com malícia, mas Miroku a protegeu ao avisá-los que ela pertencia a Inuyasha.

Enquanto comiam com as mãos, todos sentados no chão, Miroku contou que não esperara mais ver Inuyasha com vida depois de presenciar sua captura.

— Cheguei a perder a esperança de escapar — confessou Inuyasha.

— Meu coração quase parou — disse o mais jovem do grupo e o de barba mais longa.

— Eu segui vocês para tentar salvá-lo, mas o maldito caçador levava demasiada vantagem sobre mim.

Kagome engoliu em seco ao sentir os olhos de Inuyasha fixos em seu rosto. Não entendeu o porquê da hostilidade no primeiro momento, mas logo se lembrou de que ele estava a par de sua amizade com Kouga. De que ele sabia que fora Kouga quem lhe possibilitara a visita à prisão. O fato de ela conhecer o inimigo a tornava culpada perante aqueles homens.

— Não acredito que minha captura tenha sido uma coinci dência — disse Inuyasha para espanto geral. — O caçador não queria qualquer pirata que encontrasse pelas ruas daquele porto. Ele queria _a mim._

— Por que tem tanta certeza?

— Porque acredito que Naraku estava por trás da história. - O silêncio foi tão absoluto após a sugestão que Kagome não soube o que pensar. Mais ainda quando viu Miroku tocar o braço de Inuyasha em um gesto de consolo e de camaradagem.

— Não deve ter nenhuma relação com ele, meu amigo. Es queça essa idéia. Ninguém sabe de Naraku há tempos. Talvez até mesmo esteja morto.

A conversa foi acompanhada por Kagome com interesse. Gostaria de saber mais sobre o tal Naraku que poderia ter sido o responsável pela prisão de Inuyasha, mas não se atreveu aperguntar.

Depois de alguns instantes, um outro pirata falou pela pri meira vez. Ele também era loiro, como Inuyasha, e usava um rabo-de-cavalo curto e espetado. Chamava-se Sesshoumaru.

— Todos nós ficamos muito contentes que você tivesse con seguido voltar com vida.

— O capitão queria partir sem esperá-lo — resmungou Miroku. — Dois dias atrás ele disse que você já deveria ter sido enforcado. Se não tivéssemos insistido que a tradição man da prorrogar por uma ou duas semanas a data prevista de par tida, acho que estaríamos longe daqui neste momento.

— Ele não é um bom capitão — decidiu Sesshoumaru.

Ninguém quis alongar a conversa. Todos pareciam preocu pados em devorar a comida, a não ser Inuyasha que olhava para um ponto perdido no espaço em profunda reflexão.

— Ele queria ficar com Kagome.

— Seria lamentável — disse Miroku. — O capitão parece charmoso com as mulheres quando está em público. Ele lhes dá de comer e de beber e se mostra galante, mas depois de algumas taças de vinho ele sente prazer em maltratá-las.

Kagome notou o sinal de Inuyasha para que o amigo se calasse. Em vez de obedecê-lo, Miroku elogiou-o.

— Não tenha medo, Kagome. Você teve sorte. De todos os piratas, Inuyasha é o melhor. Ele não bate em mulheres.

Aqueles homens falavam como se fosse normal terem mu lheres a bordo, trazidas à força.

Deus, ela havia sido raptada e roubada dos seus! Deveria agradecer a sua boa sorte, assim mesmo, por ao menos cinco daqueles homens não serem os monstros que Kouga Wolf lhe descrevera.

Um vozerio interrompeu os pensamentos de Kagome. O jantar deveria ter terminado e o resto da tripulação estava descendo para se recolher.

— Depressa! — chamou Inuyasha. — Deite-se na rede e cubra-se com o cobertor antes que eles criem problemas.

— Não tenha receio, Inuyasha. Ninguém tocará em Kagome porque sabemos respeitar a mulher de um companheiro.

— Eu gostaria que vocês parassem de dizer isso — resmun gou Kagome.

Inuyasha fez um gesto para que ela se calasse.

— Não seja teimosa.

— Eu não posso dormir assim. — Kagome indicou o vestido. — Preciso de algo mais confortável. E por quanto tempo terei de ficar na rede, coberta até o pescoço?

— Pelo tempo que for necessário. Parece que você ainda não se deu conta do perigo que corre. Se descobrirem que eu menti, cada homem deste navio se revezará em sua posse. Por favor, faça o que eu estou mandando.

— Mas estas roupas...

— Estará mais segura se dormir com elas.

— Nós teremos de dividir realmente sua rede? — Kagome perguntou com um fio de voz.

— Sim. Agora cale-se e deite-se.

O recinto foi invadido um minuto depois. Os homens fala vam inglês, um idioma que Kagome não dominava. Um deles tentou avançar sobre a rede.

— Soubemos sobre a pequena fada que o tirou da prisão. Quero dar uma olhada nela.

Kagome puxou o cobertor até o queixo e virou de lado.

— Lindos cabelos. Por que ela não nos mostra o resto?

— Não perca seu tempo — disse Miroku, ameaçador. — Ela pertence a Inuyasha.

— Nós sempre dividimos as pilhagens, não dividimos? Por que não uma diversão? Em pouco tempo nós a traremos de volta pronta para ser usada novamente.

De olhos fechados, Kagome começou a tremer. Sentia que estava sendo observada e não era apenas impressão. A maioria dos homens dormia do outro lado do porão e eles estavam em condições de observar seu rosto.

Inuyasha enfrentou o olhar odioso com astúcia e humor. Sabia que precisava ser esperto para vencer aquela batalha ou poderia ter quase toda a tripulação contra si.

— Emprestar uma mulher não é como emprestar jóias. Seria mais como emprestar um braço. Depois que você o corta fora, não consegue recuperá-lo.

O homem encarou Inuyasha em silêncio por um instante. De pois se pôs a rir às gargalhadas, imitado pelos outros bêbados que riam sem saber de quê.

— Se ela é sua, ela é sua. Arrumarei outra para mim. - Promovida a paz, Inuyasha subiu na rede.

— Não há mais perigo. Ao menos por enquanto. Feche os olhos porque alguns homens estão se despindo. Eu dormirei vestido, mas muitos preferem dormir sem nada.

Se Inuyasha conhecesse Kagome melhor, teria omitido a infor mação. Porque bastou ele recomendar que fechasse os olhos para ela fazer justamente o contrário. Se antes se rendera à curiosidade de conhecer um pirata de perto, agora ela queria ver um homem nu em pêlo.

Com as pálpebras semicerradas para disfarçar, Kagome pro curou concentrar sua atenção no pirata que lhe pareceu mais bonito. Um de cabelos longos e castanhos. Ela o viu livrar-se da camisa e esperou, ansiosa, que tirasse a calça. Como se adivinhasse que estava sendo observado, ele hesitou e olhou em direção a sua rede. Rapidamente, Kagome apertou os olhos para entreabri-los em seguida. E nesse instante, arregalou-os para tornar a fechá-los. Não podia acreditar que fora capaz. Ela, uma jovem donzela, acabara de ver o que apenas as mu lheres casadas deveriam ter a oportunidade: o membro de um homem.

O que ela não esperava era estar sendo observada por sua vez. Ao virar para Inuyasha seu coração quase parou. Seus olha res cruzaram e ele lhe sorriu e fez um gesto de que merecia uma palmada.

Logo depois, os lampiões foram apagados e Kagome procurou se acomodar na rede. Mas por mais que soubesse que iria di vidi-la com Inuyasha, não pensara que seus corpos fossem ficar tão juntos. Por mais que tentasse não encostar nele, acabava escorregando para cima de suas pernas ou de seu peito. E Inuyasha, para não parecer abusado, lutava para não mexer os bra ços com receio de tocá-la.

— Não adianta — ele sussurrou no escuro. — Temos de dormir assim.

Sei que é desconfortável, mas não há outra ma neira de se acomodar em uma rede.

Inuyasha passara várias noites de pé, acorrentado a uma pa rede, ansiando pelo conforto de sua rede. Agora que seu sonho se transformara em realidade, ele não pretendia dormir feito uma estátua.

— Desculpe importuná-la, mas eu não consigo encontrar uma posição. Posso esticar meu braço e colocá-lo sob sua ca beça? — Inuyasha perguntou por fim.

— Pode — Kagome respondeu baixinho e ele não se moveu. Não era a primeira vez que notava que Inuyasha não ouvia muito bem. Fez que sim, então, e ele sorriu.

Inuyasha não a estava importunando em absoluto. O braço servia-lhe como um travesseiro e ela estava gostando de sentir o cheiro de sabonete que se desprendia daquela pele dourada.

Em poucos instantes, Kagome o ouviu ressonar. Inuyasha es tava realmente exausto. Ela, contudo, não conseguia conciliar o sono, vencida pelas emoções.

**OoOoOoOoO**

— Não consegue dormir? — ele perguntou após o que pa receram horas para Kagome. Ela fez que não. — Não é de se ad mirar! Uma moça com sangue nobre presa em um navio pirata!

— Não diga mais isso! — Kagome protestou. — Sou um ser humano como outro qualquer e é natural que sinta medo quan do não sei o que será de mim, independente de quem sejam meus antepassados.

Inuyasha mostrou-se sério. Ele parecia um homem de prin cípios. Era difícil acreditar que fosse um malfeitor.

— Confie em mim. Eu disse que poderia voltar para sua casa e não descansarei enquanto não cumprir minha palavra. Poderá levar algum tempo, mas eu a tirarei daqui.

— Não é uma questão de confiança, mas de ser realista. Temo que você não consiga. Por maior que seja sua vontade de me tirar daqui, não vejo nenhuma saída para minha situação.

— Eu a levarei de volta.

— Assim como prometeu que não me traria a bordo?

— Não foi minha culpa que o capitão se sentisse atraído por você.

— Exatamente o que estou tentando dizer. Por melhores que sejam suas intenções, não está em seu poder me libertar. E esse pensamento me apavora.

— Não acredita que eu seja capaz de salvá-la? — Inuyasha perguntou mais frustrado do que zangado.

— Por mais que se esforce você não é onipotente. - Inuyasha se sentou com tanto ímpeto que eles quase caíram da rede. Estava zangado. Zangado pela capacidade de dedução de Kagome. Porque era verdade que ele queria protegê-la, que estivera tentando convencê-la de que era capaz de salvá-la de qualquer perigo, mas ele sabia, no fundo, que grande parte de sua atitude devia-se ao desejo infantil do fundo de seu coração de conquistá-la.

Era duro admitir, mas ele não se lembrava mais da última vez que não medira esforços para impressionar uma mulher. Tolo que era, estava correndo o risco de se apaixonar e não ser correspondido. Porque uma nobre, mais do que as outras, não iria aceitar as atenções de um pirata. Muito menos de um pirata com dificuldade de audição que fora abandonado quando criança.

Inuyasha parou de respirar ao sentir a face macia roçar em seu peito. Queria que Kagome parasse de se mover e torturá-lo, mas não tinha coragem de acordá-la. Sua sorte era ter jurado nunca mais se envolver com mulheres ou não resistiria à ten tação. Porque sabia muito bem o que aconteceria se ele tocasse nos seios que descansavam no corpo dele, se erguesse a cabeça e pousasse seus lábios nos dela. Rejeição. E a última coisa de que ele precisava na vida era mais uma cicatriz em seu coração.

**OoOoOoOoO**

— Não consigo acreditar que minha própria mãe me chamou de covarde — Onigumo se lamentou. Ninguém parecia entender sua decisão de esperar em casa até que os caçadores de piratas encontrassem sua noiva. Ele não sabia pegar em um arma. De que forma poderia ajudá-los?

— De que outro nome eu deveria chamar um homem que busca consolo nos braços de outras mulheres enquanto a noiva está à mercê de piratas?

— Cada um procura consolo para sua desgraça da maneira que acha melhor — Onigumo protestou. — Eu preciso me dis trair para aliviar minha dor.

— Que dor, que nada! Um noivo decente tentaria ao menos descobrir o paradeiro de sua futura esposa.

— E arriscar a vida no mar para encontrá-la?

A mãe de Onigumo se levantou da cadeira com a pose de uma rainha ao deixar seu trono. Não era alta, mas parecia maior que o filho em sua altivez.

— Não se envergonha de humilhar seus pais? Como acha que seu pai e eu nos sentimos quando _monsieur _Higurashi bateu a nossa porta para saber quais tinham sido nossos procedimen tos na localização de sua filha? Como acha que eu me senti quando ele perguntou o que você pessoalmente estava fazendo para trazê-la de volta e eu tive de dizer _absolutamente nada!_

— Que diferença faz o que o pai de Kagome pensa? Ele vive como um camponês e...

— Ele é um nobre! — a mãe exclamou. — Algo que nosso dinheiro não pode comprar! _Você é _nossa única chance de con seguir um título. Eu confiaria essa missão a um outro filho se o tivesse, mas infelizmente você é a única esperança desta fa mília e se os Higurashi decidirem que você não é digno de receber a mão da filha deles em casamento, passaremos mais uma ver gonha por sua causa.

— Mais uma vergonha? — Onigumo repetiu, indignado. — Ah, está se referindo ao episódio em que fui enganado quanto à idade daquela criatura? Não tive culpa se ela mentiu para merecer minha atenção e meus presentes.

A mãe fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça.

— Tome juízo, meu filho. Comporte-se como um homem disposto a lutar até a morte pela honra de sua noiva. Clame vingança contra os piratas. Mostre-se furioso pelo que está acontecendo e jure que não descansará enquanto não tiver sua noiva de volta em segurança.

— O mundo não é justo com os homens — Onigumo recla mou. — As mulheres não precisam se preocupar com nada. Caminham ao sabor da brisa na certeza de que terão os homens sempre a seus pés para mimá-las e protegê-las. A carga ficou inteira para nós. Temos de sustentá-las e não podemos medir esforços se queremos que elas nos aqueçam o leito. E o que ganhamos se não queremos arriscar nossos pescoços para tirá-las de uma encrenca? Críticas e mais críticas. Às vezes eu de sejaria ter nascido mulher. A preguiça para elas é uma virtude.

— O que você faz, meu filho, para ganhar a vida? - Ele pensou por um instante e encolheu os ombros.

— No momento nada. Mas a maioria dos homens...

Fosse a conversa da mãe ou a esperança que acalentara de ter uma moça bonita como Kagome todas as noites em sua cama, mas Onigumo passou a se sentir realmente mal com a situação. Ele preferiria que Kagome fosse loira ou morena, em vez de ter aqueles cabelos entre o fogo e a canela, mas seus olhos azuis eram deslumbrantes e mesmo a cor dos cabelos combinava com sua pele alva e acetinada..

**OoOoOoOoO**

Quando acordou, Kagome estava sozinha na rede e em todo porão. Todos os homens haviam se levantado para cuidar do navio. Dava para ouvir suas vozes e as canções que canta vam enquanto limpavam o convés e lidavam com as velas.

O dia estava escuro. Kagome sentiu um arrepio ao espiar pelas escotilhas e descobrir que chovia. Voltou à rede e pegou o cobertor para jogá-lo sobre os ombros. Pensou nos homens expostos ao vento frio e à chuva e lamentou-lhes falta de sorte, em bora fossem piratas.

Um pano branco no chão despertou sua curiosidade. Ela se abaixou para pegá-lo e viu que estava cheio de biscoitos. Inuyasha colocara-o ali para ela.

Kagome andou de um lado para o outro na tentativa de se aquecer. Gostaria de um banho e de roupas limpas, mas entre o querer e o poder havia uma grande distância. Por outro lado, era preciso ter coragem e reconhecer que sua situação poderia estar pior. Todos aqueles homens haviam se levantado cedo e estavam trabalhando expostos às intempéries enquanto ela con tinuara dormindo em uma rede.

Ela quase deu um pulo de susto quando a porta abriu. Mas era apenas Inuyasha, molhado de chuva, trazendo-lhe mais al guma coisa de comer.

— Almoço? — Kagome espantou-se. — Eu estava prestes a tomar o desjejum que você me deixou.

— É meio-dia — Inuyasha informou. — Só acordou agora?

— Sim.

— Imagino que seja difícil calcular as horas quando o dia amanhece nublado. — Inuyasha esfregou os braços. — Está fazendo frio.

Kagome precisou conter um súbito impulso de ir até ele e enxugá-lo com o cobertor.

— Obrigada por me alimentar.

Ele sorriu e pareceu ainda mais bonito.

— Não me agradecerá depois de provar. Por que não se senta? Eu lhe farei companhia.

Ele era gentil e delicado para um foragido da lei. Estendeu o pano para servir de toalha e colocou sobre ele a carne-seca e um pedaço de pão.

Ela se sentou sobre as pernas com feminilidade e tentou entabular uma conversa.

— Por que usa seus cabelos tão curtos? .

— Não foi por minha vontade. Eles foram cortados na pri são. Acho que fazem isso para nos humilhar, mas eu confesso que gostei e que passarei a conservá-los curtos.

Kagome também preferia. Detestava a moda de perucas até os ombros.

— Por que corta sua barba? Não gosta de usá-la longa? - Inuyasha fez que não com a cabeça.

— Dá coceira.

Era a primeira vez que ocorria a Kagome que barbas realmente deveriam incomodar os homens.

— Foi o carcereiro quem cortou seus cabelos?

— Não. Foi o caçador.

A resposta deixou Kagome perplexa.

— Kouga?

— Sim, seu querido amigo.

Kagome percebeu um brilho de animosidade nos olhos de Inuyasha e se apressou a contar a verdade.

— Ele não é meu amigo querido.

— O que ele é?

O que ela poderia responder se não sabia? Se nunca pensara a esse respeito?

Admitia que se sentira atraída por Kouga e que se entregara a fantasias para dar vazão ao aborrecimento de um noivado que não desejava. E Kouga correspondera a seu interesse, apesar de sua indisponibilidade. Mas se era pre ciso descrever o relacionamento que existia entre eles, a res posta era _nada. _Kouga Wolf não significava nada em sua vida. Ele não era seu amigo, nem seu amante, nem seu noivo.

— É apenas um morador da ilha de St. Pierre como eu. Somos meros conhecidos.

Inuyasha não acreditou em Kagome. Ela era bonita demais para ter um envolvimento platônico com um homem. Porque qual quer que fosse a camada social a que um homem pertencesse, era sempre a atração física que o levava a procurá-las. Talvez fosse verdade que Kagome não o queria, mas ele não tinha ne nhuma dúvida de que Kouga Wolf a desejava.

— Eu teria mais cuidado com minhas amizades em seu lu gar. Um sujeito que ganha a vida prendendo e matando pessoas que nunca lhe fizeram nenhum mal em troca de algumas moe das de ouro não deveria fazer parte da lista de relacionamentos de uma pessoa decente.

O que Kagome poderia responder? Kouga sentia orgulho por seu trabalho de livrar inocentes de vilões. O problema era que ela estava nas mãos de um daqueles chamados vilões e não fazia nenhuma questão de julgar quem era o certo na situação.

— Como você se tornou um pirata?

— Nasci em um palácio, mas me cansei de viver confinado, atado às regras, sem nunca saber se as pessoas gostavam de mim pelo que era ou pelo meu título. Então decidi buscar aven turas e tentar descobrir meu verdadeiro eu. — Inuyasha não conseguiu concluir a frase.

— É claro que é mentira. Minha família era muito pobre e não conhecia meios honestos de ga nhar por seu sustento. — Ele se deteve e olhou para Kagome. — O que esperava que eu dissesse?

— Que a primeira versão era real — Kagome respondeu e os dois se puseram a rir. Estavam tão alegres, de repente, que antes que Inuyasha se desse conta, ele havia tocado a mão de Kagome.

Ela parou de rir instantaneamente. Suas faces enrubesceram. Inuyasha ficou fascinado ao vê-la assim. Kagome estava adorável, ele gostava de ver uma mulher acordar, ao natural, com os cabelos soltos, sem artifícios.

— É verdade que está noiva? — Inuyasha perguntou em se guida. — Ou disse isso apenas para se proteger de meus su postos avanços?

— Sim, é verdade — Kagome respondeu com um suspiro. — Ele se chama Onigumo. É o homem mais rico da ilha.

A confissão fez Inuyasha refletir. Kagome não parecia ser do tipo que casava por dinheiro.

— Um noivado de conveniência?

— Sim. — Ela tornou a suspirar e dessa vez Inuyasha segu rou-lhe a mão entre as dele.

— Por quê?

— Porque é meu dever como filha. — A lembrança trouxe rigidez ao semblante de Kagome. — Minha família é sagrada para mim. Eu faria qualquer coisa por eles.

Ele já sabia que Kagome não amava o noivo. O que não con seguia entender era o papel de Kouga Wolf na vida dela.

— Ao menos ele será um bom marido?

— Tenho certeza de que não.

— Mas não faz sentido...

— O problema é nossa situação financeira. Apesar do título, meu pai não tem dinheiro nem sequer para comprar sapatos para minha irmã ou ração para os cavalos. Quero lhes dar con forto por tudo que fizeram por mim e quero ser um exemplo para minha irmãzinha. Rin é uma boa menina, mas às vezes desobedece nossa mãe. Temo que sua personalidade lhe traga dificuldades no futuro. Ela tem o espírito livre e sofrerá se não aceitar a idéia de que não está em seu poder escolher seu des tino. Eu quero lhe provar que é possível ser feliz apesar dos deveres que temos a cumprir.

A cada minuto, Inuyasha sentia que respeitava e admirava mais a jovem que salvara sua vida. Porque além de linda e inteligente, ela era uma pessoa de caráter e de bom coração. Qualidades que ele poucas vezes testemunhara nas pessoas. Ela não percebia mas era capaz de trazer luz em meio às sombras. Era lamentável que uma pessoa sensível como Kagome tivesse de casar por razões erradas.

— A vida é uma só. Tem certeza de que deve entregá-la a alguém que não merece nem ao menos seu respeito?

— Quero o bem de minha família.

— Não há outra maneira de ajudá-los?

— Eu me tornar uma pirata e lhes oferecer um tesouro? — Ela sorriu, tentando desesperadamente mudar de assunto. — E você? Quantas mulheres deixou a sua espera em cada porto?

— Nenhuma.

O tom e a fisionomia de Inuyasha endureceram. Parecia im possível de ser verdade, mas Kagome acreditou em sua palavra. Gostaria de dizer que ele era bonito demais para não ter ne nhum amor, mas não podia dar demonstrações de interesse.

— Não é o que corre pela ilha a respeito dos piratas — Kagome confidenciou. Mas ao desconforto de Inuyasha com re lação à conversa, resolveu não insistir. — Você tem família?

Pelo modo abrupto como ele negou com a cabeça, Kagome entendeu que havia tocado em um assunto ainda mais delicado. Penalizada, tocou-o no braço e isso foi a perdição dele. Porque entre a dor do abandono em um orfanato e a atração pela moça mais bonita e gentil que ele havia conhecido, não resistiu ao impulso de provar aqueles lábios rosados. Adivinhou que o receio, senão a surpresa, a faria recuar e segurou-a rudemente pelos cabelos, enquanto tocava rapidamente os lábios dela com o seu.

Kagome fitou-o, assustada. Estavam tão próximos que ela sentiu o calor da respiração acelerada. Não sabia se Inuyasha iria tornar a beijá-la. Ele poderia tornar a puxá-la pelos cabelos e depositar um outro beijo em sua boca. Inuyasha poderia fazer o que quisesse porque ela não tinha para onde fugir. Estava ansiosa por saber o que ele faria, quando o viu cerrar os dentes, estreitar os olhos e se levantar.

Ela pestanejou, aturdida. Ao vê-lo apoiar a mão no trinco da porta, levantou-se por sua vez.

— O que deu em você? — Inuyasha não respondeu e nem sequer se virou para encará-la. Indignada, Kagome atirou-lhe um sapato. — Não se atreva a sair daqui! E não se faça de surdo!

Em outras circunstâncias ele teria rido, mas estava tão frus trado por não poder se entregar ao desejo que Kagome lhe des pertara, que reagiu como nunca reagira antes.

— Acontece que sou surdo ou quase.

A revelação foi tão inesperada que Kagome ficou sem voz por um minuto.

— Mas você entende tudo que eu falo. Você também con versa com o capitão em espanhol e com seus companheiros em inglês! Como consegue?

— Eu leio os lábios.

— Deus, como você é inteligente! — Kagome exclamou, ad mirada. Mas em vez de agradá-lo com o elogio, deixou-o ainda mais zangado. — Não vá! Fique comigo — ela pediu, dessa vez.

— Não posso. Não quero ser consolado. Estou nervoso.

— Por causa do beijo? — Kagome era sempre direta. Não pretendia mudar seu comportamento. — Eu não fiquei zangada com o que você fez.

— Por causa de tudo — Inuyasha desabafou. — Você é filha de um escudeiro e está noiva de outro homem. Não faz nenhum sentido.

Kagome olhou nos olhos dele.

— Não foi por causa de seu problema que eu não o beijei.

— Talvez não...

— Mas foi a primeira coisa que lhe passou pela cabeça. - Uma sensação estranha se apoderou de Inuyasha. Um ardor se instalou por trás de seus olhos e ele teve a impressão de que ficaram molhados, não resistindo mais aos sentimentos que voltaram a assombra-lo desabafou.

— Tive uma infância tenebrosa. Fui entregue a um orfanato, espezinhado e maltratado. Fugi quando alcancei idade suficien te para sobreviver pelas ruas.

— Nunca ninguém o amou? — Kagome perguntou baixinho. Ele tentou sorrir, mas foi mal sucedido em sua intenção.

— Digamos que nenhum pai quis entregar uma filha para mim. — Quando se sentia muito só, Inuyasha contratava uma mulher para lhe fazer companhia, mas não era algo que ele pudesse contar a uma moça como Kagome.

— Como conseguiu escapar daquele lugar horrível?

— Um mercador precisava de mão-de-obra barata para tra balhar em seu navio e me tirou e a alguns outros meninos do orfanato onde vivíamos.

Kagome se lembrou da conversa sobre o homem chamado Naraku.

— Ele se chamava Naraku, não?

— Sim.

— A vida com ele foi melhor? - Inuyasha suspirou.

— Ele nos surrava por tudo e por nada.

— Estou certa ao deduzir que Miroku, Sesshoumaru e os outros dois estavam entre esses meninos?

— Sim. Nós escolhemos nos tornar piratas quando o navio de Naraku foi pilhado. Não quisemos morrer como os outros.

Um estremecimento sacudiu Kagome. Então era verdade. Os piratas matavam aqueles que se recusavam a segui-los. Não havia saída. Não podia culpá-los. Estivesse no lugar de Inuyasha, ela teria feito o mesmo.

— Você gosta desta vida?

— Foi a melhor que conheci.

— Nunca teve ninguém que o amasse? Ninguém? - Ele negou com a cabeça.

— Eu apenas vivo. Um dia de cada vez. Procuro não pensar.- Kagome recordou os momentos ao lado dele na prisão e o modo como fora usada como um mero instrumento de escape. Mas recordou também que ele vinha tratando-a quase como um cavalheiro quando isso estava ao seu alcance. Um ser que fora criado sem amor, sem família. Que fora obrigado a se transformar em um pirata. Deveria ser algo inato. Uma bon dade interior que não precisara ser ensinada.

Kagome estendeu a mão e tocou-o no rosto. Era algo que sentia que devia fazer.

— Kagome, não quero sua piedade — ele murmurou com tanta tristeza no olhar que ela se viu corrigindo-o.

— Não é piedade, é admiração.

Kagome não sabia beijar, mas se aproximou para que Inuyasha a ensinasse. Ele entendeu o convite, mas não se deixou, arre batar pelo instinto.

— Você tem certeza?

Kagome sentiu o ar ficar preso em seus pulmões. Jamais sen tira tanta atração por um homem. De corpo e de alma. Sorriu e ele sorriu também. Inuyasha queria acreditar que sua sorte poderia mudar algum dia. Kagome estava despertando uma nova esperança em seu coração. Uma tola esperança em vista de quem ela era e de quem era ele.

— Você sabe o que está fazendo? A que seu convite pode levar?

Os joelhos de Kagome tremeram.

— Não exatamente — respondeu sincera. — Mas prefiro que seja você, não Onigumo, a me ensinar.

Como um homem poderia resistir a um convite como aque le? Inuyasha inclinou-se e pousou os lábios nos dela em um beijo longo e suave, mas ao mesmo tempo ardente.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**MEEOOO.. Eu sou apaixonada por esse Inu! Tão frágil e fofo.. Tem coisa mais linda da tiia?! Haha.. Kagome sempre Safadhenha em minha opinião.. Kouga mostrando as asinhas, o passado de Inu e um pouco mais sobre nosso maravilhoso herói!.. Espero que estejam gostando hein?!.. Miil beijos e continue comiigoo!**

**LEMBRANDO 6 REVIEWS CAP NOVO NA HORA!**

**Manu Higurashi**

Uiii.. vão esquentar messsmoo.. Próximo cap hot hot hot! Hahaha!.. Espero que continue gostando queriida!.. Miil beijos

**Evelyn**

Espero que tenha gostado.. O capitão aceitou bem até, você não acha?!.. Ele vai brigar com ela.. OOH se vai, mas não necessariamente com Riten!.. Miil beijoos queriidaa! E continue comigo!

**Pri**

O Inu a quer muuiiiito hahaha!.. Vai esquentar mesmo amigaa!.. Proximo cap hot hot hot!.. Espero que tenha gostado.. Miil beijoos

**Carol**

Oii, queriida.. Obrigada por ler e comentar a fic!.. Espero ter saciado sua ansiedade com essa cap.. Pelo menos um pouco neh?! Haha.. Tomara que tenha gostado desse cap também queriida.. Miil beijoos

**Flor do Deserto**

Oii review numero 12 haha!.. Postei hein! Que ótimo que gostou da história, espero ter atendido seu pedido, uma história de época!.. O capitão aceitou muito bem.. "Apenas o capitão" haha!.. Miil beijos querida e continue comiigo!

**Taty**

Oii querida seja bem vinda, espero que continue a gostar da fic ok?!.. Miil beiijoos

**Jekac**

Oii queriida, que ótimo que gostou, e espero que tenha curtido esse cap também..! Miil beiijoos!.. E que a coragem não falte nunca haha!

**Neheneria**

QUE ÓTIMO MEOOO! *-* Pois é, apesar de safadhenha, ela é beem bobinha.. Achei esse Kouga super parecido com o Kouga do anime, o jeitão convencido é idêntico! MENINA!..A primeira vez que eu li também imaginei que ele fosse o capitão, que seria uma daquelas histórias de piratas, em que o capitão a deixa confinada em sua cabine, e a vai conquistando apesar de ser rude (como todo capitão).. Mas nesse cap você descobriu o fofo que o Inu é, e que a história não é bem assim.. Espero ter acabado com sua curiosidade queriida!.. Miil beijos e continue comiigo!


	4. Chapter 4

Oii meeeuuus amooreees!.. Demoreii neeh?!.. Eu digo 6 reviews novo cap.. e DEMOREII!.. MASS meeoo.. vocês não ENTENDEM o MEU DRAMA!.. Perdii meu celular na baladhenha.. e me FUD*! MEU CELULAR LINDOOO Tinha um mooonnnteee de documentos importantes nele.. Telefones de alguns chefes.. Aarrrg!.. Meoo perder celular é perder parte da genteee.. SERIIOO! To perdida, e desesperada atrás de dim dim, pq EU voh ter q pagar outro :( Enfiim desculpa a demoraa.. Esperoo que gostem.. Beijos

Hentai em _Itálico _quem quiser pular avonts!

**OoOoOoOoO**

Kagome exaltou ao ser erguida no ar e carregada para a rede. Mal podia esperar para descobrir o que aconteceria em seguida. Naquele momento, não pensou em sua família nem em seu noivo. Não se sentia culpada. Não estava traindo nin guém. Ela havia prometido desposar Onigumo Peridot e cum priria sua palavra. Mas não se obrigaria a fechar os olhos para os outros homens nem a esquecer sobre os prazeres que a in timidade poderia proporcionar a um homem e uma mulher in teressados um no outro.

Aquela seria sua última chance de viver uma aventura. Antes que perdesse sua liberdade para sempre, ela iria aproveitar sua estadia em um navio e conhecer um pirata de verdade. Em pleno sentido da palavra.

Com uma desenvoltura de que nunca se julgara capaz, Kagome enlaçou Inuyasha pela cintura e acariciou-o com a palma das mãos. Ele gemeu baixinho. Gostava do jeito que Kagome o tocava. Adoraria que ela continuasse acariciando-o durante ho ras, mas seu corpo clamava pelo dela com urgência. Ele perdera a conta do tempo que fazia que não possuía uma mulher.

Ajoelhou-se de modo a ficar sobre Kagome.

— _Você é lindo — ela disse e isso o surpreendeu e excitou._

— _Eu é quem deveria estar elogiando-a._

— _Eu já sei que você me acha bonita — Kagome confessou, provocante. — Percebi pelo modo como me olha._

— _Se sou culpado, ao menos não o fiz com você acorrentada a uma parede._

— _Eu não fiz isso! – Kagome corou_

— _Sabe que sim! — ele retrucou e beijou-a de leve no lábios. — O que acha de eu fazer o mesmo agora? — Com um movimento inesperado, Inuyasha abriu o corpete do vestido e expôs os seios para sua apreciação e deleite. Pareciam frutos maduros cuja doçura ele ansiava por provar._

_Com uma sensualidade de que não se julgava capaz, Kagome não disse nada ao ter a saia puxada para os pés. Ao contrário. Ela o provocou ao querer saber o que ele achava que deveria fazer com uma mulher que se sentia atraída por um prisioneiro._

_Inuyasha não a fez esperar pela resposta._

— _Eu acho que ela precisa ter sua curiosidade satisfeita._

_E como ele próprio não conseguiria esperar muito tempo mais, tocou-a entre as coxas. Foi o bastante para Kagome mudar de comportamento._

— _Espere!_

_Ele não a forçou apesar da premência em completar o ato. Porque Kagome, por mais excitada que estivesse, começou a dar sinais de arrependimento._

— _Nunca fui tocada._

_Inuyasha hesitou. Depois considerou a possibilidade de ela própria guiá-lo até se sentir pronta para a penetração._

— _Deixe-me acariciá-la — ele murmurou. — Mas eu a to carei somente onde você quiser. Conduza-me. Leve minha mão onde eu tentei colocá-la há poucos instantes._

_Kagome aceitou a sugestão. Seu coração parecia querer saltar dentro do peito._

— _Sente-se estranha?_

_A pergunta foi feita com um sorriso. Kagome sentiu o sangue lhe subir às faces. Era incrível que aquilo estivesse acontecendo com ela. Sua mão e a dele no centro de sua feminilidade. A sensação era agradável. De repente, porém, ele começou a mo vimentar os dedos e algo inesperado aconteceu. Ela teve a im pressão de que estava inchando._

— _Não tenha medo. — Inuyasha se deteve e sorriu ao per ceber sua hesitação. — É normal você se sentir assim._

_Sem raciocinar, Kagome abraçou-o com as pernas. Ouviu-o prender a respiração._

— _Está pronta agora? Porque eu acho que não posso esperar mais._

_Inuyasha despiu-se em um piscar de olhos. Mal podia esperar pelos momentos que seguiriam. Depois de passar um longo período sem sentir o calor e a maciez de uma mulher, ter uma jovem linda e ardente nos braços parecia um sonho do qual não queria despertar._

_Ela poderia não ter experiência com os homens, mas seus instintos de mulher clamavam por saciedade e por participação. Beijou-o como nenhuma outra. Cobriu-lhe o peito com carícias das mãos e dos lábios. Até que ele não pôde mais e a segurou pelo queixo para obrigá-la a encará-lo._

— _Preciso ter você agora, mas prometo ser gentil._

_Posicionado para tornar Kagome sua mulher, Inuyasha não pô de evitar o pensamento de que ela era tão valente quanto ge nerosa. Movido por uma súbita ternura, ele a beijou mais uma vez antes de penetrá-la com ímpeto, esquecido por um instante da promessa que fizera. Mas se deteve ao senti-la contrair os músculos e aninhou-a nos braços para lhe dar conforto e segurança._

— _Sinto muito. Eu deveria ter sido mais cuidadoso. A pri meira vez é sempre assim. Difícil e dolorida._

_Kagome demorou alguns segundos para recuperar a voz, mas o tremor de seu corpo persistiu por mais algum tempo. Inuyasha ficou imóvel até receber um sinal de que ela estava bem. Nes se momento beijou-a nos lábios, nas faces e na fronte. Mas só voltou a se mover dentro de Kagome quando a viu sorrir novamente._

— _Irei bem devagar para não machucá-la mais. — E assim ele continuou com a penetração em completo silêncio, apesar da rigidez e da tensão dos músculos que o envolviam. Porque não adiantaria pedir que Kagome relaxasse. Ele sabia que o en tendimento sexual entre os casais acontecia aos poucos._

_Antes, porém, do que Inuyasha esperava, Kagome olhou para ele como se estivesse assustada e segurou-o com força pelos braços. Ninguém a preparara para a erupção que ameaçava tomar conta de seu ser. A respiração se tornou ofegante. Algo imenso parecia estar prestes a ocorrer._

— _Solte-se. Deixe acontecer — Inuyasha murmurou nos ca belos de Kagome. Ela abriu os olhos e olhou para ele. Parecia estar dentro de um casulo, cercada de calor por todos os lados. Uma das investidas tocou em uma parte especialmente sensível e um prazer indescritível se apoderou de suas entranhas. Con tagiado pela vibração sexual de Kagome, Inuyasha alcançou o êxtase em seguida._

_Ele não saberia dizer quanto tempo fazia que não se sentia tão bem-disposto. Beijou Kagome e agradeceu por ela ter lhe proporcionado uma felicidade inesperada._

— Não me agradeça — Kagome respondeu. — Eu gostei. - Contudo, ao repousar a cabeça no ombro de Inuyasha, foi em Onigumo que Kagome pensou. Por mais que tentasse, não conse guia imaginá-lo como seu marido, fazendo com ela o que Inuyasha acabara de fazer. Não suportaria que Onigumo a tocasse como Inuyasha a tocara. Muito menos que ele conhecesse seu corpo por dentro. O que seria apenas uma questão de tempo para acontecer...

Não se arrependia de ter se atirado nos braços de Inuyasha. Aquela tarde, ao som e ao balanço do mar e da chuva, ela vivera a aventura mais perfeita de sua vida. Nada nem ninguém poderia lhe roubar aquela experiência.

Inuyasha beijou-a e lhe deu um lindo sorriso.

— Eu também — ele confessou. — E não se preocupe com o que fizemos. Não tenho muito para lhe oferecer, mas a partir de agora você é minha mulher e minha responsabilidade.

Kagome sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

— Não estou lhe pedindo nada. Não sei a que você está se referindo.

Ele segurou as mãos de Kagome e beijou-as.

— Quero que seja minha esposa.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Kagome andava de um lado para outro, segurando o decote do vestido que Inuyasha havia rasgado no desvario da paixão.

— Você não está entendendo.

Inuyasha se levantou e ajeitou os cabelos como se tivesse acabado de acordar.

— Não tenho nenhuma dúvida de que a quero e que sou capaz de sustentá-la.

— Mas o que está me propondo é impossível! — Kagome protestou. — Eu não posso me casar com você! Eu já lhe contei minha história.

Inuyasha suspirou e deu sinais de tanto cansaço que Kagome pensou ter vencido a batalha.

— Você é quem não está entendendo. — Ele logo a fez perceber que errara em sua dedução. — Nós vamos nos casar o não há o que discutir a respeito.

Sem condições de continuar a recusar o que ela própria que ria, Kagome mudou de tática.

— Está falando sério?

— Lógico que estou. Posso ser um pirata, mas não sou capaz de abandonar uma donzela a sua sorte depois de tê-la feito minha.

— Você não teve culpa. Você não me deve nada.

O espanto de Inuyasha aos poucos se transformou em indig nação.

— Foi apenas por curiosidade que me quis?

Kagome percebeu que sua atitude poderia revelar uma inten ção perversa e procurou remediar seu erro.

— Eu estou atraída por você, sabe disso, mas não sou dona de minha vida. Estou prometida a outro homem.

— Desculpe, mas eu não sou do tipo que faz esse tipo de jogo que você está propondo. Não possuo uma mulher para depois atirá-la ao mar. No que diz respeito a meu conceito de moral, você agora faz parte de mim. Nós já somos marido e mulher.

— Mas eu não posso ser sua mulher! — Kagome retrucou. — Você é um pirata! Deveria estar exultante por se ver livre de mim e disponível para novas conquistas.

— Não coleciono mulheres! Quanto a você, minha cara, deveria ter me avisado antes que tudo, que lhe importava era conhecer os prazeres do sexo. Porque estão sobrando homens neste navio dispostos a saciar os ímpetos de donzelas curiosas e eu não me encaixo nessa descrição.

A reação de Inuyasha foi tão inesperada que Kagome não con seguiu responder por um longo minuto.

— Você não pode me obrigar a desposá-lo!

Como se não a tivesse ouvido, Inuyasha afivelou a calça e ajeitou a faca na tira de couro presa à perna. Quando ela per guntou o que ele pretendia fazer, recebeu um sorriso misterioso em resposta. Em seguida, ele vestiu uma camisa de algodão com mangas bufantes e introduziu uma pistola na faixa amar rada à cintura. Como se não bastasse, outra faca foi colocada na bota e Inuyasha se muniu de uma espada.

— Vamos atacar um navio mercante esta noite — ele ex plicou, por fim. Perturbada, Kagome tentou se afastar. Inuyasha a deteve. — Os piratas costumam matar o capitão do navio capturado, mas eu impedirei que o façam. Porque capitães do mar têm autoridade para celebrar casamentos.

Kagome se desvencilhou e se colocou de costas.

— Eu já lhe disse que estou prometida para outro homem! — gritou, descontrolada.

— Preciso me casar com o homem que meu pai escolheu e ele não escolheu você!

Kagome interrompeu as palavras, assustada com o silêncio que pairou entre eles. O paraíso de repente se transformara em um inferno. O que era para ser romântico e divertido, tornara-se um drama sério. Inuyasha a olhava magoado..

— Por favor, Inuyasha, eu não quero magoar você. Por favor entenda.

A súplica de Kagome era genuína. Ele podia ler a sinceridade em seus olhos. Porque se ela o tivesse simplesmente usado e agora quisesse jogá-lo fora porque não suportava a idéia de se unir a um pirata, ele faria com que pagasse pelo erro. Mas se Kagome fora vencida pela paixão como acontecera com ele, ela não precisaria se preocupar porque ele zelaria para que conti nuasse a ser uma mulher honrada e respeitada.

O homem que estava diante de Kagome parecia outro, austero e autoritário. O amante carinhoso de momentos atrás havia desaparecido.

— Vou para o deque e não sei a que horas tornarei a vê-la. Mas assim que o trabalho estiver terminado, mandarei alguém para buscá-la. Encontrará um vestido naquele baú. — Inuyasha apontou para o outro lado do porão. — Miroku o trouxe de uma das pilhagens. Talvez não seja seu tamanho exato, mas certamente será mais apropriado do que esse que está usando. Prepare-se porque ainda esta noite estaremos casados.

A contrariedade e a preocupação com os pais foram esque cidos. Ao olhar para Inuyasha, coberto de armas, Kagome se deu conta do perigo que representava cada ataque a um navio. O medo de perder Inuyasha superou sua angústia pelo casamento iminente. Pensou em pedir que ele não lutasse, mas a certeza de que não seria ouvida a levou a um novo protesto.

— E se eu me recusar a dizer as juras?

— Isso está fora de cogitação. Que fique claro para você de uma vez por todas que fui o primeiro homem a tocá-la e que serei o último. Não tente se negar a ser minha esposa diante do capitão. Não estará fazendo nenhum bem a nós. — Inuyasha quis beijá-la para promover a paz entre ambos, mas Kagome se afastou, zangada, e antes que ele pudesse insistir, foram inter rompidos por Miroku e Pierre.

— Estamos atrapalhando? — Pierre indagou.

Inuyasha aproveitou a oportunidade para divulgar a novidade.

— De modo nenhum! Serão os primeiros a saber que esta noite haverá um casamento a bordo.

— O que mais podemos desejar? A comemoração será dupla, nesse caso. A vitória e o casamento de um dos nossos. Parabéns aos noivos e que a lua-de-mel dure mais de uma semana.

Os piratas riram, mas Inuyasha permaneceu sério.

— Nosso casamento será para toda a vida. Se Riten se recusar a manter minha esposa a bordo, então ele terá de nos deixar no próximo porto.

Pierre e Miroku riram alto. Era óbvio que não estavam acreditando na história de Inuyasha. Para eles, o discurso tinha apenas uma finalidade: ganhar o coração de Kagome.

— Ela não se importa de ter um pirata por marido? Ou a cerimônia implicará em uma espada às costas da noiva no mo mento do sim?

Ao som de mais risadas, Inuyasha olhou significativamente para Kagome antes de sair, levando os dois companheiros con sigo. Kagome acompanhou-os com os olhos em total silêncio. Ocorreu-lhe, pela primeira vez, que Inuyasha estava parecido a um pirata do jeito que ela sempre imaginara: camisa clara de cotada no peito e mangas bufantes, calça justa e botas.

Ele se virou antes de desaparecer de sua vista.

— Não suba ao convés em nenhuma hipótese. É uma ordem! Como em poucas horas farei de você minha esposa, vá se acos tumando a me obedecer!

Em resposta, Kagome poderia tê-lo fulminado com o olhar. Sozinha, por fim, gritou de raiva, empurrou o baú para a porta, sentou-se sobre ele e se pôs a chorar. Não por medo do futuro que a aguardava, não por estar sendo forçada a um casamento com um homem que já se comportava como se fosse seu dono. Que Deus a ajudasse, mas ela estava chorando de emoção en quanto rezava para que Inuyasha não fosse ferido ou morto du rante a batalha.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Impossível descrever a excitação que se apodera daqueles que estão em iminência de assaltar um navio. É tão diferente de qualquer outra sensação que apenas quem passa pela expe riência é capaz de fazê-lo. Algo, talvez, como mergulhar no fundo do mar e nadar entre peixes e vegetação desconhecidos.

A primeira etapa é a identificação do navio cobiçado no horizonte. A partir desse momento, o alvo toma a forma de uma realidade. A diversão durante os preparativos, que não deixa de ser um escape às tensões, se transforma em ansiedade. Porque a partir do instante que as duas embarcações se atra carem, tudo pode acontecer.

Medo e apreensão são os sintomas iniciais da grande ope ração. Porque até mesmo os piratas são seres humanos e temem a morte, a dor e o abandono da coragem. O medo é uma das emoções que mais rapidamente se infiltra pelo sangue e abre caminho para outra, mais intensa e profunda que se chama fúria. E a fúria é a chave para a deflagração da guerra. Um homem que luta por sua vida tem um desempenho superior ao de alguém sem motivação. Mas um homem que odeia a quem a vitória sobre o inimigo se torna mais importante do que salvar a própria vida, será um conquistador a qualquer tempo.

Os piratas se empenham nesse exercício. Eles depositam ódio e revolta no navio mercante que se aproxima e o mentalizam em fogo. Porque precisam se desligar de todo e qualquer sentimento de admiração e bondade para terem forças para destruí-lo.

Reunidos no convés, os piratas aguardavam. No alto, a ban deira vermelha e preta servia de alerta e desespero para a tri pulação do navio mercante e de incentivo à ação para Inuyasha e seus companheiros.

— Lembrem-se de que não adianta falarem comigo sem que eu esteja de frente para vocês — disse Inuyasha.

— Eu nunca me esqueço — Miroku fez questão de res ponder. Porque por três longos anos, enquanto trabalhavam para Naraku, Inuyasha e ele se tornaram tão amigos que ele quis aprender a linguagem de sinais para melhor se comunicarem.

— Você pretende realmente casar com aquela moça? — Miroku perguntou de modo que ninguém pudesse ouvi-los. A seu lado, Inuyasha observava a aproximação do outro navio com as mãos apoiadas na cintura.

— Sim.

— Por que motivo? Você se apaixonou por ela? - Inuyasha ainda não havia se feito essa pergunta. Ele amava Kagome? Amor era mais do que afeição e desejo. Ele gostava de Kagome, desejava-a e queria protegê-la, mas amar...?

— Não.

— Você dormiu com ela quando esteve em terra?

— Não.

— Nesse caso, o que lhe deu para tomar essa decisão? — Miroku quis saber.

De repente, a situação lhe pareceu tão absurda que Inuyasha riu de si mesmo.

— Acho que acabei de descobrir que sou ciumento. Agora que a fiz minha, não suporto a idéia de que outro possa tocá-la. Ela é só minha!

Foi Miroku quem riu dessa vez.

— Esse seria meu terceiro palpite.

O grito do capitão Riten soou acima do rugido do vento, das ondas do mar e do vozerio da tripulação. À ordem de fogo, todos os homens, com exceção de Inuyasha, taparam os ouvidos contra o terrível estrondo do canhão. O brilho vermelho-alaranjado da pólvora em combustão ofuscou os olhos já acostu mados à escuridão da noite. Tiros, disparos e centelhas se su cederam. O revide não tardou. Todos os piratas sabiam que o outro navio não iria se render. Eles transportavam uma carga valiosa e a recomendação que receberam eram para lutar contra o inimigo até a morte se necessário.

A colisão iria acontecer a qualquer instante. Inuyasha e Miroku se prepararam para o momento, mas o impacto foi tão forte que Miroku foi projetado sobre Inuyasha e por pouco os dois não caíram. A segunda ordem do capitão Riten não demorou.

— Atacar!

Os quarenta e três homens designados para a batalha se co locaram em posição de saltar para o outro lado. Eles não es peravam que a batalha fosse difícil porque em um navio da quele porte não cabiam mais de duas dúzias de tripulantes. Mas o risco que Inuyasha e Miroku correriam seria grande por estarem na linha de frente.

Munido de um cutelo, a arma de sua maior confiança, Inuyasha esperou que os companheiros lançassem as âncoras de atracação sobre as bordas de madeira do navio conquistado. Naquele instante, mais do que em qualquer outro, ele obrigou-se a recordar as lutas que já travara. Porque nada emprestava mais coragem a um homem em iminência de um ataque do que a raiva e o ódio pelo inimigo que ousa contra sua vida.

Ele sabia que era um dos melhores lutadores a bordo. O capitão também sabia. Por esse motivo, sempre o designavam para a posição de liderança. Ao mesmo tempo, não era fácil levar em frente sua tarefa. Porque cravar uma faca no peito de alguém que ele nem sequer conhecia o perturbava. Preferia ser atacado antes. O instinto de defesa o impulsionava, então, a matar seu inimigo sem que a consciência o culpasse.

O caos imperava nessas situações. O risco de atingir um companheiro era grande. Homens se acotovelavam em duelos. Não havia espaço suficiente para o brandir das espadas. A chu va voltou a cair. No início, Inuyasha não conseguia ter certeza se eram gotas d'água ou de suor que pingavam sobre suas pálpebras e o obrigavam a piscar. Logo, porém, a camisa grudou cm sua pele e ele começou a lutar em defesa da vida que só agora tinha esperanças de que seria melhor. Sorriu. Porque um milagre parecia estar acontecendo. No meio daquela confusão, ele ouviu gritos. Sua deficiência parecia estar dando sinais de melhora.

Um pirata caiu aos pés de Inuyasha e ele teve dificuldade para se equilibrar e não tombar sobre o outro. O adversário se aproveitou dessa distração e lhe teria acertado a cabeça caso seus instintos não o tivessem feito saltar para trás no momento exato.

Como se tivesse surgido do nada, um outro tripulante o pren deu por trás pelo pescoço, imobilizando-o. Parecia-lhe azar demais que dois homens concentrassem o ataque apenas nele quando o navio mercante contava com tão pouca defesa. Um trovão sacudiu céu e mar subitamente e ele conseguiu se livrar do braço que o estrangulava.

Sem fôlego, Inuyasha olhou para os lados à procura de Miroku. Era quase impossível enxergar algo em meio às som bras e à neblina. Eram tantos os homens que as faces se con fundiam. Inuyasha gritou o nome do amigo e surpreendeu-o en tre dois inimigos. Miroku estava em situação pior do que a dele. Com renovada energia, Inuyasha alcançou-o e derrubou um dos opositores com um violento soco que lhe rendeu a vitória. Em igualdade de condições, Miroku conseguiu dar conta do outro.

— Obrigado.

— Pena que você não estava ao meu lado há pouco — disse Inuyasha.

— Por pouco não estouraram minha garganta. Tam bém tive de lutar com dois ao mesmo tempo.

Os amigos só descobriram que o navio mercante havia sido dominado quando olharam ao redor para continuarem a lutar e não encontraram mais nenhum oponente. Só piratas conti nuavam de pé.

A vitória era deles, mas o cansaço era tanto que ninguém deu vivas.

Inuyasha, em especial, não se sentiu animado com a vitória.

Tudo que queria era se sentar, respirar e descansar. O máximo que conseguiu foi sorrir para cada companheiro que passava por ele. Sabia que ficariam bem depois de se apoderarem da comida e da água que os outros estavam transportando. Naquele momento, no entanto, ele só conseguia pensar que ainda estava vivo. Da pilhagem se encarregariam os outros que não haviam lutado na linha de frente como ele. Deveriam estar felizes. Em breve estariam dividindo o ouro e a prata guardados nos porões.

Não havia pressa. Não havia necessidade de vigilância. Os piratas eram honestos entre eles. Seguiam regras feitas por eles mesmos. Ninguém se apoderava de um quinhão maior do que o do outro. Tudo era dividido em partes iguais. Fraternalmente.

Ouro e riquezas não importavam a Inuyasha naquela viagem. O que ele queria para si era a integridade física do capitão vencido.

— Traga o capitão para mim — ele pediu a Miroku. — Depois vá buscar Kagome!

A noite não estava propícia para um casamento. Não havia lua nem estrelas. A chuva havia passado, mas fazia frio e a neblina estava densa. Inuyasha estava ciente de que seu aspecto estava longe de ser o de um noivo comum. Mas quando Kagome o viu, com os cabelos molhados e colados ao lindo rosto, com os músculos projetados quase obscenamente sob o tecido trans parente e a respiração ofegante como quando eles se deitaram na rede, ocorreu-lhe que, talvez, tê-lo como marido não seria tão terrível quanto estivera a pensar.

— Está pronta? — Inuyasha perguntou, ainda sentado e abra çado aos joelhos, como se ainda lhe faltassem forças para se levantar.

Kagome fez que não com a cabeça.

Ela não havia nem sequer trocado de roupa como Inuyasha mandara. Porque não lhe pa recia certo desobedecer a vontade de seu pai e se submeter aos desejos de um pirata. Tanto que não teria subido voluntaria mente ao deque.

Pierre precisara arrastá-la para fora da cabine.

— Foi por isso que não trocou de vestido?

Ela tornou a responder com um movimento de cabeça, dessa vez afirmativo. Inuyasha franziu o cenho.

— Um vestido rasgado não impedirá nosso casamento — Inuyasha resmungou. Ele não se deteria diante de nenhum obs táculo para ter Kagome. Sua sugestão de usar um vestido bonito para a cerimônia fora uma tentativa de incentivo.

— Eu não direi as juras — Kagome ameaçou.

Inuyasha suspirou. Kagome não podia entendê-lo. Seu mundo desprezava os piratas. Ela não o conhecia, na verdade. Ela não sabia praticamente nada sobre ele. Mas isso não o demoveria de sua decisão.

Alguns instantes depois Inuyasha se levantou e estendeu a mão para que Kagome o acompanhasse até o capitão mercante que os aguardava sob a mira de uma pistola.

Ao ver Inuyasha e a noiva se aproximarem, François obrigou o capitão a erguer a cabeça que ele mantinha voltada para bai xo, vencido e humilhado e ainda receoso por sua vida.

— O que querem de mim?

— Que celebre um casamento.

— Nunca fiz isso.

— Para tudo há uma primeira vez. Improvise.

O capitão não estava em condições de recusar. Ele não era padre e nenhum casal resolvera se unir sob seu comando antes, ele já havia assistido a alguns casamentos e recorreria a sua memória em busca das palavras adequadas.

— O senhor aceita esta mulher como sua esposa, na alegria e na tristeza, na riqueza e na pobreza, na saúde e na doença, até que a morte os separe?

— Sim.

O capitão olhou para Kagome.

— A senhorita aceita este...

— Não! — Kagome o interrompeu, brusca.

O pobre homem pestanejou. O que ele faria agora?

— Prossiga — ordenou Inuyasha como se Kagome não esti vesse presente. Não estava bravo nem surpreso. Kagome o avi sara que procederia daquela maneira.

— De acordo com a lei, se a noiva não quer, não pode haver casamento — o capitão declarou.

— Quem lhe pediu para seguir a lei? — esbravejou François. — Faça o que o noivo diz!

— Bem, nesse caso, o que querem que eu faça?

— Que nos case oficialmente.

— Então, oficialmente, eu os declaro marido e mulher. Está bem assim?

Para Inuyasha estava perfeito. Ele agradeceu ao pobre ho mem, deixou-o em poder dos companheiros e chamou Kagome.

— Venha, minha esposa. Vamos comemorar nosso enlace na cabine principal que você ainda não conhece.

— Não sou sua esposa! — Ela se desvencilhou. — Eu não disse o sim. Aquele teatro não teve nenhum significado.

Inuyasha cruzou os braços e estreitou os olhos.

— Nós iremos jantar agora. Depois, quando eu a levar para minha rede, veremos se a cerimônia teve ou não um significado.

Os olhos de Kagome brilharam de lágrimas. Não era assim que deveria ser.

— É uma ameaça?

— Por que diz isso?

— Se você me forçar, será um ato de violência, não de união.

— Por que eu teria de forçá-la esta noite, se à tarde não foi preciso?

— Esta tarde eu ainda não te odiava.

O modo como Kagome falou fez Inuyasha sorrir.

— Diga se estou enganado. Você gostou de mim quando esteve em meus braços pensando que seria abandonada no pró ximo porto, mas depois que eu quis salvar sua honra, tomando-a como minha esposa, passou a me detestar?

— Não é engraçado! — Kagome protestou. — Você sabe porque eu estou brava. Se esse casamento fosse válido, ele teria arruinado minha vida. — Apesar da firmeza da declaração, Kagome não se sentia segura do que estava dizendo. E se esti vesse realmente casada com Inuyasha? Um comandante era a autoridade máxima no mar e apesar de sua convicção, talvez ela estivesse errada.

— Não concordo que seja eu o responsável pela ruína de sua vida — Inuyasha se defendeu e segurou gentilmente a mão de Kagome. Ele estava pensando no noivo dela. No homem sem qualidades que não saberia amar nem honrar os votos matri moniais. Admitia que o outro poderia oferecer mais a ela em matéria de conforto, mas ele queria dar a Kagome o que o di nheiro não podia comprar: amor e fidelidade. E presentes tam bém, é claro. Quando possível. Por isso, não permitiria que ela repetisse aquela mentira sobre ele ter lhe arruinado a vida; por que ele a salvara.

A cabine principal reunia naquele momento quase todos os homens a bordo. Inuyasha não a levara antes para conhecê-la e para participar das refeições porque temia por sua segurança. Mas agora, como sua esposa, eles a respeitariam.

Kagome não esperava encontrar paredes forradas de veludo vermelho nem uma decoração luxuosa. Parecia um salão de baile. A não ser pelos convidados, homens sujos e rudes, que pareciam apenas saber beber e rir. Impressionou-a encontrar tantos membros mutilados e adaptados com ganchos. Ela sentiu um arrepio ao imaginar que uma desgraça como aquela poderia acontecer com Inuyasha. Aconchegou-se a ele instintivamente. Tudo ao seu redor era uma prova de que a vida de um pirata era um perigo constante.

Por sua vez, Inuyasha interpretou o gesto como uma reconciliação e sorriu.

— Quer que eu lhe consiga um doce? — Falou beijando a ponta de seu pequeno nariz. Ele não sabia onde, mas tinha certeza de que ouvira alguém dizer que as mulheres gostavam de doces.

— Quero ir para casa — Kagome murmurou para sua desilusão. — Não quero doce, não quero ficar neste navio. Quero que cumpra sua palavra de me tirar daqui!

Não houve tempo para reações. Todos os olhares se volta ram para a porta. O capitão Riten estava desesperado.

— Estamos sendo atacados! Tiros de canhões. Homens, a seus postos!

— Por quem? — gritou um homem.

— Caçadores de piratas!

Kagome levou impetuosamente a mão à garganta. Kouga es tava vindo salvá-la!

**OoOoOoOoO**

Não havia esperança de vitória. Os piratas haviam sido pe gos de surpresa. Se não tivessem se entregado aos deleites da arrogância, tivessem conservado a prudência nas comemo rações em vez de se afogarem em bebidas como tolos, talvez tivessem visto o navio em tempo. Mas até mesmo os vigias estavam ébrios e grande parte dos outros ocupados demais em examinar as mercadorias roubadas para considerarem a neces sidade de defenderem as próprias.

Diante do perigo, Inuyasha se apressou a levar Kagome de volta ao porão onde ficaria mais segura. Fechou a porta sem nem sequer dizer uma palavra de despedida ou de explicação. Não era preciso. Kagome sabia que poderia ser a última vez que o veria. Queria sua liberdade. Ao mesmo tempo não desejava testemunhar a derrota dos piratas. Aprendera a gostar de alguns deles e não suportaria a idéia de vê-los mortos ou presos nas mãos daqueles a quem deveria agradecer.

Uma onda de terror a invadiu. Inuyasha. E se algum golpe o atingisse? Ao mesmo tempo, o que seria de sua vida se os piratas vencessem? Ela passaria outra noite e todas as outras em uma rede, submetida ao magnetismo e a autoridade de Inuyasha? Não. Kouga significava sua salvação. Por mais que ela gostasse de Inuyasha, queria voltar para casa.

Foi o próprio Kouga quem rompeu a porta. Ela havia se esquecido quanto ele era alto e forte. Sua figura era tão imponente que os batentes lhe serviam de moldura. Parecia fazer um século que não o via. Mas nenhum estranho poderia ser mais bem-vindo naquele momento.

— Kouga!

Ela se atirou nos braços que a aguardavam e que a fizeram girar de contentamento e alívio. Ele não disse nada. Kouga era mais de ação do que de verbo. Lágrimas inesperadas inundaram os olhos de Kagome e foram tão copiosas que umedeceram a camisa de seda preta que Kouga trajava.

— Você veio me buscar! Você venceu os piratas!

— Nós acabamos com eles — Kouga afirmou orgulhoso, ainda segurando Kagome nos braços, embora não soubesse como confortá-la.

— Podemos ir agora? — ela perguntou, ansiosa. — Você me leva para casa?

Ao vê-la enxugar os olhos com o dorso das mãos, Kouga engoliu em seco. Kagome era uma das moças mais bonitas que já conhecera. Seu rosto era perfeito e os olhos azuis brilhavam em contraste com as sobrancelhas um tom mais escuras do que os cabelos. Sua compleição física era mimosa como a de uma fada. Ele lutaria para tê-la para sempre a seu lado.

— Sim. Nós iremos o quanto antes porque meus homens têm ordens para atear fogo neste navio.

— O que será dos piratas que sobreviveram? — ela indagou com um nó na garganta. — Porque não estão todos mortos, estão?

Por mais adorável que Kagome se apresentasse, sua preocu pação causou estranheza em Kouga.

— Importa-se com as condições de um bando de criminosos depois de tudo que eles a fizeram passar?

A resposta a fez lembrar o único modo de conseguir que Kouga a obedecesse. Firmeza e altivez.

— Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta. Por favor, responda. - Após um instante, ele encolheu os ombros.

— Algumas gargantas foram cortadas. Os que ainda estão vivos serão levados para a praia e serão julgados pelos crimes que cometeram. Os culpados, e eu não tenho dúvida de que todos o são, morrerão por enforcamento.

— O que houve com aquele que me trouxe para cá? Você se lembra de seu aspecto, não?

— Foi novamente capturado. Por quê? — Kouga indagou com raiva. — Ele lhe fez nenhum mal?

— Não — Kagome se apressou a negar, receosa pela vida de Inuyasha. — De modo algum.

Kouga respirou fundo, mas seus dentes continuavam cerra dos de animosidade. Ele não estava com disposição para per doar o culpado pelo rapto de Kagome.

— Vamos sair logo daqui. Tudo ficará bem agora que está comigo.

Ao se dar conta de que seria a última vez que veria aquela cabine e a rede onde se deitara com Inuyasha, Kagome sentiu o coração bater acelerado.

— Espere! — ela pediu antes de saírem.

— O que houve?

De repente, parecia de suma importância para Kagome levar consigo uma lembrança de sua aventura. Seus olhos recaíram sobre o baú colocado sob a rede de Inuyasha. Cada pirata con tava com um. Ali deveriam estar guardados todos os pequenos tesouros que Inuyasha acumulara em sua vida. Seus objetos pes soais. Ela não suportaria que fossem consumidos pelo fogo.

— Aquele baú. — Ela apontou para a arca de madeira. — Posso levá-lo comigo?

Kouga calculou o peso. Parecia pesado demais para um só homem, mas havia tanta expectativa nos olhos de Kagome que ele não quis desistir e ser encarado como um homem incapaz.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Uma cabine foi destacada para uso exclusivo de Kagome, ao lado da de Kouga. Ao atravessar o convés para embarcar no outro navio, Kagome manteve a cabeça baixa, mas teve certeza de que muitos pares de olhos a observavam, julgando-a uma traidora. Não podia culpá-los por isso. Era por sua causa, afinal, que muitos estavam mortos e os demais feitos prisioneiros.

Kagome não encontrou coragem para olhar o navio em cha mas. Destruição por todos os lados em homenagem a ela. Como alguém podia se sentir honrado diante de um espetáculo da quela natureza?

Kagome se permitiu um momento de paz apenas quando se fechou em sua cabine. Era maravilhoso ter sua privacidade respeitada outra vez e respirar limpeza. Poder dormir aquela noite em um colchão macio e ter uma cômoda com gavetas para guardar alguma coisa. Tocou a madeira como se fosse uma pedra preciosa. Sem pensar no que fazia, abriu a primeira gaveta e surpreendeu-se ao encontrar algumas de suas próprias roupas. Seus olhos encheram de lágrimas. Sua mãe havia se parado algumas peças para Kouga lhe trazer. Não esperava encontrar alguns vestidos novos em outra gaveta, comprados certamente pelo próprio Kouga. Jamais o imaginara capaz de tanta generosidade e cavalheirismo.

Kouga fora o primeiro homem a povoar seus sonhos de moça apesar da aparência rude. Agora ela estava cogitando se não existia um espírito sensível sob aquele corpo intimidador. Fora em Kouga que pensara quando seus pais lhe falaram sobre seu noivado com Onigumo. Porque em comparação com seu prometido, Kouga era bonito e atraente. Nunca lhe parecera recriminável que acalentasse sonhos com outro homem se era obrigada a casar com alguém de quem não gostava. Não con siderava uma traição ser infiel em pensamento. Porque fideli dade de alma era para ser conquistada, não clamada.

O tempo passara, contudo, e os sonhos e as fantasias rece beram um outro dono. Kagome pensou em Inuyasha e escondeu a cabeça nas mãos. Deus, ela estava realmente casada com Inuyasha? Não podia considerar válido um casamento nos ter mos que fora feito. Ela não havia recitado as juras. Ninguém iria saber o que sucedera naquele navio. A não ser ela mesma. E seu corpo.

Cenas da intimidade partilhada com Inuyasha lhe retornaram à memória. Kagome estava prestes a se entregar a um profundo desprezo pelo que permitira que acontecesse quando um can saço insuportável a dominou. E não foi de escárnio o sorriso com que adormeceu, mas de prazer. Porque assim que parou de se recriminar, ela se viu lembrando do brilho daqueles cabelos loiros ao sol do fim de tarde, do rosto bronzeado e dos olhos sensuais que a fitavam de cima, dos braços musculosos que a cingiram durante o ato do amor.

Por mais que sua consciência a acusasse, ao acordar de um breve cochilo Kagome decidiu que não iria desprezar e maldizer a experiência vivida com Inuyasha. Porque apesar de ser um pirata, Inuyasha lhe dera emoção, prazer, conforto e até mesmo proteção.

Nunca seria capaz de esquecê-lo. Inuyasha tocara seu cora ção. Apesar da vida que o destino o obrigara a levar, ele era bom e sincero. Sua selvageria mesclava-se a uma surpreenden te vulnerabilidade, fruto de sua infância sofrida. Inuyasha não merecia a morte. Gostaria de salvá-lo se estivesse em suas mãos. Mas a sorte de todos aqueles piratas escapava de seu alcance. Ela se encontrava em meio a uma guerra. Era difícil aceitar que fora a causa de tanta destruição. Seu único consolo era saber que não poderia fazer nada para mudar as circuns tâncias. E agarrar-se ao sentimento de decepção com que se despedira de Inuyasha. Porque depois de adorá-lo, ele a traíra ao lhe negar o retorno para sua casa e obrigá-la a permanecer com ele como uma espécie de concubina.

Angustiada, Kagome se levantou e ergueu as mãos para o alto. Não tivera escolha. Não queria se culpar por ter orado por seu resgate. Pediria para ser ouvida durante o julgamento e tentaria interceder por Inuyasha. Contaria que ele a tratara bem e a pro tegera dos outros piratas.

Uma batida à porta interrompeu os pensamentos de Kagome.

— Posso entrar?

Kouga parecia outra pessoa. De banho tomado, cabelos penteados para trás e perfume de sabonete. Em outra ocasião, ela o acharia atraente, mas naquele instante não lhe despertou nem sequer admiração.

— Claro que pode. Por favor.

Kouga precisou abaixar a cabeça para passar pela porta.

— Você está adorável como sempre.

Kagome sorriu, agradecida. Ela estava se sentindo bem melhor depois de vestir uma roupa limpa e bonita.

— Não tenho palavras para exprimir minha gratidão por seu desvelo.

Antes que ela terminasse de falar, Kouga demonstrou mais consideração ainda ao desdobrar um guardanapo e lhe entregar um pedaço de pão fresco e cheiroso.

— Está com fome?

Mesmo sem apetite, Kagome não resistiria a um pão de as pecto tão delicioso.

— Sim. Obrigada mais uma vez. — Ela comeu antes de voltar a conversar. — Em quanto tempo chegaremos em casa?

Kouga lhe pareceu estranhamente evasivo.

— Navegaremos em baixa velocidade porque levaremos co nosco o navio mercante e os ventos não estão a nosso favor.

Era mentira. Kouga havia dado instruções aos outros tripu lantes para seguirem por uma rota mais longa de propósito para permanecer mais tempo junto a Kagome.

— Não tem importância — Kagome respondeu, convencida de que era verdade.— Agora eu estou a salvo com você.

Incentivado pelo cumprimento, Kouga deu um largo sorriso e aproveitou para ganhar mais alguns pontos na preferência de sua protegida.

— Sinto muito que seu noivo não esteja aqui a seu lado. Imaginei que ele fosse fazer questão de estar presente em seu resgate, mas parece que o estômago delicado não suporta via gens por mar.

Kagome não se deu ao trabalho de responder. Estava mais interessada em saber sobre Inuyasha do que sobre Onigumo. Jamais esperava ver raiva ou ao menos decepção pelo pouco-caso demonstrado pelo noivo, mas aparentemente ele não merecia nem sequer o desprezo dela.

— Eu o alertei sobre a importância de nos acompanhar nesta viagem. Avisei-o que qualquer homem que se preze faria ques tão de ir ao encontro da noiva e de zelar por seu retorno em segurança — Kouga aproveitou para ressaltar as diferenças entre eles.

— Você perdeu seu tempo. Onigumo não é um cavalheiro. Ele acha que as mulheres são capazes de cuidar de si mesmas. Ninguém jamais poderá acusar meu noivo de generosidade ou coragem em excesso.

Kouga não cabia em si de satisfação. A conversa estava tomando o rumo exato que ele esperava. A semente acabava de ser plantada e deveria germinar e crescer durante o trajeto de volta.

— Se você fosse minha, ninguém a teria raptado e afastado dos seus — Kouga murmurou inesperadamente.

— Se eu fosse o quê? — Kagome não quis acreditar em seus ouvidos.

— Se você estivesse sob minha proteção, isso não teria acon tecido — ele repetiu com outras palavras. — Eu não teria per mitido que fizesse uma tolice como essa.

Kagome ainda estava em choque pelo modo como Kouga se referira a ela. O que ele pretendia? Torná-la sua amante?

— Conheço mulheres como você — disse Kouga e segu rou-lhe as mãos antes que ela pudesse antecipar sua intenção. — Você acha que quer fazer o que bem entende, mas em rea lidade espera ter um homem firme a seu lado, que lhe imponha limites. — Kagome escutava, mas era para suas mãos pequenas com relação às dele que dedicara sua atenção. Talvez por notar seu alheamento, Kouga a segurou pelo queixo de modo a olhar em seus olhos. — Você não precisa se casar com Onigumo, um homem que não a merece. Você pode escolher outro.

Kagome tornou a baixar a cabeça.

— Não. Eu não tenho escolha.

— Sim, você tem — Kouga retrucou. — Estou lhe dizendo que agora você tem escolha. Eu estou lhe dando essa chance.

Kagome daria qualquer coisa para estar em outro lugar naquele momento. Seus olhos procuraram instintivamente uma saída. Não lhe ocorria nenhuma palavra para dizer e não encontrava meios de se furtar àquela conversa.

— Kouga, eu vou me casar pelo bem de minha família.

— Eu também tenho dinheiro — ele se apressou a explicar. — Não sou rico como Onigumo, mas tenho condições de ajudar sua família. Com o tempo, eles irão me aceitar e...

— Não, Kouga. Lamento, mas não posso. — Kagome desco briu naquele instante que suas palavras não correspondiam a seus sentimentos. De repente, o motivo de sua recusa não era mais a obediência aos pais, mas o fato de não sentir mais ne nhuma atração por ele. As fantasias que tivera com Kouga foram benéficas porque a mantiveram viva em meio ao pesadelo do sacrifício que lhe fora imposto. Agora, porém, que lhe fora dada a opção, que a proposta soava plausível, ela acabara de descobrir que não o queria a seu lado por uma noite, muito menos pelo resto de seus dias. O que sentira por Kouga não era forte o bastante para uma mulher abandonar sua família e seu futuro. Não era um desejo irresistível como sentira por Inuyasha, pois ele era único..

— Acho que sei de que se trata. — Kouga suspirou. — São os piratas, não são?— Kagome quase perdeu o fôlego à noção de que Kouga havia descoberto a verdade, mas como seria impossível, ela afastou o pensamento de sua mente. — Você receia que eu não a queira mais por causa do que eles lhe fizeram a bordo.

Kagome sentiu que corava, mas se controlou rápido.

— Eles não me machucaram.

Ela parecia tão sincera e tão convincente com seu sorriso que poderia enganar qualquer um que não a conhecesse como Kouga a conhecia.

— Tenho lidado com piratas há anos — ele insistiu. — Sei como são e o que fazem.

— Eles não fizeram nada comigo. Eu juro.

Foi o tapinha que ela lhe deu no joelho que mais o irritou. Ele queria consolá-la, não ser consolado. Ao ser informado sobre o rapto de Kagome, rezara para encontrá-la antes que os piratas a violassem com receio de que não fosse mais sentir o mesmo desejo por ela depois de ter sido tocada. Mas sabia que estivera apenas tentando se enganar. Seria impossível que Kagome viesse para seus braços pura como subira naquele navio. As dúvidas, no entanto, perderam a razão de ser no momento que ele escancarou aquela porta e a encontrou, tão linda quanto a vira pela última vez.

— Você foi corajosa. Agora deixe-me tirar toda essa carga de cima de seus ombros. Serei corajoso por você. Apenas me diga qual deles...

— Nenhum — ela o interrompeu. Nunca seria capaz de acusar Inuyasha pelo acontecido. Porque não seria verdade. Ela havia se entregado a ele de livre e espontânea vontade.

Kouga desistiu de arrancar uma confissão de Kagome. Sol tou-lhe a mão e respirou fundo em busca de paciência. Se tinha a intenção de conquistá-la, precisaria ser bom e compreensivo com ela. Mas mal podia esperar para fazê-la sua e ensiná-la a respeitá-lo. Imporia regras. Em primeiro lugar Kagome teria de responder a todas as perguntas que ele fizesse. Não admitiria que sua esposa lhe mentisse, mesmo que fosse para demonstrar coragem. Bastava um em uma casa para ter coragem e o ho mem era ele. Assim que entendesse isso, Kagome desistiria de suas imposições de independência.

— Você teve aventuras demais por um dia. Deve estar exaus ta. Vou deixar que descanse.

Kagome tentou não demonstrar o alívio que aquelas palavras provocaram. Mas antes que pudesse imaginar o que a esperava, Kouga dobrou-a para trás e lhe deu um beijo apaixonado que não foi retribuído.

— Boa noite.

Ela viu a porta fechar, mas não esboçou nenhuma reação. Apenas limpou os lábios. Não conseguiu nem sequer agradecer por tê-la salvado. O beijo a deixara tonta. Jamais esperara ter tantos pretendentes. Não sabia se deveria se sentir feliz, lisonjeada ou miserável. Já que o único homem que desejava beijar estava fora de seu alcance.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**MEEOOO.. O BICHOO PEGOOU!.. Acheii o Inu tão mas tããããoo fofoo.. Nunca que eu diria não para o capitão.. Diriia SIIM! BORA PARA NOIITEE DE NUPCIAS ! *-* Hahahaha! Eu morro de ternura por esse pirata gente!.. Quero um para miiim meeoo! *-* Kouga como sempre direto, e Kagome mesmo sem querer admitir.. Já está caiidiinhaa! Muahaha!.. Ele quis casar com ele meeoo.. AIIN MEOOO!.. ELE É TUUDOO DE BOOM!.. Esperoo que tenham gostado meus amores.. Lembrando 8 reviews próximo capitulo na HORA!.. Serioo messmooo! Miil beijoos meus amores..! e continuee comiigo! REVIRAVOLTAA NO PRÓXIMO CAP! DAALEE INUU!**

**Pri**

Siim judiação!.. O Inu é tipo irresistível!.. COMO! Ele ficou tanto tempo solteiro comooo? Meninaa, eu seria safadenha mesmo.. com ele entoon! Espero que tenha gostado do HOT HOT HOT! Desculpe a demoraa amoreco!.. Espero que curta.. Miil beijiinhoos!

**Babb-chan**

OIII QUERIIDAA MINHAA!.. Estava dando falta de vc!.. E de suas reviews animadooraaas!.. Vamos lá em ordem 1 review: TODAS sabiiaam que o Inu era o pirata.. A meeoo não consigo ter dó do Kouga no começo, ele é convencido demaaiis.. Vc vai riir muito do Onigumo, eu pessoalmente o achei meio gayziim hahaha! 2 review: O INU RECLAMOU A ELA! Porque ele é um liindoo.. meoo Impossivel não se apaixonar por ele meeoo.. O Kouga teentaa.. Mas só o inu consegue meeoo beem.. Sex appel é para poucos hahaha! Espero que tenha gostado do Inu todo fofo e sensível, infância sofrida meninaa achoo judiiaçãoo meoo! 3 review: Não roubará o Inu no!.. Ele é meeoo (sonha querida sonha ¬¬') Aii meu Deus, postando rápido?! Haha.. Agoraa eu demorei lhe agradei? Hahaha.. Esse livro me fez ver os piratas com outros olhos.. E a infância deles foi monstruosa, e achei muito lindo, eles terem caráter apesar de tudo sabe! MEEOO TAMBEEM ACHOO PERFEIITAA!.. Minhaa história favooriitaaa.. Meeoo beem, espero ter respondido direitiim haha!.. Miil beijoos e continue comiigo!

**Cleiu**

AlÔ! Queriidaa! Os caps são big.. Porque o livro tem bastante pagina, então no curto enrolar, haha! Quero postar logoo hahaha!.. Meoo eu desejo, eu almejo um homem desses, loiro moreno.. Maass que seja um homem bonzinho assim meeniinaa! Ah meoo, desde que ele a viu, ele ficou a fim dela, certeza que ele comeu aquele abacaxi, fazendo cara sexy.. CERTEZA HAHA!.. Kouga como sempre, vai brotar.. E meeninaa luta de titãs mesmo! Mas meeo, como não escolher o Inu? Comoo?.. Ele mexe conosco leitoras.. Imagine com a personagem!.. Espero que tenha gostado do hot hot hot haha! .. Achei delicado e nada vulgar!.. Paro sempre nas partes mais curiosas, Marketing baby hahahaha!.. Espero que tenha curtido esse cal.. Miil beijoos querida e continue comiigo!

**Jekac**

Oii queriida que ótimo que esta gostando fofa!.. Essa autora é muito foda mesmo!.. Espero que tenha curtido esse cap também!.. Miil beijoos

**Neherenia**

Esse Inu é perfeito neh?!.. Acho que de todos os livros que li, esse é o que o mocinho é mais perfeito.. Tem um outro livro q eu voh postar depois desse.. Que quase empata, mas esse Inu surdo, parte o coração meeoo!.. Kouga é muito convencido, não adianta nem tentar.. Inuyasha, como sempre usará a inteligência e proteger Kagome não será tããão difícil assim.. Porque ela.. Surpresinha! Haha!.. Meninaa, todas as leitoras se apaixonaram por ele!.. SERIO! Como não se apaixonar? Neeh Onnnw fã?!.. Que queriida.. Quem me dera que essa fic fosse de minha autoria.. haha Miil beiijoos fofaa!

**Manu Higurashi**

AAHHH QUERIIDAA! Oii .. Quee ótimo que esta gostaaanndoo!.. Cena hot hot hot curtiiiuuu? Esperoo que tenha gostaadoo haha!.. Miil beijoos fofaa!

**Taty**

Oii queriiidaa.. Que ótimo que gostou, esperoo que tenha curtidoo o cap queriidaa!

**Patyzinha**

Oii queriida.. Siim essa história não é de minha autoria.. Siim, é beem diferente da realidade do mundo de Inuyasha neh?!.. Siim, ele é muito querido, e da muuiita dó toda, vez que leio ele falando do passado.. E vai dar maiis dó dele ainda! Ah, um pirata lindo desses.. Ela meio que no ligou muito para o que ele pudesse fazer neeh?!.. Esperoo que continue gostando queriida.. Miil beiijoos!

**Daniii**

Oii queriidaa.. QUE ÓTIIMOO que está amandoo queriidaa!.. Espero que tenha curtiidoo esse cap também!.. Miil beijinhos ..

**Vick**

Oii queriida.. Não teve muuiiiiiittooo hentaii mais teve.. Mas relaxa que durante a fic tem maiis! ;) Inu é um querido meoo.. SEM MAIS!.. KIKYOU nem viva está haha!.. Não aparece nessa fic! Beijiinhoos!

**Flor do deserto**

Ah sim, eu tenho algumas assim, mais para frente eu posto ;) Espero que tenha gostado dos piratas haha! SIIM.. dá vontade de consolar o Inu para sempre.. Tipo "você nunca foi amado?" "não" "VEEM QUE EU TE AMOO MEU NEEGOOO" tipo assim haha!.. SIIM.. EU TAMBEM RI NESSA PARTE!.. Beem clichê de comédia romântica haha.. Espero que goste desse cap também.. Kouga veem com tudoo meninaa meninaa!.. Miil beijoos

**Priy Taisho**

OIIIIII QUERIIDAA!.. Aiin meeu, eu também sou apaixonada por essa história, li varias vezes e NÃO me canso meeoo!.. O Inu é um querido meeo.. sem maiis, apaixonante.. A Ká uma safadenhaaa!.. Mas quem não seriia com um boy magia desses, querendo seu body nu!.. Meeoo,, beem podee me perseguiir.. PODE MESSMOO! HAHAHA!.. Miil beijoos queriida

**M4lu**

Oii queriidaa.. esperoo que tenha curtido esse cap também.. Inu é um tudo seem maaiis haha.. Miil beiijoos amooooor!


	5. Chapter 5

**Oii amorecoos!.. VORTEII RAPIDIIM!.. É de praxe sou uma curica da noiiithe!.. Sempre posto de madruga haha!.. Esse cap é mais curtinho SIIM!.. Fiz suspense MUAHAHAHAHA!.. MAASSSS!.. Próximo cap é emocionante e lindhooo! E lonngoooo! Esperoo que gostem amorees! ;)**

**OoOoOoOoO**

Kagome não conseguiu dormir. O leito era tão macio que afun dava e era grande demais para uma só pessoa. Teria sido con fortável e excitante se deitar entre lençóis de cetim e olhar para o céu de estrelas se estivesse acompanhada.

O pensamento a perturbou. A ameaça deixara de pairar sobre sua cabeça. Ela estava a caminho de casa. Em breve poderia abraçar sua mãe com seu olhar desconfiado, sua língua afiada e seu talento incontestável para a culinária. Poderia rever seu pai sempre forte e elegante, e principalmente Rin. Era Rin quem mais lhe fazia falta. O que mais temera ao ser levada para o navio pirata fora a possibilidade de não ver sua irmã crescer e se tornar a mulher fascinante que ela certamente seria.

Um sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Kagome ao imaginar que logo estaria caminhando novamente pelas ruas de St. Pierre com a brisa morna soprando sobre seus cabelos. Ela se casaria com Onigumo, mas continuaria a ter o mesmo estilo de vida. Com a diferença de que seus pais e Rin desfrutariam de maior conforto. O sorriso aumentou ao se lembrar da proposta de Kouga. Fora uma tola por tê-la levado em consideração mesmo que apenas por alguns minutos.

Um ruído estranho a fez aguçar os ouvidos. Aliás, ela achava que era a segunda vez que o ouvia. Vinha de longe. Parecia um grito. Teria sido a única a ouvir uma pessoa gritando? A esse pensamento, Kagome saltou para o chão e abriu a porta com o cuidado de colocar a mão sobre o decote da camisola para o caso de encontrar alguém. Porque sabia que provocaria um escândalo ao ser surpreendida em trajes de dormir. Por outro lado, não havia tempo para se compor. Era uma emergência. Um grito como aquele só poderia significar sofrimento.

Um gemido a fez seguir por um corredor e descer um lance de escada. Sem saber para onde ir, Kagome encostou-se a uma parede e aguardou que o som se repetisse. Dessa vez, o grito foi tão potente que ela não teve dúvida sobre a porta que deveria abrir.

O que viu foi pior do que esperava. Não se tratava apenas de um ferido, mas de um bando. Os piratas estavam amarrados uns aos outros, de braços e pernas. Colocaram-nos em posições tão desconfortáveis que eles não estavam suportando as dores. Deveriam se encontrar daquele jeito havia horas, desde sua captura. Um havia sido destacado e sua condição era ainda mais terrível. Os companheiros de Kouga o haviam pendurado em um gancho para torturá-lo com um ferro em brasa. Kagome pestanejou e olhou ao redor. Não viu Inuyasha em parte alguma.

Incapaz de se conter diante de um espetáculo tão tenebroso, Kagome tentou intervir.

— O que estão fazendo?

Os homens a fitaram como se fosse uma entidade de outro mundo.

— Saia daqui! Este não é lugar para mulheres. - Ela não se moveu.

— Como podem tratar assim um ser humano?

— Ele não é humano, ele é um pirata — um dos tripulantes respondeu e deu ordens para que outro a levasse de volta para a cabine.

— Solte-me! — Kagome protestou ao sentir a mão do homem em seu braço. — Isso não está certo!

— Eles são nossos prisioneiros. Teriam feito o mesmo co nosco.

— Não justifica. Seria igualmente errado.

Seus protestos não adiantaram. Foi levada à força para fora do inferno. Mas no instante que o homem se virou para fechar a porta, ela aproveitou para se soltar e correr. Não podia per mitir que a tortura continuasse. Colocaria um fim naquela tra gédia ou morreria tentando.

Deteve-se diante da cabine de Kouga e bateu com força. Ele não respondeu e ela tornou a bater. Resmungos anunciaram o sucesso de sua missão. Kouga estava acordando. Sentiu von tade de invadir a cabine para ganhar tempo, mas controlou-se. Ao vê-la, Kouga não conteve a surpresa. Esperava dar com seu imediato. Ao fitar o vazio, baixou a cabeça e encontrou sua pequena Kagome usando a camisola de renda branca que ele lhe havia trazido. Ela estava magnífica como ele imaginara que ficaria. Mal podia esperar para apreciá-la sem reservas e para despi-la da sedutora indumentária.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — perguntou, solícito. Nor malmente ele acordava mal-humorado. Ainda mais no meio da noite, mas ser despertado pela mulher de seus sonhos, de camisola, roupa que apenas os maridos tinham licença de ver, fez toda diferença.

— Kouga, você precisa vir comigo.

A urgência do pedido terminou de acordá-lo.

— Você está aflita! Alguém a ofendeu?

— Eu vi seus homens torturando os prisioneiros. Ouvi gritos e cheguei ao local onde estão sendo chicoteados e marcados a ferro.

A informação teve um efeito relaxante sobre Kouga. Quanto mais nervosa Kagome ficava com o relato, mais calmo ele parecia.

— Sinto, mas não suspenderei o castigo como você quer. Mas posso ordenar que os calem.

— Você se recusa a suspender o castigo? — Kagome protestou com tanta veemência que Kouga deu um passo para trás e considerou a possibilidade de atendê-la. Não que houvesse algo de incomum em disciplinar prisioneiros, mas a angústia da mu lher que ele queria certamente devia ser alvo de sua atenção.

— Está bem. Falarei com eles. — Kouga foi até um baú de onde tirou uma capa longa e escura que mandou Kagome vestir por cima da camisola.

Kagome seguiu-o pelo corredor e pela escada. Ao chegarem diante da sala usada como calabouço, Kouga abriu-a sem he sitação. Todos os olhares se voltaram para eles. Kagome não se amedrontou. Não tinha de que se envergonhar. A seu lado, Kouga se portava como um rei.

— Senhores, nossa hóspede foi despertada por seus descui dos. Devo avisá-los que procurem outro lugar para continua rem com a lição.

Kouga não poderia ter escolhido piores palavras, mas Kagome teve o alívio de ver os tripulantes ao menos baixarem as mãos e interromperem os castigos. Mas o infeliz pirata continuava amarrado à parede com os braços para cima.

— Por favor, mande que o desamarrem.

A contrariedade dos caçadores era evidente. Kagome duvidou que seu desejo fosse cumprido. Surpreendeu-se ao ver Kouga dar um passo e soltar pessoalmente o pirata.

Sua satisfação foi breve. Kouga cortou as cordas e deixou o pobre cair como um fardo. Como se não bastasse, chutou-o com a bota para que se juntasse aos demais.

— Satisfeita?

Incapaz de falar e com receio de abusar com suas exigências, ela fez um movimento afirmativo com a cabeça.

Os homens começaram a desocupar o local e Kouga a con duziu para fora em seguida. Segurou-a pela cintura com inti midade. Mas se ele pretendia cobrar sua gratidão, teria de de sistir do propósito.

— Como pode ser tão impiedoso? — Kagome encarou-o. — Como pode permitir que seus homens se comportem desse mo do bárbaro?

Kouga não respondeu. Ele era ainda mais brutal com os prisioneiros. Ninguém detestava mais os piratas do que ele. Kagome não fazia idéia do que significava perseguir um crimi noso. Quanto maior era a dificuldade, mais ódio despertava.

— Você não está considerando o que os piratas fizeram antes de serem presos.

Você nunca viu os cadáveres que eles largam pelo caminho após uma pilhagem, os navios que eles assaltam as mulheres que violentam... — Kouga se deteve e um lampejo de dor percorreu seus olhos escuros. — Você nega, mas eu sei o que eles lhe fizeram. Você, mais do que os outros, deveria concordar que eles devem pagar pelo mal que cometeram.

— Eles não me maltrataram — Kagome tornou a afirmar. — Por que não acredita em mim?

O protesto serviu apenas para reforçar a opinião de Kouga de que Kagome negava o acontecido por pudor.

— Você acha que me engana? Eu caço piratas para o rei ou para quem quer que me pague bem há longos anos. Sei o que eles fazem com as moças bonitas. Mas não sou como Onigumo Peridot que poderá recusá-la quando não encontrar uma man cha de sangue no leito nupcial. Eu não a desprezarei.

Kagome empalideceu. Jamais lhe ocorrera que teria de sangrar para provar sua pureza.

— Minha mãe me contou que não são todas as mulheres que sangram.

— Pode ser verdade, mas seu noivo questionará o problema. Você sabe disso.

Kagome engoliu em seco. Onigumo desfaria o casamento se descobrisse que ela não era mais uma donzela? Pior ainda, ele seria capaz de devolvê-la a seus pais? Por que, afinal, Kouga estava assustando-a? Para vencê-la pela vergonha depois de falhar com as promessas de devoção?

Irritada, Kagome esbravejou e dirigiu-se a sua própria cabine.

— Eu já disse e vou repetir pela última vez que não fui violentada. Quanto aos piratas, eles não tratam as pessoas com mais crueldade do que você e seus amigos!

Kouga não permitiu que ela desse mais de dois passos. Deteve-a pelo braço e a fez encará-lo.

— Ninguém fala assim comigo e me dá as costas! Entendo sua contrariedade, mas não se esqueça de que sou homem e o capitão deste navio.- Kagome pestanejou.

— O que está me dizendo? Que exige obediência porque é homem?

— Sim e porque enquanto estiver neste navio, você me deve respeito.

Kouga quis segurar a mão de Kagome mas ela não permitiu.

— Como se atreve a me ameaçar? Acha que tem o direito de mandar em tudo e em todos só porque é o capitão deste navio?

A resposta de Kouga seria sim, mas para não continuar com a discussão ele tentou uma saída diplomática.

— Você está nervosa. Por que não volta para sua cabine e tenta dormir? Tenho certeza de que amanhã estará se sentindo melhor.

Kagome afastou o rosto antes que Kouga pudesse tocá-lo.

— Vou me retirar, mas acordarei pela amanhã tão ansiosa quanto estou agora por retornar a minha vida e esquecer que conheci você!

Dessa vez, Kouga não conseguiu detê-la, mas seguiu-a com os olhos e um sorriso venenoso. Eles estavam muito mais dis tantes de St. Pierre do que Kagome pensava. Não atracariam em nenhum porto até que ela aceitasse ser sua esposa. A rebeldia de Kagome contribuíra para firmar sua determinação de lhe pro var que sempre conseguia tudo a que se propunha.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Pela manhã Kagome sentiu dificuldade para se levantar. Es tava deprimida e angustiada. Sua garganta doía e profundas olheiras marcavam sua expressão. Acordara diversas vezes du rante a noite com uma sensação de vazio porque não encon trava o corpo acolhedor de Inuyasha onde se apoiar.

A idéia de que Inuyasha estava amarrado com os outros pi ratas lhe era insuportável. Tentava afastá-lo da mente e culpá-lo pelo desfecho da aventura. Ele não a havia levado à força para o navio depois de prometer que iria libertá-la? Não traíra suas próprias palavras ameaçando-a de retê-la a seu lado para sem pre? Sim, a culpa era toda de Inuyasha pelo que estava aconte cendo. Por que, então, ela queria correr para o porão e soltá-lo? Atirar-se nos braços dele e pedir perdão por ser a causa de sua provação? Ela deveria estar completamente fora de si.

Dentre os vários vestidos que Kouga colocara a sua dispo sição, Kagome escolheu um modelo preto abotoado na frente com renda branca ao redor do pescoço. As mangas chegavam apenas aos ombros. Sua mãe jamais aprovaria aquele tipo de roupa, mas Kagome não se importou. Não era tão tímida a ponto de ocultar os braços. E se o próprio Kouga o escolhera para ela, era moderno o suficiente para não reprová-la e julgá-la exibida. A saia era ampla e a cintura apertada. Kagome não tinha dificuldade em se pentear sozinha. Separou os cachos em duas partes e prendeu-os lateralmente com fitas brancas.

Estava pronta para se dirigir à cabine principal. Sentia-se no direito de tomar o desjejum no local apropriado. Seus pais e Onigumo certamente haviam pagado caro por seu resgate. Não se sentia em débito, portanto, com Kouga. O fato de ela não corresponder a suas intenções amorosas não era motivo para permanecer trancada na cabine durante a viagem.

O navio de Kouga era diferente do navio pirata. Simples e rústico, sem nenhuma decoração. Na cabine principal só havia mesas e cadeiras e os tripulantes não riam nem cantavam. Pa reciam zangados e taciturnos. Kouga estava lá, mas Kagome o ignorou. Preferiu sentar-se sozinha a um canto e comer seu mingau em paz com um copo de leite. Na terceira colherada, contudo, ela quase deixou cair o talher. Ficou rígida e trêmula ao mesmo tempo. Tinha certeza de que escutara Kouga men cionar o nome Naraku.

— Ele quer o pirata loiro vivo, não sei por qual razão. Por mim, esse sujeito seria o primeiro a pendurarmos pelo pescoço. Maldição! Se eu o tivesse matado quando o capturei da pri meira vez, ele não teria raptado Kagome Higurashi e nós não esta ríamos aqui agora. Mas o tal Naraku é muito rico e me ofe receu uma recompensa caso o levasse vivo em sua presença.

Subitamente nada mais pareceu importante a Kagome.

Nem sua raiva por Kouga, nem o compromisso com seus pais e Onigumo. Nem sua própria vida. Tudo perdera o significado perante a descoberta que acabara de fazer. Perante a força de seu amor pela vida de Inuyasha.

A voz de Kouga invadiu o momento de intensa reflexão. Kagome reagiu como se tivesse sido surpreendida cometendo um crime.

— Bom dia — ela respondeu ao cumprimento com uma doçura que soou forçada aos próprios ouvidos. Mas não havia alternativa. Era preciso fazer o jogo de Kouga porque agora ele deixara de ser o pretendente indesejável para se tornar um inimigo declarado. Ela detestava fingir, mas seus instintos lhe diziam que aquele era seu único caminho.

— Acordou bem-humorada pelo que vejo.

— Sim — ela admitiu. — Você estava com a razão, afinal de contas. Uma noite de sono era tudo de que eu precisava.

Embora não parecesse convencido da incrível mudança de atitude, da noite para o dia, Kouga puxou uma cadeira para se sentar ao lado de Kagome.

— Aceita dar um passeio comigo pelo convés?

Kagome refletiu por um instante. O convite lhe era deplorável. Não queria ficar sozinha com Kouga. Queria desesperadamente encontrar Inuyasha e verificar se ele estava bem. Algo que Kouga não poderia saber ou seu querido pirata sofreria as pe nas do inferno. Não. Kouga não poderia nem sequer desconfiar de sua afeição por Inuyasha. Por ciúme, ele seria capaz de tor turar seu amado até a morte. Ela não tinha o direito de sacri ficá-lo. Não podia manifestar nenhuma curiosidade pelas con dições em que ele se encontrava.

— Sim, eu gostaria de tomar um pouco de ar. Devo apanhar uma capa?

A rapidez com que ela aceitou o convite reforçou as suspei tas de Kouga. Ele acreditava na possibilidade de Kagome ter reconsiderado sua proposta, com medo da reação do noivo à perda de sua virgindade, mas a mudança fora brusca demais.

— Acho recomendável. Quer que eu a apanhe para você? - Kagome fez que sim e lhe deu um sorriso que reforçou sua certeza de que algo deveria estar errado. A diferença entre Kagome e a maioria das mulheres era seu sorriso franco e a hones tidade no trato com as pessoas. O sorriso de agora era mecâ nico, falso.

Kagome contraiu os lábios assim que Kouga se afastou. Ela sabia que não se mostrara convincente. Perdida em pensamentos e temores, tombou a cabeça nas mãos. Precisava encontrar Inuyasha e lhe dar água como fizera na prisão. Precisava alimentá-lo e aliviá-lo. Ele poderia estar ferido, poderia estar morrendo...

As lembranças ricochetearam pela mente de Kagome. Os bra ços fortes e bronzeados que a seguraram no ato do amor. Os meigos olhos castanhos que bebiam cada palavra que ela dizia. Os beijos apaixonados. As roupas justas e sedutoras que usava. As histórias comoventes que lhe contara. Um suspiro escapou do fundo de seu peito. Como pudera supor que conseguiria colocar uma pedra sobre o que acontecera? Que conseguiria esquecer Inuyasha?

Mais uma vez Kouga se intrometeu em seus devaneios, trazendo-a de volta à realidade com um sobressalto.

— Oh, obrigada — Kagome se levantou e agradeceu quando ele lhe colocou a capa sobre os ombros. Desconfiado, ele er gueu uma sobrancelha, pousou a mão possessivamente nas cos tas de Kagome e conduziu-a por entre seus tripulantes. O dia estava ensolarado e soprava uma generosa brisa pelos mares do Caribe. Mas Kagome não conseguiu enxergar nem sentir a beleza da ocasião. Ela não conseguia pensar em mais nada que não fosse escapar da vigilância de Kouga e encontrar Inuyasha.

— É incrível que seu navio tenha força para rebocar um outro. — Kagome indicou o navio mercante ao chegarem à popa. — Ele está em ordem ou precisa de reparos?

Kouga não demonstrou interesse pela conversa. Kagome se parabenizou pela escolha do assunto.

— Acredito que esteja em condições de funcionamento. Nós o entregaremos às autoridades e eles decidirão o que fazer.

— Por que não o devolvem a seu capitão?

— Os piratas o mataram.

Uma sensação de náusea se apoderou de Kagome. O capitão no navio mercante fora o responsável pela celebração de seu casamento com Inuyasha. Não fora um casamento de verdade, mas seu celebrante era um ser humano como outro qualquer, que não fizera nada de errado para merecer a morte. Kouga percebeu a palidez que cobriu o rosto de Kagome e ofereceu o braço para ela se apoiar.

— Está se sentindo bem?

— Estou. Fiquei impressionada porque eu conheci esse ho mem — respondeu.

— Você o conheceu? — Kouga estranhou. — Como?

— Eu subi ao convés e vi o navio depois que ele foi tomado. - A compaixão brilhou nos olhos de Kouga por um instante.

— Então agora você consegue avaliar de que os piratas são capazes.

Assim como seus caçadores, Kagome pensou com revolta.

— Pelo que notei, quase não havia tripulantes naquele navio. Quantos são necessários para conduzi-lo? — ela se obrigou a prosseguir com a conversa.

Kouga esfregou o queixo enquanto fazia um cálculo mental.

— Uma dúzia de homens, eu diria. A embarcação é pequena e não desenvolve grande velocidade. Navios mercantes costu mam transportar mais carga do que pessoas.

Kagome estava pensando que o número era pequeno em com paração com o navio pirata que acomodava mais de cem, quan do Kouga interrompeu os passos e tomou suas mãos nas dele.

— Kagome, quero falar outra vez com você.

— Sobre o quê? — ela continuou se esquivando para que ele não pudesse adivinhar o que se passava em seu interior.

— Você sabe. Não tente fugir ao assunto. Preciso que me diga se está ao menos considerando minha proposta de casa mento.

Kagome não se atrevia a dizer a verdade para não enfurecê-lo, mas também não queria mentir. Ganhar tempo lhe parecia a melhor solução.

— Eu estou comprometida. Minha posição é difícil. Por ou tro lado, concordo com você sobre Onigumo não ser um bom partido para mim.

— Isso significa que está pensando em meu pedido ou devo entender que não tenho nenhuma chance?

Kagome ergueu o rosto e dessa vez encarou-o.

— Significa que estou tentando decidir o que fazer.- Kouga sorriu, satisfeito. Se Kagome tivesse se desmanchado em amores, de um minuto para outro, ela lhe provocaria sus peitas. O fato de estar analisando sua proposta era exatamente o que ele esperava que fizesse.

— Bem, devo deixá-la agora com suas reflexões — ele se despediu para alívio de Kagome. — Até mais tarde.

— Até mais tarde — Kagome respondeu com o coração aos saltos. Porque ao menos por algumas horas ela poderia procurar Inuyasha.

Assim que encontrou uma oportunidade, Kagome correu para o porão em direção aos depósitos de mercadorias e de armas. Havia várias portas fechadas. Atrás de uma delas Inuyasha de veria estar amarrado e ferido. Mas qual?

Sem se lembrar da própria segurança, no caso de um pirata se soltar e resolver atacá-la, Kagome girou uma maçaneta. Ob viamente a porta não cedeu. Como não adivinhara que ela es taria trancada? Por outro lado, por que Kouga e seus homens se deram ao trabalho de trancar a porta se os piratas estavam acorrentados? Mas se a porta estava trancada, a chave deveria estar pendurada em algum lugar próximo. Porque ela não acre ditava que cada um deles tivesse uma cópia.

Com esperança renovada Kagome se pôs a procurá-la. Talvez não fosse uma, mas um molho. Mal pôde acreditar quando tropeçou em algo e encontrou no chão justamente o que pro curava. Trêmula de emoção, ela se abaixou e se pôs a experi mentar cada uma das chaves até encontrar aquela que se en caixava na fechadura.

Abriu uma fresta da porta e espiou. Os piratas haviam sido transferidos para lá e continuavam amarrados uns aos outros em posições desconfortáveis. Suas expressões traduziam dor e sofrimento. Ela fechou os olhos e a porta, incapaz de continuar presenciando a cena.

Encontrou Inuyasha no depósito vizinho. Kouga o deixara isolado dos demais, provavelmente para poder extravasar com mais liberdade seu ódio e seu ciúme por ele. Inuyasha estava coberto de hematomas. Um gemido de horror escapou de seus lábios ao ver os olhos inchados e roxos, assim como a boca. Os pulsos estavam amarrados às costas e ele estava sentado no chão com a cabeça tombada para trás, junto à parede. Kouga o seus homens deveriam ter batido tanto nele que Kagome temeu que estivesse inconsciente.

Ajoelhada ao lado dele, Kagome anunciou sua presença. Ape sar do inchaço, Inuyasha conseguiu erguer as pálpebras o sufi ciente para vê-la.

— Inuyasha, você está me ouvindo?

Inuyasha não respondeu de imediato. Kagome chorou por mais que tentasse se controlar.

— Inuyasha, por favor responda. Eu preciso saber se você consegue me ver e me ouvir.

Ele fez um ligeiro movimento afirmativo com a cabeça. Ela recuperou a esperança naquele instante e a capacidade de ra ciocinar. Tirou a faca que trouxera escondida na roupa e se apressou a cortar as cordas que o machucavam.

Inuyasha estava tão fraco que tombou para a frente. Kagome o amparou.

— Você deve estar me odiando agora e eu não o culpo por isso. Acho que eu me sentiria da mesma forma em seu lugar. — Ela recordou os dias de amizade e dos momentos em que eles foram muito mais do que amigos. Lembrou o esforço de Inuyasha em protegê-la quando a vida dele corria perigo. De veria ser terrível para ele vê-la saudável e bem-arrumada como passageira em um navio onde ele era prisioneiro. Mais do que nunca, depois de tê-la feito sua mulher, Inuyasha deveria con siderá-la uma traidora.

— Inuyasha, quero que saiba que direi toda a verdade quando você for levado a julgamento. Direi que você nunca me causou nenhum mal e implorarei por clemência. Se estivesse ao meu alcance salvá-lo, você sabe que eu o faria. Eu não queria que isso acontecesse. Não gosto desses caçadores mais do que de piratas. Não tomo nenhum partido. A única coisa que me im porta é ir para casa. Por favor, não me odeie.

Inuyasha estava com os pulsos dilacerados e os olhos incha dos a ponto de impedir sua visão e ela se preocupava em afastar o peso que a consciência colocara sobre seus ombros? Naquele momento Kagome se deu conta do quanto estava sendo egoísta.

— Para ser sincera, Inuyasha, você tem todas as razões do mundo para me detestar. Eu mereço. Eu fui horrível com você.

Para total surpresa de Kagome, Inuyasha colocou a mão sobre seu joelho por cima da saia. Ela pestanejou diante do gesto carinhoso. Mais ainda quando Inuyasha, apesar da situação em que se encontrava, esforçou-se por falar.

— Eu não odeio você.

Com os olhos marejados, Kagome ergueu-se sobre o joelhos e limpou com a barra da saia o sangue que escorria do canto da boca dele.

— Deus, como é bom ouvir sua voz — ela murmurou.

— Kagome, eles vão me matar quando chegarmos à praia. — Ao detectar uma tentativa de protesto, Inuyasha fez um novo esforço e tocou-lhe os lábios com as pontas dos dedos.

— Eles irão me enforcar. Não quero que você diga nada em meu be nefício. Nada do que diga fará diferença. Você só atrairá aten ção sobre si mesma e eu não quero isso. Poderá ser perigoso.

— Pare de falar assim. Eles não podem enforcá-lo!

Inuyasha viu as lágrimas deslizarem pelas faces adoráveis e não pôde conter o desejo de tocá-las.

— Kagome, faça apenas o que tem de ser feito. Volte para casa e esqueça que me conheceu.

— Não posso! — ela soluçou. — Não quero que você morra.

— Vá agora. Vá antes que eles a apanhem aqui.

— Mas eu sou sua esposa, lembra-se? — Ela riu por entre as lágrimas, durante a tentativa de conforta-lo.

Apesar da dor, Inuyasha também sorriu.

— Como poderia me esquecer? Mas não conte a ninguém. Esse segredo é apenas nosso. Não existem testemunhas vivas de nosso enlace.

— Por que quer que eu ignore o que houve, se você chegou a me obrigar a dizer sim?

— Antes eu acreditava que teríamos um futuro. Agora que chegou meu fim, quero que siga em frente e procure ser feliz.

Kagome protestou.

— Se é verdade que eles o enforcarão como poderei ser feliz?

— Porque você merece — Inuyasha respondeu. — Nunca conheci ninguém com um coração mais generoso. Não desper dice sua vida por mim.

— Você não é um desperdício.

— Mas este é meu destino. — Ele olhou ao redor. — Não há nada que você possa fazer para me salvar.

A desesperança no olhar de Inuyasha, a certeza de que não poderia gostar de nenhum outro homem como gostava dele, deu forças a Kagome.

— Eu encontrarei um jeito! Juro para você que encontrarei um jeito!

**OoOoOoOoO**

**MEEOOO.. ELES SE AMAM SEM MAAIIIS! SEEEEEEEMMMM MAAAAAAAIIIIIS.. MEEOOO!.. EU AMO ESSE LIVROO AAIIIII!.. Enfiim, Kouga, TENTANDO, batalhar pela mulher que "ama", Kagome igualziinhaa uma leoa, quando mexem com seus filhotes.. COM O INU NÃO MEEOO BEEM!.. Meeoo seriioo.. Eu li esse cap para arrumar os erros e talz.. Estava ouvindo essa musica "****The Love I Meant To Say" do "smash" na parte que ela se encontra com o Inu.. Quase chooreii gente.. LIVROO LIINDOOO! E já aviso, tenho livros maravilhosos, mas igual a esse, realmente não sei se terei! Haha.. ESPERO ENCONTRAR *-* Enfiiim.. lembrandoo**

**9 REVIEWS PRÓXIMO CAPITULOOOOOO! **

**Pri**

MEEOOO!.. Também não a entendo as vezes, amo minha família, mas no teria coragem de dizer não.. Quem vai saber q eu casei?.. QUEROO É LUA DE MEEL! Hahah.. Olha eu falando besteira.. Kouga friendZONE! Please!.. Agora nem isso mais é!.. TOSCÃO! Ela está atrás dele menina meninaa.. Esperoo que tenha gostadoo.. Miiil beiijoos! ;)

**Priy Taisho**

TIPOOOOOOO.. MOOOORRRTEEE AOO KOUUUGAAAAAA.. NINGUEEM TOCAAA NOO INUUU! Para bater lógiicoo! Hahaha.. Kouga, é sexy e tudo mais.. SÓQUENÃOÉOINU! Só por isso!.. Como não amar esse Inu?.. Tipo comoo?.. A escritora, juntou TUUDOO! Que queremos e colocou nele sérioo! Aiin meninaa, no dia q eu achar alguém assim tipo o Inu.. Saio gritando SIM na rua de casa..! O Onigumo, me arrancou algumas risadinhas.. Ele é muuiitoo tosco haha! Meeo, achei esse livro pq tive minha época de ler tudo sobre piratas, mas só achava histórias assim, carinha capitão, sequestra a mocinha, e na MARRA!.. Ela se apaixona por ele.. Mas quando eu li a sinopse dessa.. EU SENTII QUE PRECISAVAA TER! .. Vc esta boaa de palpite Kagome.. E seus planos!.. Ahh eu quero meu celular tipo queroo muito.. Ele era tão meuuu seriioo! Haha.. Enfiim queriidaa.. Miil beijoos e espero que tenha curtido essa cap ;)

**Neherenia**

Oiii liindaa! Kouga merece uns TAPAAS!.. Maas sério, como eu lii o livro inteiro (sinta inveja u_u) eu sei que.. Não vou contar! Enfiim.. Siim Kagome estava suuper confusa, ela tem aquele jeito decidido, e colocou na cabeça que casar com o gayziim ia salva-la ! Maass.. EU! Nunca diria não hahaha!.. Nem sou louca!.. Estou achando vcs leitoras muuiitoo intuitivas.. Dando palpites corretos sobre o livro!.. Vocês leram escondido? Hã?! Haha.. Queriidaa miil beiijoos e continue comiigo

**M4lu**

Meeninaa.. você viiuuh?! Foii um diia tipo.. do céu para o infernoo.. Postei rapidiim neeh?!.. NÃO ME ODEIIEEEE HAHAHA!.. Meninaa se ela não salvar o Inu, todas as leitoras apaixonadas, vão fazer mutirão.. E pegar o Kouga pelos cabelos! Você esta convidada, caso isso aconteça.. hahaha!.. Mil beijoos queriidaa!

**Jekac**

Oii queriidaa.. que ótimo que esta gostando.. ENTÃO MEEO BEEM!.. O livro em si, tem uns 40 capitulos, porem eu estou postando vários de uma só vez porque são muito curtinhos.. Vai depender do jeito que eu vou cortando entende? Maass.. Acho que chega em 11 ou 12.. Algo assim.. Miil beiijooos

**Daniii**

ELAA ACORDOOU MENINAA!.. Você adivinhou ! Essas leitoras estão muito videntes meninaa...hahaha.. Voltei rapidinho.. O cap é mais curto, mas é só um suspense, próximo cap é FOFISSIIMO! Miil beiijoos queriida.. INU COM PRINCIPIOS HJ AMANHA E SEMPREE!.. Lindoo!

**Manu Higurashi**

Aii aii aii.. Kagome esta indo salva-lo (ficando verde de inveja, quero um Inu sec xxi que more no meu bairro) Kougaa safadenhoo toscão haha.. Mas é hot no posso negar!.. NÃO MORRA!.. leeiaaaa! Haha!.. Miil beijoos queriidaa..

**Evelyn**

Como não amar o Inu neh ?!.. Ele foi lindo na cena hot, e foi maiis ainda (na minha opinião) Agoraa.. conversando com ela.. Tipo "você se recusou ser minha porque sou pobre, me fez ser sequestrado, espancado por ciúmes.. MAS TE AMO MINHA NEGA!" Fooii algo assim, só que muito lindoo haha!.. Espero que tenha gostado.. Miil beijoos!

**Carol**

Oii queriida.. Meninaa, parece coisa de louco, mas quando se lê com um personagem assim, vem tipo um amor platônico neh?!.. Tipo com atores de novelas sabe?! (no meu caso MARCO PIGOSSI *-*) Enfiim!.. Passarei sim, aconselho a todas comprarem esse livro ele é magnífico! Seguidora?!.. To podeendoo mexxxmooo! *-* Proximo cap aii.. fresquiiiim ;) Miil beijoos queriidaa!

**Cleiu**

AlÔ queriidaa!.. Esse Inu é tudoo de boom.. KAGOME BURRAA!.. Pq eu diria SIIM .. SIIM.. SIIIM.. BORAA PARA LUA DE MEEEL!.. Nem sou boba meeu beem!.. O jeitinho todo tinhoso dele, é fantástico, ele conquista demaaiis o leitor.. Mas as reviravoltas NÃO TERMINARAM POR AII!.. Kagome está com Sangue nos olhos! Faltou gritar.. "RRRRRRIIIIITAAAAA" (Piada que talvez não entenda) Kouga safadhenho, que acha que está abalando, igual menino que tira foto inchado de academia e posta no instagram..! haha!.. EVERYBODY!.. VIVOO! Essa autora sabe o que faz haha!.. Eu quando li o livro, levei 9 horas, DIRETO lendo! Madruga inteira, não conseguia parar!.. Cheguei rapidiim com o cap haha!.. Miil beiijoos queriidaa!

**Babb-chan**

OIIIIIIIIIII AMIIIGAAAAAAAA!.. A LEITORAA MAIIS ENTUSIASMAADAA!.. QUE ME DEIXAA REVIEWS ENOOORMMEEES HAAAAA! *-* hahahaha.. Você me pediu para demoraar ooh curiicaa!.. Eu atendi seu pedido (sorriso cínico e sobrancelha arqueada).. Onigumo, é uma figura, idiota que dá dó!.. Kouga, me da raiva dele.. Mas.. Beem vai ter que ler.. O Kouga é machista, já me irritou por isso.. Menina, só livro mesmo.. PORQUE NÃO TEM COMO EXISTIR UM HOMEM PERFEITO ASSIIM.. NÃOO TEEM!.. Isso porque você não viu as outras facetas que ele vai mostrar durante o livroo.. Ele é tudo de boom!.. Minha caraa.. você é babb-chan.. e eu Amanda TAISHO!.. Sem mais argumentos.. ele é meeuu todoo meeuu.. só meeuuuuu.. tipo todo meuu meessmoooo! (piscadinha e sorriso da gisele butchen) Meeniinaa quase esquecii.. Você não é Brasileira nehh?! Que absurdo esse negocio de internet neh, conversar com pessoas tão distantes.. Voltando a fiiic.. Os 5 são tipo exemplo de superação para mostrar no programa do Gugu "de volta para minha terra", ou do Luciano Hulk! "Lar Doce Lar".. haha.. Espero que um dia encontre alguém que a trate assim.. Porque nessa época de quadradinho de 8 ESTÁ DIFICIL!.. RII DEMAIIS COM SEU LADOO YOUKAI! Isso é coisaa minhaa meninaa meninaaa!.. Esperoo que tenha curtidoo o cap também.. MIIIIL BEIIIJOOOOOOOOOOS E CONTINUE COMIIGO!

**Patyzinha**

Oiie queriidaa.. Fiicoo tão feliz de ver, como esse livro está tocando o heart de vocês.. Siim, ele foi um homem daquela época, mas posso admitir aqui entre nós?.. Eu A-D-O-R-E-I ele sendo mandão para faze-la dele, porque ele sabe que ela quer.. haha!.. No lugar dela, eu nem pestanejava, dizia MAMAE.. PAPAI!.. Bora ligar para o bolsa família, que eu to fugindo!.. KKKKKKK.. Que horrível eu..! Enfiiim.. Onigumo não é tão odiável assim.. Acho que escolhi um nome muito mal para o personagem haha!.. Volteii rapiidiinhoo!.. Não esperou quase nada! Haha!.. Miil beijos queriidaa


	6. Chapter 6

Anoitecia e Kagome nunca se sentira mais segura do cami nho que deveria tomar em sua vida. O brilho em seus olhos era tão sério e firme que nem mesmo Kouga se atrevera a continuar alimentando suspeitas.

As mãos que embrulharam pedaços de pão e de peixe em guardanapos e que esconderam facas e armas encontradas no porão nas meias e no baú trazido do navio pirata não tremeram em nenhum momento.

Ela nunca havia cedido à tentação de investigar o conteúdo daquele baú. Não fora capaz de invadir a intimidade de Inuyasha. Não fizera com ele o que não gostaria que fizessem com ela.

Não havia estrelas aquela noite e o céu parecia negro. Kagome acompanhou a mudança de turno com um sorriso de escárnio ao perceber que os marinheiros estavam mais interessados em se vangloriar de suas aventuras amorosas e de se mostrarem um mais importante do que o outro pelo número de mulheres que enganaram com suas falsas declarações do que em condu zir o navio na rota certa.

— Senhores, peço que me perdoem o incômodo — Kagome resolveu anunciar sua presença , mas alguém poderia me ajudar com meu baú?

Os homens a mediram da cabeça aos pés antes de olharem para a peça. Alguns poderiam tê-la importunado com palavras cruas e obscenas, mas Kagome não se preocupou com isso. O lato de saberem que o capitão pusera seus olhos sobre ela de veria ser suficiente para garantir o respeito.

— Não há nenhum cavalheiro por aqui — um deles caçoou e virou uma garrafa na boca.

— Trate de carregar seu baú sozinha porque estamos ocupados.

Kagome não se deu por vencida. Colocou as mãos para trás e balançou o corpo de um lado para outro como se fosse uma menina mimada.

— Está bem. Não quero atrapalhar. Vou pedir que Kouga me ajude. Tenho certeza de que ele não se importará que eu o acorde quando souber que seus amigos não puderam me aten der porque estavam ocupados.

A zombaria cessou de imediato. Kagome virou-se e começou a se afastar. Havia um sorriso em seus lábios quando ouviu uma voz pedindo que esperasse.

— Alguém quer dizer alguma coisa?

— Sim — disseram vários homens ao mesmo tempo. — Nós a ajudaremos com o baú.

— Acham que conseguem? — ela não resistiu à tentação de desafiá-los. — É bastante pesado.

À súbita manifestação de solidariedade somou-se a arrogân cia masculina. Dois dos homens flexionaram os braços para exibirem os músculos.

— Nada é muito pesado para marinheiros como nós.

— Sim, é claro! Posso ver isso.

— Para onde devemos levar o baú? — perguntou um.

— Para o porão. — Ela pigarreou. — Na verdade, eu pre cisarei da ajuda de todos. Há outros baús lá embaixo que pre cisam ser trazidos para cima. Kouga prometeu que se encar regaria da tarefa, mas deve ter esquecido.

— Alguém terá de ficar para cuidar da navegação. A menos que queira que amarremos o leme.

— Daria para fazerem isso? Será por poucos minutos, não é mesmo?

Por mais que tentasse, Kagome não conseguiu convencer o líder a deixar que todos os homens a seguissem. Ele deu ordens para que um permanecesse. Pena. Ninguém poderia dizer que ela não se esforçara por poupá-los.

Os marinheiros a seguiram até que ela parou diante de uma porta.

— Aí? — estranhou um deles. — Seus baús estão guardados no depósito?

Kagome encolheu os ombros.

— Percebem agora o porquê de eu ter insistido para que me ajudassem?

Os homens tornaram a caçoar da fragilidade de Kagome. Ela, com o coração aos saltos, apanhou o molho de chaves e expe rimentou várias até encontrar a certa e abrir a porta.

Alguns homens entraram. Outros ficaram parados olhando para o escuro.

— Precisamos de um lampião.

— Podem entrar enquanto eu providencio a iluminação.

Kagome agiu com presteza. Assim que o último homem pas sou pela soleira da porta, ela os trancou no depósito junto com os prisioneiros e sem perda de tempo partiu para a segunda etapa de seu plano que era encontrar a chave da cela onde Miroku fora amarrado com os outros piratas.

— Finalmente! — ela suspirou, aliviada. — Não temos muito tempo. Assim que eu conseguir soltá-los, subam para o deque o mais depressa que puderem. Há apenas um homem lá em cima neste momento. Será fácil dominá-lo, portanto não o machuquem. Confio que respeitarão minha vontade em troca de lhes proporcionar a liberdade. — Os piratas estavam mudos de espanto. — Encontrarão um barco salva-vidas com provi sões e armas. Levem-no para o navio que está sendo rebocado e esperem por mim e por Inuyasha. Kouga me disse que ele ainda está em condições de navegar. Ah, e levem também aque le baú que contém todos os pertences de Inuyasha. — As ins truções eram dadas conforme Kagome ia cortando as cordas que prendiam os piratas uns aos outros.

Terminada essa parte da missão, Kagome correu para a cela de Inuyasha. Todo seu corpo tremeu. Ajoelhou-se junto a ele e chamou-o. Naquele instante, ela entendeu que libertar Inuyasha era mais importante do que tudo no mundo.

— Como pretende conseguir isso? — ele quis saber.

— Vamos tomar o navio mercante e partir.

— O que está dizendo? — Inuyasha perguntou, aturdido.

— Eu irei com vocês — Kagome afirmou. — Minha vida não vale mais que a sua e de seus amigos agora que os soltei.

— Não posso permitir que se sacrifique por nós!

— Você não tem escolha. Eu tranquei os tripulantes de plantão no depósito. Quando Kouga se der conta do que fiz, ele me matará.

— Kagome, por que está fazendo isso? — Inuyasha se recusou a se levantar.

Cada segundo perdido era uma chance a menos de vencerem. Por que Inuyasha não se mostrava simplesmente grato em vez de fazer tantas perguntas?

— Porque gosto de você mais do que você mesmo. Não suporto a idéia de que Kouga o mande para a forca!

— E eu não suporto que você corra perigo por minha causa. — Inuyasha se levantou, mas antes de seguir Kagome, segurou-a e a obrigou a sustentar seu olhar.

— Está certa do que está fazendo?

Kagome assentiu com um movimento de cabeça.

— Se Deus não quisesse sua libertação, Ele não teria per mitido que eu o visse em sofrimento.

Pela primeira vez, a possibilidade de sobreviver parecia real a Inuyasha.

— Como poderei lhe agradecer?

— Cuide de mim — Kagome murmurou. — Não conseguirei enfrentar o mar sozinha.

Inuyasha sorriu como se estivesse diante de um anjo. Mais do que nunca ele seria capaz de mover céu e terra pela felici dade da mulher que arriscara a própria vida para salvá-lo.

— Eu a protegerei até o último de meus dias como prometi que faria, minha esposa querida.

**OoOoOoOoO**

O vento soprava sobre os cabelos de Kagome e gotas do ocea no espargiam em suas faces. No alto, o céu se estendia ao infinito. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás e riu tomada de intensa euforia. Estava tão feliz que sentia ímpetos de gritar aos ares sua vitória. Quanto menor o navio de Kouga se tornava à dis tância, maior era a sensação de triunfo. Até mesmo o disparo de um tiro de canhão foi motivo para festejarem.

— Eles estão tentando nos assustar, os tolos! Mas nós os vencemos! Nós conseguimos! — Kagome enlaçou Inuyasha pela cintura e ele a ergueu nos braços para rodopiarem como crian ças.

— Ainda não consigo acreditar! Meu plano funcionou!

Inuyasha ria com a mesma exuberância. Seus olhos fitavam Kagome com adoração. Ela parecia uma deusa com seus cabelos brilhando ao luar. O ruivo Shippou e o moreno Miroku reuniam-se a eles depois de ajustarem as velas.

— Uma fuga excepcional! — Shippou e Miroku exclama ram. Shippou fez uma mesura a Kagome. — Não temos palavras para agradecer. Nós agora lhe devemos nossa vida.

— Nós agora estamos todos no mesmo barco — Kagome tentou brincar e foi naquele exato momento que se deu conta de que se tornara uma pirata também.

Os três amigos passaram a discutir a situação em que se encontravam. O grupo sofrera perdas irreparáveis.

— Vocês acreditam que daremos conta de conduzir este navio? — Miroku quis saber.

— Não será fácil. Somos apenas doze agora.

— Treze — Kagome corrigiu. — Doze homens e uma mulher. - Inuyasha sorriu.

— Um mulher que é um anjo, mas que não tem conheci mentos de navegação.

— Ensine-me — Kagome desafiou-o. Os dois homens entreolharam-se.

— Suponho que poderei lhe dar algumas lições sobre as tarefas mais leves — concordou Inuyasha um tanto vacilante.

— Eu os coloquei neste navio! — Kagome protestou. — Acho que mereço algum respeito. Não quero que me tratem como uma inútil. Você, mais do que os outros, Inuyasha, deve dividir comigo os problemas e as realizações.

Miroku pôs um fim naquela conversa.

— Por que não se recolhe, Inuyasha? Teve um dia ainda mais difícil do que nós. Leve Kagome consigo para que ela possa tratar de seus ferimentos. Nós daremos um jeito aqui.

Inuyasha teria insistido em permanecer no deque se o cansaço e a dor não o atormentassem.

— Tem certeza de que posso ser dispensado?

— Estamos fora do alcance visual deles e navegaremos em ziguezague para confundi-los ainda mais.

— Você me chamam se surgir algum imprevisto?

O amigo balançou a cabeça.

— O melhor que pode fazer por nós agora, Inuyasha, é ficar bom.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Perplexidade e fúria eram as palavras mais adequadas para descreverem a expressão que se apoderou do rosto de Kouga.

— _Eles se foram? _O que você quis dizer com isso?

— Foi o que me contaram senhor! — repetiu o marinheiro encarregado de informar o capitão sobre a fuga dos prisioneiros.

Kouga era do tipo que precisava de uma noite de sono ininterrupto para levantar em forma e ter clareza de raciocínio. Ele trabalhava duro o dia inteiro. A única exigência que fazia a sua tripulação era que não o incomodassem em sua cabine antes do amanhecer exceto em casos de extrema urgência. A questão fora que seus homens não sabiam qualificar o que era ou não urgente.

— O que você está me dizendo? Repita porque ainda não acabei de acordar e quando estou com sono minha capacidade de pensar fica reduzida. O navio mercante simplesmente de sapareceu? E nós não estamos rebocando nada mais do que um pedaço de corda?

— Não apenas o navio, senhor — o marinheiro gaguejou, assustado. — Os piratas também se foram.

Os olhos de Kouga faiscaram e ele agarrou o informante pela camisa.

— Os piratas sumiram? Está me dizendo que eles fugiram do meu navio e escaparam no navio mercante?

— Não todos, senhor. Uns doze.

Kouga atirou o jovem marinheiro contra a parede.

— Quanto tempo você levou para descobrir sobre a fuga? Por que só agora me procurou quando o fato já está consumado e é tarde demais para eu fazer alguma coisa porque o navio em que escaparam desapareceu de vista?

— Não sabemos como aconteceu, senhor. Todos os homens foram trancados em um dos depósitos. Apenas Baudier se en contrava no deque quando o plano de fuga foi colocado em ação. Mas ele foi golpeado na cabeça e caiu inconsciente. Acor dou com o som de gritos e pancadas vindos de baixo e foi verificar. Foi graças a Baudier que os homens do turno da noite puderam voltar a suas funções e os demais ao merecido repou so. Pensamos em avisá-lo sobre o ocorrido, mas ficamos com receio de acordá-lo no meio da noite. Como era preciso fazer alguma coisa para tentar deter os fugitivos, eles tomaram a iniciativa de disparar os canhões, mas a operação não teve su cesso. O outro navio estava fora de nosso alcance.

— Seria atrevimento de minha parte querer saber como mi nha tripulação inteira foi presa em um depósito e uma dúzia de piratas escaparam?

— Claro que não, senhor! Não seria atrevimento. Aliás, o senhor tem todo direito de...

Kouga poderia ter fulminado o jovem com o olhar.

— Na verdade, senhor — o marinheiro pigarreou —, foi _mademoiselle _Higurashi que...

Kouga tornou a agarrar o marinheiro pela camisa.

— Não me diga que eles tornaram a raptá-la debaixo de meu nariz! Se isso aconteceu, eu juro que matarei...

— Não, senhor. Não foi isso que aconteceu. Ao contrário. Foi ela que os ajudou a escaparem. Ela trancou os nossos no depósito e libertou os piratas. Ela saltou com eles para o navio mercante.

Kouga parecia ter se transformado em uma estátua. Não se moveu nem falou por um longo minuto. A informação tivera o efeito de uma dose de veneno instilada em seu sangue e ele .E sentia circular por todo corpo. O veneno da traição. Kagome fingira durante todo tempo sobre estar levando seu pedido em consideração. Ela aceitara sua corte apenas para ganhar tempo porque estava mancomunada com o inimigo desde o começo. Mas por quê? Teria se apaixonado por um deles? Kouga cofiou o queixo. Não era dado a reflexões, mas o que Kagome lhe fizera merecia uma análise. Porque para uma atitude como a que ela tomara só tinha um nome: traição.

Era difícil admitir um equívoco, mais ainda aceitar uma de cepção, mas era preciso fazê-lo. Como ele lamentava tê-la cer cado de atenções, ter sido paciente com ela. Deveria tê-la sub metido a seus desejos. Deveria tê-la obrigado a amá-lo como ele a amava!

— Vá chamar o primeiro oficial — Kouga ordenou. — Não me importa o tempo que leve, mas alcançaremos aquele navio custe o que custar!

Não era uma simples ameaça. Não se tratava de uma vin gança como tantas outras contra os piratas, seus inimigos. Tratava-se de uma vingança contra a mulher que partira seu coração.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Longe, muito longe, uma jovem loira de quinze anos chorava a ausência da irmã mais velha. Rin jamais se sentira tão só em sua vida. Ela idolatrava Kagome, considerava-a a imagem da perfeição, algo que nunca conseguiria ser, embora essa certeza não a magoasse nem lhe provocasse inveja. Amava tanto Kagome que valorizava cada minuto passado em sua companhia. A vida ao lado dos pais, sem Kagome, era estranha. A casa parecia ter ficado vazia, infeliz, silenciosa. Quando se senta vam à mesa, ninguém sentia vontade de comer. Os três pares de olhos procuravam o lugar ausente e um nó lhes fechava a garganta.

— Vocês ainda não abandonaram a esperança de que en contrarão Kagome? — Rin perguntou uma noite.

O pai ficou como que petrificado. A mãe empalideceu.

— Por que nos faz perguntas que não podemos responder? — a mãe indagou, angustiada.

— Eu lhe pedi para não falar sobre assuntos que nos fogem ao controle.

A discussão parecia ter sido encerrada, mas Rin não se conformaria ao silêncio com tanta facilidade.

— Por que Onigumo não se empenha mais em localizá-la? E se os piratas mataram Kagome?

Marido e mulher trocaram um olhar de cumplicidade que não escapou à observação de Rin. Significava que eles tam bém haviam cogitado sobre essa possibilidade.

— O noivo de sua irmã está fazendo tudo que está ao seu alcance — respondeu a mãe.

— Devemos agradecer sua ge nerosidade em custear as despesas com a busca. O que mais ele poderia ter feito?

— Por que os piratas a levaram? — Rin insistiu apesar de ter visto a mãe baixar a cabeça em sinal de que não gostaria de ser novamente incomodada.

— Porque são piratas. Quem sabe por que fazem o que fazem?

Rin não se deu por satisfeita.

— Se eles são tão maus, por que Kagome quis visitar um deles na prisão?

Dessa vez a resposta foi dada pelo pai que não poderia ter se mostrado mais zangado.

— Porque ela foi tola e desobediente. A curiosidade lhe roubou o bom senso. Sua irmã confiou em quem não merecia sua confiança. — Essa era a única explicação que ocorrera ao Higurashi sobre o procedimento da filha. Ela deveria ter sido ingênua e curiosa ao extremo. Por causa da tentação em ver um pirata de perto, fora castigada e agora poderia estar correndo perigo de vida. Deus, como ele não percebera essa tendência de Kagome e a vigiara mais de perto? Sempre acreditara que Kagome fosse suave e bem-comportada. Ele não teria ficado tão surpreso se o problema acontecesse com Rin, com sua língua afiada e seu temperamento rebelde aos moldes da mãe. Kagome sempre fora a filha com que todos os pais sonham. Um modelo de perfeição. Se ao menos eles tivessem pressentido seu único deslize em tempo... Mas como eles poderiam ter adivinhado?

— Escute seu pai — a mãe recomendou. — É isso que acontece quando se é desobediente.

Rin, em uma postura típica de seu temperamento, argu mentou:

— Talvez ele não a tenha raptado. Talvez Kagome tenha partido com ele de livre vontade. Talvez ela esteja gostando de sua aventura e não queira ser resgatada.

O pai deu um soco na mesa que fez os pratos tremerem.

— Vá para seu quarto!

Rin fitou a mãe em busca de apoio, mas encontrou maior recriminação ainda em seu olhar. Levantou-se, então, e saiu antes que um dos dois tivesse tempo de continuar a censurá-la. Teria ficado surpresa se permanecesse por perto durante mais alguns minutos.

— Você foi duro demais com ela — a mãe declarou. — Não somos os únicos a sofrer com o desaparecimento de Kagome. Você sabe quanto elas se gostam.

Como Rin, a Sra. Higurashi se levantou de maneira a en cerrar a conversa. Levou um longo tempo, mas o marido tornou a falar. Dessa vez em lamentos.

— Não tive coragem até agora de aventar a possibilidade, mas temo pela volta dos caçadores de piratas, caso eles não tragam nossa filha consigo.

A mãe de Kagome apoiou as mãos na pia e baixou a cabeça.

— Eu também.

— Nós precisamos estar preparados...

— Eu sei.

Marido e mulher se abraçaram. Casaram-se por conveniên cia como era o costume, mas com o passar dos anos a união se tornou sólida.

— Rezo para que ela volte e espero que o noivo não a aban done.

— Se Onigumo a rejeitar, então cortaremos nossas relações com ele e com sua família.

O marido afagou os cabelos da esposa.

— Querida, você acha que escolhemos um mau partido para nossa filha? Será que Rin está certa e que Kagome fugiu por não suportar a idéia de se casar com ele?

— Ela seria uma tola — a sra. Higurashi respondeu, indignada. - Ele é rico e razoavelmente bonito. Kagome deveria nos agra decer por nossa escolha.

— Mas ela não parecia feliz. Você sabe disso.

— Ela é jovem demais para decidir sobre seu futuro. As moças sonham com a lua e as estrelas. Se lhes fosse conferido o poder da escolha casariam com o primeiro que lhes dissesse palavras românticas. Passados os arroubos da paixão, não so braria nada. É responsabilidade dos pais zelar pelo futuro dos filhos. Nós fizemos uma boa escolha.

— Não consigo me esquecer da expressão de seu rosto no momento que lhe contamos sobre a conversa que tivemos com o pai de Onigumo — o pai murmurou. — Você se lembra?

— Sim — a mãe admitiu —, mas não podemos nos culpar pelo erro dela. Fizemos o melhor que pudemos.

— Espero que sim — o pai respondeu. — Espero que sim.

— E eu espero que ela esteja bem.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Kagome estava mais do que bem. No meio do oceano infinito e prateado de lua, ela estava cuidando de Inuyasha e imaginando que logo ele estaria recuperado dos ferimentos e beijando-a outra vez e se movendo dentro de seu corpo. O modo quente e especulativo com que Inuyasha a observava lhe dava a impressão de que eram os mesmos os pensamentos que povoavam sua mente.

— Você não está cansada? — ele perguntou. — Teve bas tante trabalho com minhas costas, mas dos braços eu mesmo posso cuidar.

— Eu cuido deles também, se você não se importa.

Ele não se importava. Ao contrário. Agradecia o zelo e o carinho com que Kagome o estava tratando embora ela nunca tivesse aceitado a idéia de estarem casados. O que aconteceria quando ficassem a sós na cabine? Ela lhe negaria seus direitos de marido? Ele não tinha muita experiência com as mulheres, mas sabia o suficiente para interpretar seus rubores e toques. Kagome sentia atração por ele. Suas mãos trêmulas, seus olhares intensos e suas faces coradas a traíam. Era prazeroso acompa nhar seus movimentos e seu esforço para se conter.

— Nesse caso, talvez você pudesse cuidar de um outro fe rimento que não dá para ver... — Kagome corou ainda mais e Inuyasha precisou rir. — Estava brincando para quebrar a ten são. — Inuyasha segurou o rosto de Kagome e depositou um casto beijo em seus lábios. — Mas preciso realmente de um banho e se você não quiser olhar, meu conselho é que se recolha à cabine.

Kagome baixou os olhos, tímida e excitada ao mesmo tempo.

— Nesse caso, vou descer e arrumar nossas camas.

— Nossa cama — ele corrigiu.

Kagome tornou a fitá-lo. Estava novamente tensa, mas preci sava encontrar coragem para esclarecer a situação de uma vez por todas.

— Por favor, Inuyasha, desculpe-me se o fiz pensar diferente, mas o fato de eu tê-lo salvado não significa que o reconheça como meu marido. Não suportaria que fosse enforcado diante de meus olhos, mas não tenho intenção de recebê-lo em meu leito.

— Você pode não querer me reconhecer como seu marido, mas eu sou — Inuyasha afirmou, calmo e confiante.

Kagome cerrou os dentes e os punhos.

— Como se atreve a retribuir minha generosidade com descanso sobre minha decisão? Não foi por amor que o salvei. Ainda não entendeu isso?

— Você me ama! Não se deu conta ainda. Apenas isso... Entregou-se a mim voluntariamente e só tentou negar nosso casamento porque se sente presa a outro homem por um compromisso feito por seus pais. Um compromisso que não tem mais razão de ser. Porque além de estar casada comigo, você se tornou uma infratora da lei e será presa se insistir em me deixar.

Kagome não quis dar ouvidos.

- Algumas horas atrás você pediu que eu o esquecesse e que seguisse em frente com minha vida!

— Algumas horas atrás eu era um condenado — Inuyasha retrucou. — O que queria que eu dissesse?

— Mas você só está vivo por minha causa!

— Sim, e eu lhe serei eternamente grato por isso e a amarei até o fim de meus dias, como prometi que faria.

Kagome gritou e esbravejou. Depois que se acalmou, olhou para Inuyasha com uma firmeza de que não sabia ser capaz.

— Não importa o que você diga nosso casamento não foi válido! Posso ter salvo um pirata, mas certamente não...

— Não o aceitará como marido? — Não era intenção de Kagome magoar Inuyasha. Ao mesmo tempo não seria certo mentir.— Goste ou não, você já está casada com um pirata e eu exijo que cumpra seus deveres.

Kagome ficou corada e pálida em sequência.

- Você não ousaria me obrigar!

— Eu não seria capaz de maltratá-la, você sabe disso meu amor! Mas quero-a ao meu lado todas as noites quando for dormir.

— Mas...

— Não a obrigarei a nada, Kagome. Enquanto você não quiser. – Terminou enigmático. Inuyasha era um cavalheiro nesse sentido, mas tinha certeza de que não precisaria esperar muito para ter sua esposa nova mente em seus braços. Kagome, no entanto, permanecia determinada a evitá-lo. O navio mercante dispunha de maior número de cabines. Não havia mais necessidade de partilharem uma rede. Na verdade, o que mais a preocupava era a certeza de que a simples presença de Inuyasha a seu lado poderia der rubar sua resistência.

— Como poderei confiar em você?

— Como não confiar? — ele zombou. — Está comigo em um navio no meio do mar e não tem para onde fugir.

Kagome franziu a testa. Sabia que podia confiar mais em Inuyasha do que em si própria. Ainda assim, não quis dar o braço a torcer.

— Se você tentar alguma coisa, juro que se arrependerá.

— Não farei nada que você não queira — Inuyasha prometeu solenemente.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Construído para navegar com menos recursos operacionais, o navio mercante contava com um número maior de cabines exclusivas para passageiros. Kagome escolheu a mais am pla e bonita para seu uso e de Inuyasha. Era redonda a não ser pelo contorno ovalado junto à parede externa que lembrava uma torre. Uma colcha xadrez branca e vermelha adornava o leito e duas cômodas de madeira escura substituíam os tradi cionais baús. O ambiente era tão agradável que Kagome não se importaria se tivesse de viver no mar por algum tempo.

Ao entrar, com o torso nu e a calça colada à pele molhada do banho, Inuyasha estava irresistível. Kagome endireitou o corpo, curvando no processo de afofar o colchão de penas, para melhor admirá-lo sem ser vista.

— Gostei da cabine — ele disse.

- Eu também — Kagome admitiu. — Suas roupas estão ali. — Ela apontou para uma das cômodas. Enquanto se vestia, Inuyasha aproveitou para saciar sua curio sidade.

-Por que mandou que meus amigos trouxessem meu baú para este navio quando poderia ter escolhido algo mais valioso que pudéssemos vender em caso de necessidade?

— Eram suas coisas — Kagome explicou. — Eu quis guar dá-las caso fossem objetos de estimação.

Ao perceber que o comovera com sua atitude, Kagome evitou fitá-lo. Não confiava em si própria. Olhos sensibilizados e ter nos poderiam significar sua perdição.

— Se acontecesse comigo, eu gostaria que alguém se lem brasse desse detalhe.

Para que Kagome não testemunhasse sua emoção, Inuyasha se pôs a vasculhar a gaveta. Ela era a melhor pessoa que já co nhecera. Cada dia tinha mais certeza disso. Kagome era generosa como ele jamais seria. Pela primeira vez sentiu-se sinceramente arrependido por tê-la forçado a se apresentar diante do coman dante que também fora forçado, por sua vez, a improvisar uma cerimônia de casamento. Seu egoísmo o movera a cobrar de outros o que espontaneamente eles não teriam lhe dado. Seu único consolo era saber que Kagome não agira de maneira muito diferente ao torná-lo seu amante sem se lembrar de que ele era um ser com vontade própria e sentimentos, quando pretendia desaparecer em seguida de sua vida.

Fosse como fosse, a verdade era que um pirata como ele não tinha o direito de querer uma mulher como Kagome. Não para sempre. Sua consciência o impedia de obrigá-la a acom panhá-lo até o fim de seus dias.

— Então, como se sente após burlar a morte mais uma vez? — Kagome indagou ansiosa por mudarem de assunto.

— Estou começando a pensar que conto com sete vidas como um gato — Inuyasha confessou. — E que tenho um anjo de guarda.

— Sim, você tem e esse anjo sou eu! — Kagome brincou risonha.

— Não duvido — Inuyasha respondeu com um sorriso que fazia esquecer as marcas e o inchaço que comprometiam seu aspecto. — Meu débito de gratidão será eterno. Mas, diga-me, o que meu anjo de guarda quer usar para dormir? Tenho duas camisas mais largas que talvez possa fazer de camisola

— Qualquer uma serve.

Inuyasha atirou a peça e Kagome apanhou-a com uma presteza e uma agilidade que o surpreendeu e o incitou a testá-la.

— Agora tente pegar isso. — Inuyasha atirou uma faca pro tegida por um invólucro de couro que Kagome tornou a segurar. Por último, com mais força, ele jogou um sapato. — Estou boquiaberto — ele confessou. — Seus reflexos são rápidos.

Kagome sorriu, orgulhosa. Inuyasha refletiu por um instante.

— Você disse que queria aprender a viver como um pirata agora que se juntou a nós, não disse?

— Sim — Kagome admitiu sem entender aonde Inuyasha que ria chegar.

— Bem, estou pronto para ensiná-la a lutar. Não para par ticipar de nossas batalhas, é claro, mas ao menos para se de fender em caso de necessidade.

— Você deve estar brincando.

— Não, não estou — Inuyasha garantiu e se aproximou dela com segundas intenções, na verdade. — O que faria se alguém a agarrasse assim? — Inuyasha puxou-a pela cintura ao encontro dele e ela não lhe fez caso. Para provar que falava sério, Inuyasha lhe ergueu rudemente a saia. — Então, o que faria para se livrar se um homem a desrespeitasse?

— Pare com isso! — Kagome protestou ao mesmo tempo em que se esforçava por se desvencilhar.

— Quero que lute comigo, Kagome. Faça de conta que sou um desconhecido. Um inimigo. — Para demonstrar a facilidade com que alguém poderia dominá-la, Inuyasha deslizou a mão entre as pernas de Kagome.

— Pare! — Dessa vez ela protestou com firmeza e Inuyasha desistiu de lhe dar a primeira lição.

— Percebe agora a necessidade de aprender a se defender?

— De que adiantaria? — Kagome retrucou, zangada. — Como poderia me proteger de alguém muito maior e mais forte?

— Há manobras que até mesmo uma mulher pode fazer — Inuyasha contou. — Como acha que homens de menor estatura e força conseguem vencer os maiores? Porque homens não lutam apenas de igual para igual. Eles se engalfinham sem pensar duas vezes. A perícia e a esperteza podem vencer a força bruta.

As palavras de Inuyasha pareciam sensatas. Ela crescera ou vindo dizer que a mulher era frágil e dependente do homem. E se não fosse verdade?

E se as mulheres tivessem tanta ca pacidade quanto os homens de vencerem por si mesmas? De merecerem um tratamento igualmente digno e respeitoso?

— Está bem — ela se viu aceitando o oferecimento e o desafio proposto.

— Excelente decisão — Inuyasha cumprimentou-a com um sorriso de satisfação. — As aulas terão início pela manhã. — Ele movimentou o pescoço com expressão de dor. — Eu po deria lhe dar algumas explicações agora, mas o cansaço pede uma noite de sono primeiro.

— E eu preciso de roupas adequadas como as suas que me permitam movimentos. Não terei condições de lutar de espartilho.

— Precisará de uma roupa que fique justa em seu corpo. Nenhuma das minhas servirá em você — Inuyasha respondeu, preocupado.

— Saberei improvisar algo se você conseguir um corte de tecido. Talvez de uma vela. — Kagome encolheu os ombros. — Ou então, poderei apertar uma de suas calças e levantar a barra!

A perspectiva entusiasmara Kagome. Inuyasha alegrou-se com isso. Era mais um interesse em comum. Ela estava querendo aprender a fazer algo que ele teria prazer em ensinar.

— Bem, precisamos dormir agora. — Ele olhou para o leito convidativo e suspirou. Gostaria ao menos de olhar para sua esposa enquanto ela se despia, mas como seu desejo seria im possível, ele se colocou de costas e esperou que ela se acomo dasse e o chamasse antes de se deitar.

Kagome procurou se instalar na cama de modo que suas pernas desnudas até os joelhos não encostassem em Inuyasha. Ele es tava deitado de costas com as mãos cruzadas sob a nuca e seus olhos estavam fechados.

— Inuyasha?

— Sim? — ele perguntou sonolento.

— Quero que me ensine também os sinais que usa para se comunicar com Miroku.

— Por quê? – Ele continuou imóvel.

— Não sei. Talvez possa ser útil.

— Acho que não.

Kagome não esperava ser contrariada. Se fosse sincera consigo mesma, admitiria que acreditava no amor de Inuyasha. Por que outro motivo, afinal, ele faria tanta questão de se casar com ela? Agora, contudo, acabara de descobrir que fora vai dade sua se dar essa importância. Porque Inuyasha só deveria ter insistido em sua proposta por se sentir compelido a uma reparação. Se a amasse, Inuyasha não se importaria de partilhar com ela uma linguagem secreta.

Ela o ouviu ressonar em poucos instantes. Virou-se e apro veitou para mirá-lo sem reservas. Uma onda de emoção a fez entender o que vinha relutando em admitir.

— Inuyasha, eu fui uma tola. – Ela sussurrou o admirando. -Tive medo de seu amor e agora acho que não havia razão para isso, talvez seja tarde demais para arrependimentos.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Inuyasha acordou disposto. O repouso lhe fizera bem. Levan tou-se, vestiu uma calça justa e curta como de costume, uma camisa de mangas compridas e amarrou uma faixa preta na cintura para prender a espada e as facas. Aproveitou para en saiar alguns golpes enquanto Kagome ainda dormia.

Ela acordou mas permaneceu em silêncio. Queria aproveitar para observar Inuyasha sem que ele notasse. Ele parecia um jovem guerreiro em luta contra um inimigo invisível.

Mas fosse a mudança de sua respiração ou seu sentido sem pre alerta, ele percebeu que ela já estava acordada.

— Bom dia. Está pronta para a primeira lição? — Ela sorriu e fez que sim. Inuyasha não perdeu tempo. Atirou-lhe uma de suas camisas, uma calça e uma faixa. — Não há tempo para você confeccionar uma roupa nova. Enrole as mangas da ca misa e as pernas da calça e use a faixa como um cinto. Separei uma faca para você treinar. Ela é pequena e perfeita para sua mão.

Kagome aceitou-a, admirada com sua delicadeza. O cabo de bronze estava gravado com leões e flores. Pena que estivesse escurecida pelo tempo. A intenção de Inuyasha era providenciar seu polimento antes de oferecê-la como presente, mas não fora possível esperar.

— Estou com fome. Preciso comer primeiro. Você já tomou o café?

— Tudo que temos para comer é o que você trouxe — Inuyasha explicou. — Assim que for seguro, teremos de aportar e nos abastecer. Vamos subir e verificar o que sobrou.

Kagome olhou para as roupas em suas mãos.

Teria coragem para usá-las diante dos homens? Com Inuyasha era diferente. Com Miroku, Sesshoumaru, Shippou e François ela também se sentia à vontade. Mas o que os outros pensariam a seu respeito?

— O que houve? Está com receio de que a faixa não segure?

— Não se trata disso. O problema é eu me apresentar vestida de homem.

— Você é linda com qualquer roupa — Inuyasha piscou, galante.

— Bondade sua, mas eu sei que me sentirei desconfortável. Especialmente por causa dos movimentos. — Kagome ergueu as mãos à altura dos seios para se fazer entender. Inuyasha sorriu.

— A camisa é larga. Tenho certeza de que ninguém irá notar se eles pularem.

Sem poder evitar um sorriso de timidez, Kagome se preparou para se vestir. Inuyasha avisou que a esperaria no convés antes que ela precisasse lhe pedir licença.

A tripulação folgou em vê-lo. O dia estava bonito e o mar calmo. François, com sua longa barba, foi o primeiro a saudá-lo.

— Pronto para o novo dia?

— Sim, mas me sinto mal por não tê-los ajudado. Sei que passaram a noite inteira trabalhando.

— Nem tanto — François retrucou. — Este navio navega praticamente sozinho. Seu único defeito é ser lento. Miroku se encarregou do leme e Juan cuidou da vigilância. Todos os outros dormiram como você.

— Tem alguma noção de onde estamos?

— Navegamos rumo ao leste. Quanto mais nos distanciar mos da civilização, menos riscos correremos de sermos apa nhados. E de nos abastecermos de água e alimentos — lembrou

- Teremos que atacar outro navio se não quiser mos morrer de fome — Inuyasha decidiu. — Não podemos aportar em nenhuma ilha do Caribe. Seria muito perigoso. — Inuyasha ergueu os olhos para as velas. — Ao mesmo tempo, não será fácil atacar outro navio quando restaram apenas doze de nós.

Sesshoumaru interrompeu a conversa com um sorriso otimista.

— Parem de se preocupar. Ontem estávamos presos e hoje navegamos ao sabor do sol e do vento amigo em nosso próprio barco. Por que deixar que pequenos obstáculos ofusquem nossa felicidade?

— Pequenos obstáculos como fome e sede? — Inuyasha re trucou.

— É preciso confiar mais — Sesshoumaru insistiu. — Não nos tem faltado sorte. E por falar em sorte, posso cumprimentar a jovem princesa que nos libertou?

— Ela não é uma princesa. – Inuyasha respondeu enciumado.

— É para mim. Depois do que fez por nós, acho que deve ríamos aclamá-la a princesa do navio!

Inuyasha gostou que seu companheiro estivesse valorizando a generosidade e o esforço de Kagome em salvá-los, apesar do ciúme que o dominou por alguns instantes.

— Ela está na cabine tentando se adaptar à situação. En quanto não pudermos parar em algum porto e fazer compras, ela terá de vestir minhas roupas. Talvez esteja demorando por vergonha. Ela me disse que temia a reação de vocês. Por isso quero que prometam que não irão caçoar...

Inuyasha não precisou concluir o pensamento. Kagome surgiu naquele instante e parecia ainda mais bonita, se isso fosse pos sível. Os cabelos amarrados na nuca deixavam o rosto oval à mostra com sua pele de porcelana e olhos azuis e brilhantes como safiras. O toque de agressividade era dado pela faca presa na cintura pela faixa preta apertada.

Sesshoumaru não conseguiu calar sua admiração e Kagome agradeceu sem o menor constrangimento. A roupa era confortável. Na verdade, ela nunca se sentira tão à vontade antes. Era maravi lhoso ter liberdade de movimentos.

— Para que a faca? — Sesshoumaru quis saber, curioso.

— Inuyasha prometeu me ensinar a lutar — Kagome explicou.

Sesshoumaru encarou o amigo como se tivesse perdido o juízo. Kagome percebeu a troca de olhares e se afastou. Debruçada ao gradil, sorriu para o vento e para o brilho no sol refletido na água. Respirou fundo e sentiu o ar puro e salino impregnar seus pulmões de vida e de saúde. Ela não se lembrava de ter se sentido tão grata antes pela vida.

Enquanto isso, François também queria saber por que Inuyasha prometera ensiná-la a lutar.

— Por que não?

— Você enlouqueceu? — o amigo acusou-o. — Não se pode ensinar uma mulher a lutar! Elas não nasceram com a mesma aptidão que nós. Acabará matando-a, entendo que ela queira nos ajudar, mas precisamos lhe dizer que já fez demais por nós quando nos salvou.

Inuyasha tentou acalmar o amigo.

— Não vou mandá-la para nenhuma batalha. Lógico que não. Apenas acho conveniente que saiba dois ou três golpes para se defender em caso de necessidade.

O outro balançou a cabeça.

— Está perdendo seu tempo. Se nos atacarem e não conse guirmos defendê-la, ela poderá se deitar e fingir de morta. Será sua única chance.

— Isso é ridículo! Jamais diria a um homem para que se deitasse e fingisse de morto!

— Homens são diferentes de mulheres. Eles não têm certas partes proeminentes em sua anatomia. — François fez um gesto para indicar seios.

— Kagome tem reflexos rápidos e ótima pontaria. Suas mãos e seus olhos trabalham juntos.

— Ainda assim, ela continua sendo uma mulher!

"Minha mulher". Dessa vez, Inuyasha perdeu a paciência com François e se afastou. Aquele era um sinal definitivo de que a conversa entre ele e seu opositor estava encerrada! Todos os piratas sabiam do problema de audição do companheiro.

— Pronta? — Inuyasha abraçou-a pela cintura ao se aproxi mar por trás.

Kagome sorriu em resposta e eles desceram para um compartimento amplo e vazio onde poderiam treinar sem serem inco modados.

— Podemos começar com as espadas? — Kagome perguntou ansiosa.

Inuyasha engoliu em seco, perturbado com as considerações de François, mas o entusiasmo de sua pequena e delicada aluna logo o contagiou.

— Espadas são úteis para nós, piratas — Inuyasha contou para surpresa de Kagome. — Os duelos travados com espadas obedecem a um ritual que consideramos uma arte. No nosso caso, as lutas são de vida ou de morte. Em navios não há espaço para grandes movimentações. No momento de recuar ou de se deslocar para aparar ou desferir um golpe, o lutador certamente irá trombar com outro. É por isso que preferimos facas e cutelos. Basta a distância de um braço.

— Começaremos com a faca, então? – Retirou a sua e apontou para Inuyasha.

— Não. Pode guardá-la onde estava — Inuyasha ordenou. — Vamos começar com nossos próprios punhos. Essa moda lidade de luta é básica para todos os combates.

— E as armas de fogo?

— Ficarão para mais tarde, se você quiser. Elas não servem no calor da batalha. Pistolas disparam apenas uma vez e de moram um longo tempo para serem recarregadas.

— Pensei que você tivesse dito que não permitiria que eu os ajudasse em caso de uma batalha.

Inuyasha disfarçou. Na verdade, nada lhe daria mais prazer do que provar a François que ele estava errado sobre Kagome. Para não prolongar o assunto, ele se posicionou como se fosse atacá-la. Kagome cruzou os braços por puro instinto de defesa.

— Não vai me machucar, vai?

— Claro que não — Inuyasha respondeu com um sorriso e a fez descruzar os braços. — Posso não ter prática em ensinar, mas sei o suficiente para não assustar minha aluna em sua primeira aula. Aliás, você é quem deverá tentar me acertar primeiro porque...

Kagome fechou o punho e socou-o no estômago. Completa mente desprevenido Inuyasha levou a mão ao local atingido e protestou alto.

— Ei, por que fez isso? Eu ainda não havia terminado de talar.

— Desculpe.

— Faltou eu explicar como e onde atingir. Deixe-me ver como fechou a mão. — Kagome estendeu-a e Inuyasha abriu os dedos, um a um. — Você guardou o polegar dentro da mão. Não faça isso porque poderá quebrá-lo. O polegar precisa ficar sempre para fora.

Kagome tentou prestar atenção. Perdera-se, por um momento, no prazer do toque daqueles dedos em sua mão.

— Outro detalhe que precisa notar: nunca erga os ombros nem vacile. O golpe deve ser direto.

— Mas eu já vi homens lutarem nas docas. Eles pulam de um lado para outro.

— Eles não sabiam o que estavam fazendo. Apenas lembre-se de ser rápida e direta.

Kagome praticou no ar e Inuyasha observou-a como lutadora não como mulher.

— Flexione um pouco os joelhos para não cair caso o ini migo a chute. E agora bata em mim sem muita força e não na barriga.

— Está bem. Mas quando poderei usar a faca?

Inuyasha não pôde conter um sorriso de satisfação. Não co nhecia esse lado de Kagome. Considerava-a um anjo, a mulher de seus sonhos, desde o primeiro momento, mas jamais ima ginara que ela pudesse ser uma amiga e uma companheira.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Jantaram tarde da noite na privacidade da cabine. A fome era maior do que a porção de carne-seca que lhes coubera. Para aumentar a sensação de saciedade, eles a mastigaram devagar. Kagome estranhou o silêncio de Inuyasha. A aula fora divertida. Ela mal podia esperar pela próxima. Fora um dia incrível. Ela adorava o mar, adorava aquele navio e adorava o respeito e a amizade que os piratas lhe ofereciam. Em sua homenagem eles deram seu nome ao navio. Ela estava tão contente que a dor da saudade amenizou e também o temor pelo futuro. Aprendera a viver o momento. O drama de perder o controle sobre as circunstâncias lhe mostrou que medo e preocupação serviam apenas de acréscimo aos problemas.

— Está doente? — ela perguntou, por fim.

Ele pareceu acordar de um transe e voltou a mastigar.

— Não.

Como o silêncio continuou, Kagome não pôde suportar.

— Você parece triste.

Um resmungo que não concordava nem discordava da per gunta foi a resposta. Kagome perdeu o que restara de seu apetite. Inuyasha estava ignorando-a e não havia mais ninguém no mun do cuja afeição e boa vontade lhe importassem tanto. Incapaz de calar o que lhe passava pela mente, Kagome tomou a mão dele na sua.

— É por causa do casamento?

Inuyasha não esperava por esse rompante de honestidade. Não estava preparado para discutir a respeito, mas sentiu-se obrigado a responder com igual sinceridade.

— Sim. Acho que sim. - Kagome suspirou.

— Por favor, não se zangue comigo. Aconteceu de repente. Eu não estava preparada. Você não me deu tempo para...

— Se eu tivesse lhe dado mais tempo sua resposta seria sim? - Ele a interrompeu, magoando-a com seu sarcasmo.

— Como pode duvidar do que sinto por você? Eu lhe dei minha pureza...

As palavras não mudaram a disposição de Inuyasha.

— Você estava à procura de excitação. Você não se impor tou comigo.

— Eu salvei sua vida! — Kagome protestou. — Perdi tudo por sua causa!

— Fez isso por compaixão, não por amor!

Ela queria tanto acalmá-lo que disse uma mentira.

— Inuyasha, eu acredito que teria aceitado casar com você se tivesse me dado mais tempo para me acostumar com a ideia. Você sabia que eu era noiva de outro homem e que não queria desapontar meus pais. Além disso, não era uma questão de vida ou morte. Em outras circunstâncias eu acho que...

— Bem, agora as circunstâncias são outras — Inuyasha tor nou a interrompê-la. — Por que continua se recusando a me aceitar como seu marido?

Por mais que se esforçasse por responder, a voz de Kagome simplesmente a abandonou. Como, afinal, poderia deixar claro a Inuyasha, de uma vez por todas, que não queria um pirata sem um vintém como marido? Que achava nobre salvar alguém da morte, que achava normal sentir atração por um homem bonito e que gostava de tê-lo a seu lado, mas que isso não significava que queria um compromisso pela vida inteira?

— Nosso casamento foi uma farsa.

— Em sua opinião, não na minha!

— Você não perguntou se eu queria ser sua esposa — Kagome lembrou-o.

— Pensei que não seria preciso. Em minha opinião, qualquer mulher que se entrega a um homem, gostaria que ele a assu misse permanentemente.

— Esse foi meu erro — Kagome admitiu. — Eu não deveria ter cedido à tentação, mas você é tão bonito... É verdade! — ela enfatizou ao ver a dúvida nos olhos de Inuyasha. — Não é justo que ande por aí exibindo seus músculos e depois se zan gue com minha fraqueza!

A acusação foi tão inesperada que Inuyasha não soube o que responder. Olhou para Kagome, afastou o olhar e tornou a fitá-la.

— Vou dormir em outra cabine.

Kagome pensou em detê-lo. Havia muito ainda para ser dito. Era queria esclarecer a Inuyasha que forçar um casamento não era o mesmo que declarar amor, que ela não acreditava que ele a amasse mais do que ela a ele. Mas ele saiu batendo a porta atrás de si deixando-a com uma horrível sensação de vazio.

Com um suspiro, Kagome moveu a cabeça de um lado para o outro e falou consigo mesma:

— Quantas pessoas ainda terei de perder no decorrer deste verão?

**OoOoOoOoO**

**REALMENTEE NÃO ENTENDII A KAGOME!.. Tem partes do livro que não entendo a mocinha! Ela disse que queriiaa sentii-lo dentro dela.. MAS NÃO QUIS COISAR!.. COMOO ELA RECUSA COISAR COM ESSE DEUS? COOMOOOOO?!.. Enfiim.. ela foi tãoo fofa, de tê-lo salvado! E ele foi maaaiiis perfeiitoo aiiinda, com a maneira que aceitou!.. Esses dois se AMAM! Mas ela não sabe!. .Meoo imagina um DEUS DESSES!.. Triiste porque quer tê-la só para ELE! PARA SEMPRE!.. Aiiiin.. esse livroos ! #KOUGA#TROXA #KAGOME#GUERREIRA# #INUYASHA#PERFEITO#SÓ#MEU**

**Como promeriidoo 9 REVIEWS CAP NOVO NA HORA!**

**Espero que tenham GOSTADO!**

**Daniii**

AAAHH! Nem foi tãããão curto assim poxaa hahaha!.. Olhaa o próximo aqui.. 9 reviews o cap chegou na hora!.. (eu respondo reviews e posto) haha.. Esperoo que tenha gostado desse cap amoree.. Beijoos!

**Carol**

Whattt?.. Neem foi tããoo curtiinhoo poxaa! Hahah!.. Esse é maiioor, para compensar haha!.. MUUDOOU! Elaa salvou o Inu!.. Mas fiiqueii com dó dele, pq ela é muuiitoo bobaa! Haha!.. EU SEII NO ROSTO!.. Mas mesmo no rossstooo, ele ficou liindoo Muahahaha!.. Miil beiijoos queriidaa!

**Vick**

Oiii queeriiidaa! Que ótimo que está gostandoo.. Esperoo que continue comiigoo! Miil beiijoos!

**Patyzinha**

Oii queriidaa!.. EU SEI! Como alguém, poderia nãooo amaar esse livroo meeniinaa! ELE SE SALVOOU ! Queer dizer, ELA o salvoou! Aiii meuu DEUS! Sobreviivaa.. Olha o cap aii.. hahaa.. Miil beiijoos queridaa!

**Jekac**

Oii queriida.. Magiina u_u qualquer dúvida me pergunte ;) Miil beijos e continue coomiiigo!

**Cleiu**

Aiiin todoos me achando Malvadaa hoje!.. Nem ficou tãããooo curtoo haha!.. Mas fiz suspense MUAHAHAAHA!.. Meeo beem Ká é leooa mesmo! SALVOU O INU! Maaass.. Falou asneeiiras!.. Realmente no a curti nesta parte.. O Inu a AMA!.. E ela no o quer 100% Quer dizer ela quer mas não assume! Meeoo.. o Kouga é fogoo!.. Sem mais palavras!.. Ele tenta conquista-la pela força.. MAS SÓ O INUU PODEE! DESISTE BAKA! Enfiiim! Esperoo que tenha gostaadoo queriidaa.. Miil beiijoos!

**Pri**

Ahhh.. Não foi tão curtiinhoo.. Ela QUASE CHUTOU O KOUGA!.. Mas resolveu usar a inteligência!.. COMO JUDIAR DO INU? Como conseguem? Fico pasma com esses absurdos!.. haha!.. Miil beijoos queriidaa!

**Neherenia**

AAAHHH MEOO FICOO TÃO FELIIZ!.. Escolhii uma ótima adaptação, aprovadaa pelas leitoras!.. Ela se revoltou!.. COM O INU NINGUEM MEXE! Eu adorei a revolta dela.. E foi ótimo, ela tê-lo libertado, sem pensar em mais nada! Ela ainda não aceitou ele TOTALMENTE!.. Pelo menos, ela não percebeu!.. Mass ela o ama! Enfiim queriidaa esperoo que tenha curtiidoo!.. MIIL BEIJOOS!

**Clau**

AAHH! Maas tem que aparecer leiitooraa!.. É o nome da fic mesmo!.. Beiijoos!

**Priy Taisho**

EU SEII!.. ELE É MUUIITOO BRUTOO MENINAA!.. Com outra mocinha, até rolaria.. Maas nem roolaa com a Kagome!.. Ahh eu volteii rapidinho, sem bombas por hj! Haha!.. Siim, o mocinho sempre é o fodão dos fodões, NÃO QUE eu reclame.. Mas gosto de homens mais sensíveis, por isso até nas minhas fics, faço homens mais sentimentais e talz.. KAGOME INTELIGENTE!.. Não mexe com o homem delaa! Muahaha.. Volteii rapidinho, assim que vi as reviews, organizei o cap e estou postando haha!.. Miil beiijoos amooree! Sou BICHA MÁ!.. Aprendii com mamãe tudo que sei! U_U


	7. Chapter 7

**Oiii meus AMOORECOOS! Voltei rapiidiim, sou um anjo *-*, ia postar mais cedo, porem hoje trabalhei e MEEOO DEUUS COMO ESTOU MORTAA! X_X.. Mesmoo esqueminha chantagista de reviews meus amoressss! Esperoo que gostem desse cap! Muahahaha! Ele é mais curto (nem taaaannntoooo), quis fazer suspense de novo.. BICHA MÁ EU! u_u Nesse cap, temos a parte do livro que muda o futuro de nosso casal! Fiquem atentoooos! JA NEEE!**

**OoOoOoOoO**

Kagome não saberia dizer por quanto tempo dormiu. Lembra va-se de ter se deitado, completamente vestida, sem apagar o lampião. Ficara imóvel, de olhos fixos ora no teto ora nas escotilhas em busca do conforto da lua no céu escuro, esperando ouvir os passos de Inuyasha na cabine ao lado. Lembra va-se também de ter cedido ao impulso de roer as unhas, um vício que sua mãe a ajudara a dominar, mas não eliminar por completo. Bastava uma contrariedade para ele voltar a atacar. Mas não foram os tímidos raios do sol nascente que a des pertaram. Kagome tinha certeza disso. O que a acordara fora o susto provocado por gritos e correrias. Seu primeiro pensamento foi para Inuyasha, mas antes que pudesse tentar averiguar o que poderia ter acontecido, um solavanco quase a derrubou da cama. O tremor que se seguiu a fez lembrar um terremoto, embora estivesse no mar.

Por sorte, ela havia adormecido com as roupas de Inuyasha. Levantou de um salto e correu para a porta. Ao abri-la, recuou alguns passos o barulho era ensurdecedor. Ela sentiu que empalidecia ao re conhecer os sinais inconfundíveis de uma abordagem criminosa

Seu primeiro impulso foi voltar para trás e se trancar na cabine, mas Inuyasha estava precisando de toda ajuda que pu desse obter e ela preferia esquecer o bom senso sendo útil do que se colocar em segurança sendo inútil.

Miroku a viu antes que terminasse de subir a escada que levava ao convés. Olhou-a como se estivesse louca e ordenou que voltasse para a cabine. Ela recusou e ele agarrou-a pelo braço, o que tampouco adiantou.

— O que está acontecendo?

— Estamos sendo atacados! Proteja-se!

— Por quem? — ela indagou sem se deixar intimidar.

— Piratas! — Miroku contou para total espanto de Kagome. — Dá para acreditar? Sem uma bandeira para nos identificar, fomos tomados por mercadores, quando estamos do mesmo lado!

Apesar da catástrofe, Kagome conseguiu manter a calma. Fin giu acatar a ordem de Miroku e se deixou levar de volta para a cabine, mas no momento que ele se afastou, ela pegou a faca que Inuyasha lhe dera e retornou para o local da batalha.

Inuyasha estava recuperado o suficiente para participar da luta. Seu cutelo era desferido em golpes mortais e silenciosos. Ele não gritava para intimidar o adversário como os compa nheiros, mas sua defesa era igualmente poderosa. Eles estavam em menor número e precisavam, portanto, de muito mais força e agilidade para fazer frente ao ataque inimigo.

Por mais que ele se empenhasse em derrubar seu atacante, contudo, um movimento inesperado o colocou sob a lâmina afiada. O metal frio em seu pescoço significava o fim. De olhos voltados para o céu, ele se perguntou pela primeira vez se ha veria vida após a morte. Seu último pensamento foi para Kagome. Gostaria de vê-la para se despedir. Não sentia vergonha por se entregar a sentimentalismos. Não agora. Não quando estava em iminência de perdê-la e à própria vida. No entanto, em vez de cortá-lo, a lâmina deixou de exercer pressão contra sua pele. Kagome havia se colocado atrás do atacante de Inuyasha e pres sionado a faca por sua vez contra o pescoço dele.

— Solte-o! — ela ordenou.

O inimigo ficou imóvel, mas não largou a arma nem Inuyasha. Kagome repetiu a ordem aos gritos sem nenhum resultado. Sua voz fora reconhecida e considerada inofensiva por pertencer a uma mulher.

— Pensa que estou brincando? — Kagome indagou trêmula de indignação e medo. A vida de Inuyasha estava em suas mãos e ela faria o que fosse preciso para salvá-lo. Finalmente o ho mem se virou, certo de que não teria nenhuma dificuldade em se livrar dela, mas foi obrigado a rever sua opinião ao deparar com o brilho determinado nos olhos azuis e ferozes.

— Largue a faca! — ela ordenou mais uma vez e foi então que a luta adquiriu uma nova perspectiva. Distraído pela visão única de uma mulher em combate, o pirata invasor foi desar mado e nocauteado por um soco. E foi nesse instante somente que Inuyasha viu Kagome. Seus olhos dobraram de tamanho. Ele ficou totalmente sem ação. O brilho da faca o trouxe de volta à realidade. Baixou a cabeça e viu o inimigo caído a seus pés. Kagome o havia salvado mais uma vez. Aturdido, ele contemplou o cenário ao seu redor.

Encontrou a tripulação curvada de exaustão. Havia corpos espalhados pelo convés. Mas a vitória era deles. O que parecia impossível acontecera.

— Como conseguimos? — Inuyasha perguntou atônito, a Sesshoumaru, o companheiro que estava mais próximo.

— Não sei — respondeu o pirata ferido no braço. — Sim plesmente aconteceu.

François se reuniu a eles naquele instante e sorriu para Kagome.

— Nós contamos com uma fada-madrinha. Ela nos traz boa sorte.

Inuyasha olhou para Kagome com absoluta adoração. Kagome sorriu, enternecida.

— Não sejam bobos. Fadas não existem.

— Fadas talvez não, mas acredito em anjos. Devo-lhe outra de minhas vidas. – Inuyasha comentou.

— Tentei afastá-la — contou François —, mas não adiantou.

— Tinha de fazer isso, Inuyasha — Kagome declarou com um fio de voz. — Eu não podia permitir que eles... – Perdeu a voz, ao imaginar Inuyasha sendo ferido.

Inuyasha olhou para ela de um jeito diferente. Em seguida se desculpou por seu comportamento infantil na noite anterior. Kagome respirou fundo e corou.

— Não precisa se desculpar. Eu compreendo.

Inuyasha pensou em dizer a ela que lhe dedicara seu último pensamento ao se encontrar no limiar entre a vida e a morte, mas não quis pressioná-la.

— Sim, eu preciso — ele insistiu. — Não tenho sido justo.

— Por favor, não diga mais nada — Kagome o interrompeu. — Não agora. — Ela se atirou nos braços dele. — Estou feliz demais por você estar vivo e intacto.

Nada mais importava para Kagome naquele instante a não ser sentir os braços fortes de Inuyasha ao redor de seu corpo, sustentando-a e mimando-a. Ela queria sentir as batidas do coração dele contra o seu. E ele lhe deu o que precisava. Não a afastou nem se limitou a ser abraçado. Inuyasha a segurou com força e com carinho. Ele afagou-lhe as costas por um longo tempo antes de beijar o alto de sua cabeça e convidá-la para conhecer o outro navio. Mas havia algo que Kagome precisava fazer antes, enquanto ainda se sentia valente e corajosa.

— Espera Inu.. Eu.. Eu quero que você saiba, Inuyasha, que eu... que eu... gosto de você de verdade.

— Gostar e amar significam a mesma coisa?

— Não sei...

Ele a enlaçou pela cintura.

— Que tal nos colocarmos no meio do caminho? — Eles se fitaram e apenas sorriram, mas foi o suficiente para Kagome sentir um intenso arrepio pelo corpo.

Ao abordarem o outro navio, seguiram direto para os porões em busca dos estoques de alimentos.

— Vejamos se nossos inimigos transportavam comida e água suficientes para nos levarem à Europa — Inuyasha sugeriu.

A surpresa de Kagome não poderia ser maior. Ela pensou imediatamente em seu país de origem. Quantas vezes sua mãe desejara voltar para a França? Quantas vezes lhe falara sobre a romântica Paris com seus cafés, sobre os jardins de Luxem burgo com suas luzes acesas noite adentro, sobre o palácio de Versailles onde se reunia a _noblesse de cour. _As comparações entre as glórias de Paris e a vida medíocre que levavam na ilha caribenha eram constantes e não encontravam respaldo em Kagome, mas a semente fora plantada nos resquícios de sua memória e agora a idéia de visitar o mundo civilizado a deixou deslumbrada.

— Paris? — perguntou com voz trêmula de excitação.

— Sim — Inuyasha confirmou. — Acho que Paris é a pri meira escolha da maioria de nós. A cidade é grande o suficiente para se tornar nosso refúgio e populosa o bastante para nos esconder dos caçadores.

Os motivos de Inuyasha eram práticos, mas os de Kagome se reportavam a sonhos de infância. Mal podia esperar para es crever a sua mãe e lhe contar que seus desejos de que a filha pudesse retornar à terra de seu coração foram concretizados.

— Você sabe jogar o _jeu de paume? _— Kagome perguntou, entusiasmada. — Minha mãe me contou que ele é muito po pular em Paris.

Inuyasha riu da ingenuidade de Kagome. Como um pirata como ele poderia estar familiarizado com os jogos e costumes da nobreza? Fitou-a divertido ela percebeu imediatamente seu er ro.

- Acho que não.

Seguiram, então, para o gradil e passaram a inspecionar o navio. Não era tão bom quanto o que eles haviam perdido. Mostrava sinais de desgaste feito pelo tempo, por repetidas batalhas e por maus-tratos. Havia lixo espalhado pelo convés, principalmente restos de tabaco e de comida. Mas o que im portava realmente era ele oferecer boas condições de navega ção com suas velas altas.

— Se nós trocarmos de navio, Kouga não conseguirá nos localizar — Kagome sugeriu.

— Exatamente o que eu estava pensando — disse Inuyasha. Nenhum dos dois comentou que a mudança significaria perde rem o conforto e o luxo do navio ora ocupado. Estavam de mãos dadas e se sentiam felizes com o que tinham no momento quando Sesshoumaru os chamou. Parecia ter perdido a razão. Pulava ria ao mesmo tempo.

— Venham comigo! Depressa! O navio está carregado de ouro e jóias! Inuyasha, nós estamos ricos!

**OoOoOoOoO**

A Sra. Higurashi abriu a porta como se lhe faltassem forças até mesmo para erguer os olhos e identificar o visitante. Não era justo. A vida não estava sendo justa com ela. Seus olhos brilharam de dor e de raiva quando reconheceu um dos tripulantes contratados para procurar sua filha.

— O que está fazendo aqui sozinho? Por que não trouxe minha Kagome consigo?

A hesitação do marinheiro lhe forneceu as respostas. Inca paz de suportar a angústia, ela se pôs a chorar como vinha acontecendo desde o desaparecimento. Assustado com aquela reação, o homem permaneceu em silêncio até ser convidado para entrar.

Ele deu alguns passos e se deteve à entrada da sala. Segurava o chapéu que com ambas as mãos e girava-o como se isso fosse ajudá-lo a encontrar as melhores palavras. Sabia que era cos tume elogiar o bom gosto da dona da casa quando convidado a conhecê-la, mas aquela não lhe parecia hora adequada para conversas. Tinha uma tarefa a cumprir e ela não era das mais agradáveis.

Até deparar com aquele homem a sua porta, a Sra. Higurashi não havia abandonado a esperança de ter sua filha de volta em nenhum momento. Levantara-se cada manhã dizendo a si mes ma que antes que o dia acabasse ela poderia receber notícias animadoras.

Agora era preciso admitir que promessas aos santos não surtiram efeito. Tampouco adiantara jurar que não ia se importar se sua filha não fosse mais uma donzela quando voltasse. Indo que rogara fora pela vida e pela saúde de sua filha. Mas Deus, por algum motivo acima de sua compreensão, resolvera não atender suas preces e ela nunca o perdoaria por isso.

— Estou mais calma agora. Diga o que tem para dizer.

— Trago-lhe uma carta do capitão.

— Leia, por favor.

O homem pediu licença para colocar o chapéu em uma ca deira e desenrolou o pergaminho.

_Senhor e Senhora Higurashi,_

_Lamento informar que falhei em minha missão. Não peço perdão por minha incompetência porque sei que não mereço. Perdi a filha dos senhores por um descuido imperdoável. Não me apresentei pessoalmente para lhes dar essa terrível notícia porque tenho razões para acre ditar que ela continua viva e não medirei esforços na tentativa de localizá-la mais uma vez. Ou conseguirei ti rar sua filha das mãos dos piratas, onde ela tornou a cair, ou morrerei nessa luta. Prometo segui-los aonde quer que o oceano os leve. Minhas sentidas condolências._

_Capitão Kouga Wolf._

Uma profunda sensação de alívio obrigou a Sra. Higurashi a recorrer ao auxílio de um lenço. Em outras circunstâncias ela acharia um absurdo receber a informação de que sua filha con tinuava em poder de um bando de piratas e se sentir contente, mas saber que ela continuava viva era quase uma bênção.

A notícia exerceu um efeito surpreendente sobre Onigumo que se sentiu invadir por um intenso remorso. A vida sempre fora fácil e benevolente para ele. Se algum problema surgia, seu pai o resolvia. Desde sua infância, nada lhe faltara. Bastava estalar os dedos e seus desejos eram satisfeitos. Quebrasse um brinquedo, outro surgia para substituí-lo. Os anos foram pas sando e os brinquedos adquiriram formas femininas. Ele cole cionou mulheres, uma após outra. Às vezes mais de uma de cada vez. Nada jamais abalara sua segurança e sua estabilidade. Até o presente.

Ele queria Kagome. Não dera o devido valor à linda jovem de olhos azuis que lhe fora prometida em casamento até que ela lhe fora roubada. Mesmo assim, pensara em Kagome, nos primeiros momentos, como um de seus brinquedos quebrados que seriam consertados e devolvidos. Pagara Kouga Wolf para trazê-la de volta e fazer com que tudo ficasse bem outra vez. Mas Kouga não conseguira reverter a situação. De repen te, nem sua família nem ninguém tinha meios de afastar os obstáculos de seu caminho. Por uma única razão: ele havia crescido. Ele agora era um homem. Sua mãe tentara alertá-lo para isso. Se ele a tivesse escutado ao menos da última vez, Kagome poderia estar a seu lado naquele instante.

O amor que lhe dedicava poderia não ser o maior do mundo, mas ele gos tava dela e a queria em sua casa. Poderia não ser muito, mas ao menos ele não tivera planos de viver com nenhuma outra sob o mesmo teto.

— Não desistirei de encontrá-la — Onigumo decidiu subita mente. — Vou alugar um outro navio e cruzarei o Atlântico à procura de Kagome.

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Olhe para todo esse ouro! — Kagome exclamou, ex tasiada, enquanto as moedas deslizavam por seus dedos como água. — Nunca vi tantas moedas em minha vida!

Inuyasha estava puxando a colcha para eles se deitarem. Era a mesma colcha xadrez de branco e vermelho do outro navio. Eles trouxeram do outro tudo aquilo que poderia ter alguma serventia. O novo navio fora encontrado em condições deplo ráveis. Eles passaram a tarde inteira limpando-o.

— Há o bastante para nos levar à França—Inuyasha garantiu. Na verdade, aquele ouro daria para sustentá-los e comprar pe quenos luxos pelo resto de suas vidas, desde que não sofressem mais nenhum ataque.

— Eles devem ter saqueado muitos navios antes de atacarem o nosso. Continuo pasmo que tenhamos conseguido vencê-los em número tão menor.

— Provavelmente estavam cansados — disse Kagome. Pare cia estar sonhando acordada. Era bom demais para ser verdade. Talvez ela pudesse dispensar agora o dinheiro de Onigumo. Se tivesse condições de suprir as necessidades de sua família, seu pai desistiria de casá-la por conveniência.

— Posso mandar um pouco para minha família? — ela per guntou esperançosa.

— Você tem o direito de fazer o que quiser com sua parte.—Inuyasha afirmou.

Kagome corou de excitação. Nada estava acontecendo de acordo com seus planos, mas longe de prejudicá-la, o destino parecia estar ajudando-a de uma forma inesperada. A partir daquele momento ela fecharia seus olhos para o futuro e aguar daria para saber o que ele lhe reservava.

— Não podemos nos queixar. Agora temos água, provisões e o ouro. E por falar em comida lembrei-me de que estou com fome. O que acha de jantar comigo?

Inuyasha não respondeu. Estava atento aos movimentos de Kagome ao se servir de um copo de vinho e de arroz com carne.

— Espero que seus amigos tenham levado algo para os pri sioneiros comerem — Kagome continuou. — Eles não são dife rentes de vocês, afinal de contas. Compreendo a necessidade de mantê-los trancados, mas isso não significa que devam ser punidos.

Inuyasha esfregou o queixo com expressão divertida.

— Não?

— Lógico que não! Como eu disse, eles perderam a batalha para vocês assim como vocês perderam seu navio para Kouga. E se você gostou de ser salvo das torturas, por que os outros piratas não podem ser tratados da mesma forma? Será que pre ciso apanhar uma bíblia para esclarecê-lo a esse respeito?

O riso de Inuyasha soou pelos ares.

— Não existe a menor chance, Kagome, de você encontrar uma bíblia em um navio pirata.

Inuyasha precisou reconsiderar sua opinião após alguns ins tantes porque na gaveta da escrivaninha havia um exemplar das escrituras sagradas. Kagome lhe lançou um sorriso estranho e passou a olhar a bíblia.

— Vejamos as passagens que foram destacadas — Kagome sugeriu e começou a ler. — Aqui Jesus é visto pelos fariseus e escribas fazendo uma refeição com os publicanos e os peca dores. Os primeiros o censuram aos discípulos. Jesus os ouve e diz: "Os sãos não têm necessidade de médico, mas sim os enfermos". — Kagome folheou as outras páginas sem se importar com a má vontade de Inuyasha pelo ensinamento evangélico. — Ah, eis uma passagem especial para você "Perdoe para serdes perdoado. Não julgue para não serdes julgado".

Inuyasha tentou arrebatar a bíblia das mãos de Kagome.

— Você se esqueceu de que eles pretendiam nos roubar e matar? Acredita realmente que eles iriam nos levar bandejas com comida e vinho se estivessem em nosso lugar?

Kagome prosseguiu como se não tivesse escutado.

— "Porque qual seria o mérito em amarmos somente os que nos são caros? Os pecadores e criminosos também não amam os seus?"

A insistência de Kagome finalmente convenceu ou venceu Inuyasha. Ele gostava de satisfazer todos seus desejos, na me dida do possível. O sorriso que ela lhe dava, o modo como o fitava era por demais compensador.

— Está bem. Farei como você quiser. — Como se adivinhando, ela lhe deu aquele sorriso. Ele lhe devolveu e tocou seus lábios em sua face. Então separou uma grande porção para os homens e se levantou para levá-la. Ele apenas esperava que ninguém de sua tripulação o visse.

Assim que Inuyasha se afastou, Kagome ergueu a mão e tocou a face. O beijo fora suave, carinhoso. Inuyasha era mais excitante com um simples beijo do que outro homem em uma noite inteira de amor.

Nesse ínterim, Inuyasha andava pelos corredores pé ante pé, mulo de si próprio pelo excesso de precaução. Mas preferia exagerar no cuidado do que negar o pedido de Kagome. Ou ser flagrado pelos companheiros. Não estava cometendo nenhum crime, mas preferiria não ter de dar explicações à tripulação. No mínimo eles exigiriam saber o motivo e quando descobris sem que Kagome estava por trás de sua atitude, eles diriam que ela o enfeitiçara e talvez não estivessem longe da verdade.

Encontrou os homens acorrentados no brigue, um compartimento que funcionava como prisão no navio e que deveria ter sido usado inúmeras vezes no passado em vista das condições que se encontravam as paredes, o piso, e as próprias correntes. Diante de seus olhares revoltados, Inuyasha pensou pela primeira vez, na humilhação que deveria ser para eles terem sido trancafiados nos porões sujos de seu próprio navio. Cer tamente estavam arquitetando um plano de fuga e ao terem sua privacidade invadida mais uma vez, olharam para Inuyasha co mo se quisessem fulminá-lo. Não conseguiam se lembrar de que haviam sido os agressores, não as vítimas. Que não deve riam se queixar pelo feitiço ter se virado contra o feiticeiro.

De sua parte, Inuyasha se comportou como Kagome teria feito. Preparou os pratos, um a um, com porções de arroz e fatias de carne e foi distribuindo-os pelo chão diante de cada prisioneiro. Os homens continuavam zangados e olhavam para a comida com desconfiança. Nenhum se atreveu a tocá-la. Inuyasha, que já havia passado por situação idêntica, adivinhou o que lhes passava pela mente.

— É sua própria comida e não foi envenenada. Agradeçam a generosidade de minha esposa que me fez vir aqui. Sei que um gesto altruísta é algo difícil para cada um de nós entender.

Com essas palavras Inuyasha saiu e fechou a porta. Ele sabia que em poucos instantes os homens trocariam ideias e palpites e logo estariam devorando cada grão de seus pratos. E essa certeza lhe proporcionou uma sensação confortável e inédita. Se fosse sincero consigo mesmo, aliás, ele admitiria que se sentia orgulhoso de seu feito.

**OoOoOoOoO**

— Eles já foram servidos — Inuyasha avisou Kagome assim que a encontrou. Ela lhe sorriu em resposta. Estava ocupada com a improvisação de uma mesa feita com dois criados-mudos.

— Sente-se — ela convidou, satisfeita. — Agora poderemos jantar em paz e a sós.

Inuyasha apagou um dos lampiões para criar uma atmosfera romântica. Kagome havia colocado uma tigela de prata no meio da mesa para enfeitá-la. Ele se sentiu quase um rei naquele momento.

— O dia foi atribulado. Pensei que poderia ao menos tentar, tentar! Lhe oferecer um jantar especial.

Tocado pela consideração, Inuyasha baixou os olhos e apa nhou a colher. Kagome chamou-o e lhe mostrou o garfo e a faca que segurava para que ele a imitasse. A medida que comiam, ela cogitou qual seria a melhor maneira de conversarem sobre o futuro. O fato de Inuyasha ter apagado um dos lampiões era uma indicação de que continuava querendo-a. Ela, contudo, ainda não se sentia segura do que pretendia para seu futuro. Inuyasha comia com apetite. Ela o observou em silêncio, cheia de ternura.

— Senti um medo terrível de que você pudesse ser morto - confessou.

— Eu acredito. — E era verdade. Ele vira a tenacidade de Kagome em luta contra o homem que por pouco não lhe cortara a garganta.

— Inuyasha — ela murmurou, hesitante. — Eu deveria ter contado antes, mas acabei esquecendo. Quando estava no navio de Kouga, eu o ouvi comentar que sua cabeça foi colocada a prêmio. Que um homem prometeu uma recompensa para quem o entregar vivo para ele. Você o mencionou para mim. Ele se chama Naraku. — O choque fez Inuyasha parar de comer. Kagome tocou-o, preocupada. — O que isso significa? Por que ele o persegue?

Todos os músculos e nervos de Inuyasha contraíram à lem brança do homem que o maltratara durante anos por prazer. Ele não gostava de se lembrar do passado, mas não podia re cusar uma resposta.

— Porque nunca se conformou de perder seu saco de pan cadas. — Ele se levantou e fez menção de retirar o prato de Kagome. — Posso tirar seu prato?

Ela permaneceu encarando-o. Recusava-se a encerrar a con versa antes que ela começasse. Inuyasha não teve escolha a não ser enfrentar a situação. Mesmo que ela lhe causasse olhos úmidos de lágrimas.

— Ele me espancava todos os dias. Acho que todas as horas. Com ou sem motivo.

— Quantos anos você tinha quando ele o tirou do orfanato?

— Doze. Passei quatro anos em seu navio.

— E quando os piratas o dominaram, a tripulação teve de escolher entre servir seus agressores ou morrer?

— Sim. É o que sempre acontece. Com o tempo, os domi nados se tornam piratas como os outros.

— Pelo que entendi, aquele homem perdoou a tripulação, mas você foi julgado como traidor. Por quê?

Inuyasha esfregou a nuca e fitou-a, súplice.

— Kagome, como posso lhe dizer que não quero falar sobre esse assunto sem ofendê-la?

— Você não pode — ela respondeu, decidida. — Conte-me o que houve. Por que ele continua até hoje em sua captura? Preciso saber como proteger você.

— Eu já respondi essa pergunta.

— Porque ele o estimava e sua fuga foi sentida como uma ignóbil traição?

Uma risada sarcástica ecoou pela cabine.

— Estimar? Naraku me tratava com desprezo! — Inuyasha bateu com os punhos fechados na mesa. — Como se eu fosse um ser desprezível.

— Não consigo entender.

Inuyasha passou as mãos pelos cabelos, frustrado.

— Ele me controlava como se eu fosse seu marionete — ele resolveu desabafar por fim. — O orfanato lhe concedeu plena custódia. A tripulação inteira o desprezava. Ele surrava todos que não trabalhavam com empenho. Tratava-os como mercenários. Comigo era pior! Ainda era pouco mais do que uma criança e não passava de um animal em seu conceito. Ele me ameaçava constantemente. Eu não tinha ninguém para me proteger Kagome! Ele me amarrava na cama todas as noites para que eu não fugisse.

Não havia o que dizer. As palavras não saiam da boca de Kagome.

— Levei anos para entender o que signifiquei para Naraku. Porque representei tudo quando pensava que era nada. Depois que a esposa o deixou e levou os filhos que ele nunca mais tornou a ver, Naraku passou a odiar o mundo como se todos tivessem culpa de sua condição. Ele não procurou um órfão para substituir os filhos perdidos, mas para fazer dele seu es cravo. Por ter dificuldade em ouvir, tornei-me alvo de constante sarcasmo. Quando o troquei pelos piratas, ele jurou vingança. Afinal como poderia suportar que a mais reles das criaturas também lhe desse as costas na primeira oportunidade?

— E por causa disso ele está disposto a pagar uma fortuna para o caçador de piratas que o levar para a forca? — Kagome indagou, aturdida.

— É o que parece.

A lealdade a Inuyasha aumentou na mesma proporção que a sede de justiça.

— Não podemos deixar que ele vença! Um homem odioso não pode levar a melhor sobre alguém querido como você!

Kagome não pretendia deixar escapar a palavra que poderia ser interpretada como uma confissão de amor. Mas mesmo que não a proferisse, Inuyasha teria lido a mensagem em seu rosto.

— Obrigado.

— Você não é nem nunca foi um ser inferior, Inuyasha.- Ele estendeu a mão e tocou-lhe a face. Kagome aconchegou-se a ela em um gesto de reverência. Mas Inuyasha encolheu-se em vez de gostar.

— Não quero sua piedade.

No mesmo instante, Kagome ergueu os olhos e uma das mãos. Segurou-o pelo queixo e respondeu com firmeza.

— Não é pena, Inuyasha. Acho que estou me apaixonando por você.

Inuyasha fitou-a em um misto de esperança e de dor.

— Gostaria de poder acreditar em você.

— Acredite — Kagome murmurou e ao sentir a hesitação de Inuyasha, beijou-o até que ele não resistiu mais e a enlaçou pela cintura.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**RIIICOOOOOOOOOOS.. ELES ESTÃÃÃÃOOO RIIICOOOOOSS!.. MUAHAHAHAHAHA!.. Não querendo ser chata nem nada, porque AMO! A nossa mocinha, mas é beem conveniente ela resolver aceitar o amor! Agora que o PIRATA MAIIS PERFEITOO DO MUNDO!..Esta.. RRRRRIIIIIICCOOOOO! Mas enfiim, próximo cap.. HOT HOT HOT! ROMANTICO ROMANTICO ROMANTICO!..**

**Inuyasha conseguiu me fazer ficar maaaiiiiiiss louquinha por ele, pode coiisiinhaa maiis cute, de sexy de hot da mamãe?! Ele é tuuudoo de boom.. Mesmo tendo sofrido horrores (Naraku tem que morrer).. Como diz a Priy THIIISS IIS WAAAAAAARRRRRR.. ou ESSSPAAARRRTAAAA! Ou RRRRRRRRIIIIIIITAAAA DEMÔÔÔÔÔNIIOO!**

**Koouugaa AAARRRG! Me irrrrrrriitaa! Os pais dela só no desespero e a filha toda no beem boom! (inveja, queria ser a personagem do livro u_u)**

**Meeuus amoorees, eu vou pedir **

**PERDÃO..**

**Isso mesmo..**

**PERDÃO!**

**Por não responder as reviews uma a uma, cheguei do job agora (chefe maldiitaaaa) tomei banho, comi, e fui ler as reviews.. Uma mais engraçada e carinhosa que a outra, ficoo muuiitoo feliz, pois graças a vocês, essa adaptação está sendo um SUCESSOOOO!**

**Vou dar uma resposta geral minhas amadenhaaas! Próximo cap, vai ser maiioor, e PROMETO RESPONDER DEVIDAMENTE.. Cada review, maaas, como eu prometo 9 reviews um cap "na hora" (assim que eu ver), preciso postar hj, e se fosse responder.. Só postaria amanhã!.. Enfiiim, Kagome interesseira (minha opinião), Kouga é um bobãããão hahaha troxxxxxa.. O Inuyasha apaixonou todas nóóós..! E a Kag judiiiaaa delee!.. Poraa fazer campanha de # .. "#Kagomeboba".. "#KAGOMEACEITEOINU!".. Não seii comooooo, ela conseguiu dispensar ele na outra noite, mas algo me diz, que o ouro acendeu um FOGO nela hahahaha.. Esperoo de coração que TODAS tenham gostado desse cap!.. Estou lendo um outro livroo.. LINDIISSIMOO! Que logo postareii Muahahahaa! Babb-chan queridiinhaa.. (Faz pose de usurpadora) Lhe ****empresto**** o Inu humano, aos finais de semana. ****Se ****quiser fofinha (risada maligna, sujando os dentes de batom vermelho).. Brincadeiras a parte *-*, eu ADOROO TODAS VOCÊS QUE ME FAZEM SORRIR DE ORELHA A ORELHA COM AS REVIEWS!**

**MIIIL BEIIJOOOS E **

**CONTINUEEM COMIIGOOO!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oii minhaass lindaas!.. Acabeii de acordar.. as 5:00 AM! **** BORAA TRABALHAAR!.. Ontem apaguei, perdão, mas esse evento esta comendo minhas energias, e minha chefe, esta comendo meu bom humor bruuuxxxxxxaaa!.. ENFIIM! Voltantoo a fiic meus amoores! Mesmo esquema chantagista.. Esse cap é LINDO E LONGO!.. PODEM ME AMAR ! Eu mereço ! u_u Estou tãoooo feliz, sonhei com coisas que me deram super inspiração.. CREIOO que logo tereii uma fic miinhaaa! *-* Que saudades de sentir vontade de escrever! Mas vamos a adaptação meus amoress! Temos um leve hentai no começo, quem não quiser é só pular! Apesar de ser importante para notarem a mudança de sentimentos e atitudes dos dois!**

**OoOoOoOoO**

O comportamento de Inuyasha ao abraçar Kagome era de um homem que não admitiria um não como resposta, mas seu olhos diziam que _não _era a resposta que esperava ouvir. Kagome, entretanto, não dava nenhum sinal de que o recusaria conforme ele lhe tirava as roupas. Ao contrário. Respirava, ofegante, con tra seu rosto e sorria cada vez que ele se detinha para fitá-la. De repente, com mãos ansiosas, Kagome abriu a camisa de Inuyasha para sentir os músculos fortes e os pelos abundantes lhe acariciarem a pele delicada do peito e os mamilos sensíveis. Sentia-se inebriada de paixão. Saboreava cada toque como se toda sua vida tivesse sido uma preparação para aquele momento.

— Acho você o homem mais forte do mundo — ela disse com sinceridade. —Nunca conheci ninguém mais valente. Sin to orgulho de ser sua.

Foi mais, muito mais, do que Inuyasha esperava ouvir. Ele a ergueu nos braços e carregou-a para o leito. Despiu-a das úl timas peças e admirou-a em toda sua perfeição e feminilidade.

Beijou-a infinitas vezes em cada centímetro de nudez. Nun ca antes ele vira um corpo tão lindo. Era esbelto como uma estátua antiga, porém vivo caloroso e vibrante.

— Inuyasha, não sou sua primeira experiência, sou? - Apesar de despreparado para a pergunta, Inuyasha não hesi tou na resposta.

— Você é a primeira mulher que eu adoro.

As outras não contavam. Elas haviam sido apenas uma aven tura para ele, assim como sabia que ele servira de distração e de sustento para elas.

— Você também é meu primeiro — Kagome contou, estre mecendo de prazer ao receber um beijo provocador no umbigo.

— Eu pude sentir — Inuyasha respondeu com um sorriso malicioso que a fez rir subitamente encabulada.

Beijaram-se. Inuyasha obrigou-se a ter calma. Não queria as sustar Kagome com seu ardor; Não esperava que fosse ela a tomar a iniciativa de saciar o desejo que o consumia.

— Possua-me agora.

Ele precisou respirar fundo para que o ar chegasse aos pul mões. Kagome estava pronta para recebê-lo e ele não a faria esperar. Entregaram-se como seja conhecessem todas as partes mais sensíveis um do outro e quisessem se proporcionar mútuo prazer. Ainda estavam se amando quando a luz do lampião apagou e as sombras invadiram a cabine. Mas por um breve instante apenas, porque a lua se mostrou ainda mais prateada na escuridão, emoldurando os amantes com uma aura. Inuyasha pressentiu a iminente perda do controle e abraçou Kagome com redobrada força. Dominada por um intenso tremor, como um vulcão prestes a explodir, Kagome fechou os olhos e movimen tou-se como se precisasse sentir Inuyasha mais profundamente em seu corpo. Ele não resistiu. Gemeu alto e a levou consigo às alturas.

Permaneceram abraçados até recuperarem o fôlego. Em si lencioso consentimento, prometeram guardar segredo da inti midade que haviam compartilhado. E assim foram cedendo ao sono, exaustos das sensações. Kagome não sabia até aquele mo mento que era capaz de amar sem reservas. Ela jamais fora capaz de admirar alguém a ponto de sentir o coração bater por essa pessoa. Não adiantava continuar negando. Ela amava Inuyasha e não lhe esconderia sua descoberta.

— Inuyasha, eu te amo.

A reação não poderia ter sido mais linda. Ele lhe deu um sorriso e abriu os braços para acolhê-la junto ao coração. De pois olhou em seus olhos e lhe ofereceu a própria alma.

— Eu também te amo.

Ele se sentou, então, e a colocou no colo. Pediu que ela lhe desse a mão e colocou-a no próprio rosto antes de cobri-la de beijos. Surpreendeu-a, em seguida, e lhe deu um presente ines perado ao posicionar seus dedos como ela o vira fazer com Miroku. Fitou-o, emocionada.

— O que significa?

— Eu te amo.

Ela o enlaçou pelo pescoço sorrindo muito. Inuyasha não tinha mais reservas. Ele a queria e a julgava merecedora de seus segredos.

— Kagome — ele murmurou. — Kagome, você me perdoa por ter sido rude e forçado uma situação? Posso ter esperança de me tornar seu marido de verdade quando chegarmos a Paris?

Os lábios de Kagome tremeram, mas seus olhos nunca de monstraram tanta certeza.

— Algum dia, talvez, quando eu recordar este momento, não saberei descrevê-lo como o marco de minha maior fraqueza, ou de minha maior força. Realmente não sei. — Kagome confessou. — Mas minha resposta é sim, Inuyasha. Deixarei de lado tudo que aprendi sobre o que é certo. Sim, eu me casarei com você quando chegarmos a Paris. Sim, eu serei sua esposa.

O abraço que Inuyasha deu em Kagome foi tão apertado que ela pensou que partiria ao meio se não se moldasse a ele. Foi o que fez. E eles se amaram outra vez e ficaram acordados até as primeiras horas da amanhã, imaginando que já eram marido e mulher.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Onigumo se encontrava a bordo do navio havia poucas horas e a tripulação já ameaçava armar um motim. O capitão La Croix se esforçava por manter a disciplina.

— Com o devido respeito, _monsieur _Peridot, sou eu quem está no comando do _Island Storm._

— E quem Vossa Senhoria imagina que está pagando por esta viagem?

O capitão olhou para os homens espalhados pelo convés. Eles fingiam não prestar atenção à conversa enquanto execu tavam suas tarefas, mas ele tinha certeza de que estavam a par de seus problemas com aquele aventureiro irresponsável e ar rogante.

— Sua família. Foi seu pai, _monsieur _que também me con tratou para comandá-lo.

— Então neste momento estou destituindo-o do cargo — Onigumo declarou com um movimento afetado que fez os cachos balançarem de um lado para outro. — Sou perfeitamente capaz de conduzir um navio. Não gosto de suas maneiras e não con cordo com suas regras.

— Tenho mais de vinte e cinco anos de experiência ha função — o capitão se defendeu.

— E eu ajudava meu pai sempre que saíamos de barco para pescar. Portanto, se me der licença, pretendo assumir o coman do deste navio imediatamente.

— Um navio deste porte requer conhecimentos maiores do que um barco de peça. Seus pais foram claros sobre...

Onigumo não permitiu que o capitão terminasse de falar. Hu milhado, ele se afastou sob os olhares disfarçados de seus ho mens. Onigumo ergueu a cabeça e convocou a tripulação.

— A partir de agora, estou assumindo o comando deste na vio. Estou em busca de minha noiva! Quero me encarregar dessa missão porque até agora ninguém parece capaz de cumpri-la!

Ao dizer isso, Onigumo tentou consultar o mapa, mas ele en rolou e foi arrebatado pelo vento. Onigumo foi encontrá-lo nas mãos de um dos marinheiros.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Kouga cruzou os braços musculosos sobre o peito avantajado. Vestia-se inteiramente de preto como de costume. Ele gostava de se destacar em meio à tripulação.

— Senhor — chamou-o seu primeiro auxiliar, o único que se atrevia a lhe dirigir a palavra desde a fuga, ou _rapto _de Kagome, como Kouga preferia descrever o fato — Ninguém sabe informar sobre o paradeiro deles. Verificamos todos os portos e investigamos cada um dos navios que encontramos. Nada.

Kouga perdera a confiança na humanidade. Desde a traição de Kagome não se dignava a olhar nos olhos das pessoas. Não suportava falsidade. Para buscar consolo para seu coração par tido, contemplava as nuvens no céu.

— Prometi a mim mesmo que a encontraria e não vou de sistir — ele respondeu.

— Longe de mim sugerir isso, senhor. Apenas me ocorreu que eles devem ter se afastado destas ilhas.

As palavras do marinheiro lhe serviram de alerta. Insuflado de uma nova esperança, Kouga não escondeu seu interesse.

— Acha que eles resolveram cruzar o oceano?

— Não creio que o navio possa aguentar uma travessia mais longa, senhor, mas é o que parece porque se eles ainda esti vessem pelas ilhas, alguém certamente os teria visto, mesmo que à distância.

— Mas eles são piratas do Caribe. Estas ilhas são sua base.

— Pode ser que eles tenham decidido buscar refúgio além-mar para fugir à perseguição. Talvez estejam esperando pela nossa desistência para voltarem.

— Você acha? — Kouga torceu o nariz e traçou no mapa com a ponta do dedo uma nova rota que obedecia à sugestão de seu imediato. — É um percurso longo demais para quem não está abastecido de água nem de comida.

— Não podemos nos esquecer de que estamos lidando com piratas, senhor. Abordar e saquear os navios que cruzam seu caminho é o modo de vida deles.

— Pois eu diria que eles precisariam parar em um porto para se abastecerem ao menos no primeiro momento. Quanto tempo, afinal, eles sobreviveriam sem água e sem alimentos, até que o acaso os colocasse diante do próximo alvo?

— Não foi o que aconteceu, senhor — insistiu. — Ninguém sabe deles.

Kouga suspirou, desanimado.

— Odeio empreender uma viagem sem ter um destino em vista. Como posso ordenar que cortem os mares sem saber para onde devemos ir?

— Não é obrigatoriamente necessário encontrá-los a nossa frente, senhor. Bastará que alguém os veja para obtermos uma informação.

A certeza do marinheiro não diminuiu a preocupação de Kouga. Não era o medo do perigo que correria o que mais o atormen tava, mas o desapontamento por ainda ter de esperar longas semanas para reencontrar a dona de seus pensamentos.

— E se eles estiverem escondidos por aqui e nós apenas não conseguimos descobrir o local?

— E se eles estiverem navegando rumo a terras distantes e nós estivermos perdendo tempo enquanto rodeamos as ilhas?

A observação do marinheiro tinha fundamento. Kouga acabou deixando-se convencer.

— Está bem. Faremos como você diz.

Um ruído estranho chamou a atenção não só de Kouga e o companheiro, mas também dos demais homens. Todas as cabeças se viraram para um lado e outro do horizonte.

Kouga estreitou os olhos.

— Eu poderia jurar que...

O som se repetiu. O homem gritou para o vigia para que inves tigasse o ponto de onde vinha o que parecia ser um grito de socorro.

— O que é aquilo, em nome de Deus? — O espanto de Kouga fez os outros homens seguirem sua linha de direção e avistarem uma minúscula embarcação a oeste com uma figura curiosa e agitada segurando o mastro.

O grito tornou a ecoar pelos ares. Não havia engano. Era um homem com uma peruca longa e ondulada que agitava um chapéu de plumas.

— Parece um navio naufragando — anunciou. — Deve ter batido o casco em uma rocha submersa.

Kouga suspirou.

— Isso eu sei. Estava me referindo ao dono do chapéu!

O homem deu uma risadinha e se apressou a tomar as providên cias para resgatar as vítimas. Quando descobriu que o homem ridículo não era outro senão Onigumo Peridot, Kouga não pôde conter uma gargalhada.

Ao subir a bordo, a primeira providência de Onigumo foi agi tar as plumas para livrá-las da água. Ele jamais poderia ima ginar que seu salvador fosse justamente o caçador de piratas, Kouga Wolf.

— Então eu estava certo! — exclamou Onigumo, sem perder a pompa. — Quando ocorreu o dano, eu subi no mastro e co mecei a gritar por socorro. Como capitão eu tinha de fazer alguma coisa para tentar salvar minha tripulação.

— _Sua _tripulação? O que o fez pensar que tinha condições de comandar um navio?

— Tenho uma vasta experiência em navegação, fique o senhor sabendo! Além disso, é _minha _noiva que estamos pro curando!

O homem a sua frente era tão desprezível que ele preferiria perdê-la para o pirata, Kouga pensou, se tivesse de escolher.

— Que _eu _estou procurando! — Kouga retrucou. — Porque me recuso a levá-lo neste navio. Pararei no primeiro porto e o senhor será devolvido à terra, que é seu lugar.

— Mas eu acabei concordando em participar da busca de minha noiva por _sua _causa e de minha mãe! — Onigumo pro testou.

—Isso foi antes quando eu aceitava a idéia de seu casamento com Kagome — disse Kouga. — Mudei de idéia nesse meio tempo e não pretendo esconder minhas intenções. Continuarei a busca e encontrarei Kagome custe o que custar porque a quero para mim!

Onigumo ficou momentaneamente estupefato. Seus olhos des feriam protestos, mas como ele poderia proferi-los em voz alta quando seu físico era tão franzino em comparação com o do caçador de piratas?

— Absurdo! — Onigumo reclamou sem alterar demasiado a voz para não correr o risco de deflagrar uma luta corporal. — Você não tem meios de sustentá-la e à família. Ela foi prome tida a mim. Os pais dela e os meus fizeram um acordo...

— Eles não estão aqui. Agora estamos só nós dois e eu deixei claras minhas intenções. Resta saber o que pretende fa zer nas circunstâncias.- Onigumo olhou para a espada na bainha e lamentou que servisse apenas de ornamento.

— Não renunciarei a ela — Onigumo limitou-se a responder.

— Por que não? — Kouga insistiu. — Companhia feminina sei que não lhe falta.

— Realmente tive muitas mulheres — Onigumo concordou — Mas nenhuma delas chega aos pés de Kagome. Eu a quero. Existe um compromisso entre nós.

Algo que Kouga não esperava aconteceu. Onigumo Peridot estava sendo sincero em sua declaração. Jamais lhe ocorrera que ele tivesse se apaixonado pela noiva.

— Está me dizendo que ama Kagome?

Como se amar fosse um sinal de fraqueza, Onigumo baixou os olhos, mas não se omitiu a responder.

— Acredito que sim.

Kouga soltou os braços ao longo do corpo e suspirou. Em seguida gritou a plenos pulmões.

— Só me faltava isso! Quem mais neste navio está apaixo nado por Kagome Higurashi? Com quantos homens terei de com petir para ficar com a única mulher que me interessa?

Houve riso. Os mais atrevidos resolveram brincar.

— Eu também a amo. Um pouco...

— Ela é bonita.

— Agora que você mencionou o assunto...

Kouga fez os companheiros calarem com um gesto. Em seguida virou-se para Onigumo.

— Está bem. Deixaremos a escolha a critério de Kagome. Ela decidirá qual de nós será seu marido.

A autoconfiança de Kouga era invejável. Ele não temia a concorrência de Onigumo. Admitia que errara ao lhe fazer a corte e que ela o rejeitara a ponto de fugir e levar consigo seus pri sioneiros. Mas que mulher escolheria um fraco como Onigumo Peridot que nem sequer esperara pelo casamento para começar a traí-la?

— O que me diz? — Kouga cobrou uma resposta imediata. — Você permanece a bordo, nós continuamos a procurá-la e quando a encontrarmos ela fará a escolha. Se você ganhar, eu os levo para casa. Se eu ganhar, você fará o comunicado aos pais dela.

Onigumo engoliu em seco. Os riscos eram enormes. Ele nunca perguntara a Kagome como ela se sentia com relação ao com promisso que eles assumiram por determinação de seus pais. Não fora necessário. Ele dera como certo o casamento. Era rico, afinal de contas. Os pais dela o elegeram como partido ideal. Quem poderia trocá-lo por um caçador de piratas sem eira nem beira? Que mulher iria preferir a lida diária e enfrentar o desprezo e, talvez, a rejeição da família e dos conhecidos, a desposar um cavalheiro bem-apessoado como ele? Aquela dis puta estava perdida para Kouga desde o início. Ele havia ar mado a própria armadilha.

— Eu aceito seu desafio.

Kouga não esperava que o outro fosse se render, mas en frentou seu olhar arrogante de cabeça erguida.

— Que vença o melhor — respondeu altivo.

— Que vença o melhor — o outro repetiu.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Kouga descansava com a nuca apoiada sobre as mãos cru zadas. Não conseguia conciliar o sono. Seus pensamentos se voltavam a todo instante para Kagome. A certeza de que não era o único homem a desejá-la fortalecera sua decisão de tê-la. Queria-a tanto que poderia morrer se ela não o aceitasse. Ou se nunca mais a encontrasse.

Raiva e paixão eram as disposições de sua alma com relação a Kagome. Porque ele não conseguia se conformar com sua fuga e traição que o deixaram de coração partido. Por que motivo Kagome cometera essa vileza? Por mais que ele se fizesse essa pergunta, a resposta não surgia. Seu palpite era que Kagome agira daquela maneira intempestiva por piedade. Ao mesmo tempo, ele temia que ela não fosse aceitá-lo mesmo que não houves sem piratas a separá-los.

Esse pensamento foi rapidamente afastado. Kouga preferia se deixar dominar pela raiva. Assim que encontrasse Kagome, ele lhe daria um castigo por sua desobediência. Porque Kagome não podia alegar ingenuidade sobre a captura. Ele lhe dera ordens claras para não se aproximar dos piratas e ela não aca tara sua voz de comando. Por causa disso, Kouga pretendia lhe ensinar uma dura lição. Uma lição que ela jamais esque ceria. Ele precisava pôr um fim naquela história de uma vez por todas. Não queria ser bruto quando a encontrasse. Não. Ele apenas a levaria para a cabine e a submeteria a seu amor. Por que seria certo. Porque ele não podia aceitar que um amor tão poderoso quanto o dele não fosse correspondido.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Conforme Inuyasha previra, Kagome estava obtendo sucesso no aprendizado da defesa pessoal. Ela estava conseguindo até mesmo manejar um cutelo. Não para golpear e matar como faziam os piratas. A tarefa era difícil, mas o empenho dele era grande. Não queria comprometer a segurança de Kagome em nenhuma hipótese. Queria que ela soubesse bloquear eventuais ataques, mas sem arriscar sua integridade física. A própria ne cessidade o ajudou a inventar exercícios para seu treino. O prazer e a satisfação que sentia com os progressos de sua pupila eram indescritíveis.

— Bom trabalho! Excelente! Você venceu!

— Obrigada — Kagome agradeceu, entusiasmada. A beleza de seu rosto estava completamente à mostra com os cabelos penteados para trás e presos em um coque. — Eu receava nunca conseguir segurar um cutelo. Você estava certo. Não é tão di fícil quanto parece.

Ele se derretia quando Kagome sorria para ele. Incentivava-a em seu progresso. Não era do tipo que considerava a mulher inferior ao homem. Ele não queria uma mulher submissa e ignorante, mas alguém que gostasse de saborear, como ele, o doce sabor do sucesso.

— Folgo em ouvi-la — Inuyasha respondeu — Mas por agora basta de exercícios com espadas e cutelos. Está pronta para aprender a lidar com uma arma de fogo?

Inuyasha desamarrou a faixa da cintura e soltou-a no chão junto com a espada e o cutelo. Sentia-se exuberante de felici dade. Kagome lhe proporcionava prazer pela simples presença, com seu rosto corado de sol e os cabelos e a pele úmidos e brilhantes de suor.

— Pronta eu estou — Kagome concordou — Mas confesso que estou com medo.

— Medo de segurar uma pistola? — Inuyasha estranhou.

— Não, Inuyasha. De não chegarmos a Paris.

Uma sensação desconhecida se apoderou de Inuyasha à men ção, mas sua resposta foi otimista.

— Já ultrapassamos a margem de maior perigo. Se era para sermos alcançados e capturados, nossos inimigos perderam uma grande chance.

— Espero que sim. — Kagome suspirou. — Estou ansiosa por chegarmos a Paris. Meu coração continua cheio de espe rança. Ao mesmo tempo, a viagem é longa e muitas coisas podem acontecer...

Inuyasha teve de admitir que eles ainda corriam perigo.

— Eu a compreendo. Na verdade, sinto o mesmo que você. — Ele a enlaçou pelo ombro em um gesto de carinho. — Mas para nosso próprio bem, devemos seguir em frente, confiantes em nossa sorte. Talvez isso não sirva de consolo, mas é o que está ao nosso alcance. Infelizmente eu estaria mentindo se afir masse que todas nossas preocupações já ficaram para trás.

A pergunta que Kagome fez a seguir era um reflexo de seu pior receio.

— O navio de Kouga é mais rápido do que este, não é? - Inuyasha tentou brincar, apesar de tudo.

— Qualquer navio é mais rápido do que este.

— Não há nenhuma chance de encontrarmos um melhor?

— Você está querendo dizer roubar, não é? — Inuyasha pro vocou-a. Depois balançou a cabeça como se estivesse cansado. — Nossa tripulação é pequena. Tivemos sorte ao não perder mos aquela batalha. Não podemos nos arriscar a outra. As con sequências poderiam ser desastrosas.

A voz de Kagome soou trêmula.

— Tenho muito medo que eles nos encontrem.

— A possibilidade existe, não posso mentir. Mas antes eles teriam de nos achar no meio deste vasto oceano. Eu estou con tando que o tempo esteja a nosso favor. Até que eles descubram que não estamos escondidos em nenhuma reentrância daquelas ilhas, nós estaremos longe. Também estou contando com o palpite errado deles ao tentarem adivinhar a rota que estamos seguindo. — A voz de Inuyasha vibrou. — E não se esqueça de que trocamos de navio. Este eles não conhecem. Mesmo que avistem nossas velas a distância, não imaginarão que somos nós.

— Resta a dúvida de que eles poderão nos alcançar, mesmo que tenham a mera intenção de indagar sobre nosso eventual paradeiro.

— Sim — Inuyasha admitiu — Mas não há nada que possa mos fazer exceto seguir viagem. Nem toda preocupação do mundo poderá evitar o que estiver por vir.

— Eu sei, mas...

Inuyasha atraiu-a ao encontro de si na tentativa de acalmá-la.

— Sinto o mesmo que você, Kagome. Até mesmo desejaria que nossas preocupações servissem de alguma coisa. Mas elas não podem nos ajudar. Aliás, elas só atrapalham. - Eles ficaram com as mentes preocupadas ao menos por alguns mi nutos. Inuyasha aproveitou o silencio para beijá-la. — Adoro seus lábios.

— Ainda bem — Kagome respondeu sorrindo — Porque eu adoro que você me beije.

Abraçados sob o sol, eles não só pareciam, como também se sentiam verdadeiramente marido e mulher.

**OoOoOoOoO**

— Existe a possibilidade de eles terem afundado? — per guntou alguém a bordo do navio de Kouga, no momento que o navio mercante foi avistado e descoberto vazio em seu ba lanço contra as ondas.

— Ou de terem sido capturados? — sugeriu outro.

— Talvez tenham conseguido escapar em botes salva-vidas — aventurou outro.

Kouga estreitou os olhos em imediata análise da situação.

— Essa distância não permitiria alcançarem a praia — aven tou Shippou.

— Vamos abordá-lo — decidiu Kouga após concordar com a opinião do companheiro.

— Talvez eles tenham deixado al gum sinal, alguma pista de sua presença. Podem até mesmo terem se escondido para nos atacarem de surpresa. — Kouga cruzou os braços para disfarçar sua agitação. Porque, de repen te, lhe ocorrera que todos poderiam estar mortos, inclusive Kagome. Ele não suportaria se isso acontecesse. Que a maioria dos piratas tivesse perecido, seria motivo de comemoração, mas se Kagome nunca mais pudesse ser dele...

Ele jogou a cabeça para trás como se isso pudesse varrer os pensamentos tenebrosos de sua mente. Rezou para que tivesse chegado a tempo de salvar Kagome, caso qualquer infortúnio houvesse se abatido sobre a embarcação e seus tripulantes. Até mesmo uma epidemia. Aliás, talvez fosse uma vantagem para ele se encontrasse Kagome doente e indefesa porque ela, então, certamente o escolheria por sua força em comparação ao mu lherengo fracote que não conseguiria nem sequer carregá-la em seus braços para o outro navio.

A idéia era tão absurdamente egoísta que Kouga fechou os olhos e ordenou-se a expulsá-la. Ele deveria estar rezando para encontrar Kagome sã e salva, não o contrário. O problema era que essa disputa entre o Kouga que sabia o que era certo e o Kouga que queria a vitória do próprio ego não lhe dava trégua.

Onigumo, exagerado como sempre com sua peruca de longos cabelos ondulados, chapéu de plumas e sapatos de saltos e fivelas, demandou ser inteirado das novidades. Desde que su bira a bordo do navio de Kouga Wolf ele vinha tendo a nítida impressão de que estava sendo mantido deliberadamente à margem dos planos e acontecimentos, quase como se nin guém se importasse com ele.

— Então, o que decidimos?

A vontade de ignorar o homem quase foi mais forte do que Kouga, mas ele acabou respondendo.

— Vamos abordar o navio. Seu aspecto sugere abandono, mas também existe a possibilidade de estarem todos mortos, dizimados por uma epidemia ou por um ataque pirata. Daqui, ele parece vazio. Teremos a certeza em poucos instantes.

— Bem pensado — disse Onigumo. — Muito bem pensado. Eu também abordaria esse navio, se a decisão me coubesse.

Kouga apertou as mandíbulas em esforço de controle. Não conseguia entender como Kagome pudera concordar em ficar noiva e viver o resto de seus dias com um traste como Onigumo Peridot. Ele não conseguia entender, aliás, como qualquer mu lher podia se deixar enredar por aquele inútil. Apesar das di ficuldades que estava enfrentando, Kouga sorriu consigo mes mo ao imaginar que o melhor caminho para Kagome romper o noivado e escolher se tornar a sra. Wolf, seria trancá-la em uma cabine por uma hora na companhia única e exclusiva daquele homem.

— Em que está pensando? — Onigumo perguntou. Kouga voltou a si.

— Que você poderia ir para baixo e tentar encontrar algo para fazer. Ou então que poderia apenas sumir de minhas vis tas, por exemplo.

Onigumo riu como se aquilo fosse uma piada. Os olhos de Kouga escureceram.

— Eu não estava brincando.

— Eu estava — Onigumo retrucou. — Não pense que ficarei de braços cruzados enquanto você procede a investigação. Se minha noiva está naquele navio, serei o primeiro a pisar lá para salvá-la.

— E se o navio não estiver vazio? Se os piratas estão es condidos e à espreita para nos atacarem?

— Bem, eu não quis dizer que seria o primeiro exatamente a saltar para lá, mas que deveria assumir o comando pela in vestigação assim que alguns tripulantes averiguarem a área e garantirem a segurança da abordagem.

O absurdo era tanto que Kouga não respondeu. Deu um tapinha de desprezo nas costas do outro e se afastou sem olhar para trás.

Em poucos minutos um pequeno grupo de caçadores de pi ratas encontrava-se a bordo do navio-fantasma e vasculhava corredores e compartimentos, com suas facas nas mãos, caso tivessem lhes preparado uma emboscada. Correram para avisar Kouga ao depararem com um pirata ferido, tombado no deque inferior.

— Capitão! Encontramos um!

Kouga não perdeu tempo. Saltou para o outro navio com Onigumo em seu encalço, procurando usá-lo como escudo para se proteger na eventualidade de um ataque. Esquecido de tudo que não fosse Kagome, Kouga encarou o pirata sem dó nem piedade.

— Onde está a moça?

O pirata fez sinal de que não estava entendendo. Ansioso e impaciente, Kouga chamou aos brados alguém que falasse o espanhol. Um jovem se apresentou e Kouga o fez ficar de joelhos para servir de intérprete.

— Ele pede água. Está a morrer de sede.

— Diga que ele terá sua água depois que me informar onde está Kagome. — Era mentira e isso estava escrito nos olhos de Kouga. Sua intenção era matar qualquer pirata que encontrasse a sua frente. Apenas Kagome lhe importava.

— Ele disse que não sabe de quem o senhor está falando. - Kouga pisou na mão do homem, arrancando-lhe um grito de dor.

— Pergunte se eu lhe refresquei a memória.

O jovem obedeceu.

— Não, senhor. Ele afirma que não faz nenhuma idéia de quem seja Kagome.

— Pergunte aonde está a moça que eles raptaram. Que o nome dela é Kagome ele já deve ter deduzido.

O marinheiro tornou a falar com o pirata e balançou a cabeça negativamente para o capitão.

— Sinto muito, senhor, mas ele disse que não viu nenhuma moça. Disse que o navio foi atacado e que ele desmaiou. Acre dita que o deixaram aqui porque o deram como morto.

Kouga sentiu-se dominar por uma forte excitação. Kagome não estava perdida ainda. Ela apenas trocara de navio.

— Peça que descreva o tipo de navio e o formato das velas. - Diante da explicação, Kouga agitou a capa preta com ares de triunfo e deu ordens para seus homens retomarem suas po sições. Quando ouviu o pirata reclamando sua água, cuspiu em seu rosto e se afastou.

— Depressa, homens! Não há tempo a perder!

O jovem que servira de intérprete hesitou. Não queria aban donar o ferido. Parecia-lhe cruel negar água a alguém. A bru talidade de seu capitão era notória. Por outro lado, ele se mos trava competente e justo de vez em quando. Por isso, por sua própria conta, ele deu de beber ao ferido e ajudou-o a embarcar em seu navio, onde o trataria às escondidas se necessário fosse.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Na manhã seguinte, Kagome despertou nos braços do homem que em breve poderia chamar realmente de marido. Um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios. O sol estava iluminando a cama como se os abençoasse. Como se o casamento deles tivesse sido reconhecido pelo céu. Ela não se incomodava que seus cabelos estivessem despenteados e que seus olhos estivessem sonolentos. Beijou o queixo forte e as faces bronzeadas de Inuyasha e afagou seus cabelos curtos e macios. Ao ser acorda do, Inuyasha protestou de início, mas logo seus olhos encheram de amor e ele correspondeu ao sorriso. Kagome era o melhor incentivo para um homem acordar, tão linda e natural como toda mulher deveria ser. Ela não precisava de adornos como jóias e pinturas. Nem uma camisola que escondesse o que a natureza criara perfeita. Jamais encontrara olhos tão azuis em sua vida. Quantas vezes ainda os admiraria em total fascina ção? Continuariam tão intensos em vinte anos?

— Você está precisando cortar a barba — Kagome sugeriu ao mesmo tempo que percorria o queixo com seus dedos cau telosos.

Ele resmungou.

— Gostaria de cortá-la para mim?

— Tenho medo de cortar seu pescoço. - A resposta divertiu Inuyasha.

— Bem, se você não quer se arriscar, imagino que eu deva respeitar sua vontade e não forçá-la.

Kagome observou-o, enlevada. O riso de Inuyasha era contagiante. Ela não sabia se ele ficava mais bonito sério ou alegre. Não resistiu a beijá-lo.

— Eu te amo. Jamais sonhei que um dia poderia gostar tanto de alguém. Não suportaria se não o encontrasse mais a meu lado ao acordar.

Inuyasha desejaria saber dizer palavras igualmente românti cas Na falta delas, colocou todo seu amor em um beijo.

— Quanto tempo falta para chegarmos em Paris? — Kagome indagou. — Quanto tempo falta para deixarmos as preocupa ções para trás?

— Um longo tempo — Inuyasha foi obrigado a dizer. — Ainda falta muito.

— Sabe o que eu penso? — Ela se mostrou mais otimista do que das outras vezes. — Que nós conseguiremos. Eu tinha muitas dúvidas quanto ao sucesso de nosso plano, mas agora estou sentindo que estamos próximos a vê-lo realizado. Chego a ter uma visão de nós dois passeando de mãos dadas por um jardim de folhagens exuberantes e flores multicoloridas.

— Espero que você esteja certa.

Foi tudo que Inuyasha respondeu. Não era o que Kagome es perava que ele fizesse. Ela queria ouvi-lo confirmar sua intui ção, mas aparentemente Inuyasha continuava temeroso. Ela não insistiu. Aconchegou-se ao peito dele e suspirou. Não impor tava que fosse a única a nutrir esperanças. Negava-se a desistir de ser feliz.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Por uma cruel ironia do destino, foi naquele mesmo dia que o navio de Kagome foi atacado. Ela estava em meio a uma de suas aulas de defesa pessoal quando aconteceu. Nada poderia estar mais longe de seus pensamentos do que a possibilidade de um outro navio os abordarem novamente. Ela estava gol peando o ar com o cutelo como a aluna prodígio que se tornara. Gritos alarmados os afastaram da atividade, mas levou mais de um minuto para entenderem a que Miroku estava se re ferindo. Ele só fazia repetir que o navio estava crescendo tal a velocidade com que se aproximava. Depois, foi com olhos quase saltando das órbitas que Kagome se deu conta de que só poderia ser Kouga quem tentava caçar seus amigos piratas. Mais especificamente, seu amado Inuyasha.

Ao susto seguiu-se não o terror, mas uma depressão profun da. Sentiu que todas as forças a abandonavam e que precisaria buscar a proteção dos braços de Inuyasha se não quisesse cair.

— Por quê? — ela murmurou chorosa. — Por que isso teve de acontecer? Por que não conseguimos ir até o fim? Por quê?

Inuyasha sabia exatamente como Kagome estava se sentindo. Embora estivesse acostumado a reviravoltas do destino, a partir para lutas de vida ou morte que às vezes o arrancavam do próprio sono, o impacto da adrenalina agora não era suficiente para calar seus pensamentos e movê-lo à ação. Era desanimador. A oportunidade e a justiça pareciam opostos em polarida de. Ao ver Kagome tão triste e desesperançada, ele prometeu a si mesmo que faria tudo, mas tudo mesmo, que estivesse ao seu alcance para garantir que nada atrapalhasse os planos que eles haviam traçado. Não seria fácil vencer Kouga Wolf e seus caçadores de piratas, mas ele não queria que Kagome chorasse. Ele não permitiria que a chance de um futuro juntos acabasse ali. Porque se ele e seus amigos iriam para a forca, Kagome não seria poupada de sofrimentos. As consequências seriam funestas fosse qual fosse o resultado do julgamento. Porque na melhor das hipóteses, Kagome seria declarada inocen te e reclamada por aquele seu noivo de quem ele lamentavel mente ouvira falar mais de uma vez e seria obrigada a aturá-lo, a lhe servir na cama e a lhe dar filhos. Seria a morte para Kagome. Uma morte em vida. E a morte para ele também porque depois de ter conhecido o amor nos braços de Kagome, nunca mais seria capaz de olhar para outra mulher.

— Nós iremos enfrentá-los? — quis saber François com voz e semblante de quem optaria pela capitulação.

— Não temos escolha — respondeu Miroku. — Se lutar mos, ao menos teremos uma chance. Caso contrário, seremos levados para a forca. Coragem. Em condições ou não, preci samos tentar.

— Contem comigo — Kagome informou para surpresa de Inuyasha. — Minha liberdade também está em jogo. Sinto-me no direito e no dever de defender este navio.

Comovido, Inuyasha ergueu a mão e acariciou o rosto de Kagome. Ela viu orgulho nos olhos dele. Sabia que Inuyasha con fiava em sua habilidade e que a respeitava como uma parceira.

Houve uma correria geral. Cada um dos piratas se preparava para a luta. Canhões e pistolas foram verificados. Armas de fogo precisariam ser empregadas de forma maciça para suprir a falta de homens. Mas a demora para recarregar os canhões implicaria na certeza de uma luta corporal. O navio de Kouga se aproximava rapidamente. Em poucos instantes eles os do minariam.

— Kagome, esconda-se! — aconselhou Miroku.

— De modo nenhum! — Kagome respondeu e ostentou o cutelo que provocou um sorriso de incredulidade. Inuyasha de cidiu intervir nas circunstâncias.

— Dessa vez ela lutará a nosso lado!

— Mas...

— Trata-se da vida dela também — Inuyasha explicou e Miroku não tornou a insistir. A partir daquele momento, ele passou a demonstrar um respeito por Kagome que oferecia a poucos.

Mas a hora não era propícia para reflexões de ordem parti cular. Kagome tinha uma missão. Em questão de minutos seu navio seria atacado e ela precisava incorporar sua personalida de de guerreira. Do fundo de seu ser deveria emergir a deter minação férrea de alcançar a vitória, sua única chance de em prestar força suficiente a seus braços e mãos para manejar as armas. Seria difícil esquecer que seu adversário era alguém como ela, um ser humano. Mas Inuyasha lhe garantira que todas as criaturas possuem o instinto de preservação e quando sua sobrevivência está em jogo, esse instinto aflora à superfície.

A abordagem era iminente. Os caçadores de piratas se pre paravam para saltar sobre o navio. Kagome procurou não olhar nos rostos deles. Inuyasha lhe ensinara a não pensar neles como pessoas, mas como seres maléficos cuja única intenção era matá-la. Ele avisou-a que uma simples hesitação movida por um sentimento de piedade poderia significar um golpe mortal. E foi assim que Kagome procedeu. Ela focalizou a brutalidade da intenção de ataque e não os atacantes em si.

Os caçadores não perderam tempo. Saltaram sobre os pri meiros piratas que encontraram pela frente. Todos passaram por Kagome sem lhe prestar atenção, como se não acreditassem que uma mulher poderia lhes oferecer perigo. Mas no instante que dois deles se uniram para lutar com Inuyasha, ela não pensou duas vezes para se apresentar em combate. Foi a salvação de Inuyasha. Ele ainda não havia se dado conta de que um inimigo se preparava para atacá-lo por trás. Aconteceu o mesmo com o adversário. Seu choque não poderia ter sido maior quando se viu ameaçado por uma mulher. A mulher que ele e seus companheiros perseguiam havia tempos para resgatar das mãos dos piratas. A mulher que ele jamais imaginaria ter se tornado uma pirata também.

Kagome aparou golpe após golpe. O que lhe faltava em ex periência, sobrava em talento. Sua coordenação era tão perfeita que ela adivinhava cada um dos movimentos do oponente a tempo de bloquear suas investidas. Faltou-lhe força e rapidez, porém, para desferir ataques e logo ela se viu presa de um círculo de perpétua defesa. Convencida de que não teria chance de vitória nesse ritmo, Kagome deixou cair a espada e arrebatou o punhal de sua cintura.

O adversário deixou escapar um sorriso de escárnio ao se sentir inatingível. Ele não esperava que Kagome fosse brandir o punhal sobre ela. Por pouco não precisou soltá-la. A hesitação durou uma fração de segundo, mas foi o suficiente para Kagome se projetar sobre ele de maneira que espada nenhuma poderia salvá-lo, longas como elas eram.

Ela o atingiu no nariz com um soco. Antes que o tocasse com o punhal, contudo, ele devolveu o golpe que não chegou a atingi-la. Rápida, Kagome ergueu a mão e lhe deu um tapa que amenizou o impacto e desviou-o para o braço, quando a inten ção era alcançar o queixo. Kagome tentou cortá-lo com o punhal, em seguida, mas não teve êxito. Ocorreu-lhe, então, que sua maior chance seria usar as próprias mãos.

Talvez em um pensamento instintivo de imitá-la, o inimigo espalmou as mãos e mirou-lhe a garganta. Kagome não teve dú vida. Em vez de se proteger contra um provável sufocamento, viu surgir a chance de derrotá-lo. O erro do caçador foi justa mente levantar as mãos e deixar livre o acesso à barriga. A violência do golpe, ele precisou se dobrar em dois. Kagome acer tou-o na cabeça em seguida e ele caiu inconsciente.

Vencida a primeira luta, ela examinou o cenário ao seu re dor. Uma enxurrada de caçadores se movimentava pelo deque. O quadro era francamente desesperador. Por um instante, Kagome ficou paralisada. Era como se comportas tivessem sido aber tas e as águas corressem com violência, arrastando tudo a sua frente. Tudo podia acontecer. A luta ainda não chegara ao fim.

Ela encontrou Inuyasha em meio aos agressores e seus olha res se cruzaram como um relâmpago. Ela viu preocupação nos olhos dele. Isso não podia acontecer. Precisava lhe transmitir confiança. Porque qualquer descuido poderia significar a morte e ela queria ajudar, não atrapalhar.

Voltou à luta mais uma vez para protegê-lo. Inuyasha estava sendo atacado por dois homens ao mesmo tempo e conseguindo enfrentá-los, mas um terceiro se aproximou e isso Kagome não pôde permitir. Pulou em seu pescoço e apertou-o com toda sua força. Sabia que não era páreo para o adversário, mas ao menos o conteria para que não atingisse Inuyasha enquanto ele estivesse ocupado em se livrar dos outros dois. Talvez tivesse conseguido seu intento e adiado a confrontação, não fosse um toque em seu ombro distraí-la. Porque ao se virar, ela se de parou com uma figura vestida de preto que lhe tirou o fôlego.

— Kouga!

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Esse final me deu um arrepio estranhoo!**

**Apesar de NÃO APRECIAR! Um peito peludo!.. FINALMENTEE KAGOMEEEE DEIXOOU DE SER BOBAAA! MUAHAHAHA! O Inu pegou ela de jeeiitoo, quem resistiriiaa heeiiinn! Coom ou seem peloo! (Cera quente mandou lembranças).. Eu dei muuiitaa risada nesse capitulo, não sei se sou louca, mas o Onigumo me faz rir demais muuuuiiiiittoooo caricato e sem noção!.. O Kouga disse algo que eu também estive pensando.. ! TODOS QUEREM KAGOMEE!.. TIPO ELA TEM MEL NO TREEM! KAGOMEE PIRATAA GENTEE! Kouga! ARRRGG!.. Sempre sendo um idiota.. Homens (revira os olhos).. Fiquei com dó do casal, que não consegue sossego realmente.. E LITERALMENTE, eles nadam, nadam e morrem na praia!.. Vamos esperar que tudo se resolva.. E esperem para ver um Kouga monstruoso.. Maaasss, seem depressão HAHAHA! Ja NEEE! LINDDAAAS! **

**Jekac**

Oii.. é ele fiicou beem!.. Ela o ama neeh! hahaaha! Esperoo que tenha gostadoo desse cap Miil beiijoos!

**M4lu**

Oii queriidaa.. (não entendii a expressão que vc usou "que queijo" hahaha) Eu seiii, e Ká viiuh que TODAS QUEREM O INU.. E resolveeu agarra-lo meniina!.. PERDEMOOS! :( .. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap!.. Miil beijoos!

** Daniii**

Kagome realmente é foda neeh!.. FINALY ela se decidiu!.. Espero que goste desse cap queriidaa..! Miil beiijoos

**Neherenia**

Oii queriidaa.. Você viiuh a Ká todaa guerreiraa! Vestida de pirata e tudo! O Inuyasha é uum tudo, como não amar neh?!.. Você acertou, olha o Kouga aii gentee! Está com sangue nos olhos! Siim menina, tipo amor impossível, esse povo inconveniente sem noção me irriitaa! Naraku ?! Será que aparece?! MUAHAHAHA!.. Só leendoo!.. Miil beiijoos queriidaa..

**Carol**

SIIIIIIIIM.. Na verdade ela não tem juízo! Ela só tem sorte.. Eu no mínimo ao ser sequestrada o cara ia ser, fedido, gordo, careca, e bruto.. DEUS ME LIVRE!.. Só a Ká mesmo! Olhaa a meninaa negociiaandoo caps! HAHAHA!.. Não foram 2.. MAASSS eu aumentei o cap, ia corta-lo antes do barco ser atacado.. MAAASS lhe dei um gostinhoo!.. Ao seu pedido! Miil beiijoos queriida, e logo posto o próximoo!

**ThaliCarvalho**

SIIIM.. ELA VAI PARAR COM A BIPOLARIIDAADEE! *-* Agora eles assumiram que se amam, sem reservas, vai SER difícil.. MAAS.. que amor verdadeiro não passa por dificuldades e aguenta!.. Na verdade o meu amor "verdadeiro" não aguenta nunca.. MAAS VOLTANDO A FIIC! Naraku é uma pessoa perturbada coitado.. No gosto dele, não adiiantaa! INU CASA COMIIGOO?! HAHAHA.. Ele é um DEUS dos mares, da terra e do Céu fiiootee! Sabe como é neh.. ! Miil beiijoos queriidaaa! E continuee aqui hein!

**Vick**

AIIIN amiigaa!.. Passa esmalte preto na unha! (pareii de roer as minhas assim haha).. Porque sua boca fica cheia de coisas pretas e talz.. Hj as minhas são enormeees muahahahaa!. Enfiim, olha o cap, não maltrate suas unhas maiis! Leeiiaa! Hahaha!.. Miil beiijoos queriida e espero que tenha gostadoo!

**Clau**

Leitoras vão sair no tapa, porque TODAS SE APAIXONARAM! Pelo Inu.. ele é tipo aaah demaaiis!.. Finaly ela assumiu seu amor! Olha o Kouga aprontando aii haha!.. Miii beijoos

**Ana**

Oii queriida!.. Quee boom que lhe fiz comentar (MUAHAHAHAHA), espero que se apresente sempre.. E espero que tenha gostado do cap.. Miil beiijoos queriida e continuee comiigo!

**Babb-chan**

Que espanhol foi aquele?! HAHAHAHA!.. FIIOOTEE! Que iideeiiaa meeninaa meninaa!.. De maneeiira alguma fiquei brava, triste ou irritada com vc!.. De onde tirou isso?! Haha!. A-D-O-R-O suas reviews, elas são sempre ENORMEES! E divertiidaas!.. Só comentei que não respondi as reviews anteriores pq estava muuiiitoo cansada, estava caindo mesmo de sono.. Por isso foi beem rapidiim, mas eu até te marquei no final! Sem grilhoos nessa sua cabecinha portuguesa! Eu realmente ADOROO! Ler e responder vc!.. Mas se eu não posto, minha cabeça é posta em leilão haha! Mas nem tchuuum, com o que você disse amooree, não notei nada fora de uma brincadeira! Estamos beem! E espero que esteja bem consigo mesma novamente ;) Kagooomee (RIIICAAAAAAA) FIINAAALMENTEE ASSUMIIUU QUE O AMAAAA! ELAA ASSUMIIUUUU! KOUGAA OTARIIOO.. ONIGUMOO ENGRAÇADOO!.. Não consigo sentir raiva dele nessa fic.. Porque ele é muuiitoo ridículo e me faz riir!.. Da dó até! Agora o casal mais lindo e mais apaixonado do MUNDOO DOS LIVROS!.. Vaii ter que lutaar muuiitoo, e aguentar algumas coisas! Mas o que o amor verdadeiro não vence não é mesmoo?! Porque quando se trata do Inuyasha a Kagome vira uma leoa, um deixa o putro mais forte.. E os próximos caps, serãoo supeer ONNNWW!.. Quando se tratar do amor dos dois! ESPEEROOO.. Que tenha AMADOO ESSE CAP TAMBEEM!.. Tevee HENTAII! Para as safadenhaas de plantãoo.. Não sei se é seu casoo hahah!,, Amooree mil beiijoos e contiinuee comiigoo!

**Patyzinha**

Oii lindiiissiimaa!.. Penaa que a felicidade dos dois durou relativamente pouco, pois se passaram alguns dias não narrados pela autora!.. O Inu é muito querido, ele é indefeso as vezes sabe!.. Principalmente nesse cap, ele falando com a Ká!.. É mágiicoo o que sinto quando leio um personagem tão bem feito assim!.. Miil beiijoos queriidaa e continue comiigo!

**Priy Taisho**

OH SHIT! Kouga BROTOU DO INFERNO! Onigumo é um bobão tadinho.. Não consigo odia-lo haha!.. FINALY ELA SE DECIDIIU! Demoroou mulher! Ooohh queriidaa.. MAGIINAA! Você se deu o trabalho de responder ;) Se precisar conversar.. Você me tem no seu face agora haha! Vi que postou novo cap da sua fic! Não tive tempo essa semana, mas quando o job terminar, lerei com prazer viiuh! Você evoluiu demaaiis na escriitaa haha! Miil beiijoos e continuee aquiii! (Melhoraas)


	9. Chapter 9

**Oiii meus amoooreess!.. Me deii um diia de folga haha! Não me odeiem por favor!... Passeii ontem e hj com as meninaas.. Chegueii em casa e viim ler e responder as reviews!.. ESPEROO!.. Que estejam gostandoo.. Esse cap é graandiinhoo e cheiioo de surpresas!.. AAAHH!.. Logo teremooos uma One shot da "Amanda Taisho" esperoo todos! Miil beiijoos queriidaas, e continuem comiigoo.. JA NEE! **

**OoOoOoOoO**

Kagome precisou de alguns segundos para se recuperar do choque. Nesse instante fechou o punho e tentou golpeá-lo. Mais ágil e experiente do que seus homens, Kouga segurou-a pelo pulso.

— Por que, Kagome? — Ele falou com calma como se esti vessem sozinhos, como se não estivesse acontecendo uma ver dadeira guerra ao redor.

— Deixe-nos em paz! — Kagome protestou. — Deixe-nos seguir nosso destino!

A reação de Kouga foi de franca perplexidade.

— O que eles fizeram com você? Que roupa é essa que está usando?

Kagome procurou por socorro e descobriu que a batalha che gara ao fim. A bem dizer, ela terminara antes de começar. Os poucos que sobraram do ataque anterior não poderiam fazer frente à tripulação de Kouga. Ela sentiu as lágrimas lhe quei marem os olhos ao ver os amigos de Inuyasha sendo novamente atados uns aos outros.

Deixou escapar um grito quando loca lizou-o no meio do grupo. Estavam amarrando-lhe os pulsos atrás das costas. Ele sorriu para ela, mas precisou pestanejar de dor quando o nó lhe cortou a pele.

Angustiada, Kagome chamou-o e quis correr ao seu encontro, mas Kouga a impediu.

— O que houve com você? Quem lhe ordenou que lutasse contra nós?

Antes de responder, Kagome debateu-se na tentativa de se desvencilhar, mas Kouga era muito mais alto e forte do que ela e o esforço foi em vão.

— Ninguém me obrigou a lutar! — ela esbravejou. — Eu não quero ir com você!

Assim que teve certeza de que a costa estava limpa, Onigumo se aproximou.

— Kagome, finalmente a encontramos! Eu sabia que conse guiríamos!

Kagome fechou os olhos. Encontrar Onigumo ali, se possível, era ainda pior do que ver Kouga. Era um lembrete vivo e ine xorável de que seu sonho, tão real até poucos minutos antes, não passara de uma quimera. De que ela seria levada de volta para casa e de que sua chance de um futuro feliz lhe seria negada por causa de um compromisso feito por outros.

— Por favor, não diga mais nada — Kagome resmungou.

— Ao contrário. Devo alertá-la de que sua situação atual não é nada boa.

Kouga e Kagome ignoraram a presença arrogante. Ao menos nesse particular os dois estavam de acordo. Mas a cumplicidade teve curta duração. Kouga segurou Kagome pelos ombros e sa cudiu-a.

— Que história foi essa? O que deu em você para fugir de meu navio?

— Deixe-os ir! — Foi tudo que Kagome conseguiu dizer. — Eu imploro.

Por mais que se esforçasse, Kagome não conseguiu se afastar de Kouga. Ela estava quase chorando de raiva e desespero. Se não conseguisse clemência para Inuyasha, ele seria enforcado. Ele e os outros piratas que, afinal, não eram piores do que seus caçadores. Estava disposta a se humilhar, se fosse preciso, pela vida deles. O que Kouga pensava a seu respeito, o que o resto do mundo pensava a seu respeito, tanto lhe fazia. Desde que Inuyasha e seus amigos fossem poupados e ele os deixasse se guirem viagem. Porque ela preferiria morrer a vê-los senten ciados à forca.

Kouga quase a deixou escapar em um momento de distra ção, mas ao sentir que ela se retraía, puxou-a pela roupa. Antes a tivesse rasgado, mas a deixado livre. Ao perceber o risco, ele tornou a prendê-la pelo braço e Kagome tornou a espernear.

Foi conduzida para a cabine de olhos vendados a seu próprio pedido. Sua intenção era dificultar a tarefa de Kouga o mais que pudesse. Quanto mais trombasse nos objetos e caísse para que ele tivesse de levantá-la, melhor seria. Não suportaria ficar a sós com ele.

— Eu a manterei trancada a partir de agora. Não posso con fiar em quem me traiu — Kouga declarou depois de empurrá-la para o interior do pequeno compartimento. — Trate de vestir uma roupa decente. Em meu navio, mulheres devem se apre sentar como mulheres.

A essa altura, nada mais importava a Kagome que chorava copiosamente.

— Não vou me vestir para você. Prenda-me no calabouço junto com os piratas porque eu me tornei um deles!

Kouga falou com Kagome com tanta rispidez que o efeito foi de um golpe.

— Vista isto! — Ele lhe atirou um vestido cor-de-rosa. — E não se esqueça de colocar o espartilho por baixo. Quando eu voltar, quero ver um sorriso nesses lábios e um comporta mento digno de uma lady. Se não a encontrar pronta para me acompanhar, conforme ordenei, terei prazer em ajudá-la a se compor.

— Eu também — disse Onigumo que os havia seguido sem que percebessem.

Kouga cumpriu a ameaça de trancar Kagome na cabine. A ela só restou gritar, chorar, golpear a porta e implorar que ele a deixasse sair. Como essa tática não surtisse efeito, Kagome re solveu mudar seu discurso.

— Kouga, maldito! Sei que está aí fora me ouvindo! Eu odeio você. Nunca detestei alguém em minha vida como de testo você!

**OoOoOoOoO**

Ninguém veio em sua salvação por horas a fio. Onigumo de veria ter percebido que não levava nenhuma chance de vencer no navio comandado por Kouga e se afastou. Ela insistiu por um longo tempo, mas o cansaço acabou vencendo-a e não lhe restou mais nada a fazer exceto se deitar e rezar. Ela não po deria continuar sem Inuyasha. Não queria viver. Preferia morrer com seu amor a viver o resto de seus dias com outro homem. Não queria pensar. Estava sem forças. Mas seus pensamentos teimavam em procurar Inuyasha como se não houvessem pare des entre eles. Porque precisava se agarrar à esperança de que ele ainda estava vivo. Pela vontade de Kouga, e também de Onigumo, Inuyasha já poderia ter sido pendurado pelo pescoço. Ele e os outros piratas. Enquanto ela era obrigada a esperar de braços cruzados que o destino de todos eles fosse decidido por alguém que ela desejaria nunca mais ver a sua frente.

Maldito fosse Kouga! Malditos fossem todos os homens que a tratavam como se fosse uma boneca. Que tripudiavam sobre seus sentimentos, sobre sua vontade.

Em uma nova onda de desespero, Kagome virou-se de braços, afundou a cabeça no colchão e chorou.

— Oh, Inuyasha. Receio que desta vez não poderei salvá-lo.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Inuyasha foi empurrado para dentro de uma cela com o resto dos piratas. Com as mãos amarradas, ele não teve como tentar se equilibrar, ou se apoiar em algum lugar. Suas pernas vaci laram, ele tropeçou e caiu. Antes que tivesse chance de se le vantar ou ao menos de se colocar em uma posição mais con fortável, ou menos desconfortável, a porta foi bruscamente fe chada, deixando-os em completa escuridão.

Trevas, dor, fome, nada disso importava a Inuyasha. Sua úni ca preocupação era com o bem-estar e a integridade de Kagome. Ele não temia as privações. Podia suportar o chão duro e sujo, o cheiro estagnado e o cada falso que o aguardava. Desde que Kagome não fosse inteirada da sentença. Porque ela o amava e sofreria o que ele não queria que sofresse. Ele não tinha dúvidas de seu amor. Do amor que os unia. Se acontecesse com Kagome o que acontecera com ele, ele enlouqueceria.

Várias horas transcorreram até que a porta fosse novamente aberta e ofuscasse os homens cujos olhos tiveram de se adaptar à escuridão. Apesar da sensibilidade que provocou dor, Inuyasha forçou a visão na inútil esperança de enxergar Kagome do outro lado. Obviamente a figura que se recortava contra a porta não poderia ser outra senão a de Kouga Wolf, vestido de preto da cabeça aos pés, como gostava de se apresentar. Alto e corpulento, o caçador poderia impressionar alguns homens, mas Inuyasha não o temia. Odiava-o demais para isso. E não se sur preendeu ao ouvi-lo ordenar a seus escravos, pois era como um feitor que tratava sua tripulação, que lhe trouxessem o pi rata loiro. Suspeitara, desde o início, que Kouga, mais cedo ou mais tarde, desejaria inquiri-lo. Pelo que Kagome lhe contara, não fora difícil adivinhar que o miserável estava apaixonado por ela.

— Tragam-no a minha cabine — Inuyasha ouviu-o dizer e dessa vez se surpreendeu. Por sua experiência, jamais vira um pirata, ou qualquer prisioneiro ser levado à cabine privativa do capitão.

Ele se levantou antes que os marinheiros se aproximassem e o tratassem com maus modos. Não olhou para eles. Fixou sua atenção direta e ostensivamente sobre Kouga para lhe mos trar que não sentia medo. O outro poderia fazer com ele o que quisesse. Nada receberia em troca a não ser seu ódio total e permanente.

Por sua vez, Kouga não podia deixar de respeitar o homem a sua frente. Coragem era uma qualidade que ele admirava em qualquer um, mesmo nos vilões. O que não implicava em ame nizar o castigo. Assim que o pirata que o interessava foi reti rado, ele tornou a trancar os outros no escuro, sem lhes oferecer nem sequer uma concha de água.

Dois marinheiros conduziram o prisioneiro a sua cabine. Assim que foram deixados a sós, Kouga permitiu que Inuyasha se sentasse e cortou a corda que lhe amarrava os pulsos em uma demonstração de confiança absoluta na superioridade de sua força. Inuyasha relaxou os braços, sem tecer nenhuma ob servação ou agradecimento.

— Rape? — Kouga ofereceu o pó em um recipiente de prata.

Inuyasha franziu o cenho e recusou a oferta, certo de que a intenção do outro era simplesmente provocá-lo. O que ficou provado a seguir. — Eu lhe ofereceria um copo — Kouga caçoou enquanto se servia de vinho — Mas imagino que pre fira água.

— Sim.

Por maior que fosse seu orgulho, Inuyasha não pôde recusar a oferta do mais precioso dos líquidos.

— Você não é de falar muito — Kouga observou. Ele con tinuava de pé embora tivesse mandado Inuyasha se sentar. Sua determinação de mostrar autoridade em todos os sentidos era inegável. — Não o culpo. É a terceira vez, afinal, que foi cap turado. Não me lembro de já ter ouvido sua voz. Imagino que não tenha acontecido o mesmo com Kagome. — Naquele mo mento, pela primeira vez desde que os dois ficaram a sós, Kouga virou-se para que sua expressão não pudesse ser identifi cada. — Sabe quem é Kagome, não sabe? A pequena e linda jovem de olhos azuis que você insiste em raptar?

O movimento brusco de Kouga Wolf e o modo como encarou Inuyasha o fez entender que era preciso dar uma res posta, fosse como fosse. Ele assentiu com um movimento de cabeça.

— O que disse a ela? — Kouga quis saber, mas como havia tornado a ficar de costas, Inuyasha não entendeu ou teria per cebido a mudança no tom de voz. Porque o outro agora parecia realmente interessado em descobrir o motivo que levara Kagome a ajudar um pirata.

Ao ter sua pergunta ignorada, Kouga perdeu o controle agarrou os braços da cadeira onde Inuyasha se sentara.

— Sua vida está em minhas mãos. Em seu lugar, eu tentaria me lembrar de algumas das noções de educação que recebeu e começaria a falar. Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta e espero uma resposta.

Inuyasha projetou o corpo para trás e cruzou os braços. Seus olhos focalizaram os de Kouga com desafio.

— O que quer saber?

— Como fez?

— Como fiz o quê?

Kouga quase se precipitou outra vez sobre seu prisioneiro Ele parecia determinado a irritá-lo. Por outro lado, sua postura e a calma de sua voz o faziam parecer tolo e infantil em con traste.

— Como fez para que Kagome o ajudasse a escapar? Desper tou sua compaixão? Ou você a raptou pela segunda vez?

Inuyasha refletiu rápido. Não faria nenhum bem a Kagome se a denunciasse como cúmplice, mas Kouga a vira lutando contra seus homens. Mentir, portanto, não faria sentido.

— Não, eu não a raptei. Não da segunda vez, ao menos.

— Como aconteceu, então? — Kouga perguntou com mais ênfase.

— Por que quer saber? — Esquecido por um segundo da situação em que se encontrava, Inuyasha cometeu o maior erro que poderia.

Kouga estreitou os olhos e respondeu pausadamente.

— Porque depois que seu corpo for pendurado no mastro como exemplo para seus amigos, Kagome será minha! Mas antes de afastá-lo da vida dela quero que me diga como a convenceu a soltá-lo.

Inuyasha tornou a hesitar. Estava fazendo um esforço sobre-humano para controlar sua ira.

— Digamos que meu segredo foi contar a ela a verdade sobre o selvagem desumano que você é. — Furioso Kouga cuspiu em seu oponente. Em uma atitude admirável, Inuyasha limpou o rosto e deu um conselho ao outro. — Eu mudaria esse comportamento em seu lugar.

— Por que eu deveria ouvi-lo? — Kouga protestou ainda mais furioso.

— Porque não teria nada a perder — Inuyasha respondeu com calma. — Restam-me poucas horas de vida. Se não existe saída para mim, ao menos quero o melhor para Kagome.

A declaração dessa vez despertou o interesse de Kouga.

— Explique.

— Não deixe que ela tenha conhecimento sobre minha sen tença. Diga a ela que me deixou ir.

Uma risada sarcástica ecoou no ambiente.

— Lamento mas seu desejo não será concedido. Farei com que Kagome esteja presente em seu enforcamento.

— Isso só fará com que ela o deteste.

— Isso fará com que ela me respeite — Kouga retrucou.

— Engano seu. Kagome admira a força empregada com galanteria, não como arma de opressão.

— Ela precisa aprender a pensar duas vezes antes de me afrontar. Quero que fique gravado era sua memória que você poderia ter vivido se ela não me traísse. Que ajudá-lo a escapar foi como colocar a espada sobre sua cabeça.

— Devo deduzir que meus companheiros e eu seremos con denados e mortos sem sermos julgados?

— Vocês já me escaparam duas vezes. Não escaparão a terceira. Não correrei mais riscos.

No fundo, Inuyasha sempre esperara por esse desfecho após a vida que levara. Sua única preocupação era com Kagome.

— Não permita que ela assista à execução. Não deixe que ela saiba.

— A troco de quê? — Kouga sugeriu.

Inuyasha engoliu em seco, mas estava disposto a qualquer sacrifício por sua amada.

— Eu o ajudarei a conquistá-la. - Ferido em seu orgulho, Kouga gritou:

— NÃO PRECISO DE SEUS CONSELHOS PARA CHEGAR AO CORAÇÃO DE UMA MULHER! NÃO FOI PARA ISSO QUE O TROUXE AQUI!

— Sim, foi.

— Como ousa? Eu só quis ouvir de sua própria boca o que foi que fez para convencê-la a se tornar uma traidora.

— Quem Kagome traiu? Você? — Inuyasha fez uma expressão de repúdio. — Sei do que é capaz. Sei que seria capaz inclusive de tomar Kagome contra sua vontade. É por isso que prefiro que ela aceite sua corte.

— Como eu já disse, não preciso de seus conselhos. Kagome não pode me desprezar porque a alternativa seria Onigumo.

As risadas de escárnio foram interrompidas pela confissão inesperada e do pirata.

— Sim, você precisa — Inuyasha insistiu — Porque Kagome está apaixonada por mim.

— Você deve estar brincando. — Ele voltou a sorrir.— Kagome é mulher e as mulheres não sabem amar. Precisam ser ensinadas.

O único temor de Inuyasha agora era por Kagome. Ela ficaria nas mãos de um bruto. O homem não vivia apenas de matar piratas, mas de desrespeitar as mulheres. Ele não teria nenhuma consideração pelos sentimentos de Kagome.

— Se Kagome, como todas as mulheres, não têm mente pró pria e se suas emoções são facilmente manipuladas, ela não teve culpa do que houve.

— Ficou humilde de repente? — Kouga caçoou. — Está implorando misericórdia em benefício de quem me traiu? Acha que eu não sei o que os piratas fazem quando levam uma mu lher a bordo? — Louco de ciúmes, Kouga agarrou os braços da cadeira e sacudiu-a. — Você tocou em Kagome?

O silêncio de Inuyasha foi a resposta de que Kouga precisava.

— Amanhã à noite você será um homem morto e Kagome será testemunha de minha vingança!

Decretada a sentença, Kouga abriu a porta e ordenou que os homens que deixara de guarda levassem Inuyasha de volta para a cela.

Inuyasha não protestou ao ser empurrado e jogado de volta à escuridão. Não deveria ter se calado, mas mentido sobre ele e Kagome. Ele sabia do que Kouga Wolf era capaz. Não soubera defender o único bem que tivera na vida. Saber disso era pior do que morrer.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Era noite quando Kagome ouviu a chave girar na fechadura. Estava tão afoita por notícias, por qualquer indicação de que Inuyasha estava vivo, que não se importou que fosse Kouga certamente o portador.

— Onde estão? — perguntou antes mesmo que ele tivesse chance de entrar. — O que fez com eles?

Com suas roupas pretas e expressão ainda mais sombria, Kouga fez de conta que não sabia a quem Kagome estava se referindo, só para irritá-la.

— Eles quem? — Ele tirou devagar a chave da fechadura, afastou Kagome de seu caminho e fechou a porta atrás de si.

— Precisa perguntar? Os piratas é claro! Inuyasha!

— Trancados em um dos depósitos, é óbvio! Precisava per guntar? — ele imitou-a enquanto a percorria com os olhos da cabeça aos pés, furioso ao constatar que ela continuava usando aquela horrível vestimenta não apenas masculina, mas de pi rata.

— Eu mandei que o colocasse, não mandei? — Ele indi cou o vestido sobre uma cadeira. — Quando dou uma ordem, espero ser obedecido.

Kagome negou com um movimento de cabeça.

— Não precisa me dar nenhum presente. Pelo modo como fui tratada, sou uma prisioneira aqui, não uma hóspede.

Kouga estreitou os olhos diante do atrevimento. Em seguida fez um movimento de descaso com os ombros.

— Nesse caso, como seu carcereiro, ordeno que coloque o vestido.

Kagome percebeu tarde demais o erro que cometera. Ficou tão zangada consigo mesma que sentiu ímpetos de gritar de raiva. Era a maior culpada daquela situação. Mas se Kouga acreditava que iria dominá-la por causa disso, estava enganado. Com passos firmes e cabeça erguida, andou até a cadeira, pe gou o vestido e atirou-o ao chão.

Ele olhou para a peça com tanta frieza que Kagome cogitou se não havia exagerado. Teve certeza disso ao vê-lo levantar os olhos para ela e descobrir que o gelo derretera e se trans formara em fogo.

— A escolha é sua. Se não obedece por bem, obedecerá à força.

No minuto seguinte, Kagome estava protegendo os seios ex postos depois da violência com que Kouga a puxou pela camisa de Inuyasha, rasgando o tecido.

— Pare com isso! — Kagome gritou, corada de vergonha e de indignação. — Bruto! Eu odeio você!

— Quer que eu pare? — Kouga puxou, agora, a faixa amar rada à cintura. — Basta fazer o que eu mando. Se quer cortesia, aprenda a merecê-la.

Ela estava à beira das lágrimas de tão furiosa e tornou a professar seu desprezo que não surtiu nenhum efeito. Longe disso, Kouga estava atribuindo seu descontrole aos melindres de uma criança.

— Se eu sair desta cabine, posso esperar encontrá-la vestida como uma mulher quando voltar?

Kagome olhou para as mãos cruzadas sobre os seios e admitiu sua derrota.

— Sim — respondeu sem olhar para ele. — Usarei o maldito vestido.

— Não pragueje. Não fica bem para uma moça. — Kouga se preparou para deixá-la. Antes de tornar a fechar a porta, porém, avisou-a que voltaria em trinta minutos para jantarem juntos.

Assim que ficou sozinha, Kagome deu vazão às lágrimas. Era cruel demais ser obrigada a fazer companhia e se mostrar cordial com o homem que roubara sua vida, lhe tirando a chance de amar e ser amada. Não fosse o torpor que a invadiu, provavel mente pelo esgotamento de emoções, ela não teria resistido.

Kouga fez um sinal de aprovação quando tornou a entrar na cabine. Estava bem vestido, com os cabelos pretos esticados e amarrados na nuca de maneira a enfatizar a masculinidade de seus traços. A calça e a camisa eram confeccionadas em veludo preto, com debrum de renda branca. Kagome não se deu a todo esse trabalho. Limitou-se a colocar o vestido e a refazer o coque, sem se preocupar se estava ou não bonita. Mas Kouga ficou satisfeito com o resultado. A cor rosa realçava o azul dos olhos de Kagome. Orgulhoso, ele lhe ofereceu o braço e condu ziu-a ao salão que, para alívio de Kagome, estava repleto.

Em pose de rei, Kouga puxou as cadeiras para eles se sen tarem e pediu que o jantar fosse servido.

— Quero que saiba que eu entendo — ele disse, baixinho. Kagome não acreditava em sua sinceridade e seus olhos deveriam ter traduzido isso, pois Kouga insistiu. —Eu soube o que acon teceu e não a culpo.

— Sabe? — ela suspirou amarga.

— Sim. Compreendo sua dificuldade em tocar nesse assun to, mas achei que você deveria saber que eu sei de tudo.

De repente, Kagome não conseguiu evitar o riso.

— O que você sabe?

— O que o sujeito fez com você que a deixou tão... ligada a ele.

Kagome pestanejou e Kouga se sentiu encorajado a pros seguir.

— Sou homem, Kagome, e o homem sabe ser esperto e persuasivo quando se trata de conseguir o que deseja. — Ele apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e falou com ares de entendido. — Sei como ele procedeu. Fez com que você se sentisse a mulher mais importante em sua vida, a única, cobrindo-a de atenções e gentilezas, só para tê-la nos braços.

Kagome corou e empalideceu simultaneamente. Quando ten tou falar, Kouga pediu que conservasse silêncio.

— Apenas ouça e raciocine. Ele usou-a, Kagome. Ele se apro veitou de sua inexperiência e de sua compaixão para brincar com seus sentimentos, para satisfazer seus instintos carnais e levá-la a lhe facilitar a fuga. Agora você quer que eu o perdoe e liberte. Não a condeno por isso. Acho natural. Nenhuma mu lher quer ser deixada pelo homem a quem se deu. Mas é preciso considerar que ele não se aproximou de você por amor e sim por interesse. Em vez de pena, você deveria sentir desprezo por ele. — Kouga segurou a mão de Kagome apesar da relutância demonstrada. — Mas não se preocupe porque eu não a aban donarei. Quero-a mesmo sabendo que foi violada por ele.

A perplexidade era grande demais para deixar espaço para a indignação.

— Parece que você realmente tem um vasto conhecimento sobre o que se passa no coração das mulheres, embora nunca tenha cortejado uma.

— Aprendi com meu pai — Kouga confessou, cheio de si.

— Eu deveria ter imaginado...

Um pigarro chamou a atenção de Kagome e Kouga que se viraram para ver o recém-chegado que não poderia ser outro que não Onigumo Peridot, vestido como uma chama, inteiramen te de vermelho, com jóias penduradas por toda parte e um chapéu de plumas, também vermelhas, que o tornavam ainda mais ridículo no meio de um navio onde os demais conserva vam a cabeça a descoberto.

— Detesto interromper, mas ainda não havia tido a oportu nidade de cumprimentar minha noiva por ela estar voltando à civilização. — Onigumo segurou a mão de Kagome e levou-a aos lábios. — Minha querida, devo dizer que continua adorável apesar de tudo que sofreu.

Kagome precisou sufocar uma nova vontade de rir. Nunca antes parará para pensar como seu ex-futuro marido conseguia ser tão ridículo. Depois de conhecer Inuyasha, qualquer homem como Onigumo não poderia ter nenhuma chance com ela. A presença dele, contudo, não estava sendo encarada como uma diversão para Kouga.

— Vejo que mandou preparar um verdadeiro banquete — Onigumo observou ao se sentar, sem ser convidado, e se servir de um pedaço de carne. — Vocês, homens do mar, sabem se tratar.

A irritação de Kouga se fez sentir no mesmo instante.

— Devo contar a Kagome em que circunstâncias você embar cou em meu navio?

Foi o bastante para Onigumo mudar o tópico da conversa. Ao mesmo tempo, ele procurou fazer valer sua posição de noivo para demonstrar que tinha mais direito sobre Kagome do que Kouga.

— Estou tão feliz, minha querida, por podermos levá-la de volta para casa. Foi terrível perdê-la quando estávamos tão próximos de nos casar. Mal posso esperar para dar a notícia a seus pais de que conseguimos resgatá-la.

Pela primeira vez, de fato, Kagome se lembrou de sua família. Da mãe séria e reservada, mas que a amava; do pai cujo orgulho sempre a elevara, e de Rin. Deus, que saudade de Rin. Como era possível amá-los tanto e ao mesmo tempo não querer voltar para casa, mas para junto de Inuyasha?

— Talvez Kagome tenha mudado de ideia sobre casar com você — Kouga sugeriu irônico. — Ela teve, afinal, outra pro posta a considerar.

Kagome sentiu os olhares de ambos sobre si, mas não olhou para nenhum deles.

— Não é verdade, é? — Onigumo quis saber. — Você não seria capaz de esquecer nossos planos, de arruinar seu futuro e o meu, para viver com um simples e comum marinheiro, seria?

O comentário era irrelevante demais para merecer uma res posta. Em seu orgulho, Kouga manteve um digno silêncio. A voz de Kagome, entretanto, não se fez esperar.

— Não me casarei com nenhum dos dois. Essa é minha decisão e nada me fará mudar de idéia. Amo Inuyasha e não _me _casarei com nenhum outro.

— Quem é Inuyasha? — quis saber Onigumo.

Kouga não disse nada, mas seu olhar parecia querer peneirar a alma feminina. Era um homem de palavra e não revelaria o segredo de Kagome a um sujeito da laia de Onigumo Peridot. Ele não revelaria a ninguém, aliás, que Kagome não era mais uma donzela.

— É um homem maravilhoso — Kagome respondeu, mas foi para Kouga que dirigiu seu olhar. — Permitirá que eu o veja?

A esperança de Kagome caiu por terra diante do movimento negativo que Kouga fez com a cabeça. Sem condições para continuar à mesa, e sem nenhum apetite para jantar, ela pediu licença para se retirar, mas assim que tentou se levantar, Kouga não só lhe negou a permissão, como a segurou pelo braço e ordenou que se sentasse e comesse com ou sem apetite.

— Um homem maravilhoso? — Onigumo ainda não se recu perara da surpresa.— Quem é ele? O que está havendo com você, Kagome?

— Você está me tratando como se eu fosse uma criança — Kagome protestou sem dar atenção ao antigo noivo.

— Você está se comportando como uma — Kouga acusou.

— Será que de repente eu fiquei invisível? — Onigumo per guntou sem receber resposta.

Diante da cabine, enquanto Kouga procurava a chave no bolso, Kagome tentou escapar aproveitando que ele lhe soltara momentaneamente o braço. Mas ele tornou a detê-la, dessa vez com maus modos.

— Aonde pensa que vai?

Kagome chutou-o e se preparou para lutar como Inuyasha lhe havia ensinado. Não lhe ocorreu que faltava muito a aprender antes que pudesse enfrentar um homem do porte e astúcia de Kouga.

— Eu quero vê-lo — Kagome respondeu enquanto se debatia para se soltar. — Por que não permite ao menos que eu o veja?

As lágrimas que acompanharam o pedido enfureceram Kouga ainda mais.

— Porque ele é um pirata. Esqueceu que capturar piratas é meu trabalho?

— Por favor, deixe-me vê-lo. Não entende que ele é o ho mem que amo?

Rubro de cólera, mas frio como gelo, Kouga respondeu antes de joga-la novamente na cabine.

— Você o verá em breve pendurado em uma corda!

Kagome esmurrou a porta até se cansar e escorregar para o chão onde dormiu sem perceber.

Kouga se deitou e passou a noite de olhos abertos na escu ridão, dominado pelos pensamentos. O que deveria ter sido um dos dias mais felizes de sua vida, pela vitória de sua mais im portante missão, fora o mais terrível. Porque a única mulher que desejava, não o queria. Em outros tempos, isso não serviria de empecilho. Porque o que ele queria, ele tomava. Mas ele vira um brilho diferente nos olhos de Kagome quando ela afirmara que amava o outro. Um brilho que ele nunca vira nos olhos de nenhuma mulher ao fitá-lo. E pela primeira vez, desde que se lembrava, ele sentiu os olhos arderem sem estarem irritados.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Na manhã seguinte, Onigumo se propôs a ser o primeiro a dar bom-dia a Kagome e a competir por sua atenção. Ele ainda era o noivo dela, afinal de contas, por determinação de suas famílias. Tinha trunfos a seu favor. Experiência e charme com as mulheres, por exemplo. O brutamontes não sabia ser gentil. Não fazia outra coisa que não fosse exibir seus múscu los. Se ele não se empenhasse na tarefa de conquistá-la, per deria não apenas a linda esposa que seu pai lhe escolhera, mas a chance de possuir um título de nobreza.

Munido de uma cópia da chave conseguida através do ime diato de Kouga, mentindo que o capitão dera ordens para que ele a entregasse e ameaçando acordá-lo quando o sujeito se recusou a atender seu pedido, Onigumo abriu a porta, sem se lembrar de que deveria bater antes.

— Oh, queira desculpar! — ele se apressou a dizer ao en contrar Kagome terminando de abotoar seu vestido.

— Não tem importância — Kagome respondeu. — Eu já estou pronta.

— Vim lhe desejar um bom dia — Onigumo murmurou, gentil. — E lhe trazer um presente. — Ele colocou um frasco de cristal com uma tampa dourada redonda na mão de Kagome. — É o melhor perfume que estão vendendo em Paris no momento.

— Por quê? — Foi tudo que Kagome conseguiu dizer.

— Precisa perguntar? — Onigumo tomou a mão de Kagome e beijou-a.

— Você nunca me deu um presente antes. Por que agora?

— Para lhe dar as boas-vindas. Estávamos muito preocupa dos com você, Kagome. Todos nós.

Kagome não se sentiu tentada nem sequer a sentir o perfume.

— Você nunca se preocupou comigo antes, nunca demons trou afeição. Por que tenho a impressão de que seu comporta mento mudou porque está com medo de me perder?

Ele tentou rir, mas não teve sucesso.

— Medo de perdê-la? Para o marinheiro? Sei que você é inteligente demais para querer um sujeito rude.

— Você não me conhece — Kagome retrucou séria. — Devo ser a única mulher em toda Martinica por quem você nunca se interessou. Como pode saber se gosto ou não de homens rudes? Sabe o que penso? Que você só resolveu me fazer a corte agora porque não quer se sentir humilhado com minha rejeição.

— Mulher ingrata! — Onigumo deixou a máscara cair. — Como ousa se dirigir a mim nesses termos? Eu relevei sua tolice quando se colocou nas mãos dos piratas por absoluta imprudência. Eu tolerei seu erro inconcebível quando fugiu do navio de Kouga. Tolerei sua insensatez ao provocar o pedido de casa mento de outro homem. Como pode me fazer acusações? Kagome baixou os olhos.

— Está certo. Tenho sido uma terrível desilusão para você.

— Então continuamos noivos? — Onigumo indagou espe rançoso.

— Não — Kagome respondeu ao mesmo tempo que devolvia o perfume. — Não estamos apaixonados um pelo outro. Não sei como pude aceitar a felicidade de meus pais em troca de minha infelicidade. Foi um grande erro. Tenho certeza de que eles não sabiam realmente o mulherengo que você era.

Incapaz de encarar Kagome, Onigumo tentou a última cartada.

— Sei que mereço suas acusações, mas prometo que tudo será diferente agora. O medo de que você não fosse voltar me fez enxergar que a amava.

O silêncio de Kagome o fez virar. Mas em vez de sorrir para ele, ela estava movendo negativamente a cabeça.

— Você não me ama. Apenas não quer ser trocado por outro homem.

— Mas eu descobri que a queria antes de saber sobre a obsessão de Kouga por você.

— Você só descobriu que me queria quando não pôde me ter. Isso não é razão para gostar de alguém.

— Bom dia!

A chegada de Kouga fez Onigumo franzir o cenho.

— Estávamos apenas conversando, Kagome e eu.

— Folgo em saber — Kouga respondeu para espanto de Onigumo. — Quanto mais você falar com ela, maiores serão minhas chances. Dormiu bem, Kagome?

— Não.

— Um passeio pelo convés talvez melhore seu humor. - Onigumo olhou para Kouga como se quisesse fulminá-lo. Kagome suspirou. Entre ficar sozinha com qualquer um daqueles dois ou andar pelo convés no meio de outros marinheiros, ela preferiu ter testemunhas. Não esperava encontrar o deque vazio enquanto os homens tomavam o café.

Antes que ela tivesse tempo para adivinhar o que Kouga pretendia, ele a fez erguer o rosto e beijou-a. Tomada de sur presa, Kagome demorou alguns instantes para reagir, mas o sufi ciente para ele atingir sua orelha, não sua boca, da segunda vez.

— Um beijo é pedir demais? — Kouga se fingiu de vítima.

— Você não pediu. – Ela respondeu passando rudemente a mão nos lábios.

— Se eu pedisse você me daria?

— Não.

— Era a resposta que eu deveria esperar de uma mulher.

— Não conseguirá nada de mim insultando minha espécie.

— Mulheres não são capazes de tomar uma decisão racional.

— Você, como homem, deveria saber, nesse caso, que co meteu um erro ao me beijar. Sempre é um erro forçar uma mulher.

— Não usei de força.

— Não? Você é o capitão deste navio e eu sou sua prisio neira. Não tenho para onde ir. Assim mesmo, você me tranca em uma cabine. Isso não é usar de força? Eu só quero o Inuyasha Kouga!

Sem argumentos, Kouga cruzou os braços e depois se prome teu que só a tocaria depois que casassem.

— Eu te amo, Kagome. Não pensei que fosse conseguir me declarar a você porque homens como eu não sabem dizer pa lavras bonitas. Diga que gosta ao menos um pouco de mim. Serei um bom marido. Não terá o que temer de mim. Não a magoarei como aqueles piratas. Serei gentil em nosso leito nupcial.

Kagome balançou a cabeça.

— Quantas vezes precisarei repetir que eles não me fizeram mal? Não posso me casar com você porque amo Inuyasha e já me comprometi com ele.

Kagome nunca tivera oportunidade de assistir à erupção de um vulcão. Até aquele instante. A fúria nos olhos escuros de Kouga era mais assustadora do que a explosão de uma mon tanha. Se fosse possível, ela voltaria atrás no tempo e engoliria o que disse.

— Então você está comprometida com um homem morto e ocupará o lugar de honra esta noite no espetáculo de seu en forcamento.

Uma palidez mortal cobriu as faces de Kagome. Ela contara com mais tempo para tentar encontrar uma saída para Inuyasha e os outros piratas. Mas Kouga não lhes daria nem sequer a chance de um julgamento. Não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer agora. A não ser...

**OoOoOoOoO**

**MEEOOO! Que dó do Inu! COMO PODE SER TÃO PERFEIITO! Tentando defender a Ká mesmo todoo ferraadoooo! E esse Kougaa!.. Seii que ele será alvo de ódio de vocês haha!.. Mas não posso negar que fiquei com dó quando ele chorou durante a noite..! Oniguumoo me fez riir.. Imagineii uma cena de filme assim, com ele todoo BREGAA!.. Sendo ignorado!.. KAGOME TEM UM PLANOOO!.. ELA TEEM UM PLAANOO!.. Meeoo as vezes eu penso, que a Ká que é a heroína, maas aiieu esqueço ao lembrar do pelud.. ops Inuyasha!.. Meeoooo.. eu RII DEMAAIIS com a reviews que brincaram com os pelos hahaha! PRÓXIMOO CAP É OTIIMOOO! Desculpa a demoraa ;).. Se quiserem me add.. No facebook é "Amanda Zanato" e no Instagram "amandazanato" ;) Miil beiijoos meus amooreess!**

**Jekac**

Oii queriida.. Eles foram capituradoos Maas a Ká já tem um plano neh?! Miil beiijoos queriidaa e continue comiigo!

**Pri**

Aiii eu seii menina, meeioo sem noção ele neeh?!.. Fica correndo atrás dela (igual no anime).. HAHAHAHA.. SE JOGA NO PELUDO FOI ÓTIIMOO!.. Mas como não amar o peludo?!.. Nada que a Sonia (minha depiladora) Não dê jeiitoo! HAHAHA!.. Deu merdaa Maas a mocinha já teve uma ideia! Algo me diz que é booa! Miil beiijooos queriidaa!

**Patyzinha**

Oiiii.. Eu vii, eles sãoo tipo casal perfect!.. Cheiioo de romances e taallz!.. Kougaa é uum tooscããããooo.. E super rude, fiquei pasma do jeito que ele acha que vai conquistar a mocinha!.. Se fosse outro livro quem sabe ele teria chance.. SIIM.. Onigumo é 10! Acheii ele muuiitoo boom, como personagem cômico, ele é muuiiitoo inofensivo!.. Esperoo que tenha gostado do cap queriidaa.. Miil beiijoos e continue comiigo!

**Carol**

EU SEII!.. Issoo se o pirata que eu encontrasse não me matasse ali mesmo na cela, isso se eu tivesse a coragem de ve-lo novamente.. Mas minha mãe me salvaria rapidinho!.. A bicha é ARRETAADAA! Muri Raider é seu codinome! Hahahaa!.. Esse cap não é tããoo longo, mas não é curto!.. Siim, eu morreria de medo ao encontrar o Kouga alii todoo enorme!.. ME QUERENDOO! Kkkkkkkkkkk.. Kouga super inconveniente mas acho que a Ká lhe deu um balde de agua fria, com os foras que deu.. Muuahahahahaa! Miil beiijoos queriidaa.. e contiinuee comiigoo!

**Daniii**

Siiiim.. MUUIITAA EMOÇÃO!.. Momentoos cruciiaaiis! Como diria minha irmã viciada em novela!.. ACREDITA NO SÃO JORGE!.. hahahaa.. Miil beiijoos queriidaa!

**Vick**

Quando pensávamos que estava tudo beem, veem essa coisa do Kouga, maas como dizem, depois da chuva sempre vem o arco-íris.. Será que os dois se amariam assim se não tivessem passado por problemas?! Será?!.. Desculpe a demoraa queriida.. E COLOQUE ESMALTE PRETOO! Hahahaha Miil beiijoos queriidaa!

**Babb-chan**

QUEEE REVIIEWWW ENOOOOOORRRRRRMEEEEE!.. AMOOOOOOO AMOOO AMOOO AMOOO AMOOOOOOOOOOO! Olhaa eu aquii de novo, brotando da terra, depois de um diiaziinho de folga! No me oodeiiee u_u Eaah, deu para compreender os espanhol estranhoo haha!.. Acho que era por isso que era estranho, porque podíamos entender haha!.. Queriida, nunca fiquei triste contiigo relaax!.. E não se depriimaa consigo mesmaa queriida, tudoo tem jeiitoo nessa viidaa! A-D-O-R-O suas reviews SIIIM!.. Marqueii seu nomee sim!.. Está nas notas finais.. MEEOO BEEM!.. Vamoos resolver esse problems!.. Você é uma Youkai certo?! Portaando, precisa de um ladinhoo humano para ser maiis feliz.. Eu sou humana e preciso de um ladoo Youkai para ser feliz!.. Procriaremos HANYOUS *-*.. INU HUMANO É SEU!.. INU YOUKAI É MEEUU! SE QUISER.. Se não são todos meeuuuuuus e prontoo! E você fica com o Miroku! U_U (ciumess de gente lokaa hahaha) Eles se declararam! *-* SE AMAM! Maas o Kouga é um otário.. MAAAAASSS ELAA TEM PLAANOOS! E ela é foodaa meeoo beem ! Inuyasha peludiinhoo vai ser feliz eu siintoo! Meeninaa, ODEIO! Acordar cedo.. Maas eu acordei para postar o cap, me arrumar e ir para o Job!.. 12 horiinhas de torturaa!.. Maas ele acaboo! GRAÇAS A DEUUS *-* QUERIIDAA! Miil beiijoos e continuee comiiigoo!

**Neherenia**

AAAAHHHH MEEOOO DEEEUUUUS!.. Não tenhaa um infaartoo! Haha!.. Euu rii demaaiis do Oniguumo nesse cap taambeem!.. Próximo cap, você descobre se ele vai força-la ou nããoo Muahahahaha!.. Kagome, bateu mesmo no Kouga! Mas ele é maiis forte .. Só que ela é maiis inteligente queriidaa!.. Ela tem um plaanoo! Miil beiijoos e continuee comiigo!

**Priy Taisho**

OMG!.. Ela está melhor está até aniimaadaa ! Kouga, é um tipo de cara, que pensa no fim, porque o meio se faz sozinho.. Ele seria um bom par para a Carminha, Livia Marine essas aii! Onigumo é de dar dó, e ele sendo ignoraod coiitaadoo haha!.. HAHAHA!.. Você usa ramelão e eu Boy Magia, estou piioro amiiga haha!.. AMEEII A TIRADA COM OS PELOOS!.. DALEEE CERAA QUENTEE!.. Soouu eu sim no face, quando vii Priy S-A-B-I-A que era você HAHA!.. Meeooo beemm.. Miiil beiijoos e contiinuee comiigoo taah! *-*

**flor do deserto**

Estava postando o cap, quando que o numero das reviews mudar haha!.. Editeii o cap rapidiim para responder vc queriida!.. Estavaaa daandoo por suaa faltaa..! haha!.. Kagomee foii tiipoo tããããooo burriinha no começo, quem em sã consciência diria NÃOO!.. MEEOOO eu tambem acheii liiinndaa a parte do doce *-* S-E-R-I-O e ele pensando que a manteria segura, que apesar de tudo, lhe daria presentes sempre que pudesse.. MEEOOO.. ELE GANHAA QUALQUER UUMAA! *-* SIIIIM.. Me lembreii dele tambem, caraa, uma adaptação de a Bela e a Fera, seriiiaa tiipoo tuuudooo a ver com Inuyasha.. Meus dedos coçaram agooraa! Kagomee tem ótiimoos plaanoos e estaa com maiis uum!.. Kougaa é muuiiitooo aff.. No coments para ele hahaa!.. Miil beiijoos queriidaa e esperoo que gostee do cap..!


	10. Chapter 10

**Oiii minhaas queriidiinhaas, olhaa quem surge aquiii! *-* Esse capitulo, é tipo o meu preferiidoo! Espero de coração que gostem!.. Acabeii de ver que o fanfiction "COMEU" minhas notas no cap 7, mas eu já consertei leiam lá, parecii uma grossa, dão dizendo nada que isso genteee! HAHAHA! Minúsculo hentai em itálico genteem.. Mesmo esqueminhaa com reviews! Espero que gostem tanto quanto eu haha.. MIIL BEIIJOOS! **

**OoOoOoOoO**

O enforcamento aconteceria ao pôr-do-sol. Kouga não era um homem culto, muito menos um poeta, mas o simbolismo da coincidência entre o aniquilamento de um bando de piratas desprezíveis com o final do dia lhe parecia perfeito. Sabia que o acusariam por não ter esperado que chegassem a um porto para o devido julgamento antes de executá-los, mas não estava disposto a esperar. Inventaria um subterfúgio qual quer para justificar sua atitude. Diria que os piratas haviam tentado atacá-lo e a seus homens. Mas se alegasse isso, eles poderiam desconfiar, porque não seria a primeira vez que dava esse tipo de desculpa. Talvez pudesse dizer que não tivera como alimentá-los. Seria uma desculpa razoável. Afinal, a via gem durara além do calculado. É claro que alguns protestariam sobre a medida ter sido precipitada, mas ele não pretendia es tragar a diversão daquela noite com preocupações dessa ordem. Enforcar piratas lhe dava prazer. E seu prazer seria muito maior agora que ele tinha um motivo pessoal para fazê-lo.

As reflexões foram interrompidas por uma súbita batida à porta da cabine. Kouga jamais poderia esperar que fosse ver Kagome a sua frente. Ela caprichara na aparência pela primeira vez desde que subira a bordo de seu navio. Estava com o mes mo vestido cor-de-rosa, mas seus cabelos de canela estavam cuidadosamente penteados em cachos sedosos que ela prendera com fitas de cetim. Sua feminilidade também foi realçada com um toque de rosa nas faces e nos lábios.

— Está linda. — Ele fez sinal para que Kagome entrasse. Ela estava parecendo uma boneca. Kagome foi diretamente ao assunto.

— Cheguei a uma conclusão sobre sua proposta. - Embora seu coração tivesse dado um salto, Kouga cruzou os braços e tentou imprimir apenas curiosidade ao olhar.

— Posso saber qual foi ela?

Kagome ergueu o queixo na tentativa de parecer digna e firme, apesar da humilhação a que estava se obrigando.

— Eu aceito, mas sob uma condição.

Kouga tentou não sorrir. Sua mente trabalhava célere: o prazer que sentiria ao contar a Onigumo que o havia vencido, ao acompanhar os passos de Kagome, toda de branco, vindo em direção a ele no altar, ao despi-la e levá-la para sua cama na noite de núpcias.

— Qual?

— Deixá-lo partir — Kagome declarou tão séria que Kouga não teve coragem de rir como pretendia pois antes que Kagome lhe dissesse, ele já havia adivinhado que a condição seria essa.

— Isso não acontecerá.

Kagome resistiu ao impulso de morder o lábio. Sabia que seria difícil convencer Kouga a soltar Inuyasha. Não podia acusá-lo, contudo, de ter sido sarcástico. Ao menos ele não tivera o mau gosto de responder que lamentava não poder realizar seu desejo.

— Nesse caso, eu escolherei Onigumo! — ela afirmou com tanta segurança que conseguiu derrubar, mesmo que fosse por segundos, a arrogância daquele homem. — Pensei muito antes de vir aqui, Kouga, e não estou aberta a negociações. Somente você detém o poder de libertar Inuyasha. Se usá-lo para conceder meu pedido, eu terei certeza de seu amor e o aceitarei como meu esposo. Mas se você se recusar a me atender, entenderei que não me ama o suficiente para respeitar minha vontade e que eu seria uma tola se o trocasse por Onigumo e desapontasse minha família.

Kouga não esperava que Kagome fosse capaz de um raciocí nio tão lógico. No início, ele acreditara que a condição imposta fosse apenas uma tentativa patética de manipulá-lo. Mas as explicações de Kagome faziam sentido e se ele não refletisse a respeito com extrema cautela, perderia para sempre a chance de casar com a mulher de seus sonhos.

— Quem poderá me garantir que você não mudará de ideia depois que o pirata estiver em liberdade?

— Eu lhe dou minha palavra.

— A palavra de uma mulher não é uma garantia.

Se soubesse que declarações que diminuíam as mulheres aumentavam a certeza de Kagome de que jamais poderia amar alguém como ele, talvez Kouga pudesse ter omitido sua infeliz opinião.

— Se tem dúvidas, não o solte até nosso casamento — Kagome sugeriu. — Desde que _eu _possa confiar em _sua _palavra.

Kouga não se sentiu ofendido porque ele sabia que Kagome o conhecia o suficiente para não duvidar realmente de sua hon ra. Mas como não estava decidido ainda sobre o que fazer, começou a andar de um lado para outro.

— Se eu concordar com sua proposta, e não estou dizendo que concordarei, o que pretende dizer a seus pais?

— Direi que meu senso de honra me levou a escolher você porque devo-lhe minha vida. E que eles devem aceitá-lo porque nenhum outro homem poderia ter sido tão galante e merecedor da gratidão deles. Porém, para evitar que eles insistam em meu compromisso com Onigumo, proponho que nosso enlace se rea lize antes de chegarmos em terra.

Kouga contemplou-a com um brilhante sorriso. O alívio de Kagome foi tanto que ela sentiu as lágrimas lhe assomarem aos olhos.

— Muito bem, minha querida. Eu aceito sua condição. Na verdade, eu teria aceitado qualquer uma que você me impu sesse. Eu faria qualquer coisa, ou quase, por você, Kagome, tal o poder que exerce sobre mim.

O poder de uma prece, Kagome pensou com os olhos voltados para o alto em agradecimento.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Kouga seguiu para o depósito que servia de calabouço. O cheiro da morte impregnava o local. Ele não havia se dado ao trabalho de mandar darem água e comida aos piratas, quando eles seriam enforcados em poucas horas. Acorrentados uns aos outros, estavam sentados ou deitados, dobrados sobre si, no chão imundo.

— Você! — Ele cutucou Inuyasha com o pé para lhe chamar a atenção.

Inuyasha lutou contra a luz que vinha de fora e que o cegava.

— Sim?

— Você ganhará a liberdade.

A voz continha tanta frieza e desprezo que Inuyasha se pre parou para o que deveria ser uma brincadeira cruel de péssi mo gosto quando seu enforcamento e de seus amigos já fora anunciado.

— De que está falando?

— Em duas noites será solto — Kouga explicou. — Para que sobreviva até lá, vou mandar que lhe sirvam as sobras de nossa comida.

— Trata-se de alguma piada? — Inuyasha indagou certo de que não havia a menor possibilidade de esperança quanto a sua liberdade.

— Não — o capitão respondeu com dignidade para surpresa e assombro de Inuyasha. — Esta noite me casarei com Kagome e sua liberdade será meu presente de núpcias para ela. Terá seu navio de volta e pouparei seus homens para que o ajudem a mantê-lo sobre o oceano em navegação.

A imagem de sua Kagome se casando com Kouga Wolf foi um golpe terrível demais para que Inuyasha o recebesse sem se perturbar.

— Acha que sou tolo? — Inuyasha perguntou quando final mente conseguiu encontrar a voz. — Que vou acreditar nessa história?

— Não me importa se você acredita ou não. Mas ao menos deveria me agradecer.

— Eu agradeceria se acreditasse que você disse a verdade, mas não acredito. Tem alguma coisa por trás dessa sua repentina magnanimidade. — Inuyasha se calou por um instante e depois apertou os punhos e as mandíbulas. — Você a chantageou, não foi? Você a terá em troca de poupar minha vida, não estou certo?

— Não fiz nenhuma chantagem — Kouga declarou, mas sua hesitação fez Inuyasha perceber que sua dedução não estava longe da verdade.

— SEU MISERAVEL! SEU MENTIROSO! VOCÊ DISSE QUE ME ENFORCARIA SE ELA NÃO CONCORDASSE EM SER SUA ESPOSA!

Kouga decidiu que aturara demais a ingratidão do pirata e se dirigiu à porta.

— Isso não interessa! Tudo que importa é que será nova mente um homem livre e que deveria se mostrar grato a mim. Se eu não prezasse minha honra, eu teria Kagome e também o pescoço que está sustentando sua cabeça neste momento. Você deveria se considerar um homem de sorte por a mulher que salvou sua vida ter feito a escolha certa e estar prestes a se tornar a esposa de um homem honrado que não tem duas pa lavras.

— Prefiro a morte a vê-la casada com você!

— Você não tem escolha. Eu prometi que o deixaria viver e manterei minha promessa.

— Mate-me agora e deixe que Kagome siga seu caminho. É isso que eu quero.

— Você não tem querer.

— EU AMO KAGOME! — Inuyasha gritou em protesto. — Não permitirei que ela se sacrifique por minha causa!

Naquele instante, Kouga precisou se controlar para não pôr tudo a perder e fazer o que o pirata sugeria. Por que se o ma tasse, Kagome estaria livre de seu compromisso com ele.

— O que o faz pensar que nosso casamento será um sacri fício para ela?

O pirata olhou com ódio para Kouga.

— Não vou deixar este navio — ele avisou. — Diga a Kagome que eu serei enforcado apesar de seus esforços para me salvar e que ela não terá de se casar contra sua vontade.

— Estou comovido — Kouga caçoou. — Sua devoção à mulher que logo se deitará em minha cama me deixa...

O movimento que Inuyasha fez para tentar estrangular Kouga com a corrente que lhe prendia as mãos foi tão rápido que o fez estremecer contra sua vontade.

— Não perca seu tempo — Kouga disfarçou do susto. — Prefiro sol tá-lo para que viva perseguido pela imagem de Kagome em meus braços, do que morra e se torne um mártir aos olhos dela. Por tanto, você queira ou não, será expulso de meu navio, não em gloriosa fuga, mas pela misericórdia do homem que lhe arre batou a mulher amada. E se lembrará de mim cada manhã porque serei a razão de o sol ainda nascer para você. — Kouga deu uma gargalhada e se retirou.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Onigumo ficou vermelho com sua roupa e suas plumas ao ouvir a notícia da boca da própria Kagome quando voltou a sua cabine para lhe dar um outro presente e a encontrou em com panhia de Kouga.

— Mas você não pode estar falando sério...- Kouga exibia um abominável sorriso de triunfo.

— Você perdeu Onigumo. Não tem o que fazer aqui.

— Mas é um absurdo! Kagome, você não pode...

— Sim, ela pode. A disputa foi justa e eu venci. Admita sua derrota.

Kouga estendeu a mão, como um cavalheiro, mas Onigumo a desprezou.

— Não vou permitir que faça isso comigo, Kagome. Quando seus pais souberem...

— Não ameace minha noiva — Kouga interrompeu. Indignado, Onigumo puxou a espada, esquecido por um instante de que não teria chance em um duelo com o outro.

— Guarde sua arma — Kouga aconselhou em tom benevo lente.— Não quero machucá-lo.

Onigumo não estava pronto ainda para desistir.

— Não é justo. Eu a queria.

— Por que não volta para casa e escolhe uma dentre as muitas que devem ter perdido a virtude para você?

— Não quero nenhuma delas, eu quero Kagome. Ela foi pro metida a mim.

Kouga decidiu não perder mais tempo com aquele impres tável. Ofereceu o braço a Kagome e a levou para um passeio no convés.

Onigumo acompanhou-os com os olhos até que desapareces sem. Era um mundo cruel e as mulheres não eram dignas de confiança. Parecia-lhe um despropósito que Kagome o tivesse trocado por um homem do mar sem educação e sem dinheiro. Ela iria se arrepender. Seria bem-feito!

**OoOoOoOoO**

Kagome estava tão agitada que não conseguia ficar parada, fosse sentada ou em pé. Andava de um lado para outro da cabine e sorria consigo mesma. Porque não era medo nem afli ção que a moviam, mas o alívio e a alegria. Não estava se importando com sua sina que a levara para os braços de Kouga. Porque seu casamento representaria a salvação de Inuyasha. Ela lhe devolveria a liberdade. Ela o salvaria da morte por enfor camento.

— Vá para bem longe, meu amor — Kagome falou alto, como se Inuyasha pudesse ouvi-la. — Não desista de nossos sonhos. Porque se Kouga não mudar de ideia esta noite, em pensamento eu irei para a França com você.

Kouga podia não ser um cavalheiro, mas era um homem de palavra. Ele já havia mandado colocarem água e provisões na embarcação para entregá-la a Inuyasha e os outros piratas. Não o ouvira mencionar o ouro nem sequer uma vez. Ele não de veria fazer a menor ideia da riqueza que o outro barco carre gava. Inuyasha e seus amigos não iriam receber a chance de uma vida nova apenas, mas de uma vida nova e rica.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Era tarde e Kouga já deveria ter se recolhido, mas certa de que ele ainda não se deitara, Kagome resolveu procurá-lo para 'agradecer' mais uma vez e lhe professar sua 'afeição 'e 'admiração' pela 'nobreza' de seu 'caráter'. Ela queria tranquilizá-lo e garantir que seria uma boa esposa e que jamais esqueceria o bem de que ele fora capaz em nome do amor. Ele honrara sua palavra e ela não o decepcionaria. Jamais se negaria a deitar em sua cama. Iria para os braços dele sempre que a quisesse. Não haveria o que ela não pudesse fazer pelo homem que salvará Inuyasha. Precisava certificá-lo de suas intenções. E se isso, não o fizesse mudar de ideia nada mais o faria.

Kouga abriu a porta com expressão contrariada que suavizou no instante que viu quem era.

— Desculpe — ele disse e se apressou a abotoar a camisa— Não estava esperando ninguém. Entre. - Ela o fitou, emocionada.

— Eu tinha de vir. Eu precisava agradecer outra vez por você ter...

— Não precisa agradecer — disse Kouga, desconfortável.— Nós fizemos um acordo.

— Sim, eu sei, mas senti que deveria lhe prometer que serei uma boa esposa, se puder. Que não o cobrarei sobre a base em que foi feito nosso casamento.

Talvez a declaração de Kagome devesse tranquilizá-lo, mas surtiu o efeito contrário.

— Imagino que levará algum tempo até as recentes atribulações serem administradas e nós recuperarmos a normalidade de nossas vidas...

— Não. — ela retrucou. — Depois do que fez, quero que saiba que me sentirei eternamente grata e que tentarei trata-lo como merece.

Enquanto falava, Kagome segurou a mão de Kouga e levou-a ao ombro. Perturbado, Kouga fez menção de se afastar, mas Kagome o deteve.

— Tentará?

A escolha infeliz de palavra o teria aborrecido não fosse o movimento que Kagome fez para que ele sentisse agora o calor de seus seios.

— Se você quiser Kouga, eu serei sua esta noite.

Ele não esperava por isso. Retraiu-se e virou de costas.

— Nós ainda não estamos casados.

Ela se encaminhou para ele e tornou a tocá-lo no peito como imagi nava que teria de fazer pelo resto de sua vida quando quisesse agradá-lo ou precisasse acalmá-lo.

— Falta apenas um dia para nosso casamento e eu pensei que poderia lhe provar que estou sendo sincera.

— Você já provou.

Um delicado rubor de timidez tingiu as faces de Kagome e ela baixou a cabeça.

— Por favor, me desculpe. Percebo que errei. Não tenho experiência nas coisas do amor. Não direi mais nada. Você é homem e lhe cabe a iniciativa.

Quando tornou a encará-la, Kouga a amedrontou.

— Por que está fazendo isso? Por que está se oferecendo como uma meretriz?

Kagome pestanejou.

— Mas nós iremos nos casar amanhã! Eu já me considero praticamente sua esposa! Por que me chamou por esse nome horrível?

— Ainda esta manhã você não permitiu nem sequer que eu a beijasse.

Kagome tornou a baixar a cabeça e deu uma risadinha nervosa.

— Claro que não. Você ainda não tinha...

— Libertado seu pirata?

— Exatamente. – Simples e direta.

Kouga respirou fundo na tentativa de manter o controle.

— Espero que essa paixão por Inuyasha Taisho termine com nosso casamento. Não tolerarei ouvir sobre ele nunca mais. - Kagome foi sábia o suficiente para não retrucar. — Eu te amo e sei que o tempo fará com que também apren da a me amar — Kouga continuou. — Conheço um pouco as mulheres. Elas são volúveis como o vento. A meu lado você esquecerá o que houve e será feliz. — Naquele instante, Kouga acariciou gentilmente as madeixas avermelhadas e engoliu em seco. — Eu a ensinarei a me amar, assim como ele a ensinou.

Antes Kagome não tivesse feito um movimento de aquiescên cia. Porque o que Kouga enxergou na transparência e no brilho dos olhos azuis a traiu. Uma onda de raiva o dominou ao per ceber que Kagome estava mentindo. Que ela não acreditava em nada do que ele acabara de dizer.

Sentiu ímpetos de estrangu lá-la. Em vez disso beijou-a. Foi um beijo tão brutal, tão egoís ta, sem a preocupação de agradá-la, que Kagome comparou-o imediatamente à suavidade e gentileza dos beijos de Inuyasha. A imagem que lhe ocorreu foi que Kouga era a arma e ela o alvo. O modo como ele cravou as mãos em suas costas a fez concentrar na dor, mais do que na pressão em seus lábios. O gesto não continha sutilezas, muito menos a doce mensagem do que viria a seguir...

Kouga estava chocado com sua maneira de proceder. Em geral ele exercia perfeito controle sobre suas emoções e sobre seus sentidos e não se deixava arrastar pelas tentações. Mas não foi a tentação que o cegou e sim a mágoa. Um ciúme feroz o corroía.

Embora soubesse que estava agindo contra seus princípios, de repente quis ter uma prova da sinceridade das intenções da mulher com quem iria se casar. Ergueu-a nos braços como se fosse uma pluma. Queria impressioná-la com sua força. Se o conseguiu, o que fez a seguir afastou qualquer noção de ro mantismo. Porque Kagome desabou na cama em estado de per plexidade, mas em vez de se resguardar, mesmo que instinti vamente, como qualquer donzela, ela tornou a se oferecer.

— Eu nunca me negarei a ser sua Kouga. Apesar de amar Inuyasha.

O que o teria inundado de prazer em outras circunstâncias, acentuou o mal-estar.

— Sua devoção não me convence. Poucas horas atrás você não permitiu nem sequer que eu a beijasse.

— Porque você ainda não havia poupado a vida do homem que eu amo e permitido que ele seguisse em paz com seus amigos. Meu débito com você é tão grande que quero fazê-lo feliz. Jamais esquecerei sua generosidade para com o amor da minha vida. – Ela reforçou a palavra amor, torcendo para que Kouga entendesse.

— Pare de falar isso!

A surpresa fez Kagome se sentar na cama. Kouga havia se afastado e estava de costas, com as mãos apoiadas sobre a mesa, os braços esticados e a cabeça baixa.

— Quer que eu finja que não sinto nada por ele e que é você o amor de minha vida? — ela murmurou. — Eu farei isso se é o que deseja. Basta dizer.

Se Kagome estivesse vendo a expressão de Kouga ela se a_calmaria _de uma vez por todas. Ela levantou-se e tocou-o.

— Kouga, por favor, escute. Eu me comprometi a ser sua esposa e a arcar com todas as consequências de meu ato. Mas acho que tem o direito de saber que o que houve entre mim e Inuyasha não foi uma paixão passageira, um simples flerte. Foi amor e ele permanecerá para sempre em meu coração. Se tentar se colocar em meu lugar talvez possa me compreender ou nosso relacionamento será difícil. Imagine que um dia conhecerá uma mulher que pensa como você, que gosta das mesmas coisas, que estará sempre de acordo com você porque são parecidos. Poderiam se tomar grandes amigos, mas são mais do que isso. Sentem prazer na companhia mútua e nunca se cansam porque encontraram um no outro a luz que lhes faltava. Além de tudo existe a nítida sensação de que ela sente por você o mesmo que você sente por ela, que ela precisa de você como o ar que respira que ela é a própria essência de sua vida. Depois imagine que cada vez que olhar para ela, você se sentirá trêmula nas pernas e fortalecido no coração. Que cada vez que ela tocar, você se sentirá grato por estar vivo e sempre que..

— Basta! — Kouga ficou tão irado que Kagome temeu que ele fosse matá-la. — Saia daqui! — Ele agarrou-a pelo braço e pelos cabelos sem se importar se iria ou não machucá-la, Kagome tentou acalmá-lo mas ele não lhe deu ouvidos. Abriu porta, puxou-a e arrastou- a pelo corredor até devolvê-la à pró pria cabine.

Sem condições de pensar, de sentir ou de analisar o que havia acabado de acontecer, Kouga voltou para a solidão de seu compartimento. Sentou-se e fechou os olhos. Ouviu Kagome chorar de susto, mas o som parecia vir de longa distância. O mundo parecia ter parado ao seu redor.

Nem sequer o navio parecia se mover sobre as águas. Sua vida era e continuaria sendo um vazio. Seu peito pesava como chumbo. Kagome não o amava e nunca o amaria. Nenhuma mulher jamais o amaria da maneira que Kagome descrevera seu amor por outro. E ele fez naquele instante o que não fazia desde menino. Dobrou-se sobre si mes mo e chorou.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Estava quase amanhecendo e Kagome continuava parada junto à escotilha. Não sentia sono. Procurara consolo nas estrelas que pareciam revestidas de cores aquela noite como se repre sentassem mundos misteriosos. Não conseguira fazer Kouga mudar de ideia.

Uma batida à porta a fez estremecer. Alisou instintivamente a saia e ajeitou os cabelos antes de responder:

— Sinto, mas não posso abrir. Só Kouga tem a chave.

— Posso entrar? — ele perguntou.

Ela hesitou. Por que Kouga estava pedindo licença se nunca fizera isso antes?

— Sim, é claro — respondeu, apressada e assustada o bas tante para recuar até o fundo da cabine.

Kouga entrou com expressão séria, mas um olhar surpreen dentemente calmo.

— Pode ir.

Kagome não entendeu qual era a intenção de Kouga naquele momento. Encarou-o inquisitivamente e ele lhe fez um sinal com a cabeça em direção ao alto.

— Eles já subiram para o convés. Você está livre para partir.- Kagome arregalou os olhos. Depois piscou várias vezes tal seu aturdimento.— Estou liberando-a de nosso compromisso — Kouga explicou. — Vá depressa antes que eu me arrependa do que estou fazendo.

Kagome correu para o outro navio deixando tudo para trás. Não levou consigo nem sequer uma muda de roupa. No mo mento que seus olhos encontraram os de Inuyasha, ela sentiu que o céu descera até eles. Apesar de sujo, amarrotado e ferido após o cativeiro, Inuyasha continuava o homem mais lindo que existia sobre a face da Terra. Os sonhos que ela havia abando nado, o amor que pensara perdido para sempre, estavam a sua frente e esperavam por ser realizados e vividos. Kagome atirou-se nos braços de Inuyasha e chorou convulsivamente. Ele a recebeu com calor e firmeza e embalou-a como se fosse uma criança. Seus corações pulsavam com uma louca alegria. Não havia o que dizer. Os sentimentos eram fortes e arrebatadores demais para serem traduzidos em palavras.

— Precisamos partir — Inuyasha foi o primeiro a recuperar o controle.

— Não consigo me afastar de você — Kagome soluçou. — Não consigo acreditar que seja real.

Inuyasha tinha um motivo para ser firme. Ele havia divisado a figura de Kouga sobre o ombro de Kagome e precisou afastá-la.

— Venha. — Ele deixou seu olhar escapar para o outro navio e foi nesse momento que ela entendeu a situação.

— Obrigada, Kouga — Kagome não conseguiu calar sua gratidão, e talvez até afeto. — Mal posso acreditar...

— Não diga mais nada — Kouga protestou. — Vá embora de uma vez.

Kagome sentiu lágrimas ardentes deslizarem por suas faces. Kouga era bom. Ele não sabia empregar palavras bonitas em seus discursos. Não estava acostumado a ser gentil. Mas ele tinha um coração.

Inuyasha não esperava que um dia fosse se sentir sincera mente grato a um homem que ganhava a vida caçando piratas como ele. Ao se despedir do homem que antes detestava, não estranhou ao ouvi-lo dizer que não fora por arrependimento que resolvera colocá-lo em liberdade, mas por Kagome. Inuyasha agradeceu assim mesmo e se afastou com o anjo de mulher que se transformara em pirata e que arriscara a própria vida por ele. Era uma devoção inexplicável, irracional e sublime. Com seu sorriso, Kagome lhe dava forças para enxergar o bem. Ela o salvara das sombras da morte e de um destino ainda pior.

Seu anjo cor-de-rosa parecia irreal com as mãos pousadas à amurada e os cabelos agitados ao vento. Seus companheiros riam e gritavam, inebriados com a recém-adquirida liberdade. Quando a abraçaram e cobriram de homenagens, Kagome pro curou fazer também sua última homenagem ao homem que lhe dera essa chance de felicidade. Acenou para Kouga e gritou bem alto que o adorava. Surpreso, Kouga sentiu os olhos úmidos de emoção. Não era a forma de amor que ele queria receber de Kagome, mas regozijou-se porque ao menos ela lhe dedicava uma sincera afeição. Ele permaneceu no convés até o navio de Kagome desaparecer no horizonte. Depois foi para a cabine mas passou a noite toda acordado. Quando o céu começou a clarear, tomou uma reso lução. Um novo dia estava nascendo.

O dia que ele fizera algo de bom e que aprendera o significado do amor verdadeiro.

**OoOoOoOoO**

A alegria era geral entre os piratas a bordo do navio de origem européia batizado recentemente de _Anjo. _Após verem a morte de perto, mais de uma vez, eles agora haviam passado a acreditar em milagres.

— Não estamos decididos ainda se devemos ou não permitir que você leve Kagome embora quando chegarmos em Paris. O que será do resto de nós? — queixou-se Miroku.

— Quem resolverá nossos problemas?

— Vocês terão de encontrar um outro anjo — Inuyasha brin cou e enlaçou Kagome pela cintura. — Minha noiva é só minha.

— Noiva? — estranhou François que já havia bebido mais vinho do que o razoável. — Pensei que você já fosse casado.

Inuyasha e Kagome trocaram um sorriso

— Não somos realmente casados — Inuyasha admitiu — Mas logo seremos. Tornaremos nosso casamento oficial assim que chegarmos em Paris. — Ele beijou os cabelos de Kagome.

— E vocês, o que pretendem fazer com seu ouro?

— Gastar tudo em uma semana, descansar para me refazer e voltar a ser pirata — respondeu Miroku com o que vários homens concordaram.

— Sentirei falta de vocês.

— Não acredito.

— Está bem—Inuyasha admitiu brincalhão. — Não sentirei.

— Se eu tivesse Kagome — Miroku ergueu o copo de vinho e olhou para a noiva do amigo. - Também não sentiria sua falta.

— Parem com isso, todos vocês — Kagome repreendeu-os. — Todos nós sentiremos saudade desta convivência. Acho que posso dizer em meu nome e de Inuyasha que serão bem-vindos em nossa casa em Paris, sempre que desejarem nos visitar.

— Cuidado com seus convites — Inuyasha avisou. — De repente eles podem decidir ficar conosco para sempre e nunca mais nos livraremos de sua presença.

Risos e tilintar de copos atravessaram a noite. A festa ainda estava animada quando o sol rompeu a madrugada. Não havia diferença entre a noite e o dia quando imperava a felicidade. Ninguém se sentia cansado. Ninguém precisava parar e repou sar. Ao menos até que tombassem de tanto beber. Com exceção de Kagome e de Inuyasha para quem a doçura do vinho não tinha termos de comparação com a oportunidade de desfrutarem da companhia um do outro, sem medo, sem ameaças, sem limites. Apenas quando Kagome percebeu que Inuyasha precisava se refa zer dos maus momentos que passara antes de ser salvo pela magnanimidade de Kouga, ela insistiu em levá-lo para a cabine.

— Venha. Vou cuidar de você.

Ele se deixou conduzir pela mão delicada de Kagome que o levou até a cama e mandou que esperasse enquanto ela prepa rava o banho. Ao regressar, ela ordenou que ele se despisse, o que ele obedeceu sem reclamar.

— Cubra-se com isto — Kagome ofereceu uma toalha, incapaz de proibir que seus olhos procurassem apreciar a virilidade de seu noivo.

— Eu só fiz o que você mandou — Inuyasha respondeu com malícia.

Kagome se colocou às costas dele, mergulhou a esponja na água e apertou-a sobre os ombros. Ela adorou ver as gotas deslizarem pela pele e pelos contornos dos músculos. Ela gos tava de tudo a respeito de Inuyasha. Porque ele era, embora ela não soubesse explicar como sabia, o homem com que sempre sonhara.

— Posso dar banho em você também?—Inuyasha perguntou após alguns minutos.

Ela corou, mas não parou de esfregá-lo.

— Não estou precisando de banho.

— A questão não é essa — Inuyasha explicou insinuante, e teve o prazer de vê-la enrubescer ainda mais e de sentir a pul sação acelerar quando deteve a pequenina mão e a encostou em seu pescoço.

— Amo você.

— Eu sei — ele admitiu, não com orgulho, mas com reco nhecimento.

— Nunca fui tão feliz em minha vida.

— Então tem de ser amor porque esta longa viagem não foi exatamente de recreio. — Inuyasha soltou a mão de Kagome e segurou seu queixo para poder contemplar o rosto que parecia uma pintura, uma arte em sua forma mais natural. — Kagome, não tenho o direito... Não sei como lhe perguntar isto, mas quando aceitou a proposta de casamento de Kouga, vocês...?

— Não — ela respondeu antes que Inuyasha precisasse terminar sua agonia. — Ele nunca tocou em mim. Ele nunca nem sequer tentou.

E era quase verdade porque Kouga fora um homem honrado apesar da turbulência da noite que precedera a cerimônia que os uniria em matrimônio. Inuyasha não precisava saber sobre todos os acontecimentos que os envolveram. Não faria nenhum bem a ele, nem a ela.

Um profundo suspiro se fez ouvir.

— Eu tive receio de que ele a forçasse.

— Kouga tem um gênio violento, mas nada aconteceu.

O alívio de Inuyasha foi indescritível. Ele entenderia se Kagome tivesse dormido com o outro nas circunstâncias. Não poderia culpá-la. Não poderia evitar, contudo, a fisgada do ciúme talvez fosse mordê-lo para sempre.

— Está cansado demais?

— Depende do que você pretende propor — ele respondeu após uma fingida consideração que obrigou Kagome a rir.

— Dê-me sua mão — ela ofereceu para ajudá-lo a sair da água. Ele se levantou e fitou-a, emocionado, ao ter a mão co locada sobre os seios palpitantes.

Kagome não precisou pedir. Ele entendeu o convite e a abra çou e beijou-a com paixão. Suas mãos mergulharam nos cabe los de seda e ele os usou cada vez que Kagome jogava a cabeça para trás para trazê-la de volta a seus lábios e sua língua exi gentes que não conseguiam se fartar daquela doçura de mel. Inuyasha beijava-a sofregamente e a mantinha sob seu domínio para que ela soubesse que podia confiar sua vulnerabilidade a ele sem medo.

— Podemos ir para nossa cama agora? — Inuyasha sussurrou com sensualidade. Kagome enlaçou-o pelo pescoço e fitou-o com provocação.

— Desde que você me possua sem perda de tempo.

— Então teremos que fazer isso, não acha? — Inuyasha er gueu-a nos braços e, rindo, jogou-a na cama.

Kagome aterrissou entre risadas que cessaram assim que Inuyasha se colocou sobre seu corpo e silenciou-a com um beijo faminto. As mãos se fizeram sentir em direção à pele, sob o vestido. Kagome parou de respirar.

— Não tão depressa — ela pediu ofegante.

— Há demasiado tecido entre nós — ele reclamou e ao vê-la sorrir novamente, puxou-o e rasgou o decote.

— Inuyasha, podemos continuar com calma. Está bem? Não há necessidade de rasgar meu vestido.

— Eu não faria isso com nenhum outro, mas nunca mais quero vê-la com esse que foi presente de Kouga.

_Ela teve de concordar com essa teoria de Inuyasha e ajudou-o a livrá-la da indumentária. Mas ao se encontrar nua e sentir frio, Kagome cruzou os braços sobre o peito._

— _Muitas partes continuam expostas — Inuyasha observou. — Quer que eu as aqueça? — Ele soprou seu hálito quente na barriga e nas coxas de Kagome. Ela prendeu a respiração e Inuyasha continuou provocando-a com beijos e carícias pelas per nas e pelo abdômen. Ela implorou que ele não a fizesse esperar mais. E ele não fez. Continuou explorando o corpo feminino com mãos e boca até sentir o corpo de sua amada explodir de prazer. Era uma sensação diferente ver o rosto de uma mulher contrair ao êxtase._

_Ele a cobriu carinhosamente depois. Kagome sorriu e tocou sua face._

— E você? E quanto as suas... necessidades?

Ele apoiou a cabeça sobre o cotovelo e olhou nos olhos de Kagome.

— Eu tenho o que preciso. Desta vez quis me dedicar intei ramente a você.— Ele sussurrou para que ela fechasse os olhos e em seguida apagou o lampião.

A vontade de Kagome era declarar seu amor a Inuyasha mais uma vez. Dizer a ele quanto era especial e único

— Não quero dormir — ela protestou, embora o dia já es tivesse clareando.

— É preciso — Inuyasha insistiu. — Tivemos um dia atri bulado. Mas não é esse o motivo principal de meu conselho. Quero que a próxima vez que acordar, você esteja descansada o bastante para apreciar os famosos jardins de Paris.

— Sério? Parece um sonho impossível.

— Nós o tornaremos possível — Inuyasha prometeu. — Fa remos longos passeios às margens do Sena, sentaremos em cafés com mesas nas calçadas, dormiremos tarde e nos levan taremos tarde porque não precisaremos nos preocupar nunca mais com nosso sustento. Comprarei uma harpa e você poderá aprender a tocá-la no terraço de nossa casa. Poderá ter amigas com quem conversar e eu lhe darei jóias e roupas finas. Fare mos uma grande festa todos os Natais e convidaremos sua fa mília para nos visitar sempre que quiser, a começar pelo mo mento em que se recuperarem do susto que levarão ao recebe rem a notícia sobre nosso casamento. Faremos piqueniques no campo e...

Inuyasha sorriu ao notar que Kagome havia adormecido sob a influência de seu conto de fadas. E o mais incrível era que seu conto de fadas iria se tornar real. A bordo de um navio mercante, com os baús repletos de moedas de ouro e de prata, ele e Kagome iriam se apresentar na França como um casal de estrangeiros ricos vindos de uma pequena ilha do Caribe. A vida de pirataria pertencia ao passado. O presente seria a mulher que ele amava. E o futuro, talvez, pudesse contemplá-los com um filho ou uma filha. Ele havia vencido. Era um homem com outro qualquer. Inteiro e saudável.

A figura de Naraku materializou em sua mente, mas dessa vez não lhe provoco raiva nem angústia.

— Eu venci. Desapareça. Eu provei que você estava errado. – E com esse pensamento de vitória adormeceu junto de Kagome.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**COMO ESSA KAGOME É TINHOSAAA! Eu nunca pensaria nisso, me negaria para Kouga FOREVER!.. HAHAHA! Apesar de que me senti penalizada por ele durante esse cap, ele é apenas um bruto, que cresceu assim e diferente do PERFEITO DO INU! Não conseguiu mudar ao se tornar adulto!.. E esse Inu gente! Ele ainda me mata de taantaa doçura! Sentii o desesperoo dele quando pensou em Kagome se casando.. Onigumo, boobãããoo aindaa me fazendo rir..! NOSSO PELUDÃOO SAINDOO DA BANHEEIIRAA!.. Deve ser maraavilhoosoo! Hahahaha.. Kagomee safadhenhaaa! Teremos apenas maaiis 2 capituloos dessa emocionante história! HAAAAAA :'( **

**MAAAASSS eu vireii com maaiis adaptações, e essa história teem maiis surpresar por viir muahahahaha! Não esqueceram de ninguém?! **

**Lembrando, se quiserem me add pelo face Amanda Zanato ou seguir no instagram amandazanato..!**

**Daniii**

Ahh ele é um idiiootaa, mas pelo menos conseguiu fazer algo certo haah! Miil beiijoos

**Pri**

A não ser issoo!.. Ele não é tããoo ruim, e teem maiis coisas dele por vir, surpresinhas da autora fantástica (que não sou eu).. Posteii rapidiim, e nosso peludão está aqui! Nu em pelo! (olha o trocadilho).. hahah.. Beiijoos queriidaa!

**Priy Taisho**

Não TEM como não rir do Onigumo só acho! Não ele não ajudou em nada, a Kagome que foi tinhosa para caralh* e conseguiu salvar o dia de novoo!. Fiquei com pena do Inu, como sempre, eu imaginei ele estrangulando o Kouga haha! Ele se borrou de medo.. (malditas correntes) Por mais que o Kouga tenha sido horrível, eu fiquei com compaixão dele, sei lá!.. Priy mil beiijoos e continuee comiigoo!

**Neherenia**

AAHHH, virou febre agora, peludão é foodaa!.. Eu pensei nissoo meniinaa, Tony seu safadhenhoo fazendo filhos loiros por aii haha! Mulheres são tinhosas, comem quieto para dar o bote..! O Inu sempre me dá uma dozinha ele já sofreu demais, no pode apanhar mais, chega neh?!.. Kouga teve o que merecia, colheu o que plantou, mas isso não me impediu de ter um dozinha dele..! Meeoo beem, se fosse bom não era ex!.. Como minhas amigas dizem.. eXtrume, eXtragado e eXtranho! Não sou mãe, maaas obriigadaa.. e feliz dia das mães para a sua e para você (se for mãe).. Miil beiijoos queriidaa!

**Vick**

Siiim, achoo que as dificuldades fizeram o amor deles ficar mais sólido, só acho u_u.. Posteii rapidinho, por que essa fic é viciante haha.. Miil beiijoos! PS: Segura o esmalte preeetoooo! Pq se vc roer, vai grudar no seu dente!..

**Patyzinha**

Oii amooree, esse é meu cap preferiidoo, tem que ter um suspense neh?! Para deixar as leitoras curiosas haha!.. Ele foi muuiitoo bruto mesmo, merecia ser estrangulado pelo Inu só acho u_u.. Mas depois me deu um POKO só um POKO de dó! Fuii rapidinha, se eu demorar converse com sua irmã, hahaha.. Ela me pede para ir mais devagar kkkkkkkkkkk :x Miil beiijoos queriidaaa

**Clau**

Viiiuuh que Kagome maiiis tinhosa essa?! Hahaha! Espero que tenha gostado do cap, e eu tenha odiado menos o Kouga haha!.. Miil beijoos e continue comiigoo!

**ThaliCarvalho**

KAGOMEE QUER O INU MESMO PELUDÃOO!.. Eu o jogaria na cera meoo beem!.. Homem peludo nem curtoo! Kouga é um idiota, que as vezes tem um surto de consciência.. Onigumo é um personagem muuiitoo engraçaadoo apesar de tudo hahahaha! Inu noo morreu! GRAÇAS A DEUS! Meeu beem.. mil beiijooos!

**Babb-chan**

Não tem como odioar uma pessoa queriida como eu U_U (SQN) HAHAHA..Estou quase terminando uma ONE SHOT! Logoo postoo haha!.. Esperoo que gostee! SIIIM, ELAS SÃO ENORMEES! E EU ADOROO! HAHAHAHA!.. Sou péssima com reviews, sempre as acho sem graça.. E fico pensando, o autor vai odiar!.. A meninaa é TRILINGUE AGORAA! (SQN MEESSMOO) HAHAHA.. Eu fui ver o ca fanfiction COMEEUU! Minhas notas finais e Iniciais, mas eu já consertei, pode ler lá seu nominhoo no final hahaha!.. MEEOO BEEMM! O INU YOUKAI É MEEUU! Não adianta insistir, e se vc insistir maiis, eu uso o meu SEX APPEL e conquisto os dois, queroo filhoos Hanyous, sentar em arvores altas, e correr por ai nas costas dele, puxar os cabelos prateados.. ENTENDE?!.. Não tem como discutir u_u.. É pegar ou largar, ou o Inu humano ou eu, fico com os dois, nem que eu os amarre dentro de casa entende?!.. Nós brasileiras, somos arretadas, não é aconselhável nós contrariar hahahahaa.. Brincadeiras a parte.. NÃO SABIIAA QUE ELA ERA SUA IRMÃ!.. MINHA LEITORA TBM! Voltando a fiic!.. KAGOMEE TINHOSAA.. KAGOMEE TINHOOSAA! Eles são perfeiitoos um para o outroo! ELE É UM ROMANTIICOO PERFEIIITOOO! Que daria tudo por ela seem maiis, ele é tudo de booom aii aii Inuyashaa *-*, e ela é uma fofa safadhenha!.. Kouga um toscooo.. Mas me deu um POKO SÓ ! De dó! Temoos maiis suspresas para o nosso peludoo vindo por aii! Vc já deve ter adivinhaadoo hahaha!.. Esperoo que tenha curtidoo o cap amooree!.. Miil beiijoos e nãoo me deiixee só! Que eu tenhoo medoo do escuurooo hahahaha!


	11. Chapter 11

**Oiii meus amoorees! RETAA FINAAL! HAHA! Penultimo cap! Estou super apressadinha hj! Vou ficar no lugar de uma menina em um job, to saindo de casa haha! Desculpem não poder responder as reviews direitinho! Mas no próximo eu compenso! JUROO! Esse cap, é liindooo demaaiis! Saberemos como muuiitoso personagens estão haha! Miil beiijooooss! E esperoo que gostem amooreees! **

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Seis meses depois..._

_- Maman! _— Rin entrou correndo pela porta do chalé. Sem a touca, seus cabelos dourados cuida dosamente penteados soltaram do coque e algumas mechas esvoaçaram ao redor de seu rosto. — _Maman! _— Arfante Rin agitou a folha de pergaminho nas mãos.

— Não corra! — censurou a mãe. — Quantas vezes já lhe disse para ter modos. Você já é uma moça!

— Mas _maman\ _É uma carta de Kagome!

Madame Higurashi se livrou do pano com que enxugava a louça e se colocou imediatamente ao lado da filha.

— Toutousai! Venha depressa! — ela chamou o marido aos gritos. Mas não teve paciência para esperá-lo nem para saber a novidade pelos lábios de sua caçula. Tomou o pergaminho das mãos de Rin e se pôs a ler, afoita. Até sentir os olhos azuis como o céu pousados em seu rosto e entender que agira de maneira precipitada. Sua filha queria ser a portadora da boa-nova. Não seria justo de sua parte privá-la dessa única satisfação após tantos meses de tristeza e desolação. Assim como não fora justo sofrer e chorar tanto pela partida de uma filha quando outra continuava a seu lado, necessitada de seu apoio e de seu amor.

— Você lê — a mãe pediu e devolveu a carta. — Leia em voz alta para seu pai e eu ouvirmos.

_Monsieur _Higurashi se aproximou delas com tanta afobação que quase prendeu a peruca no vão da porta.

— O que aconteceu?

— Chegou uma carta de Kagome. Vamos, Rin. Leia logo para nós.

A jovem baixou os olhos e seu rosto se tingiu de carmim.

— Não sei se irei conseguir. É uma longa carta com muitas palavras.

— Sei que você pode. Seu pai paga um tutor para lhe ensinar as letras, não paga?

_Monsieur _Higurashi não cabia em si de expectativa. Apoiou o braço no ombro da esposa e quis ouvir a resposta que significaria a prova cabal de que sua primogênita estava viva.

— Nossa filha escreveu de próprio punho?

— Sim, eu reconheci sua grafia — a esposa, que não parecia mais a mesma mulher calada e severa, tranquilizou-o. — Va mos querida. Não nos faça esperar mais.

Com um pigarro para preparar a garganta e acalmar as ba tidas de seu coração, Rin leu:

_Maman, Papa e Rin, meus adorados._

_Amo demais todos vocês e sinto uma imensa saudade..._

O longo suspiro da mãe obrigou Rin a parar a leitura por um instante.

— Posso prosseguir?

A um assentimento da mãe, Rin continuou:

_Imagino que o capitão Wolf tenha lhes contado sobre as circunstâncias que me enredaram e que me im pedem até hoje de regressar ao nosso lar. Porque reco nheço que meu comportamento foi uma desgraça para minha família e ainda sinto vergonha de procurá-los._

— Fomos tão rígidos assim, meu marido? — Madame Higurashi consultou-o. — Para ela temer tanto nossa reação?

— Não sei — _Monsieur _Higurashi confessou.

Rin olhou para os dois e esperou até ter certeza de que não seria interrompida mais uma vez.

_O único conforto que talvez eu possa lhes dar é a garantia de que estou feliz. _

_Sei que fui motivo de terríveis preocupações, mas espero que de agora em diante a paz de espírito os acompanhe e compense o passado. Maman, Paris é como você sempre descreveu. Inuyasha e eu estamos morando em uma linda casa, perto dos Jardins de Luxemburgo._

_A noite, os casais podem passear, de braços dados, porque as ruas são iluminadas. Você estava certa. Paris não parece pertencer a este mundo. Vamos ao teatro quase todas as noites e depois tomamos uma xícara de chocolate na Confeitaria Saint Germain-des-Pres antes de nos recolhermos. Você não me reconheceria se me visse. Os penteados que usam por aqui são tão altos que às vezes penso que não conseguirei passar pela porta. Parece incrível, mas é a moda. Você ficaria surpresa_ _com a preocupação das mulheres, e mais ainda dos ho mens, de se apresentarem sempre impecáveis. A vaidade deve ter nascido na França._

_Maman, você me contou que havia carruagens por toda parte, mas não me preveniu que eu encontraria al gumas delas puxadas por mulheres e crianças! Fiquei chocada, mas acabei compreendendo. Há muitos miserá veis pela cidade e a necessidade de sobrevivência os leva a aceitar qualquer tipo de trabalho. Em resultado, os ín dices de criminalidade beiram o intolerável. Não é seguro para uma mulher passear sozinha pelas ruas, o que eu lamento. Detesto pedir que Inuyasha me acompanhe a to dos os lugares. Mas a cidade cobra esse preço. Sinto falta daqueles tempos em que era livre para usar a roupa que me aprouvesse quando ninguém reparava se era cara ou não, ou se eu estava acompanhada ou sozinha._

_Rin, você está cuidando bem de Monique? Sinto falta dela, mas muito mais de você! Gostaria de poder vê-la. Imagino que esteja mais alta e ainda mais adorá vel. Vou lhe contar um segredo. Você sempre foi mais bonita do que eu e eu cheguei a invejá-la mais de uma vez. Maman, também sinto falta de sua comida! Nossos criados fazem o possível, mas não se comparam a você. Acho que gostará de saber que estão usando água de rosas no preparo das sopas. Se resolver tentar, posso garantir que o sabor vale a pena. Papa, às vezes penso ouvir seus passos no meio da noite e como se ainda fosse uma garotinha, imagino que acordarei e correrei para a cozinha para dividirmos uma merenda. Quanta sau dade! Rezo muito para que vocês, como eu, se lembrem_ _dos momentos magníficos que vivemos juntos, e não ape nas das dores de cabeça que lhes causei._

_Um pacote acompanha esta carta. Peçam para que o capitão o entregue, caso ele ainda não o tenha feito._

Nessa parte da leitura, Rin se deteve e olhou para os pais.

— Fiquei tão eufórica quando recebi a carta que corri para avisar. Não me lembro de ter visto nenhum pacote.

Os pais apenas balançaram a cabeça em sinal de desapro vação. Pareciam mais interessados em conhecerem o final da carta.

_Contém dinheiro. Quero que o aceitem, não como um gesto de reconciliação, mas como um agradecimento pe los dias bons. Não poderão devolvê-lo em nenhuma hi pótese, portanto, por favor façam uso dele. Amo vocês. Sinto uma saudade imensa de todos, mas não poderia estar mais feliz._

_De sua filha e irmã,_

_Kagome Taisho._

Rin olhou, com orgulho, para a mãe que suspirava com a cabeça recostada no ombro de seu pai.

— Ela está feliz! — A mãe tornou a suspirar antes de olhar para a filha a seu lado.

— Vá, Rin. Procure o capitão Wolf e mostre a carta a ele. Tenho certeza de que ele gostará de saber sobre sua irmã.

Rin correu para a porta, admiravelmente disposta a rea lizar a tarefa. A mãe estava emocionada demais para se dar conta de tal exuberância.

— Ela sente demais a falta da irmã.

— Mas Kagome nos causou muitos dissabores.

— Não foi certo o que ela fez. Ninguém deve fugir de casa. Mais ainda uma moça. Mas como é possível que ela tema não ser perdoada? Nós precisaríamos ser uns desalmados. Princi palmente quando ela teve o bom senso de escolher um homem rico para se casar. Se é verdade o que o capitão nos disse, ele é um visconde.

— Ela rompeu com o noivo que nós escolhemos — o pai lembrou. — As razões para ela se desculpar perante nós são muitas.

— Eu sei, mas isso não me importa. Minha filha está em Paris, vivendo a vida que sempre sonhei para nós. Não faz parte da corte de Versailles, mas seus feitos refletem minha segunda melhor opção. Oh, Toutousai, eu não poderia estar mais feliz por ela.

O pai não disfarçou a própria satisfação.

— Então, o que faremos com o dinheiro que ela nos mandou? Devo dizer ao capitão para que ele o leve de volta a quem lhe recomendou a remessa?

— Claro que não! — a mãe se recuperou rapidamente do torpor das emoções. — Nós vamos aceitar o presente!

— Vamos?

Os olhos de Higurashi brilharam.

— De que outra maneira poderíamos visitar nossa filha em Paris?

O marido exibiu subitamente um largo sorriso.

— Sim, de que outra maneira?

— Nós levaremos nossas bênçãos a ela e eu lhe darei os conselhos sobre a vida conjugai que toda noiva deve receber da parte de sua mãe. Faremos de conta que esse é o casamento que nós escolhemos para ela e passaremos uma esponja no que aconteceu.

— Eu concordo.

— A viagem fará bem a nossa Rin. Ela terá a chance de conhecer Paris e de descobrir o tipo de vida que poderá levar caso aceite se casar com um homem que lhe garanta o conforto que merece.

— Nós não combinamos, minha cara, que não interferiría mos mais no futuro de nossas filhas e que caberia a elas pró prias a escolha de um marido?

— Eu não disse nada sobre arranjar um casamento para Rin. Apenas penso que poderíamos fazer algumas suges tões. — Ela olhou, esperançosa, para o marido.

— Talvez Kagome e Inuyasha tenham algum jovem amigo para apresentar a ela?

Marido e mulher se abraçaram e riram como há muito não faziam.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Rin cavalgou o mais depressa que pôde até as docas. Ela adorava Monique tanto quanto Kagome. A égua significava muito para as duas irmãs. Era tão esperta que soubera encontrar o caminho de volta para casa quando Kagome foi raptada. Ainda mais por esse motivo, Rin tratava dela como se fosse uma parte de Kagome. Olhava em seus olhos e cogitava quais segre dos sua irmã teria lhe contado cada vez que a tratava, acariciava ou alimentava.

Com os cabelos loiros agitados ao vento impregnado do sal do mar, Rin sentia a velocidade aumentar a excitação que vibrava em cada fibra de seu ser ao pensamento de que em poucos minutos tornaria a encontrar Kouga Wolf. E que ele, como Monique, também era uma parte de Kagome, porque havia compartilhado de alguns momentos de sua vida no pas sado, e muitos outros, secretos e intensos, mais recentemente. E, se fosse sincera consigo mesma, admitiria que não se sentia atraída pelo capitão apenas por causa de seu amor por sua irmã, mas por ele ser um homem alto, forte e mais bonito do que todos os outros que já vira.

Ela sabia exatamente onde encontrá-lo. Kouga tinha um re canto predileto, longe da agitação e do burburinho das docas. Quando antes ele era o centro das atenções e procurava se divertir entre multidões de marinheiros, agora preferia estar em sua própria companhia e das gaivotas. Não parecia ator mentado. Ela diria que ele havia conseguido encontrar a paz interior.

Ao avistá-lo, ela desmontou. Queria ajeitar a saia e os ca belos antes que ele a visse. Em seguida endireitou o corpo e procurou fazer uma expressão séria que a faria parecer mais madura, mas que se transformou em um sorriso de prazer ao ter sua presença notada.

— _Bonjour. _Que bons ventos a trazem? — Ele saudou-a com uma elegância que imediatamente a fez pensar em uma paixão secreta.

— Olá — respondeu. — O que está fazendo?

— Nada que não possa ser interrompido pela visita de uma jovem tão adorável — ele respondeu e fez sinal para que ela se sentasse a seu lado sobre as pedras.

Rin pensou que derreteria sob o som daquela voz e do fascínio daquelas palavras, mas reuniu forças o bastante para assegurar alguns passos até o local indicado.

— E você, o que faz sozinha em um dia tão lindo e ensolarado? Nenhum jovem ainda mereceu a sorte de acompanhá-la em seus passeios?

Rin hesitou porque não sabia o que responder. Se dissesse que não tinha namorado, nem nenhum pretendente, Kouga pensaria que ela não era tão adorável quanto aparentava. Por outro lado, se mentisse que havia alguém, não estaria disponí vel caso ele estivesse cogitando demonstrar algum interesse.

— Hoje não — ela resolveu dizer.

— Você ainda é muito nova.

Ainda bem que Kouga não viu a contrariedade estampada em seu rosto.

— Não sou tão nova assim.

— Claro que não — Kouga se apressou a corrigir a expres são ao perceber que a havia ofendido. — Será apenas uma questão de tempo até que algum afortunado a peça em casa mento.

— Meus pais disseram que eu poderei escolher o marido que quiser — Rin anunciou, satisfeita.

— De verdade? — Kouga perguntou cético.

— Sim. Eles disseram que será mais fácil aceitar minha escolha do que precisarem mandar alguém atrás de mim se eu resolver fugir para as águas do Atlântico.

— Parece sensato. — Ele não pôde evitar a lembrança de Kagome.

— Fui incumbida de lhe trazer algo. — Rin entregou a desculpa para sua visita.— É uma carta de Kagome.

Kouga pegou-a gentilmente da mão de Rin e desenro lou-a. Rin ficou observando os olhos escuros se movendo enquanto ele lia. Sem querer, deixou escapar um suspiro. Kouga era tão lindo.

Ele terminou de ler e devolveu a carta.

— Obrigado por pensar em mim. Vou mandar uma mensa gem para ela para inteirá-la de uma pequena história que contei.

— Que história?

— Nada importante.

— Pensei em mostrá-la para Onigumo também — Rin continuou — Mas _maman _não o mencionou.

Kouga segurou o queixo enquanto refletia até que ponto poderia se abrir com uma mocinha de dezesseis anos.

— Onigumo anda muito ocupado desde seu regresso. Encon trou uma senhorita a sua espera, zangada e com o ventre cres cido. A mãe o colocou para trabalhar para aprender a ter res ponsabilidade.

— O que isso significa?

— Significa que não deve beijar ninguém antes de se casar. - Rin fez que sim em um sinal de que entendera a moral da história e se apressou a olhar para a égua que pastava perto dali, de repente tímida.

— Gosta de cavalgar? — ele perguntou. Ela fez que sim novamente.

— _Maman _disse que Monique agora é minha.

Kouga se levantou e examinou o animal, tentando não pen sar na primeira vez que acompanhara Kagome até em casa.

— Ela é especial — ele elogiou. — Você monta bem?

— Não tão bem quanto você, talvez. Quero dizer, acho que eu poderia cavalgar melhor se você me ensinasse.

A resposta pareceu agradar Kouga.

— A mulher não nasceu para comandar. Sua natureza é ser amável. Esse é o problema.

— Você está completamente certo! — Rin concordou imediatamente com a opinião de Kouga embora ela lhe pare cesse absurda. O que lhe custava agradá-lo, afinal? Um sorriso estampou-se no rosto masculino.

— Tenho certeza de que com um pouco de orientação você se sairá muito bem.

A sugestão não poderia tê-la agradado mais.

— Então você aceita ser meu instrutor?

Ele inclinou a cabeça para um lado e para outro.

— Oh, por favor! — ela implorou.

Pela primeira vez Kouga reparou nos lindos cabelos de Rin. Eram loiros e brilhantes e sua beleza era mais marcante do que a de Kagome, que era completamente delicada. Seu corpo era mais exuberante e sedutor, Kagome era mais esguia e elegante. Ela também tinha olhos azuis, mas eles eram mais claros. Eram tipos diferentes, mas Rin também era adorável.

— Está bem. Eu lhe darei algumas aulas, se quiser.

— Oh, isso é perfeito! O que mais você sabe fazer bem o bastante para me ensinar? Esperto e inteligente como é...

— Obrigado, mas...

— Tenho certeza de que você pode fazer tudo que quiser. É tão forte e corajoso...

— Quantos anos você tem? — Kouga a interrompeu com expressão divertida.

— Tenho idade suficiente — Rin respondeu antes de se desfazer em um sorriso que o surpreendeu. — Idade suficiente para saber o que quero.

Kouga correspondeu ao sorriso. Era verdade. Em um piscar de olhos, a jovem se tornaria mulher. Talvez valesse apenas esperar por ela.

**OoOoOoOoO**

A casa de Kagome e Inuyasha ficava em uma rua movimen tada, no centro de Paris. Como eles gostavam. Kagome queria ouvir dia e noite as ferraduras dos cavalos baterem con tra as pedras do calçamento. O som parecia música aos seus ouvidos. Não se cansava de assistir ao espetáculo das carrua gens desfilando pelas ruas em sua imponência, principalmente quando chovia. Passava horas debruçada às janelas que per maneciam sempre abertas à brisa. O teto de sua casa de pedra era tão alto que os sons criavam ecos apenas abafados pelos espessos tapetes que ela escolhera em cores vivas e alegres. Os móveis eram feitos de madeira maciça e escura, mas que jamais emprestavam um aspecto pesado à decoração em vista da profusão de janelas e terraços que permitiam a entrada do sol e da luz.

À noite, como gostava de se deitar tarde, muitas vezes Kagome se entregava à glória de vigiar o sono de seu marido, enquanto seus ouvidos captavam os ruídos trazidos pela brisa através das janelas. Era um privilégio poder residir em uma construção ampla e alta, cujos cômodos eram vedados à curiosidade alheia por ficarem em andares fora do alcance dos transeuntes.

Kagome agora era uma respeitável senhora casada vestida se gundo a última moda parisiense. Apenas aqueles que a conhe ciam poderiam adivinhar um espírito rebelde sob a indumen tária elegante e luxuosa. De acordo com os ditames sociais, ela passara a pentear os cabelos em coques altos, maiores do que seu rosto, em proporção. A pele parecia de porcelana graças à aplicação de cremes especiais. Espartilhos mantinham sua pos tura impecável e adelgaçavam suas formas já por si delicadas. As peças íntimas eram confeccionadas na mais fina renda. Sua cor preferida era a azul. Não apenas porque realçava a cor de seus olhos, mas porque realmente lhe parecia a mais bonita. As botas a incomodavam quando resolvia fazer uma caminha da mais demorada. Mas o que podia fazer? Era a moda! E ela nunca saía sem levar uma bolsa.

— Você está linda — Inuyasha, que parecia mais bonito a cada dia, elogiou-a. — Quer que eu a ajude com o colar?

Ela entregou a jóia e virou de costas. Como sempre, ao sentir o contato daqueles dedos em sua pele, um arrepio lhe percorreu o corpo.

Ela tornou a se virar. Aprendera a nunca falar sem antes olhar para Inuyasha.

— Obrigada, meu querido.

Inuyasha se revelara um cavalheiro. Ninguém poderia dizer que existira um ousado pirata sob aquelas roupas. Quanto a sua virilidade, Inuyasha era tão surpreendente com roupas co loridas e bufantes, quanto vestido como um membro da nobre za. Um casaco de corte militar se sobrepunha à calça à altura dos joelhos usada com meias de seda que valo rizavam as panturrilhas volumosas e másculas. O chapéu que ele carregava sob o braço era rico em plumagens e nunca faltava ao conjunto, apesar da relutância de Inuyasha em usá-lo. Inuyasha não gostava de adornos na cabeça. Por ele, continuaria a usar os cabelos loiros cortados curtos, que achava mais prático. Por pura imposição dos costumes, ele concordara em comprar uma peruca que era tirada no instante que pisava em casa e fechava a porta. Inuyasha detestava seguir as exigências da moda. Conformava-se apenas por aquele ser o único inconve niente em sua nova vida.

— Acredito que minha família já tenha recebido minha carta a esta altura — disse Kagome diante do espelho onde examinava, satisfeita, suas pérolas. O colar fora o primeiro presente que Inuyasha lhe dera após a cerimônia realizada em uma pequena capela.

— Você acha que posso esperar que me perdoem?

Inuyasha fitou-a demoradamente.

— Eu não os conheço. Essa pergunta você mesma deve responder. Acha que pode esperar que a perdoem?

Kagome baixou os olhos, pensativa. Após alguns instantes, tornou a encará-lo.

— Acho.

Ele a recompensou com um sorriso.

— Então eu também acho.

— Nós iremos hoje ao teatro?

— Não vamos todas as noites? Um sorriso foi trocado.

— Eu só quis confirmar — Kagome explicou, orgulhosa com o tapete que estava bordando com um navio ao centro.

— Vou sair para resolver uns assuntos — Inuyasha avisou-a. — Quer algum dinheiro para fazer compras?

Kagome ergueu-se na ponta dos pés e beijou-o.

— Não, não preciso de nada. Estarei pronta quando você chegar para irmos ao teatro.

Inuyasha encaminhou-se para a porta e virou-se ainda uma vez para sua esposa. Essa era a vida com que sempre sonhara e que parecia impossível de ser conquistada. Relutava em sair e deixar Kagome, mesmo que fosse por algumas horas. Conso lava-o saber que sempre a encontraria em seu retorno. Para ele, era um milagre.

Naquele dia, contudo, uma estranha sensação se apoderou dele ao chegar à rua. Parou após dar alguns passos pela calçada para se certificar de que não havia se esquecido de nada. Ve rificou o bolso, o porta-moeda e a caixinha de rape. Tudo estava em seu devido lugar. Um mendigo lhe pediu uma esmola e ele lhe deu uma moeda. Nunca atirava dinheiro aos pedintes. Parecia-lhe humilhante caso o pobre não conseguisse apanhá-lo e precisasse procurá-lo no chão. Ele sabia que se o destino não tivesse sido tão bom ao colocar um anjo em seu caminho, ele poderia estar naquela mesma situação. Na verdade, muitos que nasceram em melhores condições, não conseguiram um sucesso que se aproximasse ao dele. Cada dia era uma festa. O fato de sua fortuna ser fruto de uma pilhagem não incomo dava sua consciência porque não a tirara das mãos de quem de direito. Não acontecia o mesmo com os nobres? O dinheiro deles por acaso não provinha dos altos impostos cobrados ao povo?

Alguns conhecidos o esperavam em um café. Inuyasha seguia para o local do encontro com a mente repleta de pensamentos. Por mais que quisesse se acostumar com a vida burguesa de agora, de vez em quando sua situação lhe soava falsa. Um mau presságio o assombrava. Porque tranqüilidade e riqueza não haviam sido feitas para seres como ele.

As pessoas com quem iria falar em poucos minutos, por exemplo. O que poderia esperar deles? Nenhum possuía um título de nobreza. Todos exerceram algum tipo de profissão no passado. Comerciantes na maioria, mas também alguns dou tores. Cansados de ganhar dinheiro, resolveram desistir do tra balho e se ocuparem em gastar o que haviam acumulado. Era o que pensavam que acontecera com ele e com Kagome. Por isso os receberam em seu pequeno grupo.

De onde estava, Inuyasha pôde notar que os parceiros haviam se adiantado e pedido suas xícaras de chá ou de chocolate. Ele sorriu consigo mesmo ao perceber que haviam escolhido uma mesa na calçada, mas sob uma cobertura que não os faria alvos dos terraços da construção acima. Inuyasha apertou o passo para encontrá-los, mas de repente parou, novamente com aquela sensação de que havia esquecido algo em casa. O que poderia ser que lhe parecia tão importante?

Os amigos o avistaram e fizeram sinais para que se achegasse.

— O assunto de hoje é a teologia? — Inuyasha sugeriu es quecido de que aqueles homens não sabiam que ele aprendera a ler os lábios.

— O quê? — espantou-se um. — Você nos ouviu de tão longe?

Inuyasha não respondeu. Fingiu estar distraído com o garçom a quem pedira uma xícara de café. Ele sabia que chá era uma bebida mais refinada, mas seu gosto ainda não estava apurado para apreciá-lo.

— Realmente estávamos discutindo sobre religião — con cordou um outro.

— O que nos diz? Paulo contradisse ou não os antigos ensinamentos bíblicos sobre...

— Não sou a pessoa indicada para tratar desse assunto — Inuyasha se apressou a dar uma desculpa para não participar da conversa. — Vocês deveriam fazer essa pergunta a minha es posa que entende mais de igrejas e de santos.

Uma risada geral cercou a mesa.

— Você permite que uma simples mulher fale em seu nome sobre Deus?

— Não exatamente — Inuyasha vacilou. Ele preferiria tratar de qualquer outro tema. — O problema é que eu não consigo entender Deus. Porque se ele é onipresente e onipotente, se sabe tudo que se passa na Terra e no Céu, se é bondade e misericórdia, por que permite que as pessoas sofram tanto?

Inuyasha estava enganado se pretendia colocar uma pedra sobre o tema. Suas palavras tiveram efeito contrário. Mais ain da porque assim que começou a discursar, ele se deu conta de que não conseguiria parar até que chegasse ao fim de seu ra ciocínio.

— Eu tenho três teorias — Inuyasha prosseguiu. — Primeira: Deus é onisciente e misericordioso e conhece nosso sofrimen to, mas não tem o poder de nos ajudar. Segunda: Deus é oni potente e misericordioso, mas não tem conhecimento de tudo que nos acontece. Terceira: Deus é onipotente e onisciente, mas tem um estranho senso de humor. Não acredito que ele possa reunir as três teorias. Minha esposa ficaria indignada se me ouvisse, mas nem ela nem ninguém discordaria de mim se tivessem passado pelo dor e pelo sofrimento que passei.

Os companheiros de mesa se entreolharam. Inuyasha achou por bem encerrar aquela conversa e amenizar o ambiente.

— Esqueçam o que eu disse. Minha resposta é sim. Eu con cordo que existe uma contradição no texto.

A animação retornou como em um passe de mágica. Inuyasha tornou-se o centro do interesse, embora ele próprio se compor tasse como se o único motivo de sua presença fosse tomar sossegadamente sua xícara de café enquanto admirava as lindas mulheres que desfilavam pelo calçamento que não lhe digna riam um olhar, que iriam, talvez, fugir apavoradas se o tivessem visto um ano antes, um pirata maltrapilho foragido de uma prisão. O que não acontecera com Kagome.

Ao se lembrar de sua adorada, Inuyasha sorriu consigo mes mo. Ela era a mais linda de todas, não apenas por ter a pele mais alva, mas o coração mais imaculado. Kagome o amou quan do o resto do mundo o desprezava e temia. Os olhares curiosos de agora não lhe despertavam desejo nem orgulho. Não repre sentavam nada. Kagome o amara pelo que era, sem roupas bo nitas, sem máscara. Devotar-se a ela e lhe jurar eterna fideli dade foram as decisões que não necessitaram de tempo para reflexão. Ele tinha certeza de que era o único ao redor daquela mesa a não manter uma vida dupla. Não queria amantes. Jamais as teria.

Aquela sensação estranha outra vez! Kagome lhe veio ao pen samento. Teria se esquecido de lhe dizer alguma coisa antes de sair? Não. Ele não fora incumbido de lhe transmitir nenhum recado urgente. Por que, então, algo o fazia pensar em Kagome e em sua casa? Por que algo parecia lhe dizer que precisava estar lá com ela?

A conversa mudou para os negócios. Matthieu, que era mé dico, contou a razão de sua desistência em exercer a profissão.

— Cansei de esperar que me pagassem. O que eles pensa vam? Que eu era uma instituição de caridade? Ninguém deixa de pagar pela comida, pelos móveis e pelos tecidos que com pram para confeccionarem suas vestimentas. No entanto, aque le que cuida de seus corpos não merece mais que um "obrigado, doutor".

Olivier, que gostava de piadas, aproveitou para divertir os companheiros.

— A propósito, Matthieu, estou com a garganta inflamada. Daria para você examiná-la como um favor pessoal a mim?

Os outros riram. O médico franziu o cenho.

— Vocês entendem agora minha situação? É exatamente assim que acontece. Ei, Inuyasha, aonde você vai? — Matthieu indagou ao ver Inuyasha se levantar e colocar algumas moedas sobre a toalha.

— Peço que me desculpem, mas preciso ir para casa.

— Foi alguma coisa que dissemos? — O médico procurou entender.

— Não, claro que não. Eu esqueci algo importante — Inuyasha mentiu. Ou não. Talvez ele realmente tivesse esquecido algo importante.

— Você e sua esposa assistirão ao espetáculo desta noite?

— Sim. Nunca perdemos a oportunidade de frequentar o teatro. À noite nos veremos. Até lá. — Inuyasha se inclinou em despedida. — Obrigado a todos pela companhia. Sinto deixá-los. Sinto muito.

— Nós entendemos. Não se preocupe.

O grupo esperou que Inuyasha se afastasse para trocarem olhares de curiosidade sobre seu estranho comportamento. Mas como nenhum deles estava interessado de fato na vida e no problemas uns dos outros, continuaram a conversar sobre trivialidades pelo restante da tarde e logo se esqueceram do companheiro que estava prestes a enfrentar mais uma terrível provação.

Kagome estava quase cochilando sobre sua tapeçaria. Talvez devesse interromper a tarefa e fazer uma soneca. Era bom po der fazer o que quisesse, sempre que quisesse. Com um sorriso de satisfação, ela se sentou diante da penteadeira e soltou os cabelos que lhe caíram como uma cascata macia e ondulada sobre os ombros. Seria agradável abrir as janelas de seu quarto, respirar fundo, fechar os olhos ao sol e sentir a carícia da brisa nas faces. Seus dias eram sempre tranquilos e serenos. A ale gria e o júbilo eram mais próprios das noites.

Talvez devesse apressar sua decisão e se deitar de uma vez. Quanto antes começasse a se preparar, mais descansada e mais bonita estaria para receber Inuyasha quando ele voltasse de seus afazeres. Mesmo que o sono se recusasse a chegar, ela poderia relaxar o corpo e ouvir o canto dos passarinhos. O bordado ficaria para o dia seguinte. Parecia incrível que não conseguisse acabá-lo.

Muito menos torná-lo semelhante ao _Anjo, _o navio que ficaria para sempre em sua memória como o maior presente que já havia recebido,

Foi com um sorriso que Kagome se espreguiçou e começou a andar em direção ao leito. Era interessante como a vontade sempre vencia a razão.

O colchão que ela dividia com Inuyasha era, provavelmente, o mais macio de toda Paris. A escolha fora motivada pelas noites dormidas em redes e beliches de navios durante meses a fio. O leito foi a primeira peça de mobília que Inuyasha e ela adquiriram sem se preocuparem com o preço. Kagome disse a ele que qualquer cadeira, qualquer mesa, qualquer armário ser viriam para acomodá-los e a seus trajes, mas o conforto quando se deitassem deveria ser completo. Ela queria se sentir no pa raíso a cada noite quando se recolhesse.

Ela se aconchegou sob a colcha, verde de cetim, sentindo que seu corpo mergulhava em um mar de penas. Espreguiçou-se e contorceu-se até sua cabeça alcançar as almofadas de veludo. Nesse momento fechou os olhos, mas conservou o sorriso nos lábios. Sentiu alguns minutos depois o toque do sol em seu nariz e em seu queixo. Apenas um pequeno raio conseguira penetrar por uma fresta. Ela havia se esquecido de abrir as janelas.

Com relutância, Kagome se levantou. Abriu com firmeza os trincos de ferro e empurrou o vidro. Ruídos diversos penetra ram no silêncio do quarto. Ela não se importou. Gostava de ouvir os passarinhos cantarem nas árvores e nos telhados e mesmo o barulho característico das rodas das carruagens e dos cascos dos cavalos sobre as pedras. Não podia dizer o mesmo, contudo, sobre o ar de Paris porque ele nunca era agradável, com tanta gente e tantos animais percorrendo os caminhos. Mas atrás de sua casa havia uma viela que apesar de úmida e sombria de vez em quando a presenteava com perfumes de flores e de campos distantes. Como naquele instante que ela adivinhou um leve cheiro de chuva.

Kagome se demorou alguns minutos à janela. Quando pensou em voltar para o leito, pensou ouvir um ruído estranho. Deteve-se e aguçou os ouvidos. Parecia uma disputa entre pássaros. Ela se inclinou sobre o parapeito para tentar enxergá-los. Sorriu outra vez ao vê-los brigando por algumas migalhas de pão.

O sorriso morreu nos lábios de Kagome e ela prendeu a res piração ao endireitar o corpo e ser brutalmente agarrada pelo pescoço e avisada para não gritar. Aterrorizada, aquiesceu.

— Agora afaste-se da janela — o homem tornou a falar com sua voz grave e rouca.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**QUEM SERÁ?! HAHAHA! TODAS SABEEMOOS! Seii que é estranhooo o Kouga com a Rin! Maaass fazer o que! Não quis a Ayame como irmã da Ká, nem o Sesshoumaru como o caçador de piratas! EVERYBODY! Perdoando o Kouga haha!.. QUE DÓ QUE DÓ DELE! U_U Inuuu, usando peruca e plumas?! Lembrei do Onigumo, mas com certeza o Inu peludiitoo! É maisi hot e gato .. sem maaiis! U_U Próximo cap é o ultimoo **** chooreeiiii largaadoo! Pois essa história é fantástiicaa!.. Será que a Ká se safa dessa? CADE O INUU?!.. Teremos que ler para saber meus amoorees! Miil beiijoos**

**Obriigadaa especial para as princesas que me mandaram reviews *-***

**Contiinueem comiigoo!**

**Neherenia (**E aiii, será que o conto de fadas vai terminar?!.. Esperoo que nooooo**)**

**Carol (**O baú, é normalz, não tem nada no hahah! Kagome tinhosa meninaaa**)**

**Pri (**Perdooaa o Kougaaa *-* Deu dó até!**)**

**Flor do deserto (**acertoouu hahaha, é o Narakuuu, esse maldiitoo**)**

**Babb-chan (**O Inu youkai é o Inu hanyou, sem graciinhaas meeniinaa! Maass como sou generosa fazemos assim, vc fica com o Inu pirata fofo e peludo, e eu com o Inu de Usurpadora! Prontooo! *-* One Shot, vai saiiirr *-*)

**Jekac (**Acho que eles serão felizes amore *-***)**

**ThaliCarvalho (** também queria que fosse maiioor livroo liindoo!**)**

**Priy Taisho (**Morrii de riir com seu presenteee! #Perdoa#o#Kougaaa! Será que é o Naraku!.. Loogiiicoo neeh?! Hahahaha**) **

**Daniii ( **Kagome tinhosa, só na base das enganação!**)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Oiii meus amoorees *-* ULTIMO CAP :'( CHOOREEIII LARGADOO! Esse livroo é REALMENTEE MARAVILHOSO! E vocês fizeram dele um sucesso aqui no meu perfil de adaptações!.. Espero que gostem do final que é fofo! Já estou voltando com outra adaptação! Mas quero a opinião de vocês! Esse tema da fic foi uma sugestão da flor do deserto e eu adooreii! Quero a opinião de vocês.. Nas notas finais eu explico melhor!.. ENFIIM O ULTIMO CAPITULO DE REFÉM DO AMOOR *-***

**OoOoOoOoO**

Com a mão livre ele fechou a janela. Kagome conseguiu vê-lo de relance. Era velho. Seus cabelos eram tão brancos quanto sua pele e ele cheirava a sal.

— Vire-se — ele ordenou ao perceber que estava sendo examinado — E ande em direção à porta.

Uma onda de coragem venceu o medo de Kagome. Ela seguiu as instruções até alcançar a porta. Em vez de sair do quarto, desferiu um golpe brusco para trás com o cotovelo e o acertou na barriga. Em seguida deu um salto, fechou o punho e atin giu-o na face. O homem, contudo, apesar de aparentar uma idade avançada, era mais forte do que ela e muito ágil. Recu perou-se em poucos instantes da surpresa e da agressão e do minou-a. Porém, como ela continuasse a se debater na tentativa de escapar ao jugo, o assaltante a jogou sobre a cama e pulou por cima dela.

Ele não previra essa possibilidade. A mulher era linda. Com os cabelos vermelhos espalhados pelos travesseiros verdes, pa recia uma boneca de porcelana. Era pequena e sua pele parecia de cetim como a colcha. Presa pelos pulsos, com os braços um de cada lado do corpo, ela acabaria entendendo que não tinha chance de escapar. Ele não era um criminoso e não viera àquela casa com a intenção de se aproveitar de sua dona, mas acabara de descobrir que ainda era forte e viril o bastante para ceder às tentações da carne.

Kagome mal conseguia respirar. Os pensamentos ricocheteavam por sua mente. Precisava encontrar um jeito de escapar daquele homem, fosse ele quem fosse. Mas por mais que qui sesse lutar, ele estava conseguindo vencê-la. Com um movi mento brusco, ele empurrou suas pernas com o joelho e nesse instante ela se pôs a gritar com todas suas forças.

— Não me obrigue a matá-lo, Naraku!

Kagome emudeceu e agradeceu mentalmente. Inuyasha estava ali. Ele viera salvá-la. A pressão em seus pulsos diminuiu, o peso sobre seu corpo começou a se afastar. Devagar, o assal tante se virou e olhou primeiro para a pistola apontada para sua cabeça e depois para o homem que a empunhava.

— Inuyasha! — ele murmurou como se fosse uma maldição. Pálida, Kagome olhou atentamente para o rosto de seu marido.

Ele estava rígido e nervoso. Não encontrou o ódio que esperava em seus olhos, mas um profundo pesar.

— Naraku, quanta gentileza em nos fazer uma visita.

O velho senhor estreitou os olhos. Neles ela viu raiva e des prezo. Ele não era alguém de boa índole. Ninguém precisaria lhe dizer isso. Estava escrito em sua testa. Aquela era a ex pressão de quem estava determinado a se vingar e a matar, se necessário. Algo que Inuyasha também entendeu, pois reforçou a vigilância.

— Afaste-se de minha esposa.

Naraku parecia ter perdido seu interesse em Kagome. Não tomara a pousar seus olhos sobre ela desde a chegada inespe rada de Inuyasha.

— Você não seria capaz de me matar — ele desafiou Inuyasha à medida que obedecia sua ordem.

— Eu não disse que o faria. Apenas quero que deixe minha esposa em paz. Ela não tem nada a ver com nossa história. É comigo que você acha que tem contas a acertar, não é correto?

Uma risada hostil ecoou pelo quarto.

— Se você fosse homem para valer, já teria me matado.

— Se você fosse homem para valer, teria me procurado para o acerto em vez de se vingar de mim por meio de minha mulher! Como me encontrou?

— Poder de persuasão. — Naraku encolheu os ombros. — Não consegui fazer com que o capitão Wolf desse com a língua nos dentes, mas com sua tripulação não tive nenhuma dificuldade.

— Por quê? — Inuyasha suspirou. — Por que continua a me perseguir após tantos anos?

Testemunha da avalanche de emoções que inundavam Inuyasha, Kagome se ofereceu para ficar com a arma. Ele hesitou, mas acabou entregando-a e deixando Kagome responsável por suas vidas, depois que ela o lembrou que a ensinara a usá-la.

Com as mãos livres, mas trêmulas, Inuyasha passou-as pelos cabelos.

— Por que veio? — Inuyasha insistiu. — Por causa de minha esposa?

— Eu vim para acabar com você — Naraku finalmente respondeu.

— Seria capaz de matá-la?

— A ela e a criança que imagino que esteja esperando. Por que outro motivo uma mulher se casaria com você?

Inuyasha apertou os lábios, mas não se deixou atingir pelo insulto.

— Diminuir-me não o engrandece — Inuyasha respondeu com as palavras que esperara um longo tempo para dizer.

— Impossível torná-lo menos do que é — Naraku ironizou. — Você vale menos do que um papagaio. Porque papagaios também aprendem a falar. Eu nunca deveria tê-lo tirado da quele orfanato. Você nunca será um homem que se preze.

— Sou mais homem do que você - Uma gargalhada sinistra cortou o ar.— Por que é tão importante para você me humilhar? — Inuyasha protestou. — Por que não me esquece? Queria que eu fosse seu servo até o fim de meus dias?

— Você _me _esqueceu?

A pergunta paralisou Inuyasha. Ele pensou nas surras que levara, na crueldade com que fora tratado, primeiro no orfana to, depois por aquele homem. Por sorte Kagome tirara a arma de sua mão ou ele poderia tê-la disparado.

— Não, mas espero esquecer.

— Essa é a diferença entre nós — afirmou Naraku. — Você gostaria de esquecer quem é e eu insisto que você se lembre.

— Não sou menos do que você por mais que repita isto — Inuyasha se defendeu.

— Um homem que se preze jamais entregaria sua arma a uma mulher.

— Ela é tão humana quanto eu! — Inuyasha gritou e naquele instante um pensamento novo lhe ocorreu. — Agora eu final mente estou entendendo. — Inuyasha se pôs a andar diante de seu adversário. Parecia ter crescido de um minuto para outro e ganhado autoridade. Quando seus olhos encontraram os do antigo senhor, competiram com os dele em força, igualdade e firmeza. — Você nega seu respeito aos outros porque em seu raciocínio vivemos em competição e você prefere desqualificar os que o cercam do que se arriscar a perder para eles. Você é tão fraco que sabe que não terá chance de vitória se não esma gar alguns de nós. Acontece, meu senhor, que não estou com petindo em nada e por nada. Não me importa quem chegará primeiro ou em último lugar. Quem ocupa o posto mais alto e o mais baixo. Eu só quero viver minha vida em paz. Minha única ambição é ser feliz. Eu quero apenas aquilo que todo homem deseja!

— Mas você não é capaz de ouvir como os outros! — o homem tornou a lembrar.

— Não, não sou. Mas o que isso importa?

Ele estava sendo honesto consigo mesmo. Ele havia supe rado seu problema. Ele não precisava convencer mais ninguém de que era tão homem quanto qualquer outro. De repente, foi como se um imenso fardo fosse tirado de seus ombros. Ele enlaçou Kagome pela cintura e a fez baixar a arma.

— Deixe-o ir. Não vale a pena arriscarmos nossa tranquili dade por ele.

— Eu sabia que você não teria coragem... — Naraku ainda usou seu tom de desprezo.

— Você está certo. — Inuyasha trouxe Kagome para mais perto do peito. — Tenho uma esposa e não pretendo deixá-la viúva nem sozinha enquanto passo meus dias no fundo das masmorras. Não pretendo jogar minha vida fora por alguém que não merece nem sequer meu desprezo. Vá embora, Naraku. Não quero vê-lo nunca mais.

— Não vim até Paris para partir de mãos vazias.

— Não poderá ser de outra maneira.

— Não se livrará de mim tão fácil quanto pensa.

— Se tornar a me ameaçar ou a minha esposa, serei obrigado a voltar atrás em minha palavra. Custe o que custar, eu o man darei para baixo da terra.

Pela primeira vez desde o início da altercação, Naraku se voltou para Kagome.

— Esposa. Como se sente casada com um animal? Como uma mulher bonita pode aceitar uma união com alguém que não lhe chega aos pés?

—Inuyasha é um homem maravilhoso. Ele nunca me magoou, ele nunca tratou ninguém com crueldade e eu me casei com ele por amor. O senhor não pode entender o que sentimos um pelo outro porque nunca encontrou uma mulher que o quisesse.

Inuyasha a teria impedido de defendê-lo se pudesse adivinhar que o protesto chegaria a esse ponto. Porque Naraku fora casado e jamais se recuperara do abandono da esposa. Tomado de fúria, ele tentou se apossar da arma e ela disparou. Assus tada, Kagome soltou-a e se desequilibrou. Inuyasha impediu que batesse com as costas contra a parede. E Naraku ficou imóvel e com os olhos muito abertos. Antes que Kagome e Inuyasha se recuperassem do susto, ele desabou no chão com as mãos se gurando o abdômen. Os três estavam em choque. Naraku olhava para Inuyasha com incredulidade. Como se nunca o ti vesse visto.

— Isso não pode estar acontecendo — ele murmurou. Inuyasha abraçou Kagome e segurou sua cabeça contra o ombro para que ela não visse a cena. Ele também não podia acreditar que o homem responsável por tanto sofrimento em sua vida pregressa, tivesse vindo a sua casa para tentar arruinar a feli cidade tão duramente conquistada.

— Eu o matei? — Kagome perguntou, angustiada.

— Não, Kagome, você não o matou. Ele está apenas ferido e eu o levarei para um hospital. Tenho certeza de que lhe servirá de lição.

Kagome continuou junto de Inuyasha, com a cabeça encostada em seu peito. Ouviu-o falar e percebeu que ele estava pensando alto.

— Ele não é um cidadão parisiense. Ninguém o conhece por aqui. Talvez ninguém o tenha visto entrar. Darei um jeito de tirá-lo daqui da mesma forma. Para evitar perguntas, eu o deixarei perto do hospital para que o encontrem.

Kagome ergueu os olhos, decidida.

— Será como nos velhos tempos. Nós lutamos em nossa defesa, mas pouparemos o inimigo porque somos melhores do que ele!

— Espere-me aqui. Voltarei assim que for possível.

— Não se preocupe comigo, Inuyasha. Eu ficarei bem. Nin guém mais atentará contra nossa felicidade. Esta foi a última vez.

E Inuyasha acreditava que sim, que eles ficariam bem. Que as ameaças e as sombras que antes ele encontrava a cada passo haviam se transformado em esperança. Que o anjo que ele acre ditava não ser digno de acompanhar, que era Kagome, subita mente se tornara um anjo cuja confiança ele fizera por merecer. Era estranho, mas glorioso.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Ele estava abraçando-a por trás, afastando seus cabelos para um lado e para o outro para poder lhe beijar o pescoço.

— Sei que você é minha mulher, mas esta noite quero que faça de conta que é minha possessão. — Inuyasha segurou-a pela delicada cintura e sussurrou na cascata perfumada de seus cabelos.

Kagome virou-se para fitá-lo.

— Amo você.

— Eu sei — Inuyasha cochichou junto ao ouvido de Kagome.— Esse é seu maior encanto.

Kagome fingiu um protesto e golpeou-o nas costelas. Inuyasha se pôs a rir e colocou a mão sobre o local ofendido.

— Eu poderia exigir um duelo.

— E eu vou contar até cinco para que você me diga algo mais romântico do que isso ou irei para a sala e trocarei você pelo meu bordado.

— Está bem, terá o que deseja — Inuyasha cedeu à ameaça.— Eu amo você, Kagome. Eu a amo pelo qu amarei pelo que será daqui a vinte anos, e depois de mais vinte, e pelo que você sempre foi. Eu amo a mulher que sempre me valorizou e que fez de mim o homem que eu não acreditava que pode ria ser.

— Você se fez sozinho, Inuyasha. — Ela se soltou para poder fitá-lo e segurar-lhe o rosto com as mãos. — Você se tornou o homem que não percebera que era quando deixou Naraku e foi viver sua vida.

— Mas eu só me senti realmente livre dele depois que esteve em nossa casa e ousou contra a sua vida, Kagome.

— Não, meu querido. Você se libertou dele em definitivo quando arrancou de seu coração o ódio que o estava destruindo.

Em um gesto que resumiu mais amor do que qualquer pa lavra, Inuyasha colocou seus mais nobres sentimentos por Kagome no olhar e no beijo que lhe deu.

— Você sempre foi meu destino.

— Nós construímos juntos nosso destino — Kagome declarou, solene para surpreendê-lo em seguida com um sorriso cheio de malícia. — Quando poderíamos imaginar que encontraría mos nossa felicidade ao infringir leis e nos tornarmos perigosos perante a sociedade?

— Viva a anarquia! — Inuyasha exclamou e cobrou de Kagome um outro beijo que ela não deu. Surpreso, Inuyasha abriu os olhos para entender o porquê de terem seus lábios encontrado um dedo em vez de uma boca.

— Aceito ser sua possessão esta noite, _monsieur, _para que faça comigo o que quiser, mas sob uma condição.

— Condição? — Inuyasha piscou para ela. — Eu não sabia que esposas podiam impor condições a seus maridos.

— Esta esposa pode.

A luxúria impregnava os sorrisos.

— Posso me atrever a esperar que a condição de minha esposa seja eu beijar e tocar cada parte de seu corpo perfeito, sem esquecer nenhum ponto?

— Você pode desejar o que quiser e torcer para acertar, mas me diga quando estiver pronto para ouvir a verdade.

Inuyasha abraçou-a e embalou-a como se estivessem brin cando. Mas não resistiu por muito tempo e confessou em seu ouvido.

— Acho que estou pronto.

— A condição é esta: assim que terminar de me tratar como um mero objeto de desejo, eu terei o direito de também fazer o que quiser com você.

Inuyasha soltou Kagome no mesmo instante e começou a se afastar com as mãos para o ar.

— Oh, não! São casos completamente diferentes. Não dá para comparar. Eu sou homem e tenho certas necessidades. E como homem preciso ser alvo de respeito e adoração por parte de quem prezo, e você eu adoro, além de prezar. Como pode notar, não posso arriscar perder minha autoridade sobre um aspecto tão trivial como... bem, como direi? Como meus direi tos de marido e seus deveres de esposa?

Kagome ouviu as queixas e os protestos em silêncio. Quando estreitou os olhos e apoiou as mãos na cintura, Inuyasha não conteve mais o riso.

— Está bem. Pode fazer o que quiser comigo, mas prometa que será gentil.

— Serei tão gentil quanto você for comigo.

Inuyasha a ergueu nos braços naquele momento e levou-a para o leito conjugal onde cobriu seu rosto e seus cabelos de beijos. Ela suspirou.

— Não sei o que me espera esta noite, por isso, quero lhe dizer algo antes que a manhã possa me ver zangada. Você foi o que de melhor aconteceu em minha vida, Inuyasha. Casar com você foi a decisão mais acertada que já tomei. Eu não perdi nada por você. Eu ganhei tudo. Eu deixei a Martinica certa de que nunca conheceria o amor. Se eu o ajudei a fazê-lo se sentir um homem, sinto-me gratificada. Porque seu amor por mim me fez mulher.

Emocionado demais para falar, Inuyasha beijou-a e em vez de iniciar imediatamente a prática da sedução, como Kagome esperava que ele fizesse antes de tudo ele lhe agradeceu.

**Epílogo**

- Chegou uma carta! — anunciou Kagome com júbilo. — Uma carta de minha mãe! A euforia de sua esposa era tanta que Inuyasha abraçou-a e a fez rodopiar em seus braços para provar que compartilhava de sua emoção.

— O que diz?

— Diz que ela e meu pai estão orgulhosos e felizes — Kagome contou, arfante — Por eu ter me casado com um... visconde? — Kagome olhou, espantada, para o marido.

Um sorriso estranho surgiu nos lábios de Inuyasha. Kagome desconfiou que ele sabia de algo que não lhe fora revelado.

— Parece que Kouga não me fez parecer pior do que sou.

— Quieto! — Kagome censurou-o. — Ainda não acabei de ler. — Subitamente, ela deu um salto e começou a pular. - Oh, meu Deus! Eles virão nos visitar. Eles aproveitarão para matar a saudade de Paris.

Inuyasha sorriu. Estava feliz pela esposa. Quem sabe a família dela o aceitaria como um deles? Que ele, depois de adulto, conseguiria finalmente ter uma?

— Ela diz que virão em breve e que Rin chegará acom panhada pelo noivo. Oh, céus! Não é incrível? Minha irmãzinha cresceu e já está comprometida aos dezessete anos. Oh, eu mal posso esperar para revê-la. Eu adoro minha irmã. Tenho certeza de que você gostará dela também. E... Inuyasha?

— Kagome, o que houve? — Inuyasha perguntou, preocupado, diante do súbito silêncio.

— Você não vai acreditar. O homem com quem minha irmã irá se casar não é outro senão...

— Senão quem?

— Kouga.

O espanto de Inuyasha foi tão genuíno que ele tirou a carta das mãos de sua esposa para ler a informação por si mesmo.

— O Kouga que conhecemos?

— Custo a crer — Kagome confessou. — Talvez os últimos acontecimentos o tenham levado a entender melhor as pessoas.

— Tolice.

— Bem, eu detesto ter de lhe dizer isto, Inuyasha, mas ele em breve será seu cunhado.

Se Kagome tivesse lhe dado um soco o efeito seria o mesmo. Inuyasha franziu o cenho.

— Sinto muito, mas não receberei esse homem sob meu teto. Eu não suportaria...

— Ele nos deu a liberdade! — Kagome interrompeu-o. — Se não fosse por Kouga nós não estaríamos juntos agora. Não esqueça que também contraiu alguns débitos no passado. En tendo que você não possa esquecer o modo cruel como ele o tratou mais de uma vez. Por outro lado, reconheça que esse mesmo homem foi o autor de sua alforria.

Inuyasha suspirou, exausto.

— Eles não ficarão hospedados aqui. Ele não, ao menos.

— Se esse é o problema, providenciaremos a hospedagem em um hotel. Mas dê uma chance a ele, Inuyasha. Talvez consiga aprender a gostar dele com o tempo.

Uma risada sarcástica foi a resposta.

— Talvez consiga aprender a não odiá-lo? — Kagome insistiu e teve a grata satisfação de ver Inuyasha fazer um leve movi mento de concordância com a cabeça. — Agora deixe-me ler o restante da carta. — Inuyasha cogitou que outras notícias ainda poderiam afetá-lo. Não conteve um sorriso quando viu Kagome levar a mão aos lábios e dar uns risinhos. — Sabe o que mais minha mãe diz? Que Onigumo também se casou. A cerimônia aconteceu há sete meses, mas ele já tem uma filhinha de dois.

— Não é preciso ser um gênio da matemática para efetuar o cálculo.

Kagome tornou a rir.

— Segundo minha mãe, é comum que os primeiros bebês de um casal sejam prematuros. O que não será nosso caso.

— Não. Claro que não. — Algo no tom de voz de Kagome chamou a atenção de Inuyasha. Ele se virou para ela com a respiração suspensa. — Como assim, não será nosso caso? Nós temos um caso?

Kagome sorriu e apoiou as duas mãos sobre o ventre. Inuyasha a abraçou e não mais a soltou.

— Oh, Deus, um bebê! Oh, Deus! — Inuyasha a fez sentar, ajoelhou-se a seus pés e lhe deu uma infinidade de beijos nas mãos. — Será um menino ou uma menina?

Foi a vez de Kagome beijar as mãos do marido.

— Seu bobo. Como podemos saber?

— Kagome, quero que saiba que filhos de pessoas que têm um problema como o meu não nascem obrigatoriamente com a mesma característica.

Kagome o fez calar.

— Não pense nisso. Não há nada errado com você. Nem comigo. Somos perfeitos porque somos capazes de amar. E nosso bebê será perfeito porque viverá cercado de amor.

Inuyasha sentiu os olhos úmidos de emoção. Apertou a mão de Kagome em silêncio e com um sorriso que dizia mais do que mil palavras, convidou-a para darem um passeio. Ele queria caminhar ao longo do Sena e mergulhar na beleza da cidade que agora era seu lar. A cidade onde ninguém os conhecia e que os aceitara como iguais. Caminhavam de mãos dadas com a cumplicidade de quem partilhava um segredo. Eles haviam pregado uma grande peça no destino.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**OONNNNWWW! Quee final maaiis cutee cutee.. Na minha humilde opinião! NARAKU MERECIA MOREER!.. Espero que ele tenha morrido na rua sem ajuda, depois que o I nu o Jogou lá MUAHAHAHAHA! Eu no curti o Inu ter que usar peruca e roupas feias, acho que o final podia ter mais emoção, sei la.. A vida ficou pacata! MAAASS mesmo assim eu ameii o final! Pois a vida naquela época era isso mesmoo! A-D-O-R-E-I ela continuar tendo uma boa relação com os pais *-***

**INU FOFO E SAFADENHO! AII AII Quem me dera, uma oferta para ser possessão por uma noite hahaha! MEEUUS AMOOREES! ESPEROO QUE TENHAAM GOSTAAADOOO!**

**Autora magnifica do livro: Elizabeth Doyle **

**Nome maravilhoso do livro: Refém do Amor**

**Estooouuu.. Planejandoo logicamente outras adaptações, estou com 2 ótimos livros contemporaneos aqui, mas estou em dúvidas sobre qual eu posto primeiro! ME AJUDEM! EU ADORARIIIAA *-***

**Opção 1: **Livro onde Kagome quer reconquistar Kouga, então ela e Inuyasha fingem estarem apaixonados, mas o que Kagome não imagina era que, ele não fingia.. Inuyasha (capira, cavalheiro, sincero e muito safadhenho) Kagome (insegura, engraçada e inocente).. LIVRO LINDO E O INU É UM UUAAUU DE FOFO! E SOOOO SEXYY! CONWBOY!

**Opção 2: **Os opostos se apaixonam, um amor possessivo e quase doentio.. Kagome (dançarina e corista despojada, alegre e desinibida) Inuyasha (professor de Kagome, suuupeeer geniioo, muuuuiiiitoo antiquado e ricoo).. Mundos opostos, os 2 só conseguem se entender quando se "agarram". LIVRO COM MUITOS CONFLITOS, mostrando a dificuldade que eles tem para ficarem juntos.. MAS SEMPRE MOSTRANDO COMO OS DOIS SE AMAM LOUCAMENTE..! Um livro que não termina no "Eu aceito" para o padre..

**Entããããoo o que acham?! ME AJUDEEM! Eu ameeii os 2, mas estou suuupeer indecisa sobre qual postar, é só responder 1 ou 2 para me ajudar! PLEASE! **

**Muuiitoo obriigadaa a todas que me acompanharam nessa adaptação e estão me fazendo ver que eu escolhi bem ao fazer esse perfil *-* Sem vocês eu desistiria! Boraa animaar esse siitee gente! *-* MIILHÕES DE BEIIJOOOOOS**

**E CONTINUEEM COMIIGOOO!**

**BEIIJOOS ESPECIIAAIS PARAAAAAA!**

**Neherenia *-***

**Jekac**

**Carol**

**Pri**

**Cleiu**

**Manu Higurashi**

**Evelyn**

**Babb-chan *-***

**Vick**

**Flor do Deserto**

**Taty**

**Patyzinha**

**Daniii**

**Priy Taisho *-***

**M4lu**

**Clau**

**ThaliCarvalho**

**Ana**

**Giiz (**Bem vinda!**)**


End file.
